


Good Deeds

by FKAErinElric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fever Dreams, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Homeless Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Restaurant Owner Dean Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Snowed In, Switching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 98,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Dean Winchester is the owner of the local restaurant Family Business. One day as he takes out the trash he has an encounter with a mysterious homeless man who is dumpster diving the book store's trash. Little does Dean know that this little encounter will change his life forever.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 173
Kudos: 395





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all :)
> 
> I have been working on this project since about Christmas time (about a month now actually). This idea came to me and I just had to write it. I have a few chapters of it done already. However, I'm not going to have an update schedule. My life is a little bit too hectic for that I'm sorry. But I will try to have a new chapter every week :)

Good Deeds

Dean stood in his office door as he watched the crew run around the kitchen. He smiled to himself. It was a good workday today. The family-owned restaurant Family _Business_ was running at a smooth pace. He walked into the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves. When business was hoping he would come out and help out his crew rather than watch like most restaurant owners do. He learned that from his dad when the business got busy the boss rolled up his own sleeves and helped his crew.

He stopped by his head cook Benny who was manning the grill with fury. “Where do you need help at?” He asked

Benny nodded to the compartment sink that was piling up with dishes. “Dish washer called in again.” He huffed; his Louisan accent thick and heavy. “I was getting ready to come back and tell you when the dinner rush started.”

Dean sighed. “Called in again? Son of a bitch, wasn’t that the fourth time this week?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it is. Garth said he saw him online earlier nothing wrong with the guy just lazy.”

“Typical.” Dean walked over to the sink and started to clean the dishes. He scrapped leftover food into the trashcan, sprayed off the remaining filth, washed and rinsed the dishes and put them away to dry. Nearly every day he has had to wash the dishes because the dishwasher called in. The kid was lazy he only hired him because he and his brother Sam knew the guy’s mom. He sighed. The kid was running out of second chances.

Dean continued to wash the dishes as his busboy Garth continued to bring back the plates. Dean watched the trashcan fill up. He stopped with his dishwashing having decided it was time to take out the trash. “I’ll be back.” He announced to Benny as he pulled the heavy bag out of the can.

He walked to the back door and opened it. His restaurant was part of Main Street Lebanon Kansas. He essentially had grown up in this city. After his mother’s death; his dad loaded them up in the car and started driving looking for something to fill the void in his heart. Then his father stumbled into Lebanon and found this restaurant that was getting ready to go out of business. With the money, he had leftover from his travels he bought it and settled into town. The Winchesters had been a prominent family in town since then. The restaurant was nestled in a quiet part of town between a bookstore and a florist. The restaurant and the bookstore shared an alley which had their dumpsters in it.

He walked out with the bag slung over his shoulder and stopped at the sight before him. There was a man digging in the bookstore dumpster. “Hey!” Dean yelled at the guy. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he wasn’t going to let some weirdo mess with Bobby’s dumpster.

The man in the dumpster flinched. He rose out of the dumpster. He had a few paperback books in his hand that had the cover ripped off and clearly been old stock that had been tossed. He looked at Dean. He had shaggy unkempt black hair and a scruffy beard. He was wearing a ratty tan trench coat, and he had a large backpack that hung off one shoulder. “Oh, I am sorry.” He said his voice was deep scratchy and sexy.

Holy crap the dumpster raider was hot. Dean blinked. He was thrown off he wasn’t expecting sexiness on legs to climb out a dumpster. He heard a thump as the man dropped from the dumpster. He frowned. He assumed that his man was someone looking for a deal or something since he was taking tossed out books from the dumpster.

The man walked forward and Dean stepped back a flash of fear shot through him. What was this guy doing? The bedraggled man sat down the backpack and opened it. He laid the books down in it and Dean caught sight of personal belongings in the bag. Then Dean noticed the sleeping bag rolled up in the corner. The man must be homeless.

“What the hell are you doing back here?” Dean demanded. He didn’t have time to deal with vagrants. Hot or not.

The man looked up at him. He had large blue eyes. They were so blue and so expressive Dean felt his heart skip a beat. God this man was gorgeous. “I am sorry, sir. I uh, I was hoping to get me some new books I have read all of mine.” he rubbed his arm. “I promise I will leave. I don’t mean to cause any problems… I will uh… go and uh, leave now…” he fumbled over his words. He grabbed his sleeping bag and was turning to leave.

“Wait!” Dean said. He grabbed the man’s arm. He was surprised to feel such a firm bicep. Whew, this man was… dang. Dean didn’t know who the hell he was but he oozed with sex appeal despite his homeless status. “Do you want something to eat?” He nodded to the restaurant. “I own this place I can hook you up with a meal.”

The man stopped and looked at him. He tilted his head. “You would do that? Most people don’t want me around… since you know…” He looked down at himself.

“I can at least feed you. I don’t like the idea of someone going hungry.” Dean turned and went into the restaurant. He walked up to the grill and noticed it had died down some in the dining room. Benny wasn’t at the grill so it gave Dean some space to cook. He got a hamburger patty and laid it on the grill. He got a bun ready as the burger fried. He tossed some fries in the fryer and soon he had a meal ready. His own stomach growled and he reminded it that it had to wait before he could eat.

“Hungry, boss man?” Benny asked from behind him. He was adjusting his apron as he looked at Dean.

“No… I mean, I am I’m just making this for…” He sighed and pointed towards the back. “There’s a homeless guy back there and well figured I would do my good deed for the month.”

Benny smiled. “Sure, boss.”

Dean finished up the plate and got a bottle of water from the fridge. “I’ll take a burger too, Benny.”

He laughed. “On it, Dean.”

Dean walked back out into the alleyway. The man was still standing there his eyes wide as if he was expecting something less than friendly to happen. Dean held out the food. “Here.” Dean heard the man’s stomach growl as he eagerly took the food.

“Thank you.” He smiled and nodded

“Just take care of yourself okay?”

He smiled again. “I will. Thank you again.” He walked towards the back of the alleyway and down the street.

Dean went back inside and took his food from Benny and went into his office to eat. He didn’t think about the encounter anymore but little did he know that little encounter was going to lead to something life-changing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this a little bit earlier than intended. Hope you all enjoy :)

Good Deeds

Chapter 2

“That’s it that punk is out of a job!” Dean yelled as he stormed out of the office. Once again his dish washer called in and once again he had to leave paperwork unfinished to help out his crew. He had payroll and orders to do. Sam usually did that stuff but his brother was out of town for the weekend with his girlfriend Eileen. Dean hated paperwork more than anything. He preferred to work with his crew not slave over the phone and the computer. That was Sam’s thing, not his.

He let out a groan of annoyance as he rolled up his sleeves. He drained the water in the sink as it had long grown cold. The trashcan by the sink was full. He decided to change it while the water was draining. He pulled up the bag and started to head for the back. He wondered if the homeless man was back there still. He didn’t see him when he opened up this morning. All he found was an empty plate by the backdoor with a little thank you note written on a blank piece of book paper. The note was neatly written and somehow the simple _thank you_ made butterflies fly around in Dean’s stomach like it was a spring garden.

He wouldn’t mind seeing the guy again but then again he didn’t want to start a trend. If word got out about him feeding the guy he might have half the homeless population in his back alley and he really didn’t need that type of publicity. He didn’t mind helping out but he wasn’t running a charity he was running a business.

He opened the door and slung the trash in the dumpster. He caught sight of movement out of the corner of his eyes. He walked along the side of the dumpster and the man from before was there. He had his back up against the wall and held a book in his hand.

The man looked up at him his blue eyes wide. “I am sorry I uh… this alley has the best light and I wanted to read…” He stated with a matter of fact tone. He was standing under the light that lit the alleyway. The orange light cast an ethereal glow on his tanned skin and made his eyes sparkle. It wasn’t the most flattering light but it worked for him.

Dean licked his lips. He was struck by this man’s beauty. Even in this somewhat crappy streetlight; Dean could see that the man was stunning. He wanted to get to know him. He wanted to sit down with the mystery man and learn every single detail about him. He felt like he was floating. He almost sighed as his mind played out scenarios of the two of them together. It had been so long since he had gone on a date and it was becoming obvious. He sighed. He didn’t have time to fantasize about mystery men in his alley. He had dishes to do and paperwork.

The mystery man turned around and picked up his bag. “I’ll uh, go I don’t want to impose.” He started down the alley

“Can you wash dishes?” The words left Dean’s mouth before he could process what he said. Dude seriously did he really just ask some homeless guy if he could wash dishes? His heart thudded in his chest. He had a plan it may not be a good one but he had one.

The man stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at Dean. “What? I mean I can I know how I…”

“Good.” Dean nodded to the restaurant. “My dish washer called in again. I’m short-staffed and I got a lot to do so I can use some help. I’ll pay you in cash.”

“I… thanks but… are you sure I mean I…” he held out his arms to show how unkempt he was. “I’m not exactly in working condition.”

“I got spare clothes in my office and a sink you can wash up in. Going to need to know your name I just can’t yell ‘hey you’ at you when I need your attention.” He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

“My name is Castiel.” He held his hand out.

Dean took it. He was surprised by how formal the man was. “My name is Dean Winchester.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean.”

Dean felt a shiver go up his spine as Castiel said his name. “Y-yeah well, let’s get this started.”

The two of them walked into the kitchen. Benny looked at him in confusion from the grill. “Guys, this is Castiel.” He addressed his crew.

Castiel waved awkwardly.

“He is going to help us out for today.” Dean said. He nodded to the office. “Follow me.” The two of them walked into Dean’s office. Dean walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. “Here.” He handed him the clothes. “I got a bathroom attached to the office so that way if we are busy the kitchen crew doesn’t have to swim through the crowd to pee.”

He nodded. He held the clothes close to him and blinked. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Where can I…” He held out his backpack.

“Just sit it down anywhere. I’ll keep an eye on it while I’m here.”

Castiel dropped his bag on the floor. He took off his coat and laid it on top of the bag. “Thank you.” He said it so softly and sadly. He kept his eyes down as if ashamed of it all.

Dean felt his heart fall. He wondered about this man’s backstory. Here he was with his life crammed into a bag and shame on his face. He wanted to help this man out somehow. Even if he just let him work for the day he could provide him with basic needs for a short will. He couldn’t explain why but he felt a drive… a need to help him as if Castiel was placed in that alley for a reason. “You’re welcome, Cas.”

He looked at him his head tilted like a puppy. The clothes dangling in his hand “Cas?”

“Is it okay if I call you that? Castiel is a long name.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He just learned the dude’s name and now he was giving him a nickname like he’s known him all his life. But that’s the thing; h just met him and yet he feels like he’s known him forever. There is something comforting about Castiel like a precious memento you hang onto to remind you of happy times. He knows it’s weird to feel this comfortable around him but he does.

“It is fine by me, Dean.” He held up the clothes. “I’m uh, going to get changed.” He walked towards the bathroom.

Dean sighed. He sat at his desk and started on the paperwork again. Shortly after going in Castiel walks back out. He looks much fresher put together. Dean’s breathe catches in his throat. Now that Castiel is cleaned up he can see how stunning he really is. The clothes he gave him fit snuggly on his muscles and Dean can see the outline of his figure underneath the clothes. Damn the dude was ripped. He licked his lips. He wanted to get his hands under his shirt and feel every single one of those muscles.

“Do I look okay?” Castiel asked. He held out his arms and Dean admired them. “I am sorry I didn’t shave…” He trailed off as he rubbed his scruffy face.

Dean shook his head. “Nah, man you look good.” You look good? Really Dean? He chuckled as he felt his face grow hot. Though Castiel did look good. Look damn good.

“Good.” Dean thought he saw Castiel blush but he could have seen things. He rubbed his arm. “I’m uh, going to do the dishes now.” He headed towards the door.

Dean watched him leave the office. Castiel looked good walking away too. He had a damn fine butt. Dean let out a sigh and shook his head. He really needed to get himself under control. Poor guy was homeless and here he was lusting after him like a horny teenager. He ran his hands through his hair and tried to work on his paperwork. It was hard to concentrate. His mind kept wandering back to Castiel and his good looks. He daydreamed about him. He tried to keep his mind in the PG territory. The last thing he needed was a ragging boner when he was at work. It was unprofessional.

His delicious daydreams were interrupted by Benny who walked in his face serious.

“Knock, Benny.” Dean said with a sigh of fake annoyance.

He closed the door behind him and leaned on Dean’s desk. “Did you… Dean, did you really hire some homeless guy off the street to work?”

He nodded. Okay now that he thought about it, it was a bold move. He knew nothing about Castiel. He felt his stomach tie up in a knot. All he knew is he thought Castiel was hot and he felt a strange connection with him. “I uh, did. It’s just temporary but I did.” He rubbed his face as he spoke. It really was a dumb idea. Sammy was going to shoot him for this one.

Benny looked at him. “Brother,” He sighed. “You really think it’s such a good idea? We don’t know the guy.”

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and messed up his spiked up hair. “I just… I saw him and thought why not help the guy out you know. Give him some money he does some work.” He rubbed his arm. “Everyone needs second chances. You know that better than anyone.”

He flinched. He ran his hand along his beard and sighed. Benny had spent some time in jail during his misspent youth. He was involved in a crime ring back in New Orleans. He was in and out of jail for years until he met Andrea who with her guiding hand helped him get back on the right path. After Hurricane Katrina, he found himself displaced and had a hard time finding work due to his criminal record until one day he wandered into this same restaurant and applied to be a cook. Dean was there that day when John took the rugged-looking Benny into the kitchen and asked him to fry a hamburger. Once he declared it was the best one he had ever had John hired him on the spot. Never did care that he spent a few months behind bars just cared that he was a hell of a cook.

“True,” Benny said with a sigh. “If it wasn’t for your daddy giving me a second chance God only knows where I would be at now.”

“I’m giving Castiel his second chance. We don’t know him but maybe this will be a good experience for him. How is he by the way?”

“He seems okay. I mean a little lost Garth had to help him out some but it’s just dishes and that ain’t too hard.”

“Well, keep an eye on him and let me know how’s he’s doing.”

Benny nodded and left the office. Dean went back to his paperwork. Time flew by and soon the dinner rush was over and things were quieting down in the kitchen. He heard Benny through the wall send Garth on break. Soon his door opened back up with a small knock. Dean looked up preparing to defend his decision to let Castiel work there when Benny walked in.

“Brother, you have got to see this.”

“What?”

“Just come on.”

Dean got up from his desk and walked with Benny into the kitchen. A million thoughts went through his mind. Was there something wrong with the restaurant? Was Garth doing something stupid again? Or was it Cas? Benny pointed over to the sink. Dean’s mouth fell open. All the dishes were done. Castiel was now scrubbing the sink and the area around the sink clean. Dean couldn’t recall in all his years of working here ever seeing all the dishes done so soon after the dinner rush. “He got them all done?”

“Yeah, and in record time too, that punk we had he would be working on them well until near closing.” Benny patted Dean on the shoulder. “I’m impressed with him.” He looked at Castiel and back at Dean. “He seems like a good guy maybe you should think about actually hiring him.”

“Maybe I will.” Dean said more so to himself than anyone. “Be sure you give him a break. I’m sure he hasn’t eaten anything today.”

“It was my plan. I was about to fry him a burger.” Benny walked off to man the grill.

Dean walked up to Castiel at the sink. “Never thought I would see the dishes done so soon.”

He looked up at him his big blue eyes captured his green ones. “I work hard. No sense in dragging things out.” He laid the rag on the side of the sink. “I get my work done when it needs to be done.”

He licked his lips. His mind wondering how such a hard worker become homeless. He opened his mouth to speak but Castiel wasn’t done yet.

“Do you… do you want me to go since I got it all done?” He asked his voice sounding almost defeated like he didn’t want to go.

He blinked. Why did Castiel sound so sad when he asked? Did he actually like it here? “No, I uh,”

Benny suddenly appeared with a plate in his hand. “Castiel, take your break.”

Castiel stared at the food and his stomach rumbled loudly. Dean wondered if he had anything to eat since the day before. “Break?” He asked his head tilted to the side. It was so cute.

“Yeah, man, a break. Employees get breaks around here.” Dean said. Shit! He called him an employee.

The dark-haired man smiled and thanked them. “Where can I…” He gestured to the plate.

“You can eat in the dining room.” Dean said as he pointed to the double door that led to the dining area.

Castiel walked through the kitchen door with his food and a smile on his face. He looked over his shoulder back at Dean and his smile grew brighter.

Dean felt his face grow hot again. Damn that smile. It had to be the best smile in the world.

Benny looked at Dean his eyebrow raised. “So are you going to hire him?”

“I uh, I think maybe I might offer to…” He trailed off. His mind was still fumbling over that smile. Castiel was gorgeous, sexy and that voice good God that voice. He was the complete visual package for Dean. He got his blood pumping in ways he hadn’t felt in forever.

“Good lord, Dean,” Benny let out a longsuffering sigh. “You got the hots for him.” He accused.

He snapped his head so quickly he almost hurt his neck. “What? I mean no… I…”

“It’s so obvious.” He smirked. “He is a good looking guy so I can see why.” He winked at him

He rolled his eyes. “Benny, I… okay the guy is hot but he’s also a hell of a worker so… yeah, I’m going to ask if he wants to work for us.” He ran his hand over his face. “I mean, it’s not every day some hot guy just stumbles into your life and needs… help.”

“Just be careful, okay? Castiel seems like a cool dude but I suggest you get to know him before you try anything.” He shrugged. “At least wait until the dude has a roof over his head before you try to tap that.”

“I’m not stupid.” He hissed. He knew better. He knew nothing about Castiel and he wasn’t looking to have a roll in the hay with some random guy. He was done with relationships like that. One-night stand after one-night stand left him hollow broken and lonely. Sex was nice but he was ready for a relationship and to have one of those he needed to get to know the guy better. He walked towards the dining room. He spotted Castiel at a table. He had a book in his hand and was reading as he ate his food. If it wasn’t for the fact he found him in the back alley he could have passed for a regular customer. He walked up to him. “Can I talk to you?”

Castiel jumped and nearly dropped his book.

“Whoa, whoa, I did not mean to startle you.”

“Sorry.” He breathed. “Just a little jumpy.” He pointed to the seat across from him. “You can talk to me. I don’t mind.”

Dean sat down across from him. Castiel put a bookmark into his book and laid it down. “You like reading?” Dean asked. Now that he thought about it he did catch him pilfering the bookstore’s dumpster the day before and he was reading under the light when he found him today.

He nodded. “I do enjoy it very much. It helps me escape from… my current problems.” He sighed. His blue eyes looked so deep and sad. The sight pulled at Dean’s heartstrings. Dean wanted so desperately to help Castiel. “I like all kinds of novels…” He patted the book on the table. “I hope to write one of my own someday. So what did you want to talk about?”

He blinked he had almost forgotten why he sat down with the man. “Oh, ugh, I was wondering… I know you’re uh,”

“Homeless.”

“Yeah, that.” He frowned at himself. Smooth Dean treat the fact his homeless like it’s nothing when you get to go home to a warm bed and running water. “So I was thinking since you did such a good job today… maybe you would like to work here. You know, get you a steady income so you can get you a place and have food and stuff.”

He chewed on his lips as if thinking. “Well, I uh, wasn’t planning on staying in the area for long I…” He rubbed his arm and sighed. “I’ll do it. At least for a little while until I get money saved up again.”

“Oh, so you were planning on moving on?” Curiosity rose up in Dean. He felt a brief moment of panic what if he falls for Castiel and the man leaves?

“Yeah, I… have been traveling for a while… stopping here and there. I used to have enough money to stay in motels as I went but I ran out pretty fast. Between the motels, food, and bus fare I didn’t get very far with what I had. Most people aren’t interested in hiring a… homeless person anyways so getting a paycheck has been hard.”

Dean nodded. “Traveling huh? So you just pick a direction and go?”

“Yes, I didn’t like where I was so… decided to change it. I don’t like staying in one spot for too long.” His tone was heavy as if he was hiding something. Dean studied his face. Castiel looked at his food not making eye contact with him. Was he running from someone? Or to someone?

He decided not to dig into it. It was Castiel’s personal business and if the man wanted to talk to him about it he wanted him to be ready. “I see. Well, I will appreciate any work you give me until you decide to move on. Just give me two weeks in advance so I can get a replacement.” He stood up. “We will have to do paperwork first to make it official. I’ll be back.” He walked back to the kitchen and to his office. He picked up the new employee paperwork. So Castiel had no intention to stay for long? Dean licked his lips. So did that mean he didn’t stand a chance at having a relationship with him? And judging by Castiel’s tone there was something deeper going on than him being minus a house. Worry ate at Dean as he walked back to the dining room. What was he getting himself into? Dean sat back at the table with the paperwork. He handed Castiel a pen. “Okay, here is the application.”

He took the pen and started to fill it out. Dean watched him as he filled it in. Name: Castiel James Novak. Dean sucked in a breath it was a strong name and made his heart flop. He had to get himself under control. If Castiel had no intention of sticking around the last thing he needed was to fall for the guy. Castiel went on down until he got to the address part. “I don’t have an address.” He sighed. He looked up at him with his deep blue eyes sad.

“Just put in your last address.” He said with a shrug.

Castiel started to write in an address. He chewed on his lip. He sighed scratched it out and wrote in a different address. He finished up the rest of the application until it was filled out. He handed it to Dean.

“Alright. Do you… have a bank for the money?” He felt weird asking

He nodded. “I uh, have… er, had an account but I can’t… access it. Would it be okay if you paid me with cash?” He chewed on his lip again. His blue eyes looked lost in thought. An account he couldn’t access? Warning flags went off in Dean’s mind. What if he was a murder or something and that was why he was traveling? There was something clearly going on here. He looked up at him and smiled shyly.

Dean pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind. Something told him that Castiel wasn’t dangerous and his gut has been right before. “Okay, I can do that. As of tomorrow, you are an official employee.” He reached his hand out to shake it.

He took his hand and smiled. “I look forward to it.”

“There is no uniform so you don’t have to worry about that. So up on time and… if you need to get clean you can use my bathroom sink.

“Thank you… for the job. I really needed it.” He smiled at him his expression was hopeful like he had been a man who had been dealt many bad hands lately and was finally seeing something positive.

“You’re welcome.” He got up and walked away. He looked back at him and spotted him pick his book back up and become engrossed in it. He sighed. He hoped he made a good decision. Castiel needed help and he just couldn’t just leave the guy with nothing. He had to help him somehow. He made a mental note to go through his closet and find some more clothes for Castiel maybe even hit the store and buy him something. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam’s number.

Sam picked up on the fourth ring. “Hello.”

“Hey, Sammy.” He hated to bother his brother while he was on a min- vacation but since they both owned the business he had to tell him. “So, uh, Chris didn’t come in for work again.”

Sam sighed. “Again? Geez, that kid it’s your call Dean if you want to keep him,”

“Oh no, he’s fired as far as I’m concerned but that’s not why I called.”

“Can’t figure out the order form?” Sam teased.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “No, I got that. I uh, hired someone to replace Chris.”

“Already? That’s a record for a new hire. But why call me though, the employees are your department I just do the paperwork since you love it so much.”

“The guy I hired is… well, Sam, he’s homeless.”

There was a pause on the other end followed by a bellow of a. “What!” He heard the thump of Sam clearly walking across the room. There was no doubt now he was pacing. “Dean, you just can’t hire some random guy off the street!”

Dean chuckled. “Well, I did. He seems like a cool guy, Sam. I just…” he sighed. “Sam, I just feel a need to help him. I can’t explain it I just… want to help.”

Sam let out a sigh. “Just like you Dean you always want to help someone. What’s his name?”

“Castiel Novak.”

“Castiel?” Sam asked. Dean could hear his face crinkle through the phone. “Let me guess. Tall, dark and handsome.”

“Well, I mean,” he looked around the office to make sure the door was shut. “I mean, he’s pretty good looking…” He trailed off. Good looking was an understatement. He could gush on and on about him. His eyes, his lips that voice of his. He sighed without meaning too.

“Oh my God, Dean,” Sam groaned in the phone. “Did you just hire him because you think he’s hot?”

“What! No! Sam, I actually want to help the guy. He seems so sad and pathetic like a kicked puppy.”

He sighed. “Okay, Dean, hopefully, this works out.”

“I hope so too. I’ll talk to you later, Sam. Bye bitch.”

“Bye jerk.” He said and the line went dead.

Dean put his phone down and went back to his paperwork. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left kudos, commented, subscribed, and bookmarketed this story :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks,
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions.
> 
> I have a busy work week coming up next week. So I don't plan on having an update next week. Sorry. But I will get back to regular updates the week after.

Good Deeds

Chapter 3

Castiel had been working for Dean for weeks now. He was the ideal employee. He showed up on time, he would get cleaned up in the bathroom sink if he needed to, he would bring in his belongings and leave them in the office and take his break with his book. The crew had grown fond of Castiel during his time with them. Even Sam who at first was uncomfortable with the idea of Dean hiring some random homeless guy grew to like him. Dean, however, more than liked him. He was mesmerized by him. Dean would find himself often standing there staring at him entrapped by his good looks. His strong jaw, his deep blues, the wild black hair, and that scruff oh that scruff. Dean hoped he would never shave it off honestly although, Castiel had a few times trimmed down his beard but never shaved it all off to which Dean was glad of. Dean today was by the sink helping him dry dishes and was completely absorbed in the stories he told him of his travels while he was homeless. Dean had wondered how much of it was truth or fiction with a dash of truth, either way, he was fascinating.

“And then I went to Chicago and decided it was too cold.” Castiel said as he finished the plate in his hand. “Put the pizza was great. I one time was outside of a pizza joint. I wanted to try their legendary pizza and this older gentleman walked out with a box in his hand and handed me a slice no questions asked he just gave it to me. One of the weirdest things that have happened to me so far… but the pizza was good.” He handed Dean the plate.

Dean chuckled. “That is a little weird. We went there once but I really don’t remember it.” It was an odd thing to have income was their traveling. Since Dean spent a large part of his life traveling and Castiel for reasons he still hadn’t shared yet (though Dean and his fellow employees had all kinds of theories) had also been traveling around the country. They would swap stories about places they seen and things that happened. “What’s one place you wanted to go but didn’t get to? We were going to go to the Grand Canyon, never made it. Dad found this place shortly before we were going to go and he stopped traveling after that.”

“I wanted to go to the beach.” He sighed with a whimsical smile on his face.

“Really? I wanted to go to the beach too. We never made it there either… maybe you and I could uh, go sometime?” His face heated up. He studied Castiel to test his reaction.

His eyes grew wide and he looked at Dean. Dean could see a faint blush on his tan cheeks. “I uh, think I might like that.” He twisted the washcloth in his hands. “It would be… nice.”

“Yeah, it would be.” Awkwardness hung heavy in the air between them. Dean knew what he wanted. He wanted to date Cas to go out with him be with him… anything that had to do with him. He stopped himself though. Firstly Castiel was his employee, second of all the guy was clearly going through something… Dean didn’t know if he was in a place to date. Hell, the guy didn’t have a roof over his head. Castiel was pretty dodgy about the homeless situation. Once the crew got to know him several of them had offered to let him crash at their place and each time he rejected them. Garth was the first one to offer him and Castiel had said he didn’t want to get in the way of him and Bess. Then Benny tried and lastly Sam. Sam had suggested to Dean hadn’t found courage. Not that he didn’t want Castiel to live with him. Castiel was adorable and enduring, he didn’t understand pop culture, he would tilt his head in such an adorable way when he was confused… and these were not appropriate thoughts to have about an employee. Truthfully he was scared. Scared if he let Castiel into his life he would never want to let him go scared of falling for him, scared of it turning into a roll in the hay and awkward looks at work.

“Going to the beach would be nice though. I heard Benny talking earlier he said we are supposed to get a snow storm tomorrow.” Castiel said

Dean frowned. He knew about the snow and was unsure about Castiel. He licked his lips. It was a good time now to ask him to stay at his place but he lacked the courage. It shouldn’t be this hard for him. They got along well, it was easy he could stay in Sam’s old room and be safe. “So, uh, how is your living situation?”

Castiel looked thoughtful. “I have a tent. It’s a nice tent so I’ll be fine.”

He didn’t like his answer. Fine. Sure. Whatever. “Still reading the same book?” Dean asked to change the conversation sensing that Castiel wasn’t interested in discussing his personal issues.

He nodded. “Yes, I am. Though I am almost done with it now.” He sighed. “I guess I will have to find a different book.”

“I can pick you up some.” Those words fell out of Dean’s mouth before he could stop himself. He could offer him books but not his home. What the hell was wrong with him?

Castiel looked at him. His blue eyes lit up. He must really like books. He smiled. “I would love that, Dean, but you have already done so much for me.”

“It’s uh, no big deal. I mean I can swing by the bookstore and see what I can get from Bobby.”

“You are a good friend, Dean.” He smiled again.

Dean felt his heart skip. Castiel’s smile had to be the most precious one in the whole world. He would give anything to see a smile on this man’s face and make him happy. “I’ll uh, see what I can find.” He dried his hands off and patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll be back.”

He walked away from Castiel. He headed upfront to the dining area. It had been a fairly slow day so far. Most of the crew was upfront waiting for business to pick up. As long as they got their work done Dean didn’t care.

Alex who was the sheriff’s adopted daughter was running the register today. She was counting the money when he walked out. “Hey Dean,” She said with a smile. She worked part-time there and the other part of the time her sister Claire worked the register. During really busy days or when Garth was on break, they took orders. “It has been dead today.” She informed him.

“I noticed.” 

“I was wondering if I could leave early?” She asked.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. He remembered being young and wanting freedom more so than money. “I got something to take care of and we’ll talk about it when I get back.”

She sighed. “Fine.”

He tried not to roll his eyes at her. At least she wasn’t as mouthy as Claire was. He noticed Sam, Benny, and Garth at a table. He headed their way. “I see the only ones working today is Cas and Alex.” He teased as he leaned on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam sported bitch face number seven. “We are having a serious conversation, Dean.”

“Oh, what about? Latest episode of Dr. Sexy? If so I want in.”

He rolled his eyes at his brother.

“The snowstorm coming.” Garth said. “We are worried about Cas.”

Dean shrugged. “It’s just some snow.”

“Dean, be serious. He can’t live outside with this coming. It’s a dangerous storm.” Sam said

“I haven’t heard the weather report…” Dean confessed. He rubbed the back of his head. “It can’t be that bad you know how they like to blow stuff out of proportion.”

Benny sighed. “It’s supposed to be a foot of snow. We’ve all already talked to Cas about staying with us and he refused even with all this snow.” He frowned and looked back to the kitchen. He kept his voice low so his words wouldn’t travel back. “He won’t even go to a homeless shelter.”

Dean frowned. “I wonder why,” His thoughts were cut off

“Dean, you have to talk to him. You two got some weird-ass bond going on. He’ll listen to you.” Sam said

“I uh,” He knew they were right. It wasn’t safe for Cas. “I can’t I,”

“Dean, for the love of,” Sam rolled his eyes and leaned towards him and hissed. “I’m not suggesting you sleep with him just ask him to let him stay with you. You can control yourself long enough, right?”

He felt his face burn. “I… can.” He sighed. “It’s just so awkward Sammy.”

Benny raised an eyebrow. “Why? I think the dude likes you as much as you like him.”

“Yeah, whatever.” He moved away from the chair. “I am going to run over to Bobby’s and get Cas some more books. I’ll be back.” He headed to the door. “And do some work, Sam, set an example for our employees.”

Sam glared at him as he walked out of the door. Dean walked out of the front of his restaurant and stretched. It really had been a slow day for them. He breathed in the cold winter air as it hit his face. He shivered. He couldn’t believe Castiel was sleeping outside during these cold winter nights. The temperature had dropped recently from the upper 50s to 20s. No wonder no one was out. He looked around to see that there was hardly a soul out today. Downtown was a busy business section of town. Lots of stores dotted along the area with plenty of parking. Most people would park their car and walk the street until they reached the other end and back again. There was plenty here. Lots of restaurants, bakeries, stores, a boutique, and thrift shops. On a Saturday there was usually a lot of business but not today. He walked into the bookstore and welcomed the warm air on his cold face. He sighed as he thought of poor Castiel living outside during winter. It wasn’t so bad a few weeks ago when it was almost spring-like but now winter was here and it wanted everyone to know that it was here.

He looked over the books and grabbed up anything that looked interesting. The radio overhead was playing classic rock. He hummed to himself as he pulled out different books. He knew Cas like mystery novels and sci-fi so he had a lot to choose from. He heard the bell ring from the back of the store followed by footfalls. “Hi, Bobby,” He greeted him as he kept his eyes on the shelf.

Bobby Singer was the owner of the bookstore. Despite his gruff look and ever-present ball cap, he was a big-time reader. He collected and traded books. His big draw to his store was a book exchange where people would bring in old books and would get new ones. It was how he kept product flowing. Though he did get new products from time to time. Dean and Sam spent a lot of time in this bookstore growing up. Bobby and John turned into good friends once John settled in and Bobby was like an Uncle or a second father to them. “Dean,” Bobby greeted. “I ain’t seen you in here in like forever.”

“Been busy, Bobby.” They hugged each other. “Sorry, I’m actually in here to get something for Cas.”

“Cas? Who’s that? A new girlfriend… or boyfriend?” Bobby was one of the first people the he told that he was bisexual. He even helped him come out to his dad who took it a lot better than Dean had ever thought he would have.

“No, he’s a new employee of mine.” He shrugged. “He’s uh, have you seen the homeless guy around here?”

Bobby nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been leaving books out for him once I realized he was taking the stuff I was tossing out.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yup, I saw him out back a couple of weeks ago reading and I left a couple of books out for him.”

Dean snickered. “He does like his books.” He held up two books he found. “I am picking him up some.”

“Well, you got here in time. I was getting ready to close the store and go home.” Bobby said as they headed to the back to the cash register.

“You been slow too?” He asked as he laid down the books

“Yeah, guess with the snow coming everyone is probably hitting the grocery store for bread and milk.” He rang up the books. “What about… what did you call him? Cas. What is he going to do?”

Dean sighed as he handed him the money. “I’m going to try to get him to stay with me. He’s well, he doesn’t seem to be interested in the shelter and we can’t get him to stay with anyone. Sam wants me to offer since… we have a ‘weird bond’ as he put it.”

Bobby smirked. “Weird bond huh? As long as he’s safe. I was worried about him.” He slid the books and Dean’s change over. “Don’t be a stranger now, son.”  
  


“I won’t be sir.” He picked up his stuff and headed out. It seemed colder than what it was before. He pulled his jacket closer. He could feel the cold in his bones. He rushed back into his restaurant to find everyone sitting at the table. He sighed. “I should fire all y’all.” He teased. “There is like no one out there today.”

Sam looked up at him. “I think we are losing more than we are bringing in.” Sam said

“I agree. Bobby is about to close his store for the day. Sammy, what do you think? Cut our losses and close for the day?”

Sam nodded. “Yup.” He got up from the table. “Alex, go on home. Tell Jody we said hi.”

She smiled and nodded. “Will do. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Wait.” Dean stopped her. “If we get all this snow we probably won’t be able to open the store. Let Claire know okay?”

“Alright. You guys be safe.” She said as she walked out of the door.

“And with that let’s clean up.” Dean said.

Castiel looked at him and smiled. “What about me? I got all the dishes done.”

“I want to talk to you in my office.” He said.

Castiel’s blue eyes went wide.

“No, you’re not in trouble.” He walked to the kitchen with Castiel tailing along behind him. He walked past Benny who was cleaning up the grill that wasn’t really all that dirty and went into the office. Sam was at the desk putting money in the safe for the day.

Dean decided to ignore Sam being in the room. For all, he knew he might need his brother’s help in convincing Castiel to stay with him. “I uh, got your books.” He suddenly felt awkward as he handed the books to Castiel. He could swear he could hear Sam watching him.

“Thank you, Dean. Though you didn’t have to.” He looked at the books. “I am assuming this meeting isn’t about the books though is it?”

He shook his head. “Look, Cas, this snowstorm that’s coming is going to be bad. Freezing temperatures, at least a foot of snow… it isn’t safe for you to be outside in it. I… I’m worried about you,”

“I will be fine, Dean, I assure you.”

“No, Cas, it isn’t fine.” His voice trembled. “You could freeze to death out there.” He sighed. “Just stay with me for a few days. Sammy’s old room is empty. You can stay there. It’s got its own bathroom and everything.”

“Dean, I can’t impose on you. You’ve already done so much for me.”

“It’s not imposing. Cas, please.”

Castiel’s face paled. He frowned and focused on his gaze on the floor. “I mean… I…”

Sam stepped in. “Cas,” His tone of soft. Sam was so much better with people than Dean was. “Dean is right it isn’t safe for you to live outside. We, all of us. Me, Dean, Benny, Garth and Alex we are worried about you. Dean’s place is nice and the spare bedroom is pretty nice. We would all feel a lot better knowing you were safe.”

“Please, Cas.” Dean said.

Castiel stared into his eyes. His expression one of determination. Dean thought for sure Cas was going to tell him no. “I’ll… do it…” He sighed. “Thank you, Dean.” He stood up and laid the books on his backpack. He looked at him and rubbed his arm sheepishly. “Um, I do have a lot of stuff to pack up… do you mind if I bring my tent and everything with me? I have a lot of camping gear that I picked up to make it bearable.”

“No problem, Cas, how about once we get the restaurant closed we go take down your camp and then hit the store and pick up some groceries. How does that sound?” He smiled. “Hell, name it and I will get it for you. I could even make you pizza.”

He stared at him as if he didn’t understand. Was Castiel not used to people asking him what he wanted? “I uh, coffee would be great but I do have some at my camp…” He sighed. “I am sorry, Dean, it has been a while since someone… carried about my wellbeing.”

His heart clenched at that sentence. He laid his hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I care about you, Cas, hell, we care about you.” He fought the urge to pull him into a big bear hug when he looked up at him with hearts in his eyes. “How about some fresh fruits and vegetables too?” He heard Sam chuckle from behind him. He mentally glared at him not wanting to ruin his moment with Castiel.

He smiled. “I would love that. It has been a while since I had fresh food.” His eyes crinkled up as he smiled. Dean felt his heart warm. Castiel had a lovely smile. It was a smile to die for and Dean would do anything to get him to smile at him like that again.

“Alright. Now we just need to get this store closed.”

“What would you like me to do?”

“Help Garth clean the dining room, I’ll help Benny in the kitchen.”

“Okay, Dean.” He said. He left the office and spared a small glance at Dean as he walked away.

Dean sighed.

Sam snickered. “Dean and Castiel sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.” He teased

“Dude, stop.” Dean groaned as he looked back at his brother.

“What? You two are cute and you obviously have feelings for one another.” Sam said as he put the last of the money away.

“There,” He shook his head. “Cas doesn’t have feelings for me. He’s just grateful.” Yeah, Castiel didn’t have feelings for him… right?

“Sure.” Sam said with a sigh as he got up from the desk. “I am going to head out and get to the store myself before everything is bought up.” He pulled out his phone. “Eileen stayed home sick today she said the local news has been hanging around Kroger showing bare shelves.”

“Man, I hope there is something left when I get there.”

“If it’s looking bad when I get there I’ll get what I can for you too.” He patted his brother on the shoulder. “If you need anything just call me, okay? And take care of Cas.”

“I will.” He walked out of the office with Sam and bid him goodbye. He looked at Benny. “Let’s get this place closed up.”

The four of them worked hard to get the store closed up for the night and possibly the next few days. Dean had informed the other employees about the possibility of them not being open tomorrow. He bid Benny and Garth goodbye which left him with Castiel. He looked at him awkwardness seeped in and he wasn’t sure why. “We should uh, go.”

They walked to the back parking lot which was behind the building. The employees parked back there to keep the front spaces open for customers plus Dean’s car was huge and took up a lot of space. The last thing he needed was some soccer mom on her phone blowing into the back of Baby because she was too busy texting. Nope, Baby was safe in the back even though he wanted to show her off. He walked up to his car.

“Is this your car?” He asked

“Yup,” he grinned. “She’s my baby.”

“It’s a nice car.”

He smiled as they got in. Castiel appreciated Baby, and he could appreciate a guy who liked his car. He started up his car. Led Zeppelin filled the car cabin. “Let’s go.” He put the car into gear and drove out of the parking lot. Nervousness washed over him. He glanced over at Castiel who focused on staring out the window. He was going to be alone with Castiel for the next few days and he couldn’t wait. That alone made him nervous. He wasn’t worried about being alone with him now it just somehow… felt right. He smiled to himself. Maybe Sam was right maybe Castiel liked him too. He just had to play his cards right. He didn’t want Castiel to think he was taking advantage of him nor that he was rushing him into anything. He knew he didn’t plan on staying around that long but maybe just maybe Dean could somehow get him to stay. He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the latest chapter. 
> 
> Note I added some stuff to the tags.

Good Deeds

Chapter 4

Dean focused on the road ahead of him as Led Zeppelin played away. He glanced over at Castiel who was staring out of the window in mostly silence. They still had a few hours before sunset so he was determined to get to the park while they had daylight. He studied the side of Castiel’s face. The sun shined into the car highlighting Castiel’s strong jaw and long lashes. Dean drank in the sight he had to remind himself to stay focused on the road. The silence continued until suddenly Castiel broke it.

“Thank you for this, Dean.” He said his voice had an uneasy edge to it. “I uh, I really wasn’t sure what I was going to do once it started snowing.” He sighed.

“No problem, Cas.” Dean said.

They made it to the local park. It was a rather large park surrounded by a lot of trees. Dean could see how someone could set up a tent and be deep enough in the woods to avoid cops and nosy people.

“It’s closer to the second playground and shelters. Not a lot of people go up that way.” Castiel said

Dean followed the dirt road to the other half of the park. The car bounced and thumped up the road. He knew Baby could handle it but he was glad it wasn’t snowing yet. He couldn’t imagine trying to get this car out of the gravel and dirt road with snow on top of it. He hit a large rock that made the car bounce. “Son of a bitch.” He cursed. He noticed Castiel shrink into the passenger seat.

“Sorry.” Castiel murmured

“I- no, it’s not your fault.” Dean said with a sigh. “Damn park service is who’s at fault not taking better care of these roads.” He spotted the other shelters and playground and eased his car into the parking spot.

“We’ll have to walk the rest of the way.” Castiel informed him.

The pair walked past the shelters and down into the woods. They walked over a hill and then Dean spotted a small clearing and a blue tent.

“Welcome to my humble home.” Castiel said as they approached the camp.

Dean took in the sight. The tent was a rather large one not a tarp on two sticks like Dean expected, in the middle was some rocks and burnt wood which he figured was for fires. There were some metal and cast iron pots beside the rocks. He could hear a creek which meant that Castiel had set up camp near a creek which he most likely used for cleaning as he spotted a bucket near it and his clothes hanging up on the trees nearby.

“I was doing some laundry.” Castiel said with a faint blush. It made Dean think of when someone remembers they were cleaning and a guest arrived. He headed over to the clothes and squeezed them. “Almost dry… but very cold.” He sighed. He took the clothes down and folded them over his arm. “Um, uh, I can make you some coffee. Might help us keep warm while we do this.” He said. He walked up to the fire pit and moved some wood around. “Not much of a host if I don’t offer up something.” He got the fire going and hung a pot over the fire. “There soon enough we will have warm water.”

“Nice uh, camp.” Dean said as he looked around.

He nodded. “I try.” He said and blushed again. Dean could get used to seeing Castiel blush it was cute.

“I guess we should uh, get started then.” Dean said. He didn’t want to waste any more daylight than they had to. They had to still get to Kroger and get food too.

“Ah, yes.” Castiel said. He picked up the rest of his clothes and folded it over. “I have some bags in the tent too.” He walked into the tent and came out with a few plastic bags and laid his clothes in it.

“So uh, where did you get all this stuff?” Dean asked as he picked up the cookware around the fireplace

“I am very resourceful.” Castiel said with a smirk. He picked up a mug and put some instant coffee in it and poured the water in and stirred it. He handed the metal mug to Dean.

“Did you steal it?” He asked as he took the mug

He smirked as he prepared his own coffee. “Maybe… picked up a few things here and there. I didn’t realize how much gear I had until I set up my camp.” He held up his cup as if he saluted his camp. “It was a good camp.” He sighed. “But it’s for the best. I can’t sleep outside with snow and freezing temperatures I’m not that prepared.” He sipped his coffee and headed to his tent.

Dean followed him inside. Castiel was rolling up his sleeping bag and putting stuff in his backpack. Dean spotted an old bear lying by the sleeping bag. He picked it up. “Never pictured you as the type to sleep with a bear.”

Castiel frowned and took the bear from him. “Don’t judge.”

“I wasn’t.” He thought it was cute but he certainly wasn’t going to tell him that. “Alright let’s get this done.”

The two of them got to work packing up Castiel’s worldly possessions and putting up the tent. It took them at least three trips to the car and two cups of coffee before they got it all done. The temperature had dropped even more by then; the sun was starting to sink behind the tree line.

“I thank you again for this.” Castiel said. He picked up the pot and tossed the water on the fire to put it out. He picked up his mugs and shoved them into a bag. He had his bear tucked under his arm and Dean couldn’t help but think it was cute.

“You’re welcome. I wouldn’t want you to freeze to death out here. I kind of like you.” He said with a smirk.

He chuckled. “I kind of like you too, Dean.”

They made it to the car. They got in. Dean started the car and headed out of the park. The trip out was worse than the trip in. The car bounced and thumped on the road as he eased it up the road. He cursed a few times but kept his eyes on the road and stole a few glances at Castiel who stared ahead with his bear clutched in his arms.

Castiel’s eyes fell down to the dashboard and he smiled. “Your car is really nice. How did you get such a nice classic car?”

“It was my dad’s car. He got it when he and mom first started dating. He took care of it himself and taught me a thing or two about taking care of it. Dad left us a lot; the car, the house, and the restaurant. Me and Sammy share all of it but the car. The car is mine. Well, Sam doesn’t share the house now he lives with his girlfriend Eileen.” He remembered when Sam told him he was moving out. It hit him like a ton of bricks they had been together for so long and he living alone was odd. He remembered what Sam had said to him that day: _“It’s yours now. Get yourself a special someone and make it yours don’t worry about me.”_ He glanced over at Castiel. Someone special? Could he be his someone special? He knew that Sam thought he lived the one-night stand single life because he shared a home with his brother but much to his surprise that didn’t change much when he left. He never held back because of Sam. He knew that Sam respected his privacy and he essentially had part of the house to himself. It wasn’t Sam it was Dean and his poor choices that led him to being a sad single man. He stole another glance at Castiel. Maybe Castiel was the end of his sad single man life?

They managed to get the car out of the park. Dean was grateful to be back on pavement. They drove on to Kroger which was packed with people. Dean swore again as he circled the parking lot at least two times in search of a parking spot. He finally found a place. The two of them headed into the store and Dean was happy they found a cart. They made it their way through a sea of people as Dean got all that he could. He got snacks and can foods in case of a power outage and he picked up fresh fruit and vegetables. He got deli meats, and even made sure he got stuff to make pizza. They were in and out of the store Dean wasn’t wasting anytime. They headed back to the car and snow started to fall. So far it was just flurrying but from the time it took them to get from Kroger to the car it had picked up some.

“Shit.” Dean cursed. He opened the trunk of his car. He was glad his house wasn’t too far from the store. He hoped they got back before it started to stick to the road. They got the food in the trunk. He looked at Castiel. “Ready?”

He nodded. “I think so, Dean.”

They got into the car. Dean started down the road. The snow was sticking in places on the road. It crunched under his tires. He swore under his breath up until he got to his neighborhood. “Almost home.” He said to Castiel

Castiel stared at the homes that dotted the road. “It looks like a nice neighborhood.”

“It is.” His place came into view. He let out a sigh of relief. He pulled his car into the driveway. “Got to open the garage.” He said to Castiel. He got out of the car and lifted the garage door. He eased the car into the garage.

They got out of the car. Dean was glad to be home. He felt the stress melt away until his mind decided to remind him that he had a guest. He looked at Castiel who stood there staring at him waiting for further instructions. He sighed. “I figure you can leave your tent in the garage.” Dean said hoping to ease the awkwardness he was feeling.

He nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”

They unload the car. The groceries were taken into the kitchen and the camping equipment is left in the garage. Castiel brought his personal belongings with him.

The Winchester house was a roomy home. It was far from the largest house on the block but it was decent sized. Truthfully it was too big for just Dean but he wasn’t willing to part ways with the family home. With the food put in the kitchen, Dean decided to show Castiel to his room.

Years ago, their father had part of the basement converted into a mini apartment. John didn’t want to leave his home quit yet and he always wanted his kids to have a place of their own so he converted the area. It sadly worked out when he became ill. Dean lived there and helped take care of John and when he passed he moved into the house and Sam took the area. It had been empty with Sam gone though he kept the bed and dresser in there for guests. He had thought about renting it out but never went through with it.

“This is it.” He said as he opened the door. He walked in with Castiel behind him. “It’s got its own bathroom so we don’t have to share and uh, a nice closet.” He walked up to the closet and opened it. He smiled at him.

Castiel looked around the room. His face slowly lit up and he laid down his backpack. “I haven’t had a space of my own in years.” He confessed. He set his bag on the floor as he looked around. He laid the bear on the bed by the pillows.

Dean smiled again and pointed at a bookshelf. “Even has a bookshelf for you know books and junk.” _Real smooth there, Dean._ He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

He smiled at him. “A bookshelf for books huh. Never thought of that.”

He felt his face heat up. “I uh, yeah, so… I’m… going to go.” He pointed at the door. “I’ll put up groceries and make the pizza and you can…you know you can put your stuff up.”

Castiel looked up at him and tilted his head.

“Yeah, or something I uh, leave you to it then.”

Dean left Castiel alone. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears from embarrassment. Stupid Dean and his lack of smoothness. He wondered how other people did it? How was he so bad at flirting sometimes and smooth other times? He wondered how in the world he even managed to get one-night stands as he headed into the kitchen. He sent a text to Sam to let him know all was well. He sighed as he set the phone down. He started to put food up and sort it out. Despite his failure to flirt, he did get Castiel in his house and he wasn’t going to freeze to death so that was a win. With everything up, he got the pizza crust and started on the pizza. A basic pepperoni pizza is what Castiel wanted. Dean was just glad he didn’t want pineapples on it, yuck. He got it all ready and put it in the oven. He picked up an apple and took a bite out of it. Now that he thought about it when was the last time he himself had had an apple. Dean sighed to himself and shook his head. He could admit he had gotten a little lax in the healthy food department especially after Sam moved out. Dean was a decent cook but once Sam moved out it was much easier to just get frozen meals than take the time to actually cook a decent meal.

At least with Castiel around, he had someone to cook for. He looked out the window and watched the already high snow collect even higher. He finished his apple and turned to toss it when he met face to face with Castiel. “Ah! Shit!” he screamed and dropped the apple core on the floor.

Castiel stared at it for a moment then picked it up and tossed it in the trashcan.

“The hell man!” Dean demanded as his heart rate got back to normal.

“Did you need help in the kitchen?” He asked as if he didn’t scare him half to death.

“No.” he said gruffly. “I got it.” He walked over to the oven and checked the pizza. The cheese had melted it was done. He pulled it out and heard Castiel’s stomach growl.

“Sorry.” Castiel said as he patted his stomach.

Dean chuckled. “Just have a seat on my couch I’ll bring it to you.”

He opened his mouth to protest but closed it and headed towards the living room. He sat down on the couch gracefully.

Dean shook his head and he cut up the pizza. He laid the slices on plates and picked up drinks. He walked out of the kitchen balancing the plates of food and drinks. He walked beside the couch and stopped. He stared at Castiel for a minute he couldn’t help it. The living room light hit his face at the right angle. His strong jaw, stubble and bright blue eyes stood out. Hell, even his neck looked delicious at this angle. He was almost angelic looking. Dean wanted to toss away the pizza and have a meal of a different sort. Castiel had to be the most gorgeous man on the planet “C-Cas, I uh, food.” He stammered as he held out his plate. He mentally kicked himself for his brain failing him again today. He blamed it on being hungry.

Castiel turned to him and smiled. “Thank you, Dean.” He took the plate from him. Dean was certain he saw Castiel drool for a moment before he tore into the pizza

Dean sat down on the couch. “Let’s sit watch a movie or something.”

Dean took a bite of his food as he found something on TV to stare at. The snow was now falling outside like giant snowballs and gathering quickly. Dean felt a shiver cut through him. He was glad Cas was with him warm and safe. He found something and left the TV on that channel. “Can I ask you a question?”

He looked at him and nodded. “Sure.”

“So, what’s with the bear?” He had been wondering since he saw it. He knew the bear must have meant something to him as he still had it as an adult and he kept it with it the whole ride to Dean’s place.

Castiel he smiled fondly. “He is a long-time friend.” He put his plate down on the table and took a sip of his drink. “My grandmother gave it to me the day I was born. I’ve had him ever since.”

“Does he have a name?”

He smirked. “I called him Berry the bear.” He let out a sigh as Dean chuckled. “You think it’s weird don’t you?”

“What? No, I think it’s kind of cute.”

“Cute?”

Dean mentally slapped himself. He called Castiel cute out loud. He was just full of mistakes tonight. “I mean uh, having a stuffed bear and all is cute. I just wish I still had some of my childhood toys is all.” Dean really did a lot of his toys got donated over the years. He still has a few things that he got his dad to let him keep. Since they moved around so much before they settled down their father usually didn’t spend money on toys and typically what was Dean’s became Sam’s at some point. Dean still had his favorite Transformer on his shelf but that was one of the few things he had.

Castiel swallowed hard. “My last b- um, the last person I lived with he thought me having it was weird.” He said his tone was somber. He looked at Dean out of the corner of his eyes. “Do you think it’s weird?”

He shrugged. “No, if it makes you happy then it makes you happy. Who am I to judge?”

There was a silence then Castiel said. “He took it from me.” He looked into Dean’s eyes. “He took it from me and said only children kept toys around. He took a lot of things from me.” The air was heavy around them.

“Cas,” Dean said his throat suddenly felt dry. Was this the moment? Was Castiel about to finally tell him how he ended up like this? “Where you… abused by this man?”

He sighed.

“Is that why you’re homeless?”

There was a pause and Castiel said. “Yes. He…” He shook his head. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

“Cas, I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing for you to feel sorry for.”

“Dude, if you want to talk about it I’m here.”

He stared at him. His gaze was intense again. “Dean,” He trailed off then sighed. “I’m not ready to… to uh, talk about it yet.”

Dean nodded. “I understand. Sorry for bringing it up.”

There was a silence around them as they finished eating. Dean studied Castiel. His suspicions were confirmed. Castiel had been in an abusive relationship. It made sense now that Dean looked back at it. He had an account but he couldn’t use it, he seemed well put together but no roof over his head. He had ran most likely with whatever he could carry and that was how he ended up in this situation. His food sat like a rock in his stomach as he thought how someone could ever hurt Castiel. Anger boiled to the surface and he fought it back. Castiel was safe now and that was what mattered now.

“It’s a nice home you have.” Castiel’s deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Thanks.”

“What happened to your father?”

“Cancer, I uh, helped take care of him. That’s why I got the house. I moved in with him to help take care of him and when he passed Sam moved in to keep an eye on me…” He trailed off. His mind went back to that time. He was so depressed and lost when his dad passed. He thought it would be easier knowing that the end was coming but it wasn’t. He often wished he got one more day or one more year with John before he died but he didn’t. He was grateful for the time he did have though.

“You’re a very kind man, Dean.” Castiel said with a smile. He reached out and laid his hand on his.

“Y-you think so?” He asked. His face warmed and butterflies took flight in his stomach. He focused on the hand on his. Castiel was almost holding his hand.

He leaned in. “I know so, Dean.”

Dean thought for a minute that Castiel was going to kiss him. “Y-yeah?” He asked. He leaned in for the kiss and Castiel got up from the couch which almost caused Dean to fall face-first on the cushion.

“I believe I am going to take a shower. It has been so long since I have taken a hot shower and I can’t wait.” He picked up his plate. “Can you put the rest of the pizza in the fridge? I’ll eat it after my shower.”

Dean blinked. He was blinded sided. “I uh, sure…”

“Great.” He headed off to the kitchen and sat the plate in the sink and headed down the stairs to the basement.

“The fuck was that?” Dean asked himself. He got himself off the couch. His body was confused. He was turned on by Castiel and yet so confused. He thought Castiel was into him but was he reading him wrong? Was Castiel just flirting with him to keep Dean happy? Did Castiel not realize what he was doing? He wondered after all Castiel had been in an abusive relationship before. Maybe he didn’t know how to have a normal one.

He sighed as he picked up his plate. He headed into the kitchen and stuck the pizza in the fridge. He chewed on his lip. Castiel was naked in his house. He felt a rush of hot blood going through his veins. The thought of him being naked in his home was doing all kinds of things to his hormones. “Stop it.” He mumbled to himself as he felt blood head southward in excitement. His mind was running wild with all sorts of thoughts and then it reminded him of the almost kiss. He groaned as started to run water in the sink. But seriously what was that? Was Castiel not into him? Or was he? Was he playing a game with him? His mind drifted back to Castiel as he washed the dishes. Castiel in his shower, soap running off, steamy and wet, he stored the image away in the back of his mind for later fantasies. He shook his head. So what if he couldn’t control his imagination? He was a healthy man with healthy fantasies. He decided to dry the plates and put them up. He turned around to get a towel when he was face to face with a bare-chested Castiel. “Whoa! Holy shit!” He shouted. He dropped the plate which hit the floor, wobbled and fell silent.

“Sorry.” He said. He had a towel to his hair and a towel around his waist. Dean found himself staring at his pecks and at the towel around his waist wondering if he could will it to just fall to the ground. “There’s uh, no shampoo in the guest bathroom.” He said as he clung to both towels for dear life. Dean watched as Castiel’s face turned crimson.

“What?” he asked. He blinked and snapped himself out of his mesmerized state. “The heck are you doing sneaking up on me in my kitchen again and half-naked.”

He looked at his own chest. “Half-naked? Does it bother you? I can go put clothes on and…” He tightened the towel around his waist.

Truthfully it didn’t bother Dean. It just gave him a good picture for later. Castiel was toned, and tanned, his chest was well defined and looked delicious. Dean could lick his pecks and suck on his nipples forever. “No, you don’t… no, it was the sneaking up on me that,” He shook his head. “I’m going to put a bell on you.” Then he remembered Castiel had asked him for something. “What did you need?”

“Shampoo. There isn’t any in the guest bathroom.” He said.

“Oh, uh, I think there is some under the sink in there. If not just holler at me and I’ll give you some of mine”

“Okay, thank you.” He turned and left the kitchen clinging to the towel around his waist as he walked down the stairs.

Dean sighed and picked up the fallen plate. He rinsed it back off and dried it. Castiel was going to be the death of him. He already snuck up on him twice and scared him half to death. Not to mention him wondering into his kitchen mostly naked. He defiantly had some good material for the spank bank now. But then there was the maybe kiss. He groaned and shook his head. He was so confused about if Castiel wanted him or not but he knew one thing for sure he wanted Castiel. He wanted to take away all that past pain from him and worship him like the angel he was. Dean knew that for certain. Now he just had to make sure Castiel didn’t scare him to death before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Castiel's POV. I had planned on the whole story being in Dean's POV but decided to have a few chapters from Cas's perspective.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and everything it means a lot to me :)

Good Deeds

Chapter 5

Castiel walked out of the shower. Water dripped from his long hair and down his shoulders. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stopped in front of the mirror. He ran his hands through his hair. His hair was getting so long now. He needed to get a haircut. He took his towel and dried off his hair. It stuck up wildly as he put on his clothes. He was still embarrassed by the events earlier. He didn’t mean to scare Dean twice at that. He smiled to himself. He didn’t think it through when he walked into the kitchen dripping wet with no clothes on. He knew what it probably looked like to Dean. He liked Dean of course. Dean was sweet and kind. He was a loving and caring person Castiel could see that. But he was worried he was falling for him too fast. He had been there once before already and he wasn’t looking to do it again. He sighed as he started to put on clothes. He had some baggy clothes that Benny had given him after he worked a few days. He smiled. Not only was Dean looking out for him so was the whole restaurant. The crew gave him things. Food, water, clothes, anything he could think of one of them usually had a bag of stuff for him at the end of his shift. Dean had told him people in this community looked after each other and it showed. It was refreshing actually.

He hung the towels back up. He walked into the bedroom. Berry was staring back at him from his position on the bed. He picked up the bear and hugged it close to his chest. An Earthy smell clung to the bear from all those nights outside and now here they were inside a home a real home. Not a home he put together in the woods or laying on a couch with some random stranger who only thought of him as someone that they could be taken advantage of. A heavy feeling hit him in the chest. It was clear that Dean was into him as much as he was into Dean but what if… no, he had to stop having thoughts like that. Dean didn’t seem like an abuser or someone would use him. Then again… Castiel hadn’t exactly been in a healthy relationship so he wouldn’t know. He liked Dean a lot he knew that much. Ever since he met him he felt a spark between them. He wanted to be with Dean and Dean showed him kindness that he hadn’t had in years.

He set the bear back down on the bed. He decided to go back upstairs to see what Dean was doing. Dean’s home had an open concept he could see both the kitchen and living room from the basement door. Dean was on the couch where he left him. He smiled at the view of Dean. Dean was a beautiful man. “Dean.” He called to him. He didn’t want to scare him again for the third time that night no matter how funny it was.

Dean looked over his shoulder at him. “Hey, Cas.” He waved. “Pizza is in the fridge if you want more.”

“Thanks, I believe I will have some more.” He opened the fridge to get the pizza to heat in the microwave. “You want any?”

“Nah, I ate all I wanted while you were in the shower.”

He nodded. He got out what he wanted and stuck in the microwave. He was still a bit hungry. He wanted to get clean first before he actually sat down and ate. He hadn’t had a proper shower in a while and it was nice.

“How was the shower? Did everything work okay?”

“Oh, uh, yes fully working shower.” The microwave dinged and he pulled out the plate and made his way over to Dean. “It was nice to take a warm shower.” He sat down beside him. Dean had the TV on some old movie that Castiel couldn’t recall the name of.

“Well, good.” Dean said with a nod.

Castiel ate his food in silence as Dean stared at the TV. He caught him glance over at him a few times as he ate. He smiled to himself so Dean was checking him out almost as much as he was checking out Dean. Castiel could see the snow falling down even harder than before. Big thick snowflakes almost like snowballs as they tumbled down. The night sky an eerily orange and bright from the street lights casting light in the snow.

Dean got up from the couch and walked over to the large bay window and looked out. “It’s really coming down out there now. “ He rubbed his arms and shivered. “Makes me cold just looking at it.” He walked over to him. “I think I’m going to turn on the news and see what they got to say about this. I didn’t actually see the original weather report. I never keep up with this shit.” He confessed. “I think I’m going to make some cocoa, want some?”

Castiel licked the last of the pizza grease off his finger. Dean studied him. His eyes focused on the finger in his mouth. Dean’s mouth opened slightly when Castiel removed his finger with a slight popping sound. Dean’s eyes went dark briefly then he shook his head. “Sounds good to me. I cannot recall the last time I had cocoa.” He followed Dean into the kitchen. Dean started fussing with the kettle. Castiel laid his plate in the sink and decided to familiarize himself with his surroundings.

He walked through the front room. Off from the kitchen and living room was a large dining room with a dining room table that was sadly collecting dust. Castiel rubbed some of the dust off and felt the need to sneeze. There was a large china cabinet in the corner with a lovely china set in it. No doubt a wedding present for Dean’s parents. He walked out of the dining room and stopped by a wall of photographs.

“Whatcha doing?” Dean asked in a sing-song tone.

Castiel nearly jumped. “Sorry, I was uh, taking it all in. I hope you don’t mind.” He suddenly felt intrusive. Here was in a friend’s (and his boss) home scoping out his photos. Now Dean probably thought he was some sort of weirdo.

He shook his head. Okay, maybe Dean didn’t care.

Spurn on by the knowledge that Dean didn’t mind him looking, Castiel decided to ask about them. He picked up one with a dark-haired gentleman and a blond woman in it. “Are these your parents?” He was interested in Dean’s past. Dean had shed some light on it here and there since he started working for him. He knew his dad owned the restaurant and passed it on to him and Sam after his passing. He knew his mother died when he was a child but that was about it.

He nodded. “Yup, that is John and Mary Winchester. That was taken right before their wedding.” He smiled.

“You seem to take after your mom a lot.” He stated as he looked at the woman in the picture. Dean had sandy blond hair unlike his mother though but they both had vibrant green eyes. He could tell by the warm expression on her face she was a loving woman. Looking at it made him miss his own mother.

“I’ve heard that before.” He picked up one. “This one was when I was four and Sam was baby.”

Castiel looked at the photo. Dean’s mother held baby Sam in her arms and Dean was clinging to her leg. “Cute.” Castiel noticed the blush on Dean’s face which was also cute.

“T-thanks.” He set it down. “I do miss them… mom and dad.” His voice was soft.

He laid his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “I am sure, Dean.” He nodded to the photos. “Judging by all these photos it seems you are a family man.” Castiel looked over them. There was one of Dean at his graduation, one of Sam at his, pictures of prom. Castiel shoved the feeling of jealousy when he spotted a picture of a young Dean with his arms around a young woman. There were several photos of the crew of the restaurant.

“We take a photo at the beginning of every year. I don’t have them all out. I try to keep them so I have a memento of all my employees. The restaurant is like a second family to me.”

“Like family?” Castiel repeated. They did seem to be one giant family. Castiel couldn’t help but wonder how he fits into the family though. He was random guy that Dean met and clearly, there was an attraction between the two of them. Dread filled Castiel’s stomach. What if Dean was only being nice to him because he was attracted to him? He looked over at Dean who was smiling fondly at the pictures. No, Dean wasn’t like that. He knew it would take him some time before he trusted another person. He was hesitant with Dean and his crew even though he knew they meant well. They weren’t being nice to him just to get something out of him and he was fairly certain Dean wasn’t being nice to him just to get his dick sucked. But still, old wounds were hard to shake.

A whistle cracked through the kitchen. Dean walked into the kitchen to get the cocoa ready.

Castiel stared at the photos. He looked at Dean’s direction. Dean was whistling as he mixed the cocoa. He smiled. Dean was a kind soul he knew his worries were unfounded. His heart warmed. He knew Dean was being genuine not like his ex-boyfriend. He shuddered at the thought of him; he used to use kindness to manipulate him. How he used sticky sweet words as a fake apology when Castiel was upset with him. How he would worship Castiel to lull him to a false sense of security. How Castiel was stupid enough to fall for it each and every time, thinking he had changed when he didn’t. His mind was snapped back to the present when Dean handed him a mug.

“You okay, Cas? You seem a little lost in thought.” Dean asked his voice one of concern

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He lied as he took the mug

Dean looked at him. His green eyes were dark and soulful. Dean knew he lied. “Well,” He licked his lips. If you want to talk about it I can listen.” He nodded to the TV “Let’s see what the locals got to say about the snow.”

He followed him back to the living room and Dean turned on the local news station.

A chipper young woman in winter gear was standing there with a microphone. “As you can see Diana the snow hasn’t let up since it started.” The wind blew in the background almost muffling her voice. “Last we measured an hour ago it was at four inches now we are up to…” She stuck a ruler in the snow. “Eight inches. Folks this snow is collecting fast and it is heavy. Real heavy. It’s good snowball and snowman snow. City officials are recommending people stay at home and stay off the roads to let them have time to clean it up. As for when it’s stopping the snow looks to be continuing overnight and into the morning which is when we can see the foot of snow on the ground. After that, it will be cold but the sun will come out and help with melting which can lead to an icing threat. With the snow being as heavy as it is there is a chance for isolated power outages across the area. Just stay home, stay safe, and stay tuned to-“

Dean turned the station to another channel that was playing some procedural crime drama. “Dang.” He said as he took a sip of his cocoa.

Castiel sighed. Dang was one way to put it. He couldn’t imagine if he was actually still out there in that tent. He probably would have been crushed or frozen to death. He glanced over at Dean. Gratefulness washed over him. He smiled as he watched Dean wrap his lips around his mug. “Dean, I uh, thank you for letting me stay here during this storm.”

“Of course, Cas.” He set his mug down on the coffee table. He licked his lips and stared into his eyes. “But you know… it doesn’t have to just be through the storm. You could stay here you know for a lot longer.” He looked away red-tinted his checks. “It’s me here and… I get a little lonely so it would be… nice to have a roommate.”

Castiel blinked and Dean chuckled with embarrassment. “Really? You want me to stay with you?”

“Yeah, I mean if you want to that is.” He shrugged.

He smiled. “Of course, Dean. Thank you for opening up your home to me. I would gladly stay. It would be a vast improvement from sleeping on the ground.” His heart beat wildly in his chest. Dean wanted him to stay with him. He actually wanted him around even though he was damaged goods.

“I’m sure.” He smiled and blushed again.

The two of them finished their cocoa in silence. Castiel was still shocked that Dean wanted him to stay with him. He had figured once the snow melted he was going to back to the park. But this was way better than he could have hoped for. An actual roof over his head, warm food, and good company. A brief fear that the arrangement had strings attached washed over him until he squashed the idea down like a bug. No, Castiel wasn’t going to live in fear because of the past. That just gave it power and he was trying to escape it. He had a life to live and it was time he started living it.

Castiel felt tired. It had been a busy day for him. He worked; he took down his camp, plus the grocery store, and his mental battle with himself. He was tired to his very soul. A yawn escaped his mouth. “Sorry I just suddenly got so tired.” A new feeling washed over him. Contentment. When was the last time he felt that? Warm, safe, cozy and wanted? “I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” He stood up and stretched.

“Okay, Cas. I’ll probably go to bed shortly myself.”

Castiel started to his room when Dean stopped him with a. “Wait.” He stopped and looked at Dean with his eyebrow raised.

Dean walked over to the kitchen counter. He set down the mugs with a heavy thump and he reached into one of the cabinets. “I keep a supply of stuff in case the power goes out.” He pulled out a small camping lantern. “I got a bunch of these lanterns. They are really bright. I got one upstairs in my bathroom so if the power goes out I’ll be fine.” He thrust his hands out and handed him the lantern. “Since you know… don’t know the layout of the house you might stub your toe or something if you get up and it’s dark so here. That way if the power goes out you’ll have some light. I think it’s bright enough to read with too.”

He smiled. “Thanks, Dean. I will see you in the morning. Good night.”

“Good night, Cas.” He smiled warmly.

Castiel fought the urge to invite Dean to spend the night with him in his bed; it was too soon for that. He wanted to be a hundred percent sure about Dean before he put himself back out there.

He headed down the stairs with the lantern close by. He could sense that Dean waited to make sure he got down okay before he heard him climb upstairs to his own room. He set the little lantern on the side of the bed. He was already ready for bed so he folded back the sheets. He crawled into bed and pulled Berry close to him. He turned off the lamp and laid down. He had half expected his first night to be spent staring at the ceiling worrying about being in a new place but sleep took him quickly. He felt so warm and safe. He buried his face in Berry and silently wished it was Dean’s chest he was cuddling up to. Sleep took over and Castiel’s dreams were all about a certain green-eyed man smiling at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Castiel talks in-depth about his past abusive relationship in this chapter.

Good Deeds

Chapter 6

Dean stood at the top of the stairs and waited until he could no longer hear Castiel’s footfalls. He let out a small sigh. He felt better knowing Castiel was here with him. He knew damn good and well he would have spent the whole night staring at the ceiling and worrying about him all night if he was still out in the cold. He walked into his kitchen and looked at the mugs in the sink and the plate Castiel used. He chewed on his lower lip and decided the dishes could wait until tomorrow. He filled the mugs with water so the cocoa didn’t get stuck to the sides and headed upstairs to his room.

He opened the door and walked in. His muscles felt heavy and tight. He looked down at himself he had gotten dirty from taking down the camp. He was tired but relaxing in the shower sounded pretty good right now. He picked up his pajamas and headed into the shower. He turned on the water and let it warm up. He brushed his teeth and stared at himself in the mirror. It felt a little strange having Castiel in the house. He hadn’t had someone living with him in like forever. Now here he was, inviting Castiel to stay permanently. He spit into the sink and leaned on the sink. He couldn’t believe he did that. Not that he didn’t want him staying with him; he was surprised by his own actions. This seemed to be a common occurrence with him and Castiel.

He took his clothes off and got under the warm shower. He ran his hands across his face and let the shower beat him with the warm water. Tired muscles eased up. He closed his eyes and his mind decided to treat him to the image of Castiel in his kitchen. Wet and only wearing a towel and a confused look. His dick thickened with interest. He reached down to it and rubbed it with his hand. A feeling of guilt washed over him. Here he was thinking about rubbing one out and the guy in question was literally in his basement. He had to relax though. He was on edge from the day’s events and being stuck in the house with Castiel for the next day or two was going to be difficult if he didn’t take the edge of.

He took that as justification and went to work on his swollen member. He stroked himself to full hardness, at the thoughts of Castiel being naked in front of him. He imaged his toned body and what was hidden under the towel. He worked his dick faster. His breathing increased. A moan tore from him as he thought about Castiel pinning him up against the shower and having his way with him. Plump lips on his neck nipping and biting him. His hands rubbing all over him. He imaged it was Castiel working his dick now. He groaned again as he chased his release. His muscles bucked as he came all over the shower wall. He felt boneless as he leaned against the shower panting as the evidence of his deeds ran down the wall and into the drain.

He felt a pang of guilt but he pushed it away. It was his home he was allowed to masturbate in it; he told himself. He finished his shower and got out. He dried off and tossed on clothes. He felt nice and relaxed now and was certainly ready for bed.

He laid down on his bed. He wished Castiel was with him and he could cuddle up to him. He pulled the pillow close to him and imaged it was Castiel and he was laying his head on his chest. Sleep took over quickly. His brain played him images of him with a certain sexy blue-eyed man and he couldn’t be any happier.

The next day, Dean woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned as he rolled away from the sunlight. He looked at his clock which told him it was eight in the morning. He frowned as he sat up and rubbed the drool off his face. He usually didn’t sleep in this late. He got up and grabbed some clothes from the closet and put them on leaving his nightclothes on the floor in a big pile. He stepped out of his room and smelled coffee.

He headed downstairs. Castiel was sitting at the counter book in hand and steaming cup of coffee in front of him. He looked at him and smiled. “Good morning, Dean, I made coffee.”

Oh, he could get used to this. He walked up to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. He inhaled the fresh aroma. He sat down at the table and took a long sip. “Good coffee.”

He smiled and Dean’s heart flipped. “Thank you. Do you want breakfast? I could make us something.”

“You don’t have to I can do it.”

“Dean, I’m not a guest in your home. You invited me to stay so I should at least do something to help.” He got up from the table leaving his book face down on the table. He headed to the fridge and dug out some eggs.

“If you feel that strongly about it.” Dean said with a wink. He wasn’t going to fight with Castiel on it. His brain usually didn’t start firing until he had one cup of coffee; he probably would have set the kitchen on fire. “Don’t forget the bacon.”

“I would never forget bacon.” Castiel said as he got it out.

Dean smiled. Man, this guy was hitting all the right buttons. Coffee, bacon, if he pulled out a wedding ring Dean would say yes without a second thought. He sipped his coffee as bacon sizzled. “So you know how to cook?”

“Of course.” He flipped an egg. “It was really the only way I had to eat when I was homeless; plus my ex had some barbaric ideas about how relationships worked.” He added bitterly.

Dean nodded. He licked his lips before he spoke choosing his words carefully. “So your ex he… expected you to cook?”

He nodded. “Expected me to run the house.” He looked over his shoulder at him. “He viewed me as like a… wife from the fifties. I was to stay home and maintain the house and please him.” He sighed. “He was very controlling.” He turned back to the eggs and bacon and removed them from the stove. He picked up plates from the plate rack.

“Did he… Cas, did he hit you?” He asked. His heart was heavy he could not imagine someone hurting Castiel. He was so sweet and kind.

He shook his head. “He never hit me. Well, he had hit me once but that was when I wised up and left.” He walked the plates over to them and set them down. He got orange juice out of the fridge and poured them generous glasses. Dean noticed how natural he looked in his kitchen like he belonged in his home. Castiel sat down and handed him the juice.

“Thank you.” He sipped the juice. “I uh, I want you to know I don’t expect you to do this stuff.”

There was a silence that followed. Dean feared he might have overstepped his boundaries. Castiel probably did not want to be reminded of such hard times. Dean watched Castiel as he stared at his plate his expression hard to figure out. Dean opened his mouth to speak. “Cas, I,”

“I don’t mind doing it for you, Dean.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t mind cooking for you.” He poked at the egg on his plate. “You’re different… you’re not like him. You don’t fake being nice.” He frowned. Dean felt a stab in his heart.

“Cas, if you don’t want to talk about it; it’s fine. But if you do I can listen.”

He looked up at him. He smiled weakly. “I do want to talk about it. It hurts but…” He sighed. “You invited me to live with me and… well, talking about it helps heal wounds or so I hear. I haven’t really had anyone I trusted enough to talk about it.” He played with his fork. “I trust you, Dean.”

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.” He picked up his bacon and chewed it with a crunch. “But how about we eat first then talk.”

“I think that is a good idea.”

They ate in silence. Dean finished off his first cup of coffee and poured himself another cup. He returned to the table.

Castiel watched him. He pushed his empty plate away. “I… I came from a big family. Mom and dad got married right after high school; they had a lot of us. There were my older brothers Lucas, and Gabriel, then they had my sister Anna, then there was me. After me, they had my little brother Alfie. I know I was loved I realize that. We had a happy home, we had dinner together every night but I felt like I was missing something. I was stupid. I decided to take a gap year before I started college. Mom wasn’t happy about it but they didn’t protest. I started traveling and then I met him.” He frowned. “I should have paid attention. God, there were so many signs but I was too stupid to notice. His name was Dereck. He talked a good game. He whisked me off my feet. I hadn’t ever felt love like that. I had a few boyfriends and girlfriends in high school but nothing this powerful. I fell hard and fast. He wanted me to live with him and I agreed. Mom and Dad didn’t want me to move in with him until they met him. We had a big dinner with all of us. I… my family warned me something was off with him. Lucas pulled me aside and said he didn’t like him, Gabriel did the same, and none of them liked him. Dereck took their words and twisted them. He convinced me that they didn’t love me that they didn’t want me to happy and that was why they said those things and I believed him. I started to distance myself from them and he encouraged it. Then he wanted to move clear across the country to New York. I agreed. I left my family, my friends, my life thinking he was the one. That was when the abuse actually started.” He shook his head and swallowed hard.

Dean laid his hand on his. “It’s okay, Cas, you don’t have to,”

He continued. “He cut me off from everyone. It was slow. First, it was just my family, and then he isolated me from my friends. I only got out of the house to go to the store or to work but he wanted me to check in all the time and tell him where I was. I thought at first it was concern. Then I realized I had no one but him, I had become cut-off from everyone I knew. My friends were gone and my family. He took away my cell phone so they couldn’t call me and I couldn’t call them.”

Castiel inhaled sharply and continued. “Then the following year he decided he wouldn’t let me work. He said he made enough money to keep us going. Then if we went to the store he went with me and kept me at arm’s length. He would get mad if anyone talked to me. After he took my phone, he took my computer, he was concerned that quote ‘I would leave him for someone else’. About the only things he let me do was watch TV and read. I was almost completely isolated from the outside world.” He clenched his fists. “He told me my one job on this Earth was to please him, to be a ‘good little husband’. I had to cook for him; I had to always perform whatever sexual acts he wanted. If I told him no he would tell me I should be grateful that he let me stay with him. He threatened me more than a couple of times that he would toss me out on my own with nothing if I didn’t do what he wanted. I finally one night had enough. I told him I was sick of him that I wanted to go home and never see him again; that was when he hit me. I realized then that I had to get out for my safety.”

Castiel shook his head and continued. “So the next day, while he was at work I stuffed what I could into a backpack. I drained all the money I had out of our account. I stole what he had laying around and I left. I wanted to call home but he tossed away my contact book. I don’t even know where my family is. I just started a long journey back home. The money drained fast as I used it to keep food in my stomach and a roof over my head for the night. By the time I got to Ohio, I had burned through all my money. After that, I did what I could to make it. I hoped on trains to sneak in a ride, or hitched rides with truckers as I went. That’s how I got here a trucker dropped me off and I walked into town.” Castiel sighed. He looked physically drained.

Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel’s hands. “Cas, I’m so sorry for what happened to you. Thank God you escaped when you did.”

He huffed out a chuckle and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. “I still feel like an idiot for even wasting three years of my life with him. All the signs were there I was just too stupid to see them.”

“You’re not an idiot. You were a kid. You didn’t know any better. Most people don’t make wise decisions in their early twenties.” He rubbed his thumb on Castiel’s hand in what he hoped was soothing motions. He felt Castiel’s hand slowly relax.

He looked at him, eyes red from crying, tear stains down his cheeks. “Th,” He cleared his throat. “Thank you, Dean. I truly do feel better for talking about it.” He rubbed his face. “You had a right to know since we are sharing a living space.” He smiled weakly

He nodded. He let go of his hand. “Yeah.” There was a heavy silence that fell over them. Dean sighed. “So, uh, I’m going to try to clear the driveway since it stopped snowing.” He got up to head to the closet to get his winter gear.

Castiel got up from the table as well and cleared the dishes. “Can I help? It’s a lot of snow out there.”

“Yeah, sure if you want to.” Dean pulled on his boots and his coat. He dug in the closet until he found an old pair of winter boots and a coat for Castiel. “This isn’t the best in the world so when you get cold just go back in, okay? We don’t need you getting frostbite.”

He smiled as he pulled on the boots. “It will be fine. Don’t worry I plan on keeping all ten toes.”

Dean grabbed the shovel and headed to the front door. He opened the door to be greeted with cold air and blinding white snow. He grimaced. He hated winter. He stepped out and sunk in ankle-deep. Castiel followed behind him with his own shovel. Dean was glad he had two now and some help. It was too much for one man. Some of his neighbors were already out digging out their car or their walkway. Dean started digging in and Castiel soon joined. Between the two of them, they cleared the sidewalk rather fast. The snow was piled up on both sides and created a nice tunnel.

Dean let out a huff. “Alright let’s take a break before we start the driveway.” His back twinged in protest reminding him he was not in his early twenties anymore. He looked at the pile of snow. It was clumped up rather nicely which made scrapping it easier but heavy. The weather lady was right it was good snowball snow. He picked up some and balled it in his hands. He remembered as a kid him and Sam having some awesome snowball wars. He weighed the snow in his hand. He liked it. He looked over at Castiel and smirked. Castiel was staring off in the distance at the trees with a whimsical look on his face. A wicked grin broke out across his as he tossed the snow and hit Castiel directly in the back with a soft thud.

“Hey!” Castiel shouted playfully. He looked at him with a lopsided grin. He gathered up his own snow and tossed it. It hit Dean right in the chest.

Dean returned the favor and soon Castiel had one going. Next thing they knew, they were having a proper snowball fight. They chased each other through the yard tossing snow at one another back and forth. Dean felt like a little kid again as he played around with Castiel. He knew that his neighbors were most likely judging him. A man in his early thirties having a snowball fight with his whatever Castiel was to him.

The fight went on for several minutes until the two of them were exhausted. Dean called a truce. “Stop, let’s stop.” He said as he tried to catch his breath. Sam was right he needed to work out more.

Castiel nodded. He didn’t seem to be as winded. “Alright, Dean.”

Dean rubbed the snow off his chest and noticed Castiel shiver. “Come on. Let’s go in for a bit and warm up then we can finish this.” He looked at the driveway. The desire to dig it out decreased even more. He knew he wasn’t going to get his car out in this. “You know what,” he looked back at Castiel. “I say screw it. We’ll let mother nature deal with it.” He picked up his shovel and Castiel followed him back inside.

The stripped off their coats and boots and left them and the shovel in the mudroom to dry. Dean was ready for lunch now. All that fun and work made him hungry. His muscles were sore from the shoveling and he didn’t feel like cooking. He walked into the kitchen and got out bread. “How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? I don’t feel like doing any cooking.”

Castiel sat down at the table. His face lit up at the words peanut butter and jelly. “Oh, those are my favorite. I haven’t had one in so long.” He smiled like a child.

Dean shook his head. “Really? Peanut butter and jelly is your favorite?” He asked as he prepared the food and was sure to give Castiel a generous helping.

He nodded. “Of course.” Dean handed him the plate and he took it. “They remind me of my childhood. Of simpler times.”

He shrugged. “Alright, buddy, if that’s what you like that’s what you like.”

They were eating when Dean’s phone rang. He picked up food still in his mouth. “Hello?”

Sam sighed on the other end. “Swallow your food before you answer the phone.” He groaned.

“Hello to you too, Sam.” He said after he swallowed his food. “What’s up?”

“Not much. I was mostly checking in on you.”

“Aww, Sammy,” He teased. “Me and Cas are fine. We tried to dig out the sidewalk and the driveway but ended up in a snowball fight. How are you and Eileen?”

There was a pause then Sam said. “Did you say a snowball fight?”

“Yeah, you jealous you missed it?”

“No, not really, just seems a bit odd for you. Me and Eileen are good. She’s feeling better now but we haven’t gone out I don’t want her to be out in the cold.” He sighed. “So when do you want to go clear out around the store?”

He sighed. “How about tomorrow? We are also going to have to toss out some of the food too.” He grimaced at the thought of all the wasted food but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He couldn’t risk the life of his employees to sell one or two meals to whoever was dumb enough to get out in that snow.

“Tomorrow sounds good. Want me to come get you guys?”

“Yeah, save me the trouble of digging out Baby.”

He could almost hear Sam roll his eyes. “Lazy.” He teased. “Then again unless they do some serious clearing I can understand why you want to keep the car at home.”

Dean was grateful that Eileen talked Sam into buying an SUV at least one of the Winchester brothers had wheels for this type of weather.

“Well, anyway, I will talk to you later, Dean. You have fun with whatever it is you and Castiel are doing.” He trailed off and hung up the phone.

Dean raised an eyebrow and frowned. He set the phone down. He looked at Castiel who smiled at him. Yeah, whatever it was they were doing. He watched Castiel as he got up and made another sandwich and start running water in the sink. Where they flirting out there? Was that what it was? He was afraid to label what is and ruin the moment. Maybe Castiel just wanted to have some fun. Maybe he was just bored. Dean chewed his lip as he watched Castiel eat the sandwich with absolute joy. Dean didn’t think it was possible to be jealous of a sandwich but there he was wanting Castiel’s lips around him like that.

Castiel finished his food and started to wash the dishes. “Is Sam okay?”

“Y-yeah.” He was brought out of his mental fog. “He wants to go and clear around the restaurant tomorrow.”

“Does that mean we will open soon?”

“Probably after tomorrow. We will have to clear the snow and check on the food. We might have to make truck orders and run to the produce place to replace everything.”

He nodded. “I hate to admit it but I haven’t really thought about how hard it is to run a restaurant.”

“It’s… well, it can be hard. But it’s not so bad because I have Sam. If I was doing it alone I probably would have been crying in a fettle position in the walk-in a few months in.”

He chuckled. “I’m sure.” He sat the last dish in the drainer. “How about we watch a movie?”

“That sounds great, Cas.”

The two of them spent the day watching movies and playing board games. Dean made dinner and Castiel ate it happily and in return, he washed the dishes. It was a very domestic evening. Before he knew it, Dean was bidding Castiel goodnight and watched him go down the stairs to his room. His heart was heavy he wanted to rush down there and cuddle up with him. He sighed like a lovesick teenager. He wanted to admit his feelings to Castiel but he still feared what would happen if he did. He dragged himself upstairs to his room. Castiel had gone for so much was he ready to get back in a relationship? Dean stared at the ceiling. He sighed again and rolled over and made himself go to sleep. He had a long day tomorrow and needed all the sleep he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I have another long week ahead of me next week so there may not be an update. It depends on how I feel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry I missed my posting date on Saturday. My internet went out on Saturday. It wouldn't stay on long enough for me to post anything then it went out completely by Sunday. But it got fixed (and I hope it stays that way) So here I am on a Tuesday with last week's chapter.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well with all this craziness going on now. Stay safe y'all.

Good Deeds

Chapter 7

The next day, Dean jumped out of bed and hopped in the shower. He was dressed and ready to take on the day. He had layers on for keeping warm. He looked out of his window the snow hadn’t even thought about melting. He cursed under his breath. He headed downstairs and much like the day before he was greeted with the smell of coffee. He smiled at Castiel as he walked in. “Morning.” He headed right for the coffee pot.

“Morning, Dean.” Castiel set his book down. “Do you want me to start on breakfast?”

“Nah, I got it.” He dug two sausage biscuits out of the freezer and put them in the microwave. They were planning an early start on the day and Dean wanted to be ready. He handed Castiel his food and sat down with his. He got a text from Sam informing him he was on his way with Benny. Garth lived off the beaten path and a fallen tree prevented him from joining. Dean hoped someone took care of the tree so Garth wouldn’t miss any work when they opened back up.

They ate fast and drank the coffee pot dry. Sam arrived quickly. The two of them walked outside to the SUV. Sam was driving and Benny was in the back leaving a spot for Dean in the front. Dean thought to protest but decided against it. Sam was his brother after all and he had more than enough time to spend with Castiel. He climbed in and Castiel got into the back.

“How are the roads?” Dean asked Sam and he clipped in his seatbelt.

Sam shrugged. “Not the best. They are getting cleared, so that’s something.” He backed out of the driveway. His SUV backed out of the snow like it was nothing. Dean knew he probably wouldn’t have gotten Baby out of the driveway until the snow melted. It was warming up so he figured it wouldn’t be long.

They headed to the restaurant. Usually, the trip from the house to the restaurant is a quick drive. It took longer this time. Sam had to take it slow because of road crew trucks clearing the roads and little cars that had no business being out in these types of conditions. There were many cars abandoned on the side of the road indicating their owners gave up and hoofed it. Dean glanced over his shoulder at Castiel who was staring out the window. He felt his heart clench. Seeing this mess in person he truly could appreciate how good of an idea it was to get Castiel into his home. He wouldn’t have lasted in this mess.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made it to the restaurant. Sam had to cut a path in the parking lot. The four of them climbed out of the vehicle. They unloaded the shovels from the back.

“Okay. We’ll start with the sidewalk first, then we will lay down salt. We should also help out the other stores around here so they can open soon.” Dean informed them. They had down it many times before. The store owners looked out for one another in this neighborhood. “I’m going to get the salt.” He announced. He unlocked the door to the restaurant and headed in. They kept big buckets of salt in the back so they could salt the sidewalk throughout winter.

Sam followed him inside. They headed to the back. Dean turned on the kitchen light as he went. He walked to the storage area and picked up the bucket of salt. It was the industrial stuff. They kept it in large buckets to lay down on the sidewalk during the cold months. The last thing they needed was someone falling and breaking a hip outside of their restaurant.

“So umm,” Sam started. “What’s going on with you and Cas?”

“Nothing, why?” Dean said as he turned around.

“Nothing?” Sam scoffed. His eyebrows rose so high they were almost in his hairline. “Didn’t look like nothing to me. You two were staring at each other hard. Anytime one thought the other one wasn’t looking the other one would stare.”

Dean blushed. “I wasn’t looking at him…” He trailed off. He sat down the bucket and rubbed the back of his neck. “Was he looking at me?”

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dean, I noticed him looking at you.”

He felt his face heat up even more. “Th-that’s uh, awesome.”

A long-suffering sigh came from Sam. “So, that’s uh, cool.” He looked at the floor and then back at Dean. “Are you, you know going to pursue it?”

“What?” He blinked. “I mean no, I want to but I’m not sure if it’s a good idea.”

“Why not? It could be a good thing for you. For both of you really.”

He sighed. He looked around to make sure they were alone. “Listen, Cas he had a really rough time with his last boyfriend and I don’t know if he is at a place to start dating again.”

“You could just talk to him you know.”

“I know, but what if I scare him off? I don’t want him living in some tent in the woods because he thinks I only want in his pants.”

Sam went to speak when the front door opened. “What you guys doing? Come on its cold out here.” Benny shouted from outside.

Sam chuckled. “I guess we should go.” They started for the door but Sam stopped Dean. “Dean, listen. I just think you should talk to him, okay? Sometimes you got to just take a chance you know.”

He nodded. “I know, Sam, take a chance.” Take a chance? Could he really do that? He was so scared to lose Castiel he was afraid to move forward. The two of them walked back outside. Dean almost forgot what he was doing as his eyes fell on Castiel. He watched the other man clear the sidewalk. Something about Castiel working caused his body to break out into goosebumps. “I got the salt.” He said as he held out the bucket and almost dropped it.

Castiel caught it. “Careful, Dean.” He said to him as he sat it down.

“T-thanks, Cas.” He said and chuckled.

They got to work on clearing the sidewalk. A few minutes after they started they heard a rumble of a vehicle. They looked up to see Bobby Singer ease his car into a parking spot. He got out of the car and looked at the snow then at them. “I hate snow.” He grumbled.

Dean looked back at his crew. “I’m going to help Bobby out with clearing off his stuff, okay?”

They nodded. Dean walked over to the bookstore and propped his shovel and walked inside. “Hey, Bobby.” He said. The smell of paper books hit his nose and filled his heart with warmth and familiarity. It reminded him of home much like the smell of the grill from his own restaurant.

“Damnit, Dean, to track snow into my store.” He grumbled from the back. He walked out with his shovel in his hand. “You got any salt I seem to be out.”

“Yeah, I got a big bucket.” Dena said as he pointed outside. “I think Cas has it.”

Bobby walked out from behind his register. He stopped by a box of books and nodded at them. “I got some more books saved up for him.” He sighed. “I was worried about him during all of this snow.”

“I took him home with me.”

“Really?” Bobby asked with a chuckle. “How’s that working out for ya?”

“It’s uh, good real good.” He licked his lips as felt like he was being interrogated.

Bobby made a noncommittal sound. “Well, he’s got to pass my test before you can start dating him.” Dean was going to protest when Bobby kept talking. “Well, those are for your boy.” He said after he kicked a box of books. “Let’s go dig out this store.”

Dean smiled. He picked up the box of books and walked outside with them. “Cas!” He called

He looked up at him with his head tilted. It was so damn cute.

“Bobby has a present for you.” He could sense that Bobby rolled his eyes.

Castiel walked over to him and opened the box. “Oh, books.” He said with a smile. “Thank you, Mr. Singer.”

“Please, just call me Bobby.” 

“Go ahead and put those inside the restaurant so they don’t get ruined.” Dean said to Castiel as he took the box.

He nodded and headed to the restaurant. He glanced back at Dean and smiled warmly as he headed in.

“Hmm,” Bobby started. “Got to appreciate someone that likes books, maybe he can get you to broaden your horizons.”

“Bobby,” he sighed and rubbed his face. “It’s not like that. Not yet anyway… hell, he may not even like me.”

Bobby stopped shoveling and looked at him. “Well, for someone who may not like you; he gave you the most lovey-dovey expression I have ever seen.” He said with a wink

Dean felt his face heat up. “I mean, we got a lot to work through and…”

“My late wife used to look at me like that; like I hung the moon.” Bobby said with a nod

Dean shook his head and kept shoving. He watched the restaurant as Castiel walked out with a smile on his face and went back to his job. Dean smiled to himself. He was amazed by how some musty old books could make Castiel so happy. But as long as Cas was happy then he was happy. He heard Bobby chuckled beside him. He shot the old man a dirty look and went back to dealing with the snow.

The group of them cleared off all of the snow from Family Business’s sidewalk as well as Bobby’s bookstore. It took them a long time despite there being so many of them.

“I propose we take a break.” Sam said with a huff. “I don’t know about you guys but I’m tired and freezing.”

“Fine by me.” Dean said. He was extremely cold now it felt like the cold was sneaking into his bones. He looked up at Castiel who he swore he saw shiver. He didn’t like the thought of Castiel being cold so he was sure as hell was going to take a break.

The group propped their shovels against the wall of the restaurant and headed in. “I’m going to start coffee.” Sam announced.

Benny removed his jacket and turned up the heat some in the already warm building. “How about I fix us some lunch?” He suggested. “Get some of that food used rather than toss it all.”

“Sounds good, Benny.” Dean said as Benny turned on the grill.

Castiel looked at Dean. “Maybe, we should donate the food to the homeless shelter. I’m sure there are probably a lot of people who could use it.”

Dean looked at him. “You do have a point.” There were probably many people who weren’t as fortunate as them. “What do you think, Sam?”

“I like it.” Sam said with a nod.

“Seems like a good idea to me too.” Benny said

“Alright, then it’s decided.” Dean said.

Benny cooked them up some lunch. They ate in silence. Bobby thanked them for the meal and headed off back to his store stating he had an order to finish. Dean sighed. “Once I get more warmed up I’m going to see if anyone else needs help.”

Sam nodded. “Alright, me and Benny will go through the walk-in and see what’s still good, what we can donate and if anything went rotten.”

“I’ll come with you.” Castiel volunteered as he looked at Dean

Dean looked at him. Castiel had his arms wrapped around himself, he rubbed his hands together he still looked so cold. “You don’t have to, Cas, I can handle.”

“I want to through. You might need help.”

“Let him go with you.” Benny said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “He’s right you might need back up.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Only if you want to, Cas.”

“I do want to, Dean.” Benny handed him a cup of coffee and Castiel thanked him. He held the cup and stared at the brown liquid.

He watched him. His blues deep in thought. Castiel was a fascinating creature. Dean got his own coffee and they sat at the bar at the front of the store and drank their coffee. Dean soon warmed up. He put his gloves back on. “Alright, if something comes up you guys come get me.” He nodded to Castiel who got up and got his winter gear back on. “Let’s go.”

***

The two of them walked outside. With the snow off the sidewalk, it was much easier to get around. The road crew hadn’t come by yet to remove the snow from the street. There were a couple of cars parked on the street buried in snow. No doubt vehicles people left when the snow hit. Dean glanced at the florist shop. The snow was still piled up on the sidewalk and the lights were off in the store. It didn’t look like Rowena had been around for a while. He nodded to the shop. “Let’s clear their sidewalk.”

Castiel frowned but nodded. The storefront was small it wouldn’t take long to clear and help out Rowena. Dean liked her for the most part. She was a small Scottish woman who wasn’t afraid to speak her mind. She had moved in the store a few months ago and usually made a killing selling overpriced floral arrangements to the funeral home up the street. There was a rumor that she dabbled in witchcraft but Dean could care less if she did or didn’t.

They cleared off the sidewalk quickly and headed on up the road. Dean was more interested in checking on Charlie. She owned a computer repair shop and a comic book store. She had told Dean she couldn’t decide which she wanted to do so she opened up a dual-purpose store. Dean could appreciate that. Some weekends she would host a game night and he and Sam would attend. He hadn’t been in a while though. He glanced over at Cas. “You like D&D?”

“D&D?” He asked as he tilted his head. “As in dungeons and dragons?”

“Yup, that.”

He nodded. “I haven’t played since high school. I used to like it. Why?”

Dean pointed to Charlie’s store The Moon Door Dungeon. “My friend Charlie hosts a D&D game every weekend. I haven’t been in a while… not since Sam moved out. He’s always busy with Eileen so yeah…”

Castiel frowned at the store. “If you are asking if I would join your game that would be a yes.”

Dean walked up the stairs. Her store was in an old fashion building that had been a long time stable of downtown. It was one of the few buildings that had an apartment above the store which she used. He rang the doorbell. He waited until he heard her thud down the stairs.

She opened the door her red hair wild. “Dean?” She shivered. “Ugh, it’s freezing out here.”

“Hi Charlie, I was checking on you. We've been going around shoveling sidewalks.” He said with a smirk

“Oh, how thoughtful of you. Yes, good sir come to save the queen from hard labor like a good handmaiden.” She said with a wink. She spotted Castiel behind Dean. “Hey, I know you.”

Dean looked back at Castiel who blushed. “You know Cas?”

“I am familiar with this store. She and her coworker Kevin left me sandwiches from time to time. She even gave me a comic.” Castiel said. “And why did she call you a handmaiden?”

Dean laughed. “Me and her LARP. She’s the queen of Moon Door and I am her handmaiden.”

Castiel smirked at him. “I never took you for a LARPer, Dean.”

“Yeah, well, I am a LARPer and proud.”

Charlie smiled. “He doesn’t do it often though.” She looked at Castiel then at Dean. “How do you two know each other?”

“Oh, I uh, hired him.”

“Really? Awesome, Cas, I am glad you got some work.”

Castiel blushed a little. “Thank you.”

“If you want, Charlie, Benny had the grill going if you want to have something to eat.” Dean said.

“Nah, I’m good. I don’t want to get out in the cold plus I have plenty of food at home. Oh, wait.” She ran back in and came out with a flyer in her hand. “We are doing a LARP during the week of Thanksgiving. You should come handmaiden and you can bring your boyfriend. We can figure out something for him. I’m going to head in since it’s so cold and I got my game paused. I’ll see you later, thanks for helping me out. Bye bitches.”

She shut the door as Dean pathetically said. “He’s not my boyfriend.” He looked at Castiel who looked at him. He looked disappointed. Wait he looked disappointed. Did Castiel want to be his boyfriend? He sighed. “Cas,” He started

Castiel started to shovel. “She uh, seemed nice. Maybe we should go LARPing.”

He licked his lips. “Cas, I think we should talk about something.” Sam was right. If he didn’t try he wouldn’t know if Cas felt the same way he did.

Castiel looked up at him. “I… I agree, Dean, but perhaps not while we are out in the cold.”

“When we get home?” He felt his heart flutter. He hoped they were on the same page.

He nodded. “It can wait until then.”

Dean nodded and got to shoveling he was excited to get home now. When they got done it was getting late. Dean decided they should head back. When they walked into the restaurant Sam and Benny were waiting for them.

“There you are. I thought you got lost.” Sam said.

“Nope, we are fine.” Dean said

“We went through everything. We got a box of stuff to donate. Most of the food is fine but some has to be eaten soon. So we are sending that to the shelter. I placed the truck orders. They are going to be behind because of the weather but they said they will get to us as soon as possible.” Sam said

“Good.” Dean said with a sigh. “I think it’s time for us to go home for the day. We’ll try to open tomorrow.”

They loaded up in the car. They went to the homeless shelter. Dean delivered the box of food. The woman that received it thanked him and he went back to the car feeling pretty good about himself. He caught sight of Castiel who smiled at him. He smiled back. He was nervous but excited to get back home. After all, the two of them were finally going to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Thank you all for comments, kudos, and bookmarks. 
> 
> I plan on having another chapter up this Saturday. Upside to not having any internet; I didn't have anything in the way of distractions so I got a good chunk of this story done :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised my Saturday update. 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well.

Good Deeds

Chapter 8

Dean felt jittery as they slowly approached his house. His mind was going a million miles an hour. He went over again and again what he wanted to say to Castiel in his head. It should be simple he would lay it all out on the table for Castiel. He would make his point clear and his wants known. He chewed his lip. He was still worried about Castiel rejecting him. He always had to deal with his low self-esteem he had gotten better about it over the years but from time to time he still had to battle his old demons.

The SUV turned into his driveway. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Sam phrased it like a question.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, we will try to open tomorrow.” He said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Hopefully Garth can get out of his neighborhood.” Sam sighed

Dean agreed as he and Castiel got out of the SUV. He listened to Sam back down the driveway as he shuffled through his keys to unlock the front door. He was almost shaking. They walked into the house. He opened his mouth to speak but Castiel beat him to it.

“Let’s talk.” He said. He slid out of his coat and sat on the couch. He looked up at Dean his blue eyes dark and serious.

Dean felt a shiver go down his spine. He sat down with him. “So, uh, I’m going to start this by saying that I’m not very good at talking.” He chuckled. “But, uh, listen, man I…” He took in a deep breath. He wasn’t going to beat around the bush. Sure, he might ruin everything but life was about taking risks he learned this when he took over his dad’s business. “I like you.” He shook his head. “No, that’s too basic. I really like you.” He slowly reached out and took his hand and squeezed it. “I want to have a relationship with you. I thought you know that I should hold back my feelings… you are my employee and all plus everything that happened to you…” He trailed off

Castiel looked away then looked into his eyes. “Dean, I am extremely attracted to you since I first meet you I felt that way. I… I am scared.” He rested his hand on Dean’s knee. “I… the last time I felt this way I got hurt and… I haven’t been able to let myself feel that way for anyone… I am sorry.” He sighed. “I’m damaged goods, Dean; my life has been nothing but a big wreck since I was twenty. I don’t think… you want to be a part of this.”

He shook his head. “No, Cas, I…” He exhaled sharply. “I want to be with you. Broken or not, I want you Castiel. I want to help you overcome what has happened to you.” He reached up and cupped his cheek. “I want to show you what love really is. It’s not fear, it’s not manipulation, it’s a wonderful and warm thing and it’s amazing.”

Castiel smiled. “I… I am willing to try, Dean. If you are willing to be with me despite everything then I will let you in…” he rubbed his knee creating little circles. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean snickered. “Don’t know why you are thanking me but you’re welcome.”

“I’m thanking you for being you.” He moved his hand from his knee. Dean immediately felt the absence of his hand. “I… it usually takes me a long time to trust anyone. After Dereck and I started traveling I ran into a lot of so-called well-meaning people.” He crossed his arms. “You wouldn’t believe how horrible people are. I remember a few times people refusing to give me rides unless I gave them blowjobs…”

Dean sucked in a breath. His heart ached. He could not imagine anyone being mean to an amazing person like Castiel.

Castiel looked at him. Shame was masked on his face. “I had considered it… sometimes if I was desperate enough. But I never did.” He chewed his lower lip. “I ran into so many so-called well-meaning people who only wanted me around for a good lay.” He stared at Dean his face unreadable. “Dean, I hope you’re not like that, that you don’t just see me as someone to fuck when you’re bored and to kick out once you got your rocks off.”

“Jesus, no, Cas, I like you. I value our relationship. I want us to be friends and more, to grow with you not to just have a roll in the hay then kick you out the next day.”

He nodded. “I believe you; Dean and I want that too.” He sighed heavily. A sigh that was an indication of all the hard times he had dealt with. “I’ve been so lonely.” Tears gathered in his eyes.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders. “No, no, shhh, don’t cry. I got you.” He whispered assurances in Castiel’s ears as he held him. Castiel buried his head into his shoulder and sobbed. Dean held him. He whispered assurances in his ears as he felt his shirt grow damp from the tears until finally, the sobbing died down.

Castiel pulled away. His eyes were red and puffy now. “Sorry.” He rubbed his eyes and his tear-stained cheeks.

“Its okay, Cas, you probably needed it.” He watched him for a minute. “Do you… feel better now?”

“Yeah, I do actually.” He chuckled. “Thanks for that.”

“Anytime, Cas.” He laid his hand on his shoulder.

Castiel stared at him. His blue eyes were bright though still red. He leaned in. Dean closed his eyes on instinct. He felt Castiel’s soft pillowy lips on his own. It was a brief chaste kiss. Dean wanted to cradle Castiel’s head in his hand to deepen the kiss but Castiel pulled away. “Sorry, I…” Castiel said.

“Don’t be sorry. I enjoyed it.” Dean laughed. Of course, he wasn’t expecting a full-on make-out session. He wanted Castiel but he wanted him when he wasn’t emotionally raw and vulnerable. He respected his boundaries he didn’t want him to think he was the type of guy who couldn’t keep it in his pants.

He yawned. “I am very tired now.” He rubbed his eyes which made Dean think of a little kid.

He nodded. “Go take a shower and relax. I’ll make dinner, okay?” He kissed him on the cheek

He got up from the couch. “Shower does sound good.” He said with a yawn. He headed down the stairs to his space.

Dean walked to the kitchen. He touched his lips. He could barely believe he and Castiel had kissed. He chuckled to himself. It sparked something in his being. He could feel the sparks between them like they were meant to be together.

He got out pots and pans and found something easy to make for dinner. He was pretty worn out from all the snow shoveling. He started frying up ham when he heard Castiel walk upstairs. He looked over at him. Castiel was in his PJs and his hair was still wet. His eyes looked less red. He smiled fondly at Dean which did interesting things to Dean’s insides.

“It smells good. Do you need some help?” he asked as he sat down on a stool by the counter.

“Nah, I got it.” He turned the ham over as the microwave dinged. Castiel got up and opened the microwave. He pulled out the potatoes and laid them on the plate. He got the butter and opened them up and buttered them. The two of them worked well around each other. Circling each other like a planet circling the sun, they never got in each other’s way. They worked well with one another. Dinner was ready in a jiffy. Dean smiled at Castiel as they sat at the table. “Thanks for the help.”

“You are welcome and thank you for dinner.”

Dean smiled. They started to eat. Dean had never in his life worked so smoothly with someone else like that. It was as if they knew each other’s needs and knew where the other one was going. It was refreshing and so new to him. Anytime he had tried to cook with a romantic partner they usually just stood there and got in the way. It was almost like he and Castiel were part of the same whole. This was a new and exciting experience for him as well as terrifying.

They ate their dinner. Castiel gathered up the dishes. “You cooked I’ll do the dishes. I think it’s time for you to take a shower and relax.”

Dean smirked. “Alright, boss,” He teased. He headed upstairs his muscles ached reminding him that he had dug out all that snow. He got his clothes and showered. He let the warm water beat on his sore body and it felt fantastic. He dressed and headed downstairs.

The two of them sat on the couch and watched TV. Dean slung his arm around Castiel and the other man didn’t protest. His phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. “Hello?”

The voice on the other end was Garth. “Dean, I got a text from Sam that we are opening tomorrow,”

“Yeah, did they get that tree yet?”

“No, the tree service said it won’t be until next week when they come and get it.” He sounded distressed.

“It’s okay Garth, you got time off and we can cover for you while you’re off. Not your fault that a tree is on the road.”

He sighed. “Thanks, boss, you are so understanding. Who are you going to get to cover me?”

“I uh,” He looked at Castiel who tilted his head. “I’ll figure something out. You just stay warm and safe.”

“Won’t be a problem. Bess stocked up on food so we got plenty and as long as the power and internet don’t go out I won’t get bored.” He chuckled. “I got a hell of a honey-do list so I’ll be busy.”

“Okay, well let me know if anything changes. Bye, Garth.”

“Bye, Dean.”

He hung up his phone.

“Problems?” Castiel asked with his eyebrow raised.

“Yeah… Garth can’t get out to go to work.” He sighed. “How do you feel about being a waiter for a while?”

He blinked. “I guess I can.”

“Don’t worry I will teach you everything you need to know.” He smiled. “And uh, I was thinking maybe after the snow clears up maybe you and I could go to the movies.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Y-yeah.” He chuckled. It felt weird since Castiel did technically live with him. “It’s kind of weird.” He licked his lips and studied Castiel for a moment. Would he say no?

He smiled. “I would enjoy going to the movies with you.”

“As a date though?”

“I would gladly go with you on a date, Dean.” He grinned

Dean felt his heart flip. He licked his lips. “Well, uh, great.” He smiled.

They turned back to the TV. Castiel settled in with his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean felt Castiel grow heavy against him as he drifted off to sleep. Dean looked over at Castiel’s peaceful face as he slept. His eyelids moving every so often indicating he was dreaming. Dean smiled at the picture-perfect sleep in front of him. Castiel twitched and murmured in his sleep. He let out a small pained sound. Dean frowned. He wondered if Castiel was having a nightmare. He debated waking him up when suddenly he was looking at blue eyes.

“Uh, Dean.” Castiel sat up and rubbed his eyes. He still had them half-closed as he tried to wake up. “Did I fall asleep?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, but it’s okay I’m sure you are tired.”

He yawned and laid back down on the couch. “So very tired.” He mumbled. Dean heard his breathing soften. Castiel had fallen back asleep.

Dean got up from the couch and Castiel stretched out across it. He debated waking him up and helping him downstairs but decided against it for now. He decided instead to get Castiel a blanket.

He walked down to the room that Castiel was using. He kept spare bedding in a closet by the laundry room. He opened up the closet and got a blanket. He looked into Castiel’s room and spied the bear. He walked into the room. He felt like an intruder. This was Castiel’s space now. He took it all in. All of his books were on the shelf. Dog-eared and well-read. His bed was neatly made up with the bear sitting in the middle of the bed. He picked it up and headed upstairs with the blanket plus the bear.

Dean walked over to Castiel and laid the bear beside him. He draped the blanket across his sleeping form. “Goodnight, Cas.” He leaned down and placed a kiss in his hairline.

He headed upstairs and walked into his bedroom and flopped on the bed and went fast to sleep. He dreamed of him and Castiel together holding hands and kissing. It was a great dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update! Enjoy :)

Good Deeds

Chapter 9

Castiel woke up with a stiff neck. He groaned loudly as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and realized that he had a blanket on him and Berry in his hands. He smiled fondly. Dean must have gotten a blanket and his bear for him. He yawned. The smell of fresh coffee filtered into his nose.

“Morning.” Came Dean’s voice from the kitchen

Castiel got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. “Ugh, morning.” He groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

Dean handed him a cup of coffee. “I already cleared the driveway.”

“You should have waited I could have helped.”

Dean shrugged. “You looked so peaceful. I couldn’t bother you, man.” He sipped his coffee. “Did you sleep okay?”

“I slept well enough.” He rubbed his arm and sighed. Truthfully, his sleep was fitful and full of nightmares.

He patted his shoulder. “It is okay, Cas.” He said almost sensing his feelings.

He chuckled. “If you say so, Dean.” He sipped his coffee. “So how hard is being a waiter?”

“It’s easy. You just hand them menus and take their order. Alex will be there so you don’t have to worry about ringing in orders.”

He let out a long sigh. “Good to know. I have never ran a register before.”

He raised an eyebrow. “So, what did you do for work when you did work before you know…?”

“I used to work as a stock boy. Nothing exciting, I was just saving up for college which I never got to attend.”

` Castiel watched Dean lick his full lips. It should be illegal to have lips that gorgeous. “So why don’t you?”

“Why don’t I what?” He asked. His head tilted in confusion. It felt like Dean was having a one-sided conversation.

“Go to college. Get that education you wanted.”

He sighed and shook his head. “No, that train has long since left the station.”

Dean grabbed his hands so suddenly Castiel almost fell out of his chair. “Don’t, don’t say that. Look man it doesn’t matter how old you are it’s not too late for college or tech school or something. You got a bright mind in your skull. Use it, Cas.”

He felt his face redden. “Dean, that… that is the kindest thing someone has said to me in so long.” He felt his heart swell with an unknown feeling. He stared at his coffee as his heart fluttered in his chest. When he looked to Dean and their eyes met it got worse. Was this love? Was this what it felt like to actually love someone? Never felt this way with Dereck even when he thought he loved him. His emotions then were fast and fleeting. He thought that’s what love was but this was a slow blossoming feeling. It was different. He smiled as he looked at Dean. This felt right. This felt like where he was meant to be. He felt a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to leave Dean but at some point, he had to. He had to at least find his family. He had lost track of them and he had no idea where they were. He wanted to reconnect with them and let them know he is okay. He needed to tell Dean about it but he wasn’t sure how. He knew somehow Dean would understand but that didn’t make it easier.

“Come on. Let’s head on to work.” Dean said

The two of them headed to the car. With the plentiful sunshine, they had the day before the snow was very slowly melting. It pooled in puddles on the sidewalks and driveways. It was preparing to be an icy nightmare tonight. They loaded into the car and headed to the restaurant. Sam was already there waiting on them.

“Morning.” He greeted as they walked in.

“Morning.” Dean said. They headed into the kitchen area. “Since Garth isn’t going to be here today Cas is going to be our waiter.”

Sam smirked. “Congrats on the promotion.” He teased

“Oh, no, it’s just temporary.” Castiel held his hands up defensively. He didn’t have a desire to take Garth’s job.

“You start getting tips you might feel differently.” Dean chuckled. “If you do good enough maybe you can be his relief when he needs a day off.” He shrugged. “Usually it’s me or Sam.”

Castiel frowned. “My people skills are rusty though.”

“Have you seen Garth? He’s awkwardness on two legs. Trust me, if you can form a sentence you will do okay.”

He laughed. They went about getting the restaurant ready for the day. Castiel was a bundle of nerves. He adjusted his shirt more times than he could count. He ran his hands through his hair repeatedly until Dean came and stopped him and fixed his hair. Soon, Castiel stood behind the counter.

“Nervous?” Alex asked as she set the register up.

“Just a little.”

She smirked. “Flash them pretty blue eyes at them and you will be okay.”

He felt his face heat up. The first few customers walked in. He smiled as he walked up to them. “Hello,” He handed them menus. “My name is Castiel I will be your server today.”

This process continued throughout the day. It didn’t really get all that busy but it was busy enough to keep everyone busy. Castiel found that his day went by much quicker than it had ever before. He spotted Dean walked out of the kitchen with food in his hand.

“How’s it going?” Dean stopped by him.

Castiel took the moment to steal a fry off of his plate.

“Hey.” Dean scolded

“It’s going well. The day is going by much faster than when I am doing the dishes. Plus the tips are really nice.”

He nodded. “Told you, you would like it.” He headed to a table

Castiel watched him sit down when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to see Sam standing there.

“Cas, take a break.” He looked towards Dean and chuckled. “I know you want to.”

He thought about protesting but Sam was right. He did want to spend time with Dean. He ordered his food and Benny handed it to him. Sam took over as server. He walked over to the table Dean was sitting at. Dean flashed him an award-winning smile and Castiel felt his knees get weak.

“Welcome.” Dean gestured to the seat across from him.

Castiel sat down. “Glad to be here.” He smirked at him.

Dean took a fry off his plate. “That was for earlier.” He winked. “I was thinking since you are a responsible adult unlike our last dish washer; maybe you can learn other positions. You know, move around the restaurant some.”

“That sounds good.” He nodded. He took a sip of his drink and studded Dean as he ate his burger. Dean was a messy eater but somehow it was adorable. Castiel spotted that he had mustard on his cheek and before he knew it; he was reaching up with a napkin and cleaning Dean’s face.

“Hey!” Dean protested. “I ain’t a baby.”

“Well, you are certainly messy like one.”

He heard Sam snicker in the distance and Dean turned beet red. Dean wiped off his face. “You know what; I’m going to count this as our first date.”

He chuckled. “And why is that?”

“Because unless you are dating someone it’s weird to clean off their face.”

“Maybe I wanted an excuse to touch your face.”

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. “Does that mean I get to touch yours?”

He paused. He licked his lips. Flirting with Dean was easy almost too easy. The nagging fear that was over him about this being too real was there. He swallowed. He was determined not to let fear rule his life. “Yeah,” He said suggestively. He leaned in close. “But there are other parts that are more worth touching.”

He watched Dean’s eyes got wide with lust. He watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. “I, uh, yeah?” He phrased it like a question

“Of course.” He whispered in his ear.

His green eyes darken. “You should be careful with what you say at work.” His voice was husky and sent Castiel’s mind right in the gutter.

Castiel gripped the table he had an urge to leap across and kiss Dean stupid. He took a shaky breath.

Dean leaned over and pressed his lips on Castiel’s. This kiss was different. It was electric. It was heated. It was like they were trying to say and do so much with a kiss. Castiel grabbed at Dean’s shirt wishing the table wasn’t in the way now. He heard Sam clear his throat and he let go of Dean with a gasp. He had somehow forgotten they were at work.

Dean sat there eyes wide, lips wet with spit. He got up and said quickly. “I got to go.” He took off to the kitchen area in a rush.

Castiel felt a brief moment of shame wash over him. What had he done? He had tried to make out with his boss at work no less. In front of other employees as well. Castiel didn’t want to cause trouble for Dean. He didn’t want people to get the wrong idea about Dean or thinking Castiel was using him. Or worse.

“That was the world’s hottest kiss.” Alex said from her spot at the counter.

He felt his face redden. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He was so embarrassed. He was an adult he knew better. He couldn’t just go smooching on Dean like a horny teenager like that. Not at work at least. He had to be some form of professional. He finished his food and got up from the table. He headed to the kitchen and made sure to keep a wide path away from Sam. He walked into the kitchen and laid his dish at the sink station.

Benny was at the grill cleaning it. He looked up at him and nodded.

He returned the nod. He walked up to Dean’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Dean called from the other side.

Castiel walked in. Dean looked at him his eyes were wide. “Dean, I,” He shut the door firmly. “I wanted to apologize for earlier.”

“Why? I kissed you.” He shrugged.

“I didn’t mean for… you know, getting things so heated.”

He smirked. “I liked it.” He got up from his desk and walked up to him and stroked his face. Castiel wanted to melt into a puddle then and there. “I liked it a lot, though making out with you in front of everyone was a little embarrassing.”

He laughed. “Well, maybe we can embarrass ourselves more often.” If it didn’t bother Dean then he was going to try not to let it bother him. This was Dean’s establishment. “Though is it really okay, Dean? I mean people might think less of you or me… and it’s not exactly professional. I would be pretty horrified to see the owner making out with an employee.”

“You’re right.” He sighed. “How about we keep it in the office and at home?”

“That sounds fine. I know you don’t want to display your personal life in front of everyone.”

He shrugged. “It doesn’t bother me. I’m not going to hide it. Sam knew already and he encouraged it. I want this,” He gestured between the two of them. “You and me together.”

“I want that too, Dean.”

He placed a small kiss on his lips. This kiss didn’t turn heated like the last one. It was simple, warm, and loving. “You know… I used to have this wild fantasy about doing it in my office.” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows

“Mr. Winchester.” Castiel playfully slapped Dean’s chest.

“I wouldn’t though. Walls are way too thin plus Sam has a key.” He frowned. “Sam is going to be in here asking twenty questions. I didn’t tell him about you and me yet.” He glanced at the clock. “And your break is over.”

“Oh, well, I guess I’ll head back to work.” He started to walk away when Dean pulled him in for another kiss. He felt like his head was swimming all he could think about was Dean. The kiss ended and Castiel left the office smiling.

Benny chuckled as he walked by. He felt his face heat up again. Obviously, the walls in the office were pretty thin. He headed back out into the dining room. Sam was by the door waiting for him.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to go over my break.” He said to Sam

Sam sighed. “No problem.” He whispered something to Alex then vanished into the kitchen. Castiel had a pretty good idea where Sam was going.

Castiel’s next customers walked in and sat down at a table. It was a woman and a small boy. He picked up menus and headed over to them. “Hello.” He said as he laid down the menu for the woman.

“Hi!” The child exclaimed as he waved excitedly.

He chuckled. “My name is Castiel I will be your server today. What would you like to drink?”

“I’ll take a soda and a juice for my little guy.”

The child giggled and waved again.

“What’s the little guy’s name?” Castiel asked

“Jack!” The boy shouted. He bounced in his seat. “I four!” He held up four fingers

The woman sighed. “He is a handful sometimes.” She smiled.

“I will get your drinks and a coloring page for the little guy.” He headed back up to the counter. He got the drinks and a kid’s coloring sheet. He spotted Sam who walked out of the kitchen and sent Alex on break. Sam then made a be-line right for the table with the woman and child.

Castiel walked back over there with the stuff.

“Been a long time, Kelly.” Sam said. He patted Jack on the head. “How’s pre-school?”

Jack laughed. Kelly (apparently) looked up at Sam. “Yeah, work has been keeping me busy. School is still out until next week so I figured I would take Jack out. Been a while since me and him did anything.”

Castiel sat down her drink and stuck Jack’s straw into his and gave it to him.

“What do we say, Jack?” Kelly said

“Thank you.” Jack sipped his drink and started coloring on the color page.

She looked at Castiel then at Sam. “I see you and Dean finally got some new blood around here.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, we hired him a few weeks ago.” He slung his arm around Castiel. “He’s been a great addition to the family.”

Family? Castiel’s heart warmed. They saw him as family. He was happy to know that Sam thought so highly of him.

Sam let him go. “I’ll let Dean know you are here.” He walked away

Castiel took Kelly’s order. “I take it you are a regular?” He asked as he wrote down her order.

She nodded. “Yeah, you could say that.”

He headed to the kitchen and hung up the order. “Order up, Benny.”

“Alright.” Benny took the order and started cooking.

Castiel slipped into the back about the time Dean came out of the office.

Dean smiled at him. “Hey Cas, I was going to go talk to Kelly.”

“So she’s a regular?”

He laughed. “Oh, yeah, she comes in here all the time. Her husband is a repair guy. We call him when something breaks. She sets his appointments so I usually hit her up for stuff. He gives us a discount because she likes us so well.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay.” He watched Dean walk away. He waited around until the food was up. He picked up the food and refills and headed back to her table.

“So where is that husband of yours at?” Dean asked about when Castiel got to the table

“I think he is up north at a McDonald’s today. Do you need him to fix something?” Kelly asked

“The walk-in is making weird noises again I want him to check out the fan.”

She nodded and typed into her phone. “He’ll be here next week.”

“Thanks, Kelly.”

She got up and hugged him. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” She sat down and started eating.

Castiel walked around the dining room and served the next few people that came in. He spotted Kelly at the register. Jack smiled at him and waved. He chuckled and waved back.

Kelly walked up to Castiel and slipped twenty dollars in his hand. Far too generous of a tip but before he could protest she and Jack were out the door. He sighed. He wouldn’t worry about it right now. He finished his shift without a problem. Being a waiter wasn’t nearly as hard as he thought it would be. He looked at the tips he had gathered. He had made a good amount of money today. It wouldn’t take long and he would be able to fund his trip back home. His heart sunk. He wasn’t ready to go home though. He wasn’t prepared to face his family and he sure as hell wasn’t ready to leave Dean. No, he didn’t want to leave Dean at all. He ran his hand through his hair and stuck the money back in his pocket. Maybe he could just take Dean with him when he went to visit his family. He sighed. He really did need to talk to Dean about it.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean called to him and waved. “Ready to go home?”

“Huh, oh, yes.” He walked up to Dean. He could worry about it later. Right now was time for him and Dean. He took Dean’s hand and squeezed it. His heart filled with warmth as Dean looked into his eyes. Yes, this was time for him and Dean. He could put the other stuff aside for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. I was worried I wouldn't get this update up as my internet was acting up again.  
> This chapter contains smuty goodness. Enjoy

Good Deeds

Chapter 10

Dean was practically buzzing the rest of the day. That kiss, ooh, that kiss. Dean couldn’t get his mind off of it. He wanted Castiel, he wanted him so bad and after that electric kiss, he wanted him more than ever. Sam, of course, had fussed at him for the little sudden make-out session in the dining room but Dean didn’t care. He was on cloud nine now. He spent most of his day stealing glances at Castiel and thinking about him. Everything about him was sexy, his messy hair, the way he walked, that lusty deep voice. Dean found himself wondering how he sounded in bed.

He felt like a horny teenager and he did not care one bit. The two of them were heading home. Dean’s mind was swimming with possibilities. Of course, his dick and libido knew damn good and well what it wanted. He glanced at Castiel who stared out the window. The air was thick between them. Dean didn’t want to rush in and scare Cas. Even worse, he didn’t want him to think he just wanted him around for sex.

They pulled into the driveway. Most of the snow was gone now. Dean let Castiel out of the car. “I’m uh, going to go to the store and pick up something for dinner.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, uh, I’m going to make it a surprise.”

“Oh.” He smiled. “Well, be careful.”

Dean watched Castiel head inside. He backed down the driveway and headed to the store. He hit the red box and rented a movie; he went into Kroger and picked up some chicken. He was going to make fried chicken for the two of them. He got a bottle of wine. He had everything else at home. He stopped in the drug aisle and picked up some condoms. He stared at them thinking that maybe he was counting his chickens before they hatched but he would rather have some on hand just in case. He tossed them in the cart and nodded at the woman who was staring at him. He headed to check out and paid for everything. He tossed it in the trunk.

He drove back home and let himself in. Castiel was on the couch reading with the TV on the news. “Welcome back, Dean.”

He nodded at him. “I’m going to uh, put this stuff up and get started on dinner.” He sat the stuff on the counter and slipped upstairs and stashed the condoms in his nightstand. He sighed. He was probably making assumptions. Castiel was probably just flirting. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

He got out the chicken and the pan to start frying. He was coating the chicken when he felt strong hands wrap around his shoulder.

“Need any help?” Castiel’s lips were so close to his ear which caused goosebumps to break out on his skin.

“If you want to.” He responded voice lower than he meant it. Most of his higher functions were heading out the door. His body ached for the need to be touched by Castiel.

The two of them got to cooking. They worked around and with each other like a smooth machine once again. The table was set, the chicken was fried and the wine was chilled. Dean smiled at the dinner. It was damn near romantic. Though he forgot to get candles. He looked at Castiel. “Sorry I didn’t think to get candles.”

He tilted his head. “What would we need the candles for?”

“To uh, set the mood. You know make it romantic.”

He scoffed. “Candles don’t exactly make stuff romantic. Plus they are a fire hazard.” He put his arms around him. “What makes it romantic is the gesture. You are the first person who ever cooked for me that I wasn’t related to.” He kissed him on the cheek

He smiled. “Good, I’m glad you like the gesture.” He pulled out a chair for him and Castiel sat down.

They started to eat. Castiel sipped on his wine.

“Hope you like the wine. I didn’t know what kind you liked.” Dean said as he studied his wine. He wasn’t much of a wine drinker. He just knew it was considered romantic and somehow he felt like Castiel was a wine drinker.

“It’s good.” Castiel said. “It’s not too dry and not too sweet and it goes great with the meal.”

“Good.” He looked away and down at his plate. He was secretly proud of himself for picking a good wine to pair with the food.

“Dean, there is something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Yeah?” His heart was beating a million miles a minute.

“It’s not easy for me to say but I feel you should know.” He sighed. Worry ate at Dean’s soul. His heart pounded. Oh no, what did this mean? “I… you know when we met I said I wasn’t planning on staying. I think… I think you should know why.” He rubbed his arm. “Dean, I want to find my family. We used to live here in Kansas they actually live in Kansas City. I was planning on tracking them down. It’s been three years, I have no idea if they moved or not but,”

Dean’s heart sank. “So, you don’t want to stay here with me?” He knew he was being selfish. Castiel was an independent man. Hell, he just escaped a bad relationship why on Earth would he want to settle down with another person? Why would he ever think that Castiel would stay for him?

Castiel grabbed his hands. “Dean, Dean, look at me.”

He looked into his blue eyes. Tears were gathering on the sides.

“I really do care for you, Dean, this… between us, it is strong powerful. I don’t know if it will last. I don’t know if we explore it that it might be the end of it but… Dean, I want to explore it with you. I have never felt this way for another person. I understand if you don’t want to… but I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” He sighed. “I have a good feeling about this. I may be scared but… Dean, I want to stay with you. I really do. I just want to find my family and let them know I’m okay. I have… I’m.” He sighed. “I haven’t done it yet because I am embarrassed. I don’t want them to think that they have to help me. I wanted to get myself in the right place so I’m not poor and abused Castiel. You’ve helped me a lot with that… this time together I feel like I’m in a better place. But, I’m not completely there yet. Hell, I don’t even know if they live here anymore.”

Dean swallowed. He wanted to be selfish and keep Castiel to himself but he couldn’t imagine if he was in his place. Not knowing where his family was. The thought of Sam out there every day wondering about him not knowing where he was. “Listen, Cas, I’m friends with the sheriff. She’s Alex’s mom. She can put in for a search and see if they are still living there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really, Jody is good people, Cas. She will help.” He squeezed Castiel’s hand. “You got to let people in, Cas. I know you have been hurt in the past but not everyone is going to hurt you. I care about you. With all my heart. I will do what I can to help you I promise you… even if… even if you leave because of it.”

“Dean,” His voice was low and husky. “I will never leave you. When I find them I want you to come with me when I track them down. Is that okay with you?”

Going with Castiel to see his family felt like a bigger deal than it should be. Meeting the parents was unnerving enough but meeting them after the son in question has been gone for years. That was something else. But he was going to take this journey with Castiel. He wasn’t going to let him face this alone. He needed support. Dean could see that. “Yes, Cas, I’ll go with you.”

He smiled warmly. “Thank you, Dean.”

Their eyes met. Dean’s heart thudded in his chest. Castiel leaned in and pressed his lips to his. The sparks flew again. He wrapped his hands around the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Dean felt like time stopped and felt nothing but the kiss. They broke apart both breathing heavily.

“Cas, that was, that was,” Dean was lost for words it was the best kiss he had ever had. They stared at each other. Dean licked his lips and Castiel said.

“Do you want to… want to continue this?” His face serious

Dean’s dick fattened with interest. “God, yes, Cas, yes,”

Castiel pulled him to his feet. They headed upstairs to Dean’s room. Dean felt excitement course through him. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was no stranger to sex but the thought of having sex with Castiel just seemed so surreal.

They walked into Dean’s room. Castiel launched himself onto Dean’s lips. He kissed him with a mighty hunger. He pulled at his clothes. His hands snuck up his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head as they broke apart long enough to do that. Dean decided to let Castiel take the reins, to let him set the pace.

Castiel kissed Dean along his neck. Dean got weak in the knees ready to collapse and just let Castiel do whatever he wanted to him. “Cas.” Dean gasped as Castiel sucked on the pulse point on his neck. Dean touched the bottom of Castiel’s shirt and searched his eyes for permission.

He nodded and Dean removed the shirt. Castiel moved away from his neck and started to work on his chest. Dean was painfully hard in his pants. “Ugh.” He groaned. He felt Castiel’s hand on his belt buckle.

Castiel stared into his eyes, he panted. “Can I?”

“Yes.” His voice was husky and rough like sandpaper. Castiel undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. Dean stepped out of them. Castiel removed his own pants. Dean studied the bulge in his boxers and the wet spot in the front. He licked his lips as he imaged taking Cas’s dick into his mouth.

Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s again and slowly backed them up to the bed. He pushed them down onto the bed in one swift movement. He broke the kiss to catch his breath.

“You’re so strong.” Dean said

He chuckled. “You like being manhandled, Dean?”

“Y-yes.” Dean admitted his face growing crimson

Castiel kissed his neck again. His hand reached to the top of his boxers. Dean bucked up in excitement in search of friction. Castiel leaned into Dean’s ear. “I want this so bad, Dean. What do you want to do?”

Dean’s sex addled brain couldn’t focus on the words. He panted and groaned. “Whatever you want to do? I want whatever you give me.”

He kissed him on the cheek. “Lube.” He all but ordered.

He reached into his nightstand and produced a bottle of lube. He had the condoms in his hand but Castiel put them back.

“I’m not, no not yet. Let’s start out slow, okay?”

He could understand. He wanted Castiel to be comfortable with whatever they did and he wanted whatever Castiel was going to offer. He felt Castiel tug on his boxers and he lifted his hips as he removed them.

Castiel removed his own boxers. Dean glanced down at Castiel’s cock. It was large and full. He licked his lips as pre-come beaded on the tip of it. It was a good cock one that would rock Dean’s world. He heard the lube bottle open. He chewed his lips as he watched Castiel squeeze some into his hands. “Give me your hands.” His voice was deepest Dean had ever heard.

He held out his hands as he felt the cold liquid being placed in it.

He took ahold of Dean’s dick. Dean let out a low moan as he thrust up. Castiel chuckled as he lined himself up with Dean’s member. Dean gasped as their dicks touched. Castiel hissed lowly as he started to jack them both off. Dean tossed back his head and moaned loudly. He reached down trying to help Castiel. He took his hands and wrapped them around his own. Forming almost a tunnel they slowly worked on each other. The room was filled with the sounds of their gasps and groans and wet skin as they jacked each other.

Dean felt his toes curl. He had been jerked off many a times by many people but Castiel had the right amount of pressure. He didn’t hold it too tight or loose. “Cas.” Dean called out. His senses filled with Castiel. The sights, the sounds, the smells it was almost too much.

“Dean.” He breathed in his ear. Dean’s name on Castiel’s lips sounded like pure ecstasy in his ears. He would give anything in the world to hear him say his name like that again. It almost pushed him over the edge. Dean felt the familiar pooling of heat in his stomach. “Not going to last long.” He cried out.

Castiel increased the speed. Dean’s head tilted back and Castiel latched onto his neck and kissed and sucked. Dean knew he was going to have hickies in the morning but he didn’t care. He wanted everyone to see his love marks. He would wear them with pride. All of his muscles seized, he cried out announcing his orgasm. His ropy come coated both of their hands. He was in ecstasy.

Castiel grunted from above him. His own spent pouring onto Dean’s stomach. He gasped as he let them go. Dean kissed him on the neck, the lips, his jaw whatever he could get ahold of as his release finished. “Oh, wow.” He breathed. He collapsed bonelessly beside Dean

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, wow.”

They laid there holding one another and exchanging kisses. Dean wasn’t sure how long they laid there but it was long enough for their spent too cool on his stomach. He reached into his nightstand with shaky hands and produced a package of wipes. Castiel took them and cleaned Dean off and then himself.

“Thanks.” Dean breathed. He laid his head down on his pillow. He let out a content sigh.

Castiel tossed the used wipes and started towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked

“My bed.”

He shook his head. “No, you come here.” He held out his arms

Castiel stared at him and glanced at the door. He smiled then slowly made his way back to the bed. He crawled up beside Dean. Dean rested his head on his chest as Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. “Oh, yeah, this is the life.” Dean mumbled into his chest. Dean stroked his chest lightly playing with his chest hair.

“You like being the little spoon?”

“Yeah, well, I just like cuddling.” Dean nuzzled his chest. “I don’t get to do it very often… most one night stands they usually… leave after they get their O on.”

“I’m sorry.” Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head.

“Don’t… don’t leave me.” Dean pleaded. He was pathetic and needy sounding but he didn’t care. He needed Castiel, he wanted Castiel.

“I won’t.” Castiel promised

Dean drifted off to sleep on that promise. He clutched Castiel’s arms hoping that he would keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I wasn't sure I was going to get this up today. I'm still having a hard time with my internet. The company is supposedly coming to look at it Monday I hope they fix it. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all are well.

Good Deeds

Chapter 11

Dean hoped out of bed. Castiel was still in his bed sound asleep. At some point, he had rolled over which let Dean escape his grasp. Castiel hadn’t budged apparently he was a heavy sleeper after sex. Dean headed into the shower and got good and clean. He dressed and walked back into the room. Castiel was still sleeping peacefully.

He smiled to himself and he headed downstairs and started coffee. He checked his phone; he had a text from Garth telling him he would be in that day.

“Morning, Dean.” Castiel grumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen. He had put on pajama bottoms that he must have found in Dean’s room. He yawned

“Morning, Cas.”

Castiel slumped into a chair. “Whew.”

“Long night?” Dean asked with a wink

He chuckled. “I’m sorry… it had been a long time and… well…” He ran his hands over his face. He looked way more tired than usual.

“Tell ya what,” Dean handed him a cup of coffee. “How about you take the day off?”

He looked at him with his eyebrow raised. “I don’t want special treatment.”

“It’s not. Garth is coming in today. You’ve worked hard you should take a day off. You haven’t taken one since you started working with me.”

“We weren’t opened for a few days.”

“And you shoveled out our parking lot. Take a day, Cas, it’s fine.”

He let out a groan and stretched. “Fine.” He finished his coffee. “I’m going to take a shower and go from there. I’ll see you later.” He kissed Dean and headed downstairs.

Dean watched him leave. He got up from the table and headed out the door. He got in his car and headed to the restaurant. He hoped Castiel would be okay alone.

***

He got to the restaurant. “Good morning.” He greeted Sam as he walked in the door.

Sam looked up at him and frowned. “You are way too chipper.” He huffed. “You got laid didn’t you?” He teased

Dean almost fell into his office. “What? No, I mean,”

Sam’s mouth fell open. “Oh, my god, you did didn’t you? I was just joking.” He laughed. “Dude, Dean.”

Dean’s face turned bright red. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck

“Dean, I can’t believe you hooked up with an employee.”

“No, it’s not some random hook-up, Sam; we are going to make this work. I’m tired of one night stands and random people. I want a relationship.” He unlocked his office and walked in.

“Is that what Cas wants though?” Sam asked as he followed him. He looked at him with a worried expression.

“Yes, at least I think so… I mean he wants me to meet his family so that’s a start…” He pulled his phone out of his pocket he had to call Jody about checking on Castiel’s family.

“You think?”

He sighed. “Cas wants to reconnect with his family. He said he wants them to know he’s okay. But, he does want to stay with me, with us, even after that.”

“I hope.” Sam sighed. “If I was him I’d be a little bit more hesitant to jump into bed with anyone.”

“I’m not going to hurt him.”

“I know, Dean. I’m going to go get the register going” Sam said as he headed upfront

Dean called Jody after Sam left. He had promised Castiel and he wanted to follow through with it.

“Sheriff Mills.” She responded when she answered.

“Hey, Jody, it’s me Dean.”

“Oh hey, Dean, one of the kids isn’t in trouble are they?”

“No, uh, I need you to do me a favor.”

“What is it?”

“You know about Castiel right?”

“Um-hm, the homeless guy.”

“He’s wanting to reconnect with his family. But he isn’t sure if they are living in the same place as before. I was wondering if you could help.”

“Of course, what’s their last name?” He heard her click a pen

“Their last name is Novak. He’s got a sister though so hard telling if she’s gotten married and changed her last name. The last time he saw them they were living in Kansas City.”

“I’ll do some digging see what comes up.”

“Thanks.”

She laughed. “No problem, especially since you are about the only one who would hire Claire.” She hung up.

He set his phone down and another call came through this time from Kelly.

“So Lucas can come in today and look at the walk-in.” She said. She was always quick and direct with work. No wonder her husband had her running the call center.

“Okay, good. I’ll be waiting for him.” He hung up.

He left the office. Claire came into the store. She nodded at him. “S’up.” She said as she walked up to the register. She counted the till. He shook his head. Claire was a bit of a handful. Most people disregarded her as some young punk and ignored her. Dean, however, could see a little bit of himself in her rebellious ways.

Garth and Benny walked in. Benny headed to the kitchen and started the grill.

“Where’s Cas?” Sam asked

“I gave him today off.”

Sam chuckled. “Alright.”

“What? He hasn’t had a day off since he started here. He needs time off too.” He justified. “Kelly said Lucas is coming in today to check out the walk-in.” he added

“Good. I don’t like that noise it’s making.”

As if on cue the door opened and Lucas walked in.

“Alright, you’re here early this morning.” Dean laughed.

“Give me some coffee and I’ll be good.” Lucas laughed. “Let’s see the problem.”

Sam started a pot of coffee as Dean took him to the back. He walked to the walk-in and opened it. The fan started to squeak. “It’s been doing that for a while. I’m worried about it going out. The last thing I need is my food to spoil. I lost enough with the snowstorm.”

He nodded as he sat down his toolbox. “I don’t blame ya. I’m sure it was expensive.”

Dean headed to his office to do paperwork. He sat at his desk and went through sorting stuff. Lunch was about to start. They never got much in morning business it wasn’t until about noon when things kicked off. He would handle the dishes today since he gave Castiel the day off. Time ticked by, he wished he had gotten Cas a cell phone so he could check on him. Not that he thought anything would happen but he missed talking to him. There was a knock at his door. “Come in.”

Lucas walked in with a receipt in his hand. “Here you go, Dean. It was an easy fix just had to swap out some parts. No biggy.”

Dean took the receipt and started the check. That was another reason he liked working with him. He was pretty cheap compared to most people.

“So umm, Kelly told me you had a new employee. A guy with a weird name.”

He looked up at him. “Yeah,”

“A castle… or something.”

“Castiel.” He corrected. He wrote out the check and handed it to him. He could have sworn he seen his eyes light up.

“Castiel? Castiel huh, that is an uh, weird name.” He took the check

“Yeah… what of it?”

“Nothing just seemed weird is all. Must be new in town. Well, I’ll see you later. If something else comes up you know who to call.” He left the office

He frowned. Lucas wasn’t usually that weird. He could be a little odd but nothing to that extent and why was he so interested in Cas? He looked down at the receipt. N and K repairs. He always wondered what that stood for. He stared at it. K… Kelly’s last name was Kline she usually cashed the checks that’s why he wrote it to the company or her directly. He chewed his lips as he looked over the receipt. He dropped it with a gasp. Cas had told him he had a brother named Lucas! What were the chances it was the same Lucas though? Plus he was asking about Cas and he did show up today. Did he hope to run into Cas?

He grabbed his phone and made a quick search on the internet. He had never noticed it before. He had assumed that Kline was Kelly’s married name but what if she didn’t change her name when they married? He searched the company online… there it was N and K repairs. Be logo and information. They had been around for such and such years and all the services. He then looked over the section about the owners. He almost dropped his phone. There it was; Lucas’ picture along with Lucas Novak. Holy fuck! He was Cas’s brother he had to be. He set the phone on the table with a thud.

Sam walked into the office. “You okay? Lucas took off in a hurry and I heard something thud.” He looked at him. “Dean, dude, you are pale.” He walked up to him and laid his hand on his shoulder.

“Lucas is Cas’s brother.” He gasped

“What?”

He held up his phone and pointed at the picture. “He was asking about Cas and I thought it was odd and then he kind of just took off… I looked it up… I assumed his last name was Kline! Kelly does all the business he,” he took in a breath. “His last name is Novak! He has to be Cas’s brother.”

Sam frowned. “Surely there is more than one Novak in Kansas.” He took the phone

“I thought that too but Sam, he… was pushing for information about Cas. She said something to him about us hiring Cas what if that were why he came here today? He wasn’t supposed to come in until next week.”

“So what do we do?”

“We…” he shook his head. “I got to… I got to tell Cas.” He got up from his desk

“Okay, Dean, I’ll keep an eye on things.” He patted Dean’s shoulder in reassurance.

He nodded and thanked him. He took off through the restaurant and to his car. With shaky hands, he started it. He licked his lips as his heart pounded. He hoped he was right and he hoped it was the right decision. He backed out of the parking lot and towards home. He was hoping he was going to patch up a broken family.

***

Castiel heard the Impala pull into the driveway. He looked up from his book to the clock. It was two in the afternoon, too early for Dean to be done for the day. The door opened up and Dean came in his green eyes wide. “Hello, Dean, is everything okay?”

Dean shut the door he ran up too up and didn’t even take his coat off. He held out his phone. “Look,”

Castiel looked at Dean’s phone which was his lock-screen. “It’s a nice picture of your car but I don’t see why you came running home for that.”

He groaned and unlocked his phone and held it out again. “Do you know who this is?”

He looked at the phone. A gasp escaped him as he was looking at a picture of his brother Lucas. “It’s… it’s,”

“He’s your brother, isn’t he?”

He looked up at Dean his mouth hung open. “He… yes, that is my brother. How did you?”

“He’s our repair guy! He’s Kelly’s husband. It never… I didn’t realize it… I always make the checks out to Kelly I thought her married name was Kline…” He took a breath to collect his thoughts. “He was asking about you. I thought it was odd and then I looked them up and seen that his last name was Novak. Sam said there might be other Novaks but… Cas, I found your family or well at least one of your brothers.”

“I…” Castiel stared at the photo. Tears gathered in his eyes. He covered his face. “I’m not ready, Dean. I can’t… I can’t face them. Least of all Lucas… I can’t look him in the eyes and tell him I was so wrong about Derek…”

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel. “It’s okay, Cas.”

Castiel sobbed. “Dean, I…”

“Cas,” he pulled away and looked into his eyes. “I talked to him. He… he cares he’s not going to judge you. I know, remember I’m an older brother too. I would be devastated if I didn’t know what happened to Sam. If he just dropped off my radar for three years. I’m not going to force you to do it, but you should at least give your brother peace of mind.”

He rubbed his face. “Dean,”

Dean’s phone started ringing. He slowly answered it. He didn’t want to disrupt this moment with Cas “Hello.”

“Dean,” It was Sam. “Dean, Lucas is back he… he says he wants to talk to Castiel. He says he thinks Cas is his missing brother.”

Dean lowered the phone and looked at Castiel. “Lucas wants to see you.”

Castiel swallowed hard and shook his head. “I can’t… I…” He sighed. He chewed his lips. “No…” He stood up and let out a wet sob. “I’ll go see him. I can’t hide from him. You’re right. I can’t do this to him. I got to let him know I’m okay.”

“Me and Cas are on our way.”

“Okay.” Sam said.

He hung up the phone. He took Castiel’s hand. “Come on.” Castiel clung to him as if his life depended on it. They headed to the car. Dean opened the door for Castiel. He sighed as he helped him in and headed to the driver’s side. He worried he would lose Castiel after this. That Cas would see his brother and that would be it. He would be gone and never come back. Dean rubbed his face. No, it was not the time to be selfish. Castiel had a family searching for him. He couldn’t hide him from them. He slid into the driver’s side and started the car. He headed back to the restaurant he would see how this played out very shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I finally got my internet working right. Yay!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Good Deeds

Chapter 12

Castiel tried to still his shaking hands. He tried to focus on the music that played in Dean’s car. He stared at his hands as they trembled. He was not ready to see his family yet. Shame ate at him. If he was a little bit smarter, if he had just listened to Lucas in the first place none of this would have happened. He glanced over at Dean although if this hadn’t happened he may not have met Dean. He rested his hands on his knees and clung to the fabric of his pants.

That was the silver lining to his nightmare. He found Dean… if he hadn’t gotten himself in this mess then he and Dean wouldn’t have ever met. His hand surged out without his permission and took Dean’s hand that was resting beside him. He gripped it tightly and Dean rubbed little circles on his palm. It soothed Castiel. Everything Dean did soothed him brought comfort to him. He pulled Dean’s hand close to his chest and held it tightly. Dean could probably feel his heart beating out of his chest now.

“Cas,” Dean said softly. He took his eyes off the road briefly to look at him. “You okay?”

“I… I will be, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean pulled Castiel’s hand over to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on his knuckles. “You’re going to be okay.”

The car pulled into its usual back parking space. Castiel felt his nervousness take over again. He took in a deep breath.

“We’ll take as long as you need. I’ll take in through the back and you can hang in the office until you’re ready.”

He nodded. They got out of the car and slipped in the back. The very same back entrance he used when he was invited in as a homeless man. He walked into the office and sat at the desk. He sucked in a breath. “I need something to drink.”

Dean stepped out and came back with a soda. “This is the strongest thing I had on hand.” He snickered as he handed him the drink

He took a long sip of it and let the carbonation burn his throat. “I’d rather had whiskey but Coke will do in a pinch.”

Dean smiled. He leaned against the door and watched Castiel waiting.

He sighed. He sat the drink down. “I’m not… I’m not going to be nervous about it.” He confessed

“Cas…” He sighed. “I feel selfish for asking but…” He looked down at the floor like a kicked dog. “Are you going to leave me?” He asked his voice barely above a whisper

“No,” he got up from the desk. He marched over to Dean and cupped his face in his hands. “No, no, sweetheart.” He kissed his forehead, then his cheeks. “I will never leave you. I meant it. I… God, Dean, you mean too much to me for me to just leave you. Dean, I lo-“ His confession was cut short by Sam knocking at the door.

“Dean, listen Lucas is getting really impatient.” Sam said his voice had an edge to it.

“Okay, Sam.” Dean said. He gently pushed Castiel’s hands off his face. “Ready or not heh.” He laughed humorlessly as he walked out of the office.

Castiel cursed under his breath for their brothers’ piss poor timing. The door opened back up and standing before him was Lucas.

“Cas? Oh my God, Cas, it really is you!” Lucas exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him. “I was,” He started to sob quietly.

Castiel felt an overwhelming wave of emotions. He held his oldest brother tightly. “I… I missed you.” He said

Lucas let out a huff of a laugh. “I missed you too, Cassie.”

Castiel chuckled. “You know I hate that nickname.”

“And that is why I used it.” He said with a wink as he pulled away. “So, uh, what happened to you? We were all so worried about you. You just dropped off the face of the fucking Earth, man. I thought,” He shook his head. “God, I thought that asshole had killed you.”

“No, I… Have a seat, Lucas.”

They both sat down and Castiel told Lucas his story of what had happened. He went through the whole thing and watched his older brother become emotional.

“I’m going to kill him.” Lucas said when Castiel finished his story.

“Don’t bother. I escaped him. I’m safe here with… Dean.”

Lucas smiled sadly. “I know but still… knowing how you were hurt like that… being homeless… it’s… not easy on me man. You’re my little brother. I’m supposed to protect you.”

“I know.”

There was silence between them. “So… you and Dean are uh,” Lucas brought his hands together. “Like together now?”

He nodded. “Yes, we are.”

He frowned. “Is that really a good idea, Cas?”

“Why not? Me and Dean care about each other.”

He sighed. “At least he’s looking out for you. I can’t judge I mean… I like the guy.”

“How have you been?” He asked feeling awkward.

He chuckled. “Well, after I last saw you I started my own business. I had it in the works but you… well,”

Castiel nodded. He was not the most attentive during his time with Dereck. He didn’t pay attention to what his family was doing all he cared about was himself at the time.

“Yeah, so anyway, I opened up my business back home. My first client was a small businesswoman named Kelly.” He blushed when he mentioned her name. “I helped her with her A.C. and asked her on a date… I was terrible at client relations and she started helping me maintain my books and setting up appointments.” He chuckled. “She got pregnant; we got married then went into business together.”

“So… Jack is your little boy?”

He nodded. “Yeah, he’s your nephew.”

“How did you find out about me? I assumed through Kelly but I had been wondering.”

“She came home that evening and told me that Dean had a new employee. Turnover around here is pretty low since he’s so good to his employees so it was noticeable and she said… he had the weirdest name.” He smiled. “Not a lot of Castiels out there so I took a shot at it being you.”

“Good thing it was me or you would have been embarrassed.”

He laughed. “Very true.”

“How is… everyone?”

He sighed. “I didn’t tell them yet. Mom you see she… she always hoped you would come back. She kept her eyes open for any sign of you I didn’t want to get her hopes up in case of the off chance of it not being you. Dad has been working on his books, Gabriel went into directing he’s off in LA now, Anna got married too and she is a lawyer at a local firm, Alfie is wrapping up his junior year of college.” He studied his face before he finished talking. “Cas, how do you want to handle this?”

He sighed “I want everyone to know. That was why I came back to Kansas. I…” he shook his head. “I had no support so… family was all I had left.” He rubbed his arm. “I’m ashamed about what had happened to me.”

“Cas,” His voice was sad. “You don’t have to be ashamed. I mean, look how far you have come from this.”

“I didn’t do it alone though. Dean… Dean and this crew helped me so much. They fed me, gave me clothes, Dean gave me a job and shelter. After dealing with the harshness of people I just… Lucas, these people feel like family to me. I just need some time before I see everyone again.”

He smiled. “We’ll work something out, Cas.” He squeezed his shoulder. “How about you have dinner with me and my wife… get to know Kelly. It would mean a lot to me.”

“Of course, Lucas.” He hesitated and licked his lips. “Can uh, can I bring Dean?”

He laughed. “Yes, Cas,” He rested his hand on his shoulder. “He is your boyfriend?” He stated it like a question.

“I… yes, he is.” He felt his face heat up at the confession. He hadn’t thought of Dean as a boyfriend exactly just more of a man he cared for deeply.

He nodded. “I should give you my phone number so you can call me and we set up this dinner. I need to give Kelly a warning after all.”

“I don’t have a phone.” He said softly

“I’ll fix that.” They left the office. The kitchen was in full swing now making food. Dean was busy washing dishes.

Castiel smiled to himself as he watched him work. He felt eyes on him and he looked over his shoulder at his brother who gave him an all-knowing smile.

“Dean, I’m going to take Cas to get a phone.” Lucas said

Dean looked up from the sink. “Good, sorry I didn’t think to get him one before.” He dried off his hands and looked at Castiel and smiled. “He really needs one so he can stay connected.”

Lucas nodded in agreement. They walk through the restaurant to Lucas’s car. Castiel had a fleeting fear of never seeing Dean again when Lucas says. “Wow, I… you two really love each other.”

“Huh?” Castiel tilted his head in confusion as he got in the car with Lucas.

“The way you two look at another. Dude, I could see the sparks and the hearts in your eyes. It was freaking adorable.” He started the car. “He’s got my approval. Officially.” He pulled the car out of the parking spot. “I always thought he was a cool guy but that was, that was it.”

He tilted his head again and frowned at his brother. “You got all that from that little exchange.”

“You two are freaking adorable.”

He groaned. “Lucas, we just got back in touch after all this time. Please, don’t embarrass me.”

“Consider yourself embarrassed, mister.” He teased. He pulled the car in front of a phone store. “Wait until I tell Gabe.”

He groaned again and covered his face. “Please tell me this isn’t going to be a repeat of when I first started dating.”

Lucas just laughed as he got out of the car.

Castiel followed him. He couldn’t help but smile. In a short amount of time, they got back to their sibling relationship. He was glad it wasn’t as awkward as he feared it would be. The teasing and the joking between them came back naturally. Lucas even though he liked to pick on him was a good brother. He would punch someone in the face for messing with Castiel and Castiel knew that.

They walked into the store. Lucas walked over to the pre-paid cheaper phones. “I assume you are still a man of simple pleasures.”

“Yup,” He picked up a cheap smartphone. “I don’t need a five hundred dollar phone when I can get a fifty dollar one.”

He rolled his eyes. “Bet you still won’t buy an e-reader.”

“You’d be right. Books are the best. Nothing beats the feeling of paper in your hand and the smell.”

He took the phone. “Yeah but books gather dust.”

“I can pay for the phone.”

He shook his head. “This is a gift, Cas. I can’t make up for all the missed birthdays and Christmases but I can start with a phone.”

“If that’s the case then maybe I do need the latest iPhone.”

He laughed as he laid the phone on the counter. “If you want one I’ll get it.”

“No, save your money. You got a son to take care of.”

He nodded. He paid for the phone and they headed back to the car. Lucas programmed his number in the phone along with the rest of the family. “I got my number and everyone else’s in there.”

He took the phone and stared at it.

“It’s up to you, Cas. You contact them on your terms.” He started up the car. “I know you want to be ready and I respect that.”

“Thank you, Lucas.”

“Text me so I have your number okay.” He said as they pulled up in front of the restaurant.

Castiel sent him the text. “Thanks again… I… It’s nice to feel connected.”

“Of course. I’ll call you about dinner, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Take care… and take care of Dean he’s a good customer.”

He laughed as he got out of the car. “Okay.”

“Love you, little brother.”

“Love you too.” He closed the door and Lucas drove off. He walked back into the restaurant holding the phone close to his chest.

Claire looked up at him from the register. She stuck her head into the kitchen most likely getting Dean. She turned around to face him and spotted his phone. “Hey, I had one of those. It’s a good phone. I got a case leftover if you need it.”

“Thank you I could probably use it.”

She nodded. “Dean is uh, waiting for you in the back.”

He walked into the kitchen. Benny was busy cooking and Dean was cleaning out the sink. Dean looked up at him and smiled. His heart fluttered. “I…” He held out his phone. “He got me a phone.”

Dean nodded. “You needed one man. All-day I worried about you when I was at work.” He chuckled. He took the phone and fiddled with it. “Now my number and Sam’s are in it.”

“Thank you.” He sent a text to Dean so he could have his number. “Lucas wants to have dinner… I kind of invited you too.”

“That’s fine with me.” He chuckled. “I was going to meet the family at some point.” He said with a wink. “Ready to go home?”

“Yes, please.”

Dean took his hand.

Benny chuckled and said. “Aww, look at you two.”

“Shut up.” Dean said and rolled his eyes. “Come on, Cas.”

Castiel walked out of the restaurant with Dean hand in hand. The meeting with Lucas went a lot better than he expected. He smiled. He couldn’t wait to meet the rest of his family again. He looked at his phone. He wasn’t ready to contact them yet. He needed to have a plan in mind. He was someone who liked to know what he was going to say before he said it.

“So… how about that date?”

“Was the break yesterday not a date?”

“It was but… I want a date with you that isn’t at my restaurant or my house.”

“I would too.”

“I know a nice place… how about we go home and I get changed and we go?”

“That sounds great, Dean.”

“Alright, then it’s a date.”

They got in the car and headed home. Castiel smiled to himself. Lucas was right they were adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I will see you in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early post :)
> 
> I'm going to participate in the one day Gish hunt tomorrow. So I decided to post this early this week. 
> 
> Thanks, everyone for reading, leaving kudos, subscribing, and everything.

Good Deeds

Chapter 13

“Did things go well?” Dean asked breaking the silence between the two of them.

Castiel who looked like his mind was elsewhere slowly looked at him. “Hmm? Oh yeas they uh, they went well.” He twisted the bottom of his shirt.

Dean paid attention to the little details. He had noticed that Castiel tended to fidget when he was anxious. “Want to talk about it?”

There was a pause Castiel ran his hands through his hair. He remained silent though. Dean didn’t push it. They pulled up to the Italian restaurant across town. It was the ‘high-end’ restaurant in town. Fancier than Dean’s place but not so fancy that no one could afford to eat there or they needed a reservation. He licked his lips and looked at Castiel. “Is this fine for our date?”

Castiel nodded. “I guess. I never ate here before.” They got out of the car. “I never ventured to this part of town.”

“Well, welcome to the outskirts.” He opened the front door to the place for him. “There isn’t much in this part of town. Some antique stores and this place that’s about it.”

“Antique stores?”

“Yeah, and thrift shops.” He noticed Castiel’s eyes light up. “Would you like to go to one?”

“Oh, uh, yes I would…” he trailed off

“It’s not a big deal, Cas. If you want to do something just ask. We can do it.”

The waiter came and guided them to their tables. “I wonder if they will be open though.” Castiel said as he sat down.

“If not we can come back later.”

He smiled fondly at him. “Thank you, Dean.” He sighed softly. “Its… taking me a bit to get used to people letting me do what I want.”

“Whatever you want, Cas. I want you to be happy.”

He nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Dean.”

The waiter took their order and brought their drinks.

Castiel sipped on his fruity water drink and watched Dean. “I… I want to ask you something.”

“Sure.”

He rolled up his straw paper in between his fingers. “So, Lucas wants me to have dinner with him and his family. I was wondering if you would come with me?”

“Come with you? Are you sure? Maybe you should catch up with him on your own first. He is your family,”

Castiel cut him off. “You are my family too, Dean. You have done so much to help me. I may never be able to pay you back but I want… I want him to know that you and I are… we are something special. I know… I know you can feel it. The spark between us, as I told you before I want you by my side throughout all of this and I mean it.”

Dean felt himself blush. “Are you sure?” He asked quietly

“You’re my rock, Dean and I need my rock there, please.” He said with confidence. He took his hand and brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it.

“Then I will be there for you, Cas.” Dean said

Their food arrived shortly and they ate in relative silence just enjoying one another’s company. Dean paid for the meal and Castiel insisted on leaving the tip stating it was only fair for him to contribute somehow. Dean didn’t argue with him.

They left the restaurant and as Dean promised he took Castiel to the stores. They went to an antique store first. Dean wasn’t much on these types of stores. He followed behind Castiel as the other man admired the (in Dean’s opinion) overpriced stuff. He did get a kick out of one booth that had toys from their era.

“I used to have one of these.” Dean said as he picked up an old Transformer. He smiled at it. It had been played with a lot. Well-loved by whoever owned it. “I uh,” He held it up. “My dad passed on a lot of my toys to Sam and after that, a lot of them either got donated or went to the trash. They didn’t hold up well with two boys playing with them.”

Castiel smiled. “I can imagine. My hand-me-downs went through three kids before they got to me. Needless to say, some of them were trashed afterward.” He looked at the tag of the toy. “Optimus is only two bucks you should get him.”

“I don’t need him.” Dean said as he sat the toy back down

“It would be nice to have though. You could look at it and go ‘I had one of those’.”

Dean sighed and looked it and felt bad for leaving it. He picked it back up. “Spending my money already.” He teased.

“Well, if that worked there was a vase I liked.” He smirked

“I ain’t buying a hundred dollar vase, Cas.”

“Aw, and I was hoping that would work.” He winked

He put his arm around him. “Find a ten dollar one and we’ll talk.” He kissed his cheek. “Especially, if I like it too.”

He laughed. They worked their way through the store. Castiel did find a ten dollar vase he liked and Dean did buy it for him. It wasn’t in Dean’s taste. It was in the shape of a honeycomb with bees on it.

They made their purchases. It was getting late. Most places were probably closed or closing by now. “Want to see if one of the other stores are open?” Dean asked him. It wouldn’t hurt to try to see what was left open. He could tell was having a good time.

Castiel nodded. “I’d like to go to a thrift store and see what books they have.”

“More books don’t you have enough?” Dean teased

“Nope, you can never have enough books.” Castiel smiled.

Dean laughed. He started the car and headed to a thrift store. He knew the owner of the store and knew that lots of books usually ended up on the shelves of this thrift store and that the owner had a hard time selling them so he had them on the cheap. He pulled into the parking lot.

Castiel looked up at the sign and frowned. “Hell of a thrift?” He asked. “What type of name is that?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “The owner is a dramatic sort.” Dramatic was an understatement for Crowley. He knew him for a while. He was a friend of Bobby’s and even knew John. He had a few dealings with him from time to time.

“You know the owner?” He asked as they got out of the car

He nodded. “Yeah, he’s a friend of Bobby.”

They walked into the store. The short bearded man from behind the counter greeted them. “Well if it isn’t Dean Winchester.” Crowley crossed his arms. “What brings your mug into my store?”

“Hi, Crowley.” He patted Castiel on the shoulder. “Cas here was looking for some books.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows. “Cas? I had heard you had a new employee.” He looked Castiel up and down and smiled at Dean.

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder.

“Books are over there.” Crowley said to Castiel as he pointed to the back of the store. “You should get your boy an e-reader.”

“I don’t like e-readers.” Castiel mumbled as he walked towards the books

“Bobby would shoot you if he heard you suggesting I buy an e-reader.” Dean laughed. It had been an old debate between the two of them. Crowley would call Bobby old and outdated for not having an e-reader. Bobby would call him an idjit for preferring an e-reader over a book. Dean wasn’t surprised since Bobby was the type who still had a flip phone.

Crowley smirked. “That old bastard needs to get with the times. Congratulations by the way.”

“On?”

“The boyfriend.” Crowley gestured to Castiel. “I assume he’s your boyfriend by the way he was looking at you.”

“You assumed right, Crowley.” He chuckled.

He smirked and nodded. “I am very observant. Nice to see you back in the old dating game, Dean.”

Castiel came back with a bunch of books in his arms. He had a smile from ear to ear. Dean had never seen anyone love books as much as him. He supposed he could understand. If he went into a record store he rarely left without any new music and usually could skip down the road with excitement.

“Geez, Cas, you take the whole shelf?” Dean teased

“No, I left the romance section.” Castiel said as he dropped the books on the table

Crowley smirked at Dean. “Uh-oh, Dean, he doesn’t like romance.” He stacked the books to count them all. “That’s not a good thing.”

Castiel flushed. “No, I uh, just don’t like the genre… it’s unrealistic.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Dean. His expression was one of worry.

“It’s fine, Cas. They are unrealistic.” Dean patted his shoulder.

“That will be ten dollars for this whole pile.” Crowley said when he finished. “I’ll give you a discount since you’re dating Dean.”

Castiel reached for his wallet but Dean handed Crowley the money. “You don’t have to,” Castiel started

“Nope, I wanted to.” Dean said as he paid Crowley. “It makes you happy to have books and I want to make you happy.”

Crowley took the money and bagged the books. “You two are going to make me vomit.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Thanks for shopping.” Crowley handed the bag of books to Castiel. “And do please come back. I can never sell these books.”

Castiel thanked him and the two of them went outside. Castiel looked at Dean. “He seemed like a… character.”

“Oh yeah.” Dean laughed as they got in the car. “I’ve known him for a while. He likes teasing me. I haven’t seen him in a while I think the last time was when I went to Bobby’s for a game of poker. You ready to go home, sweetheart?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes please.”

Dean drove them back to his house. It was late the sun had long set. Dean watched for any ice that might be on the road as the water refroze. He got them home safely. They headed in.

Castiel headed to his room. “I’m going to put these up.” He held up the bag of books

“Hey, uh, Cas.” He stopped him. He knew what he wanted to say to him he just had to get it out.

He stopped and looked at him. “Yes, Dean?”

He licked his lips. “You know I was thinking… maybe instead of you living down there… you could stay in my room.” He hesitated. “If you know you want to that is. If not that’s completely cool and I respect the hell out of that.” He rambled.

Castiel crossed the room and cupped his jaw and kissed him. “You’re rambling, baby.”

“I know…” He trailed off. He studied Castiel’s blue eyes.

“Yes, I will… I would like that a lot.” He held up his bag of books. “But I didn’t see any room on your shelf for my books.”

Dean smirked. “You can use the room downstairs as a mini library.”

“Ooh, I like how that sounds.” Castiel said with a smirk

“Come on. I’ll help you move everything upstairs.”

They walked downstairs. Castiel placed his collection of books on the shelf. They gathered up his clothes, toiletries, and of course Mr. Berry and carried them all upstairs to Dean’s room.

Dean emptied a drawer quickly for Castiel’s clothes. He didn’t think he had ever cleaned out anything that fast. They put his clothes in the drawer.

Castiel held up his bear. “What about this?”

“You can put him on the bed. I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” He asked his voice quiet. He held his head down as if ashamed.

Dean cupped his face and lifted his chin. “Sweetheart, if it makes you happy then it makes me happy. I don’t mind.” He kissed his forehead.

“Thank you, Dean.” He laid the bear on the bed and sighed. “I appreciate it.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I can’t sleep very well without it.”

“I understand. Since it’s still early, do you want to watch that movie I rented?”

“Yes, please. That would be lovely.”

“Alright.” Dean took his hand and held it tightly and led him back downstairs. He looked back at Castiel who looked at their hands.

Castiel tilted his head and frowned. “I promise I won’t get lost in the house, Dean.”

“What?”

He held up their interlocked hands.

“Oh, that’s not… no, it’s because I want to… hold your hand.”

He smiled. “I’m starting to think you are a hopeless romantic.”

“I might be.” He winked

He laughed. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Dean put the DVD in the player. He picked up a throw blanket and joined Castiel on the couch. They snuggled up together. Castiel rested his head on Dean’s chest and Dean pulled the blanket over them. It was comfy and cozy and Dean wouldn’t change anything about it. He smiled and carded his hand through Castiel’s hair. This… this had to be love. Dean knew it had to be. He would do anything to do this every day. To hold Castiel, to love him, to be with him. He leaned in and kissed him on top of the head.

Castiel squinted at him and smiled.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. Yup, this had to be love. This was it. He was in love with Castiel Novak. He knew that without a doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for there being no update last week. I struggled with this chapter and yeah. But here it is. There will probably not be an update next Saturday. It actually might be a while, I have had this story a few chapters ahead so I knew where I was going with it. The next chapter is only half-done, so I need more time to work on it. Sorry, but don't worry it will come along shortly. Maybe sooner than I think

Good Deeds

Chapter 14

Castiel fiddled with his clothes. He sucked in a breath. He was nervous about the dinner with Lucas and he wasn’t sure why. He had already met him once there was no reason to be nervous now. He grumbled to himself as he looked at his shirt. Maybe he should have picked something else. He and Dean had gone clothes shopping a few days back and picked the blue button-down he had on. Now he was questioning it.

“Stop.” Dean said softly. He took his hand away from his shirt sleeves. “You look fine.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just so nervous.” A few days ago Lucas contacted him about meeting up for dinner. Castiel had asked if it was okay to bring Dean and Lucas was okay with it. As a matter of fact Lucas wanted Dean there. Castiel was happy that he allowed Dean to come but he was still nervous. He knew he was being silly. He had been talking to his brother off and on since they met up. He had met his wife and child already. He shouldn’t be nervous but still didn’t stop the fluttering feeling in his stomach. He ran his hand over his face. He felt stubble… oh, he should have shaved.

“Cas,” Dean said

He glanced over at his boyfriend. “Yes?”

“You want to talk about it? You seem like your freaking out.”

“I… uh, I am fine.”

“Bullshit.”

He chewed his lip. “I am sorry. I just feel so nervous. I don’t know why. There is no reason to feel this way but I am.”

Dean rested his hand on his knee. “It’s going to fine. It’s your brother and you shouldn’t worry about me meeting them… I know them,” He laughed. “Remember? Lucas is my repairman.”

“I know I just… I don’t know.” He sighed. “I just worry I’m going to walk in there and there is like the whole family there with a huge banner welcoming me back or something.”

There was silence then Dean asked his voice hesitant. “Would… would Lucas do something like that?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t think he would… Gabriel would but not Lucas.”

“So Gabriel is the family clown then? I’m sorry I’ve never asked much about your family before.”

“It’s my fault I didn’t offer up much.” He had filled Dean in on what Lucas had told him the day they met but that was about it. “Well, you know about Lucas already, but he’s the oldest. He’s reliable now, he went through a small rebellious stage as a teen that didn’t last long. Gabriel is the clown pretty much. He likes to joke around and play pranks. He loves TV and movies so him being a director would be his dream job. Anna is the mediator. Since she is the middle child she likes to keep the peace. She is a bit of a tomboy but I guess that happens when you grow up around four brothers. Alfie is the baby and sometimes he acts as such. The last time I saw him he was a bit of a brat. He’s still growing up though so there’s hope for him yet.”

Dean chuckled. “Good to know.”

“Dad is a writer, he writes some books here and there… they aren’t very big sellers. He also enjoys gardening. He works with mom as a secretary for her clinic. Mom is a psychiatrist, and when she is not practicing then she is helping out at the church. Dad supported mom through college; raising us, taking whatever job he could get until she graduated.”

“Awesome.” Dean said he pulled the car into the driveway. He looked at the address. “This is it… I think.”

Castiel sighed and nodded. “Now we just have to go and… knock on the door.”

“Well,” Dean looked around. “On the plus side, I don’t see any extra cars so I don’t think the whole Novak clan is here.”

He chuckled. “True.” He got out of the car and Dean followed him to the front door. Castiel raised his hand then hesitated. He sucked in a breath. There was no reason to feel this way. It was his brother. Nothing had changed. He rapped on the door.

The door opened and the petite brunet woman was standing there. “Castiel,” Kelly greeted with a smile. “Come in, both of you.” She stepped back and let them in.

Castiel smiled. “Thank you, Kelly. I was going to bring something but Lucas told me not to.”

She nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine. Um, Lucas is in the back with Jack. I’m just finishing up on dinner.”

“Do you need help?” Castiel offered

She smiled. “No, I,”

Dean stopped her. “Cas, how about you go see your brother? I’ll help Kelly out.” Dean said

“Thank you, Dean.” She said

Castiel nodded. “Okay.”

Dean kissed him on the cheek and ushered him out the back door. Castiel smiled to himself as he headed out. There was Jack on the swing set with Lucas pushing him.

Lucas waved at him. He picked up Jack off the swing and walked up to him. “Cas, I want you to meet Jack, again.” He chuckled

“Hello, Jack.” Castiel said

The little boy smiled. “Hi.”

Lucas patted him on the head. “Jack, do you remember me telling you about your third uncle?”

The boy nodded vigorously.

“Well, that’s him. That’s my little brother Castiel.” Lucas kept his hand on Jack’s shoulder.

Jack looked up at Castiel and tilted his head. “Cas-tell?”

“No, Castiel.”

Jack frowned.

Castiel laughed. “You can call me Uncle Cas.” He said as he leaned down to the boy’s level

He nodded. “Uncle Cas.” He smiled widely. He ran up to him and hugged his legs.

Castiel patted him on the head and looked at Lucas. “He’s really friendly.”

Lucas shook his head. “He’s like his mom, he’s never met a stranger. I try to teach him to be careful around people he doesn’t know but you know… he’s a kid.”

Jack ran back over to Lucas and reached up. “Pick me up, dad.”

He picked him up. “Oh, kid, you’re almost too heavy now.” He laughed

They headed into the house. Kelly and Dean were setting up the table.

Lucas spotted Dean. “Kelly, if you needed help you should have asked.”

She shrugged. “You were outside and he offered.” She kissed Lucas on the check and put Jack in his chair.

“Well, thank you for helping my wife.” Lucas said to Dean. He pulled out a chair for Kelly and sat beside her.

“Yeah, no problem.” Dean said as he did the same for Castiel

Castiel couldn’t help but smile as he sat down. “Thank you, Dean.” He said to him

Dean nodded and sat beside him. Castiel took the moment to lean in and kiss him on the check. He wanted Dean to know this was a safe place they could be themselves in front of his family.

“Thank you for the food.” Castiel said

Kelly smiled. “You are very welcome.” She held up her glass. “I am just happy to finally get to meet you in person.”

“You met me before though?” Castiel frowned

“No, I mean I have I just mean now knowing who you are.” She laughed. “Lucas,” She patted her husband’s shoulder. “Talked a lot about you and I always wanted to meet you.”

Castiel looked at Lucas with an eyebrow raised.

Lucas sipped his drink. “Yeah, I told her a lot about you.” He smiled. “Good things, of course, Cas.” He elbowed Dean. “Did he ever tell you about his idea to catch Santa?”

“Lucas!” Castiel shouted. He felt his face heat up.

“No, he did not.” Dean smirked at Castiel. “I feel like this is a story I want to hear though.”

Castiel frowned at him. “I was nine and… I thought if I caught Santa I could get more presents.”

“What did you do?” Dean asked

He chuckled. “I uh, put cookies in the closet; I tied a string to the door handle so when he went in I would pull it and trap him in there. It did work.” He laughed.

“Dad was so pissed.” Lucas laughed.

“Uncle Cas caught Santa?” Jack tilted his head when he asked. Lucas patted him on the shoulder and explained it was a different Santa.

“I almost lost my presents because of that.” Castiel said

Dean laughed. “A sneaky little stinker as a kid?” He looked at him. “I can see it.”

The diner was spent with them telling stories and laughing. Castiel felt like his face would crack from the amount of smiling he was doing. Dean was fitting in perfectly with them as if he had been there all along. He knew that Dean already knew Lucas which probably helped but it was still a nice time. Castiel felt himself staring at Dean his heart swelled. He loved this man so much. He smiled and Dean smiled back. He felt like a giddy school-boy. He worried many times that what was happening between them was happening too fast but he couldn’t deny it. He loved Dean.

“Who’s ready for dessert?” Kelly asked as she got up.

Dean smiled. “I always have room for dessert.”

Lucas laughed. “Same.”

She walked back into the room and looked at Castiel and smiled. He and she had talked about it. He had asked her to make a pie just because Dean loved pie so much. “I got pie.” She set it down. “It’s not homemade mind you because I can’t bake.” She laughed. “But here it is.”

“Pie hot damn!” Dean then covered his mouth. “Sorry, I forgot about the kid.”

Jack was too busy pulling on his mother’s sleeve for a piece of pie as she was cutting it.

“I may have mentioned to Kelly about you liking pie.” Castiel said to Dean

Dean looked at him. His green eyes light up. “Thanks, Cas.”

“Awww.” Lucas and Kelly said at the same time.

“Lucas, you were right they are adorable together.” Kelly said

Castiel felt himself blush. He looked at Dean who was as red as a tomato. “Brace yourself, Dean, Gabriel is far worse about teasing than Lucas ever thought about being.”

Dean snickered. “Really?”

“Oh yeah.” Lucas said with a nod. “I ain’t got nothing on Gabriel man. He’s,” He laughed. “He’s the type that will bring out baby pictures. Like naked in the bathtub type of pictures.”

“He does that again I will kill him.” Castiel droned. He remembered the first date he brought home. A nice girl named Daphne then Gabriel happened. Castiel thought he was actually going to die from embarrassment that day as his brother showed off every embarrassing picture that was in their family photo album. Of course, Gabriel’s actions didn’t chase her off. What ended that relationship was when she learned that he was bisexual. He looked at Dean he was fairly certain not even Gabriel could scare him off. At least he hoped not.

“I’ll make note of that.” Dean said as he took a bit of his pie. He moaned loudly as he ate it. His tongue poked out as he licked the remnants off his lips.

Castiel tried not to be jealous over a piece of pie but he knew that Dean loved food. He almost choked on his piece when Dean looked at him and winked before he went back to eating.

“Store-bought or not this is good.” Dean said. “Dinner was great too.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Kelly said. “It means a lot to hear that.”

“I tell you you’re a great cook all the time.” Lucas said

“Yes, but he is a professional cook so that’s different.”

Castiel couldn’t help but join in the laughter. This felt right. It felt different somehow. He was, of course, close to his brother but this felt different. It felt like this is how it should have been the whole time. He felt a tug at his heart. If he hadn’t gotten his head stuck up his ass and only paid attention to Dreck he could have had this relationship with Lucas this whole time. He could have been at his wedding; he could have held Jack as a baby. Regret hit him. It flooded into his heart. He missed so much of his family’s life. He dropped his fork as he tried to contain his tears. Emotions overwhelmed him. He couldn’t have a breakdown not while they were having a good time. He tried to will himself to stop but he wasn’t having much luck with it.

“Cas, Cas, buddy are you okay?” Dean asked. He laid his hand on his shoulder.

“I uh, need some air.” He hopped up from his chair and excused himself. He headed outside. The cold air burned his lungs as he breathed it in. He focused on his breathing; in and out, in and out. He choked back a sob. He usually didn’t get this emotional. The door opened. He didn’t dare look up he didn’t want anyone to see him like this; weak and sad.

“Cas,” Dean spoke softly. He walked up to him; his arms out. “Come here.”

Castiel let out a wet sob. Dean; of course, it was Dean who came to help him. He walked up to him and let him hug him. He sobbed into his shoulder as Dean whispered soothing words into his ears. He rested his head on his shoulder as the tears died down. Being held by Dean centered him. It helped him see the good parts even in the bad. Sure, he missed moments in his brother’s life; but, he had him now and he had Dean. He shivered some as the cold seeped through his clothes. He didn’t think to grab his coat when he ran out.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked. “What happened?”

“I uh,” He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. “I just got so overwhelmed with so many emotions. All these regrets.” He sighed. “I missed so much. I missed so much of my family’s lives because I listened to Dreck that they didn’t love me.” He felt tears fill his eyes again.

Dean cupped his face. “No, no more tears.” He rubbed the tears away. “Hey, listen you can’t change the past. There is only now and the future. There isn’t a thing you can do to change the past.” He kissed his cheek. “You’ve made mistakes. We all have. We all have done stuff we wished we could go back and change but we can’t live in the past, baby.” He kissed his forehead.

“Dean,” His voice quivered. “You… you’re right.” He smiled. It was a forced smile but he managed to do it. “You always seem to know what to say.” He kissed Dean on the cheek

“I uh, learned about not living in the past from dad. He… had some regrets about you know what happened with mom. I remember once I was…” He sighed. “I used to live in the past. I would constantly go ‘what if’ and ‘if I did this instead’ and he sat me down and said to me ‘Son, you can’t live in the past. You will make yourself crazy asking about what-ifs and what could have been. You got two things: you have now and the future and that’s what you need to focus on.’ It really got me thinking, you know? So that’s how I live my life.”

“It sounds like your dad was a wise man.”

“He was sometimes.” He chuckled. “I miss him from time to time.”

“I’m sure.” He shivered. “Thanks for this. I feel a lot better.”

Dean rubbed his arms to warm him up. “Let’s go in before you become a Cas-sicle.”

He laughed. “Okay.”

They walked back in the house where Lucas was waiting by the door. He wasted no time and pulled Castiel into a big hug. “You okay, Cas?” Lucas asked

“Yeah, I’m fine now. I just needed a minute.” He confessed. “I was… I suddenly felt overwhelmed and I needed some air.”

“I understand. It’s a lot.” He patted his arm. “How about you warm up.” He nodded to the fireplace

“Thanks.” Castiel said. He walked over to the fireplace and sat down. He let the warmth of it warm him. He wished Dean had one at his place but he was fine to warm up with this one. The smell of it reminded him of home. He watched Dean as he walked into the dining room. A few minutes later, and Kelly sent Jack in the living room to play. The little boy ran up to him with a toy car in hand.

“Want to play?” He asked

Castiel laughed. “Okay, Jack.” He took the toy car.

Jack got another car and started to run it all over the furniture. Castiel did the same playing whatever game Jack had in his mind. He wasn’t sure how long he played with his nephew when he heard Kelly’s voice.

“What are you guys playing?” She asked Jack

“It’s a race.” Jack responded. “Uncle Cas is losing.”

Castiel looked up at her and shrugged. “I guess I’m losing.”

She laughed.

Lucas and Dean walked into the living room. Castiel noticed the serious expression on Dean’s face. They locked eyes and Dean’s emerald ones lit up.

“Having a second childhood, Cas?” Dean teased

He laughed. “Yes, we are racing.” He set the car down on a table. “I’m losing apparently.”

Jack looked up at Dean and held up his toy car. “It’s really fast.”

Dean looked at it. “I’d say so it looks a lot like my car.”

He looked at him with wide-eyed wonder that only a child could produce. “You have a race car?”

The adults laughed.

“Want to see the car, Jack?” Dean asked.

He nodded excitedly.

“Come on.”

They put on coats and walked outside. Jack followed behind Dean and ran up to the sleek black car.

Lucas whistled. “I had no idea this beauty was yours, Dean.”

“Yeah, I got it from my dad.” He started the car.

Jack laughed as he looked inside of it. “A race car! Daddy, he drives a race car!”

Lucas laughed. “I see that, Jack.”

Jack ogled the car and Castiel suppressed a yawn. He was the events of the day was catching up with him. He’s breakdown drained him emotionally and physically.

Dean apparently took notice. He walked up to Castiel and whispered. “Want to go home? You look beat?”

Castiel looked at Lucas who nodded at him. “We got forever, Cas. I can tell you’re tired. We should do this again.”

“Thanks, Lucas.” He hugged his brother, then Kelly, and he patted Jack on the head as he headed to the car. He watched as Dean did the same.

Lucas picked up Jack and he waved them good-bye as Dean backed the car out of the driveway.

Castiel watched the house fade away in the rearview mirror.

“That was nice.” Dean said. He reached out and took Castiel’s hand.

“It was.” Silence fell on them. Castiel wondered why Dean looked so tense earlier. “Is everything okay? I noticed you seemed tense when you came back.”

He chuckled. “It’s fine. Lucas he uh, told me if I did anything to hurt you he would break my jaw and I’m pretty sure he meant it.”

“Oh, he did.” He nodded. “He usually threatens whoever I’m dating. Don’t take it personal.”

“I’ll try not to.” He cleared his throat. “He also uh, he said he’s never seen you this happy in his life… he thinks we are a good fit.”

“I would agree with him.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, we are a good fit.” He sighed. “And I honestly… despite the circumstances that brought us together, I have never been this happy in my life. I honestly fill… fulfilled.” He rubbed his hands together. “It still scares me. I worry about this happening too fast but… I really do… I really am happy.”

Dean took his hand and squeezed it. “I’m happy too.”

They drove like that all the way home. Holding one another. Castiel felt so safe, so loved. He wanted every day to be like this. To be so full of love and warmth. He was glad to be with Dean and Dean with him. He could have ended up anywhere but instead, here he was with Dean. They pulled up to the house. Castiel stepped out of the car and stood in the garage. No, this wasn’t a house this was a home.

“You coming, Cas?” Dean asked his voice breaking Castiel out of his thoughts.

He was at home with Dean. He smiled at him. “Yes, my apologies. I was lost in thought.”

“I noticed.” He smiled at him and took his hand again. “Come on let’s get comfy.”

He walked into their home and smiled. This was his home. He could feel it in his bones. He pulled Dean close to him and kissed him on the lips. It was a warm welcoming kiss.

Dean let out a small moan as the kiss deepened. Castiel had him against a wall and was kissing Dean senseless. They finally broke apart from their make-out session to breathe. Dean looked at him. His green eyes were wide. “Cas.” He breathed

“Dean.” He responded. He held Dean’s face and caressed his cheek. Dean stared into his eyes. The sparks between them started to fly again. This felt right. It was home. Being with Dean was home. Dean was the right answer. He was the person he was looking for his whole life. He chuckled.

“What is it, Cas?”

“I realized if… if I hadn’t been so stupid and gotten with Dreck,”

“I told you not to live in the past.”

“Hush and let me finish my thought, please, if I hadn’t gotten with him and ended up homeless. I wouldn’t have met you.” He caressed his face again. “Dean, I… I think we were meant to be together. I have never felt this way about another human being in my life.” He sighed. “Dean, I love you.” He knew that now. He loved Dean with all his heart. There was nothing else that could explain these feelings other than love.

Dean smiled. Castiel could see tears gathering in his eyes. “I love you too, Cas.” He kissed him. He wrapped his arms around him and held on to him.

They held each other like that in the hallway for what felt like an eternity and not long enough. Castiel felt like he was floating. He was never so in love in his life.

“You know,” Dean whispered in his ear. “You telling me to hush was the hottest thing I have ever heard.”

Castiel barked a laugh. “You like being ordered around, Dean?”

He shrugged. “I like a man who can take charge.” He teased.

He rolled his eyes. “Fine, Dean.”

He smirked. “How about…” Castiel noticed him blush. “How about I show you how much I love you?” He reached his hand out to him again.

Castiel stared at his hand. He had to admit he wanted it. He was half-hard in his pants after the kiss anyway. He took his hand and hoped they weren’t moving too fast.

Dean led them to their bedroom. They locked lips at the door. Coats and shoes were lost at the door. Dean led him over to the bed his lips still on his. He slowly pulled away. “Lay on the bed, Cas.”

He raised an eyebrow at him and slowly lay down on the bed. He put the bear on the nightstand.

Dean smiled at him. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.”

He had a brief moment when he wanted to protest as Dean undid his pants. Dean took his cock and took it in his mouth. Warm velvety heat engulfed him. “Ugh, Dean.” He groaned as his head fell back onto the pillows as Dean sucked him down to the root. Sure, he had been sucked off before but this… this was the best he had ever gotten. Dean was like an expert with his dick. He licked and circled his cock. Almost worshipping it with every motion of his mouth Dean climbed onto the bed and didn’t break his stride as he did so. Castiel let out a loud sultry moan.

Dean broke off from him and smiled. “I love it when you moan.”

He blushed. “Sorry, I uh,” His words was lost as Dean took him back into his mouth. He grabbed Dean’s hair and held onto the back of his head as he bobbed up and down. “Dean,” He called out. “I’m,” He didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence as his orgasm shot through his body. He groaned loudly, his muscles jumped as climax finished.

Castiel panted as he laid there his body melting into post-orgasm relaxation. “Oh wow.” He mumbled.

Dean climbed beside him in bed. He kissed him and he could taste himself on Dean. “Good?” Dean asked

“Best.” He responded. He felt boneless and wrung out. He was certainly ready for a good rest now. “How about I return the favor?” He offered

He blushed. “Uh, there isn’t a need for that.”

He raised an eyebrow as Dean looked away. “You were so hot and responsive I… you know… finished.”

“Oh, okay.” He patted his chest. “Come here.”

Dean rested his head on his chest. They kissed again. Dean slowly kissed Castiel’s neck and whatever other parts of his body he could get ahold of. “Sleep, baby, I know you needed to relax.”

Castiel let his eyes drift close. “We should clean up.” He mumbled as he drifted in and out of sleep.

“Later,” He kissed his chin. “Let’s just sleep.” He nuzzled his head on his chest.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and held him there. Sleep took him quickly. The day’s events faded into memory as he slept. The only thing that registered was his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. So I'm back working now and I won't have as much free time as I did to write. So my plan is to update this every other Saturday to give me time to write and edit chapters so I don't feel rushed to get them done.   
> Please, enjoy this latest chapter.

Good Deeds

Chapter 15

Dean slowly opened his eyes. There was a calmness in the air. A calmness he hadn’t felt in a long time. He looked over at his boyfriend who was curled up on his side sleeping peacefully. He smiled. Cas had told him he loved him. Dean had thought for a while he loved him too but now, now he knew without a doubt he did. He watched Castiel as he slept. He was adorable.

He glanced over at his clock. It was five in the morning. He sighed. He wasn’t going to wake up Cas or at least try not to. He kissed him on the forehead which caused the other man to murmur in his sleep.

He slid out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. He hated going to sleep without cleaning up but the invite to cuddle with Cas and the sleepiness that followed after his release made it easy to do. He turned on the shower to let it warm up. He piled off his stiff boxers and clothes and tossed them into the dirty clothes. He needed to do laundry. He got in the shower and scrubbed himself. He got everything clean. He got out of the shower and dried himself off. He got dressed and fixed his hair.

He walked back into the bedroom. Castiel was tossing and turning. He was mumbling in his sleep. Dean realized he was having a nightmare. He ran up to him. “Cas, sweetheart,” He said gently to wake him up.

Castiel’s big blue eyes shot up and he sat up so fast he almost knocked Dean on his ass. “D-Dean?” He asked. His voice was trembling

“Morning, baby, are you okay?” Dean asked as he backed away to give him space.

“Yes,” He said softly. He rubbed his eyes. “What… what time is it?” He groaned

“Fifteen after five.”

He let out a loud annoyed groan. “Too early.” He laid his head back down on the pillows

Dean smiled. He reached over and ran his hands through Castiel’s hair.

“Feels good.” Castiel mumbled in the pillow

He kept stroking Castiel’s hair. He eased back on the bed beside him as he worked through his dark locks. He enjoyed making Castiel feel good. It made him feel good. He liked when he could do something for someone.

Castiel cracked open one blue-eye. “Where’s Mr. Berry? I remember moving him before we… participated in activities.”

“He’s on the nightstand.”

He rolled over and grabbed his bear and held it close to him. “Don’t stop petting my head I liked it.”

He chuckled. “Of course, Cas.” He continued to card his fingers through Castiel’s hair until the other man fell back asleep. He thought about watching him sleep but decided that was creepy. He slid off the bed again and made his way downstairs.

He was too awake now to go back to sleep anyways. He started some coffee for himself. He’d brew a fresh pot for Castiel later. He sat at the table and went through his emails. Next thing he knew, it was almost six and the coffee pot was empty. He sighed. He was glad today was Sunday and the restaurant wasn’t open today. It felt like a good day for a personal day. He heard the tale-tale sounds of the shower running. He smiled Cas was up.

He headed back upstairs and peeked into the bathroom. “Morning, baby.”

“Morning, Dean.” Castiel said from the shower. “I won’t be long.”

“Aw, and here I was thinking I could help you get clean.”

There was a pause. Dean thought maybe he might have gone too far and then Castiel said. “I would love that a lot, thank you.”

He removed his clothes and folded them neatly in a pile. He wasn’t going to waste fresh clothes. He moved the shower curtain back and drank in the sight of a naked and dripping Castiel.

“Hello, Dean.” He said his voice gravely like sandpaper on rocks. The sound of it turned Dean on more than he would care to admit.

Dean stepped into the shower. “Hello, yourself handsome.” He kissed him on the lips

Castiel wrapped his arms around him and raided his mouth greedily. Dean melted into it. Oh, God, waking up like this spending every day with Castiel like this made his heart melt. Castiel pushed him up against the shower wall as he claimed him.

“Cas,” Dean said when he managed to get his mouth away from Castiel. “I thought you wanted me to help you get clean.”

He smirked at him. “Well, you’re in here. Might as well get you dirty so we can get you clean too.”

Castiel latched onto his neck and started to leave kisses there. Dean let a happy sigh escape his lips as he tilted his head back and let Castiel explore. He was surprised how quickly Castiel had warmed up to this. What if he was doing it because he thought that was what Dean wanted? Not that Dean didn’t want it. He just didn’t want Castiel to feel pressured into it. “Cas?” He questioned

His mouth inches away from his neck. “Yes, Dean?”

Dean genteelly took his face in hands and lifted it. “Cas,” he stared into his deep blue eyes. “Is this okay?”

He tilted his head and frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I…” He took in a breath. “I don’t want you to feel pressured, okay. I know… you’ve been through a lot and I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret later.”

He blinked at him. “I mean we’ve already had a few forms of sex, Dean. Don’t you think we’ve crossed that bridge already?”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay with it.”

“I’m not made of glass.” His lips were so close to Dean’s neck Dean felt those words across his skin. His skin goose-pimpled as Castiel spoke. “I… I love you, Dean. I really do.” He kissed his neck. “As long… as long as I’m in control I am okay.” He looked into his eyes again. “He never let me initiate it. He… expected it whenever I was around.” He swallowed roughly. “He wasn’t romantic like you… he was rough with me.” He nuzzled against his neck. “We never did things like this… he would have tossed me in the bed and told me to take it.” He shuttered

“Cas.” Dean rubbed his back. “It’s okay. I got you. I’m sorry I brought it up I,”

“No, you checking in is good. It means you care and that’s more than I’ve ever had before.” He kissed his neck again.

Dean almost melted under his touch. “Cas.” He purred as Castiel sucked little bruises on his neck. He would get a lot of looks tomorrow at work. Maybe he would just take tomorrow off. They won’t miss him.

Castiel lifted his lips from his neck. “I love you.” He whispered as he moved down his chest.

“I love you too.” Dean responded. He felt his heart warm. Love. That was something he hadn’t felt for someone outside of his family in a long time.

“I owe you for last night.” Castiel’s voice was gravelly with lust as he spoke. He worked his way down Dean’s chest, kissing him the whole way as he worked his way to his cock. Dean let out a gasp as Castiel kissed his dick. He slowly took him into his mouth.

Dean leaned his head against the shower wall, his hand worked through Castiel’s hair as he bobbed on his length. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm heat on his dick. He groaned as Castiel worked on him. “Feels so good, baby.” He moaned. He gently stroked Castiel’s hair as he worked him. He’s not going to shove his face into it and he resisted the urge to thrust into him. He let Castiel take control. He wanted Cas to know he’s in control of all this, that he isn’t going to force him to do something he doesn’t want to do. He feels heat pooling in his belly. “I’m going to come.” He warns Castiel with his voice quivering.

Castiel continues his work until Dean found his release. Once Dean was done, he was panting up against the wall. Castiel rose and kissed him on the lips. Dean can taste himself on Cas. “Let’s get clean.” He took a handful of body wash and started to clean Dean. Dean let him work the suds over his body, and clean his hair. He gave him a good scalp massage Dean all but melted into his hands. Once Castiel rinsed all the soap off of him, Dean smiled at him.

“You did that so damn good I’m ready to go back to bed.”

Castiel chuckled. “And here I wanted to make you breakfast.”

“Here, let me get you taken care of.” Dean scrubbed Castiel. He worked on his body then his hair. He saved his hard dick for last. Dean gave it a few good strokes and Castiel was a whimpering mess in his hands.

“I won’t, I won’t last long.” He confessed

“It’s fine, baby. Let go I won’t judge.”

Castiel let out a whine of a groan as he came in Dean’s hands. Dean cleaned off his hands then cleaned Castiel’s privates. Castiel let out a sigh of contentment. “Now I’m ready to go back to bed.”

He snickered as he rinsed them both off. “You already promised me breakfast so it’s too late for that.”

“Oh, drat, I was hoping I could talk you into going to bed with me.” His stomach then growled. He laughed “It appears I am hungry.” He got out of the shower and Dean followed him.

They dried each other off and both of them got dressed. Dean felt floaty and relaxed as he followed Castiel downstairs.

Castiel headed to the stove. He dug out a box of pancake mix and started on pancakes.

Dean brewed more coffee for both of them. He didn’t need more coffee he just wanted more.

“You know,” Castiel started as he flipped a pancake. “I thought about what you said last night.”

“What part?” He asked as he poured a cup. “I said a lot of things last night.”

“About not living in the past,” He placed the pancake on a plate and started on the next one. “I,” He sighed. “I think it’s time I contact my family.”

“Are you sure?” He asked as he poured Castiel a cup of coffee.

“No, I’m not sure, but you are right, I can’t live in the past.” He flipped the pancake. “I can’t worry about what mom and dad will think about me I got to call them and,”

Dean cut him off. “Wow, call them? Cas, they haven’t seen you in three years don’t you think maybe they deserve more than a phone call? I mean, if it was me and someone called me from an unknown number saying I was their kid I’d be a little upset.”

“Then what do you propose I do?” He asked as he laid the pancake on the plate.

“Go and see them. Not the best plan either but at least they can see you face to face.”

He chewed on his lip as he started another pancake. “You… I think you might be right, Dean.” He sighed. “I will call my siblings though.”

“Good. Then you and I can take a trip to see your folks.”

“You and I.” He repeated as he finished the last of the pancakes. He brought the plates over and sat down at the table. “Dean, I really appreciate all you are doing for me.”

“Of course, Cas.” He smiled at him. “I really do love you.”

He smiled again. “I will call Gabriel after breakfast and work my way through the siblings.” He poked at his pancakes. “It’s going to be awkward but I’m going to do it.”

“Good job, Cas.”

He chewed his food and his eyes fell to the backyard through the windows. “I was thinking… maybe we can grow a garden this spring.”

“Sure, dad always wanted to get one going but we, uh, Winchesters don’t have green thumbs. Even the easiest of house plants we managed to kill them.”

“Good thing you got me.” Castiel said with a smirk. “The Novak family is very good with plants.” He finished his coffee and got up for another. “Maybe,” he strummed the side of his mug. “We can get some houseplants too.”

“You want to make changes to my house already?” Dean said with a wink. “It’s fine, buddy, whatever you want I’m fine with.”

He smiled. “Good, because I have a few ideas.”

They ate breakfast in silence just enjoying one another’s company. Once breakfast was finished, “I’ll do the dishes.” Dean offered as he took Castiel’s plate. “You go reconnect with your family.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” He filled up the sink with water. Castiel walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him for a hug.

“Thank you, Dean. For everything.” He kissed him on the cheek and left the room and headed downstairs into the spare room that was Castiel’s room.

Dean washed the dishes. He stared out the window. Plants would be nice. Maybe if Cas could get a good garden growing he could have fresh vegetables in the restaurant and at home. He smiled to himself as he dried the dishes and put them away.

He got out his phone and decided to call Sam.

“Hello?” His brother answered on the first ring.

“Hey there, Sammy.”

“What’s up, Dean? It’s unlike you to call out of the blue like this?”

He sighed. Sam was right. He rarely did just call him out of nowhere. Especially since they see each other on a regular bases. “So, I uh, I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Well, Cas is… he’s reconnecting with his family.”

“That’s great!” Sam said with enthusiasm.

“Yes, yes it is, but, he wants me to go with him to meet his family in person. He’s calling his siblings now and wants to make a special trip to the old homestead; he wants me to go with him.”

“Umhm, I understand. Say no more Dean, I can handle it by myself and I’ll get someone to cover for Cas. You just worry about getting him home.”

“Thanks, Sam.” He felt a weight lift up. He knew that Sam would understand but having confirmation just made him feel better.

“But…” Sam sighed. “Um, Dean, what are we going to do if Cas doesn’t come back?”

Dean almost dropped the phone. He huffed. “Don’t talk nonsense, Sammy. Cas is going to come back. He told me.”

“Yeah but, Dean, this is his family he might… you know see them and change his mind.”

“He won’t do that.”

“Okay fine, Dean, whatever you say.” He sighed. “I’ll get someone to cover for him. You just take care of everything. Let me know when you’re going to go, alright?”

“Of course, Sammy.”

“Oh since I got you on the phone. I need to go up to Crowley’s place to pick up something. Can you come with me?”

“Sure. Let me tell Cas that I’m heading out and I’ll meet you at your place.” He hung up the phone and headed to the downstairs room.

Castiel was pacing back and forth in the room phone to his ear. “Yes, I know, Gabriel. Well, it wasn’t my intention to wait this long.” He caught Dean’s eye and stopped. “Hang on Dean needs something.”

Dean heard a voice from the phone shout. “Who’s Dean?” As Castiel lowered the phone from his ear.

“Yes?”

“Um,” Dean licked his lips. “I’m going to head out to Sammy’s he is wanting me to go with him to Crowley’s.”

“Okay, be careful.” He walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek

“I’ll see you later, Cas.” Dean headed up the stairs he could hear the tail end of Castiel explaining to his Gabriel who he was.

Dean got his coat and put on his boots. He headed outside it had warmed up some compared to the last few days but he could still smell the cold in the air. He got in his car and headed to Sam’s place.

Sam didn’t live too far from him but he wasn’t in the same neighborhood. His house was a nice ranch style one. It was recently built as was every home in this part of town was the part that Dean lived in was older. He pulled into the garage behind Eileen’s car.

He got out of his car and headed to the door and knocked.

Sam opened and stepped back. “Hey, Dean, come on in I’m still getting my boots on.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Took you twenty minutes to do your hair?”

He scoffed. “No.” He sat down and started to work on his shoes.

Eileen was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. She smiled at him and waved.

He waved back at her. “How are you?”

“I am fine. I’m sick of winter.” She responded

He chuckled. “Me too.”

“I heard you got a new boyfriend.” She smiled

He nodded. “Yeah, he’s name is Castiel.”

“Odd name.”

Sam snickered as he walked into the room. “Yeah, it is. I’m ready, Dean.”

“Okay. Bye, Eileen.”

“Bye, Dean.”

The two of them headed to Sam’s SUV. “So what are we getting?” Dean asked as he climbed into the car.

“A new side table; I asked Crowley to find us one and he got one at an estate sale last night and wants me to come to get it.”

“Ooh, end table very exciting.” Dean teased

“Yes, it is. When you get married you’ll understand.” Sam laughed. He started up the car and started towards A Hell of a Thrift. “So… um, is that something you are considering?”

“Is what?”

“Settling down?” He asked.

The question hung in the air for a minute. Dean studied his brother’s face for a minute and frowned.

“Yeah, Sam, it is something I’m thinking about. I mean I’m tired of one night stands.” He sighed. “I went through years of that I… got myself right. There isn’t anything to hold me back now.”

“So you are serious about Cas?”

“Yes, Sam.” He huffed. “Geez, you got a problem with Cas all the sudden?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I don’t have a problem with him. I like him… but, Dean,” He sighed. “What if Cas isn’t ready to settle down?”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You are clearly looking for the white-picket-fence life. You are ready to settle down but from what you told me; he just got out of an abusive relationship. What if he isn’t ready to settle?”

He licked his lips. “I will wait for him then. If he needs time that’s fine by me.” He shrugged. “I love him, Sam. This isn’t some fling. I have feelings for him I haven’t felt for anyone before. I want to be with him, protect him, and care for him. I’ve never felt this way about anyone I’ve been with before.”

Sam nodded. “Okay, Dean. I believe you.”

They were quiet the rest of the ride to Crowley’s. They got out of the SUV and headed into the shop. Crowley was at the register waiting for them.

“Moose,” he greeted Sam. “Long time no see. Glad you could make it.”

“Hi, Crowley.” Sam said

“Come this way. I’ll show you the table.”

They followed him to a back area where he stored stuff before he put it in the shop. “I got this yesterday along with a bunch of stuff. It was a wholesale deal, I wanted the desk.” He lifted a cover on the table. “I got everything else.” He rolled his eyes.

Sam looked over the table. “Oh yeah, it will match perfectly with what we have already.”

“Good. I’ll give you the friends and family discount. What you say to twenty bucks?”

“Deal.” He took out his wallet and handed him a twenty

“Now, if only I could get rid of this other crap.” Crowley sighed. “I got a couch, two lamps, and a typewriter.”

“Did you say a typewriter?” Dean asked

“Hmm, yes, an old one, anyone who’d be interested in writing is going to have a computer. This thing is only going to be good for is decoration.”

“Does it work?”

“Don’t know didn’t check.” He walked over to a large case and laid it on the table. He opened it and inside was a vintage typewriter. “All the keys seem fine.” He looked around and found a piece of paper and stuck it in the machine. He started typing. “None of the keys are sticking either. I didn’t get a chance to check it out when I got it.”

“How much?” Dean asked

Sam frowned. “What do you need a typewriter for?”

Dean looked at them and blinked. “Well, I uh,” he chuckled. “You know…”

“It’s for your boy-toy, isn’t it?” Crowley asked with a know-it-all smirk

“N-no…” he shook his head. They all stared at him. “Okay, yes it is.” He sighed. “Cas wants to be a writer and since he doesn’t like e-readers I thought maybe he would… you know… like a typewriter.” He rubbed the back of his neck feeling his face warm up.

“Oh my God.” Crowley ran his hand over his face. “What are you a teenager? I’m going to woo him with a typewriter.” He shook his head. “I didn’t know I was in a romance novel.”

“Stop judging me and tell me how much you want for the damn thing.” Dean huffed

“Fifty for the typewriter.”

“Fifty!” Dean scoffed. “You acted like you can’t sell it but you want fifty for it?”

“You played your hand too strong, Dean. You want it and I can’t pass up on selling it.”

He glared at him. “I could have taken Cas to any one of these thrift stores to get his books, you know.”

“Fine thirty.”

Dean opened his wallet and got the cash out.

Crowley rolled his eyes as he took it. “Should have charged you a hundred since you have one. Don’t forget to get your man some flowers. People like flowers.”

“I think I’ll do that.” He picked up the typewriter and thanked Crowley.

They took the typewriter to the SUV and came back for the table. They slid it into the back. Dean dusted off his hands. “There, aren’t you glad you have me?”

“Yeah.” Sam scoffed as he closed the back of the SUV. “You know, Dean.” Sam started. “I want you to know I do like Cas. I don’t have a problem with you two dating.”

“I’m sensing a but here.” Dean frowned.

“Well, maybe you are going into this too fast. Got to think, Dean, he was in a bad relationship. Maybe you should take baby steps.”

“You think I’m moving too fast?”

“A little, yeah, I’m just… I’m worried you are going to scare him off. I know… God, do I know, Dean that you were lonely. I know that you want someone to love to shower with affection but maybe tone it down a notch.”

He sighed. Sam was probably right. That was one of Dean’s concerns with this relationship; jumping in too fast. He didn’t want Cas to think he was clingy and needy and he didn’t want him to think of him as someone like Dereck. He nodded. “You know, Sam, I think I will talk to him about it. Ask him if I am going too fast.”

“Good, that’s good, Dean.” He patted his shoulder. “I just want what’s best for both of you. Hell, I’d be thrilled if you got married.”

He frowned at him. “You think I’m rushing into this and here you are talking about marriage.”

“Yeah, it is but if you do at least I already know the person you are married to. Plus, it will be fun to plan your wedding.”

They shared a laugh.

“Come on let’s go home we got a table to unload.” Sam said.

He and Dean got in the SUV. Dean stared out the window. Marriage? Marriage with Castiel it was too soon to tell if that was where they were heading. He smiled. He wanted to get Cas some flowers on the way home. He wondered what flowers he liked. He knew Sam told him he should slow down some but he didn’t want to slow down with Cas. This felt right. It had all along. He still planned on checking with Cas though. He loved him but he didn’t want to scare him off either. Though, the thought of waking up every day next to Castiel warmed his heart. He could see a future with him. He never felt this way before about anyone. Sure, before when he was younger he had a few long-term relationships but none of them felt like this. They were great in their own regard but they all just sort of fizzled out. None of them were nasty break-ups. They just sort of drifted apart slowly and after the second time, it happened he just sort of gave up. He got too busy to devote his time to his partner and it never failed; they never wanted to play second fiddle to his family or his business. At least Castiel understands how important his business is to him as well as his family. Maybe… maybe that met that Castiel was the one he was waiting for? A partner who understood it all. He smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to get home to Cas and see his lovely smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I got busy with stuff but on the upside, I got like three chapters done :) I may have an idea as to how many chapters this is going to be. I'll put how many chapters it will be probably in the next update (I'm looking at either 20 or 22)  
> This story has just been a joy to write :)  
>  I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

Good Deeds

Chapter 16

Dean helped Sam get the table into his house. Afterward, he swung by the flower shop to get Cas some flowers. He walked into the flower store and the smell of flowers almost knocked him over. He hated the overpowering smell of a flower shop they always made him think of a funeral home. He put those grim thoughts behind him as he looked at the flowers. What did Cas like? He knew he liked flowers but was there a particular one he liked?

“Hello,” Called Rowena from the backroom. She walked into the front of the store her red hair was in a bun. She smiled at him. “Dean, how have you been? It’s been a long-time, dear.” She smiled. “And we are business neighbors.”

“Sorry, I have been busy.” He confessed as he looked at the roses. Roses were romantic but they always felt flashy to him. Like ‘hey look at me!’ he thought they were best suited for Valentine’s day anyway

“Aye?” She adjusted some flowers in a vase on the counter. “I heard about you and your new boy.” She smirked at him

“Oh, uh,” He blushed. He frowned at the flowers. That was the trouble with being so well known in town, there wasn’t a lot he could keep secret. Someone told someone who told someone else and boom then everyone around him knew. Not that he was keeping Cas a secret. He was out and proud and had been that way for years.

“I take it you are here for some flowers then?” She asked as she came around the counter

“Yeah, I uh, wasn’t sure on what to get.” He sniffed the roses and wrinkled his nose. He felt like sneezing already.

“Well, roses are really romantic.” She said as pulled one out and smelled it

“I… no roses don’t feel right.” He couldn’t see Cas as a rose person. He felt like he would like something more… bright and colorful.

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And here I thought you were head over heels for the lad.” He had a sneaking suspicion that Rowena was pushing the roses because they were a way more expensive flower than the others. She was in it for the money after all.

“It’s not that I just… Cas doesn’t seem like a rose person.” He walked around the flowers and stopped at tulips. Tulips somehow that felt right. Sure they weren’t the most romantic but they were still nice.

“Tulips don’t exactly scream romance, dear.” She huffed as she followed him. She took his arm. “Come the roses are much better. I can get them in an assortment of colors other than red.”

He shook his head. “I think he’d like them.” He pulled out the yellowest of the flowers. “I want some of these and some daisies.” He turned to face her when he spotted a vase with a bee painted on it on the shelves behind the register. That was it, it was the perfect vase and it fit with the tulips. Roses would take away from the vase. He smiled. “In that vase with the bee on it.”

She pointed at the vase. “This generic bee vase? Come now, it is nothing special I use this for spring displays and you want it for your honey?”

He shrugged. “Cas he uh, likes bees.” He remembered Castiel wanting the honeycomb vase at the antique store. Castiel had told him multiple times that he liked bees and lectured him on the importance of them for the environment.

“Okay.” She took out the flowers Dean wanted and walked behind the counter. He watched her as she arranged the display very carefully. She may be a bit demanding and a little rude but she did a good job with her flowers. She smiled at the arrangement then her eyes light up. “Oh, I have one more thing.” She reached under the counter and pulled out a long stick with a bee on it. She placed it dead center in of the flowers. “There,” She smiled brightly, “How is that?”

It was perfect. The addition of the bee really brought it together. Plus once the flowers eventually died Cas would have a vase and a cute plastic bee to remember it by. “It’s perfect, Rowena.”

She smiled. “I do good work.” She said smugly as she rang it up. “That’ll be fifty dollars.”

He blinked. “What?” He had no idea flowers were that expensive. Hell, no wonder he didn’t buy them that often.

“Flowers are expensive and so is the vase.” She said with a shrug. “I can just toss it all out and you can go home with nothing.”

“No, don’t I’ll pay for them.” He handed her the money with a sigh and she handed him the vase.

“And here is some flower food.” She handed him a package. “It will keep them alive longer.” She said with a wink

“Thanks.” He took the vase and headed to his car. He felt like he just got robbed by the red-head. He sighed as he unlocked the car and got the flowers in a safe spot. He climbed into his car and made his way back home.

He couldn’t wait to see the look on Cas’s face when he got the flowers, even if she did rip him off. He knew Cas was going to love them. He sighed. He wondered if Sam was right. He was… showering Cas with a lot of affection. He wanted Castiel to know he loved him but he also didn’t want to scare him off. So far, Cas didn’t seem to be bothered by it. Maybe it was his love language? 

Dean eased the car into the driveway. He got out and got the flowers and the typewriter. Opening the front door was an interesting prospect as he had to sit the typewriter down and hold the flowers close to his chest as he opened the door. The smell of food hit him right in the nose. He inhaled deeply and his stomach rumbled. “Cas, I’m home!” He called out

The other man stepped out of the kitchen. He smiled at Dean. “Hello, Dean, I uh, made some lunch.”

“It smells great.” He couldn’t wait to eat. He was starving

Castiel’s eyes fell on the vase of flowers. “Are those flowers?”

He got so distracted by the food he almost forgot about the presents. He picked up the vase and held them out to Castiel. “I uh, got these for you.”

“I love them.” He exclaimed as he took the vase. He sat them down in the middle of the table. He wrapped Dean into a big hug. “Thank you.” He kissed him on the mouth warm and firm. It was like coming home to Dean. Dean didn’t realize he could miss someone when he was only away from them for a few hours but he did. Having Castiel in his arms was nice. “What’s that?” He asked when he broke the kiss. He pointed at the case beside Dean’s feet.

Dean blinked. Oh yeah, the typewriter. “Oh, uh,” He picked up the heavy thing and held it out in front of him. “While me and Sam were at Crowley’s he had this… and well,” He pushed it into Cas’s hands. “Open it up.” He smiled at him

Castiel took the black box and frowned. He looked at Dean almost like he handed him a bomb. He carefully set it on the table and opened it slowly. His mouth fell open when he saw it. “Dean,” he started. He turned to look at Dean. His face was a mixture of shock and joy.

“I know… it’s well, I thought since you wanted to be a writer you would like a typewriter. I know you don’t really like tech so I figured maybe you would like to write on this… and if you don’t then it will make a hell of a decoration.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I just want you to know, Cas, that I support you. I want you to start writing that novel you wanted to write.”

Tears welled up in Castiel’s eyes. “Dean, I…” He sniffed. “I have never felt so supported before.” He clutched the typewriter as tears rolled down his face. “Thank you.”

“Don’t cry, baby.” Dean wrapped his arms around him and held him.

“Sorry, I had a really emotional day.” He sniffed. He pulled away and wiped his face

“Oh, yeah, you called your siblings didn’t you?” He felt bad for leaving Castiel alone during such a rough time. He knew he wanted his support.

He smiled. “I called Gabriel. We talked for so long my phone almost died so I didn’t talk to the other two… He’s well, he was happy to hear from me.” He rubbed his arm. “Umm, he… gave me an idea for dealing with mom and dad. He is going to get ahold of Anna and Alfie for me and he wants me to go to mom and dad’s place… then he is going to bring them along and we have a big reunion.”

“Oh, are you ready for that?”

“No, but um, I’m going to do it and see how it goes.” He shook his head. “I mean, they are family and it is what I wanted.”

Dean patted his arm. “It’s okay, Cas. I’m sure it’s hard. And don’t worry I’ll be with you the whole way.”

“Thank you, Dean, I,” He stopped in midsentence. “Oh, crap! Lunch is going to get cold!” He ran over to the stove and picked up the plates. “I think it’s still warm.” He plated up the food and handed a plate to Dean. “I was hungry so I made some mac and cheese.”

Dean smiled. “I’m always down for some soul food.” They sat at the table. “Thanks, baby.”

“You’re welcome and thank you for the typewriter.” He patted it affectionately. “I can’t wait to write my bestseller on it.” He dug into his food.

He chuckled. “I can’t wait to see it either or read it.” He smiled he was happy to see Castiel so happy.

He smiled again. “Thank you again.” He leaned across the table and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Dean could taste the mac and cheese on his lips. He tried not to laugh at the silliness of it. “So um, I talked to Sam this morning. He’s going to take care of the store when we go to see your folks.”

“Good,” He nodded as he took a fork full of mac and cheese. “I was thinking… maybe we can go up there soon before I wimp out and change my mind.”

“How soon do you got in mind?” He asked as he took in a forkful of food.

“In the next few days.” He rubbed the side of his arm. “The sooner the better you know.”

“Do you not want to wait on Gabriel?”

“No, I want to do this alone… well, mostly alone, since you will be coming with me.”

He nodded. “If that’s what you want, Cas.”

“It is… it’s what I want.” He sighed. “They… my siblings… sometimes I feel like they overshadow me and I… I’m going to be selfish about it; I want my own time with my parents before they get involved.”

He smirked. “You can be selfish if you want to, Cas. I won’t judge ya.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. When they finished Dean picked up the dishes and headed to the sink to wash them. Castiel joined him shortly to dry stuff and put the items away.

“Can I ask you a question?” Dean asked as he handed him a plate

“You can. It doesn’t mean I can answer it.” He teased. He playfully bumped into his shoulder.

Dean chuckled. He loved it when Castiel was feeling playful. It took him a bit to open up this side of him but damn was he happy to see it. “I’m not… I’m not going overboard am I?” He felt his heart rate increase. Now that those words were out of his mouth; what if he was? What if Cas thought he was going overboard?

He tilted his head and frowned. “Going overboard with what?” He looked confused.

“This all this?” He gestured to the flowers and the typewriter. “The gifts and everything,” He sighed. “I just… I don’t want you to feel that I’m smothering you. I know you had a hard time with your ex… I worry that me being this… overboard that I’m going to scare you off…”

“You don’t have to worry about that, Dean. I know your heart is in the right place.” He rested his hand on his shoulder. “I love you. I can tell you love me. This is different, it feels different. I don’t feel like I’m being sucked into a black hole like with my ex… this feels like we are floating together.”

“Floating together?” Dean nodded. “I like it… floating together.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, you and I are floating together.” He reached out and took Dean’s hand out of the sink.

Dean opened his mouth to protest but words fell short. Castiel spun him around, soap and water dripped from his hand as Castiel placed it on his shoulder.

“We float up together. We are supporting each other. We aren’t weighing one another down with drama and other nonsense.” He put his hand on his hip and pulled him closer to him

He blinked. “Cas,”

He pressed their lips together. He kept ahold of Dean and gently swayed one another like they were dancing. He buried his head into Dean’s shoulder and breathed in deeply. “I used to think I was unlucky. I hated myself for what had happened to me.” He said softly into Dean’s shoulder. “I… thought the whole time I was with him and when I ran away my decisions lead to my awful life and…” He nuzzled his nose in his shoulder. “I realized it wasn’t true.” He looked up at Dean his blue eyes dark. “I made a mistake but… that mistake is what brought me to you.” He held onto his hand and squeezed it. “I know now that my mistake really wasn’t one… it was my destiny. I was meant to meet you. Yes, I had to walk through fire to get here, but I feel like you and I were meant to be.”

“Cas,” Dean breathed. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close to him. He could feel Castiel’s chest rising and falling against his own. He had never been this close to someone without clothes being off and them fooling around in bed.

They held one another, swaying gently in the kitchen in a tuneless dance just enjoying holding each other. Castiel peppered Dean’s neck and shoulder with gentle kisses. The dishes were long forgotten as they stood there.

“I love you.” Castiel murmured into his neck. Dean could feel his lips touch him with each word. It made his blood run hot. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He whispered into Cas’s hair which smelled of honey and flowers.

This was intimate. Intimate in a way Dean had never been with another person. He felt emotions swell within. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He listened to Castiel’s breathing and the quiet barely heard love confessions and praises. Time seemed to be at a standstill at that moment. In what seemed like no time and also an eternity Castiel finally moved away from Dean.

He smiled at him. “I believe the dishwater is probably cold by now.”

Dean stood there in shock. He still felt like he was floating. “Oh, uh, yeah dishes.” He stuck his hands down in the now cold water and began to wash the dishes.

Castiel picked up his typewriter. “I’m going to go put this up.” He walked out of the kitchen area

He watched him leave. His chest felt weirdly constricted. He shook his head and went back to the dishes. He could still feel the warmth from where Castiel had his head on his shoulder. It was a nice and comforting feeling. He wanted to feel it again. He finished the dishes and dried his hands. He dug out his phone and searched through his music. He smiled as he picked out _Houses of the Holy_ by Led Zeppelin. He turned up the volume as the guitars swelled.

Sure enough, Castiel walked into the kitchen his usual scowl on his face. “Dean,” He looked at the phone and smirked. “I didn’t know you actually stored your music on anything other than ancient cassettes.” He teased.

“Shut up,” He chuckled. He held out his hand. “Come on.”

He blinked and tilted his head. He took his hand and Dean spun him around. Castiel laughed. It was like music to his ears. He couldn’t think of a time he heard Castiel laugh so richly. “What in the world, Dean?” He asked as Dean pulled him closer and swayed with the music.

Dean started to sing with the song slightly off-key but well-meaning. Castiel laughed again.

“It’s a bit hard to slow dance to something like this.” Castiel stated. “It also doesn’t help that I can’t dance.”

He shrugged. “It’s the first song that came up okay.” He smiled. He spun him around. “And you dance just fine.”

“If you want to take up dancing maybe you should get some slower songs.”

“You like my music and you know it.”

He rolled his eyes. “Sure, Dean.”

The song faded out and _Ramble On_ started to play. Dean leaned in and whispered in Castiel’s ear. “This is my favorite song by them.” He kissed him on the neck

He laughed and tilted his head and let Dean kiss his neck. “Oh, Dean,” he gasped

Dean took it as encouragement and latched onto his lips. He kissed him with passion. He guided the two of them to the living room as his phone continued to play his Led Zeppelin playlist. He guided them to the couch and they slowly sunk down on it. They exchanged kisses, it was intimate but it wasn’t heading into anything. They swapped soft chaste kisses back and forth burying their faces in one another necks and ended it with their foreheads against one another. The music played on in the background until eventually, the playlist ended.

They stayed on the couch wrapped in one another. Dean smiled as he looked into Castiel’s eyes. He would give anything to have every day like this. He brought his hand close to his lips and pressed a kiss on it. This was perfect. Dean had never been so happy in his life. He briefly wondered if Castiel felt the same. Their eyes met again and his heart fluttered. Surely, Castiel was just as happy. He took in his grin and kissed him again. Yes, they were happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this chapter is very long. Also, I had to cut it in half as I was worried it would end up with a 20+ page count when I got done.  
> Thank you all for reading :) and I hope you enjoy it

Good Deeds

Chapter 17

Today was the day they were going to go visit Castiel’s family. Dean watched Castiel as he debated what all to pack. He could tell he was nervous. He watched him as he looked both terrified and concerned.

They would arrive a day before Castiel’s siblings would get there. They had agreed to let Castiel reconnect with their parents before they would come in. Dean thought it was very nice of the siblings to let Cas have his moment with their parents before they got involved. Gabriel was the one setting all this up.

Dean mentally sighed. He was going to meet the whole Novak clan in one fell swoop. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it either. He chewed his lip. Lucas had threatened to punch his lights out if he hurt Cas. What on Earth would the other ones be like? He was nervous and excited. His biggest worry was that they wouldn’t like him. He told himself he was a likable guy and he couldn’t see that happening but he knew he was going to be held on a very high standard given what happened with the last guy Cas brought home.

Castiel picked up his bear and stared at it. He quirked his lips in thought, his brow creased like he was making a life or death decision. Dean thought it was cute.

“Mr. Berry coming with us?” Dean asked to snap Castiel out of his stupor

“What? Uh, oh… I don’t think so.” He sat the bear back down and shook his head but still stared at the bear.

“Are you sure? You can’t sleep without it so,” He wanted Castiel to be comfortable. He knew that bear meant a lot to him.

“I won’t sleep much anyway.” He zipped up his bag. “Plus there isn’t much room in my bag.”

“Okay, honey.” He said. He picked up Castiel’s bag he looked back as Castiel looked back at the bear. He licked his lips and was getting ready to tell Cas just to bring it when Castiel said.

“Come on let’s go.” He charged out of the room like his butt was on fire. Dean didn’t question it and followed him. He considered going back and grabbing the bear for Castiel but maybe the other man had a reason to leave the bear.

They headed down to the car. Dean packed the bags in the trunk. He made sure the house was locked up. Sam was going to check on it while he was gone but he wanted to make sure everything was okay. He got into the car with Castiel. “Ready?” He asked him

There was a pause then Castiel nodded. “Yes, I am ready, Dean.”

He started up the car then backed out of the driveway. They started their journey early that day. The sun had just started to rise. He was planning on swinging through a drive-through and getting them some coffee and breakfast. When he took trips he liked to start early in the day when there was less traffic. He glanced over at Castiel. He looked tired. His eyes were baggier than usual, he stared out the window deep in thought.

Dean broke the silence. “Can you dig out a tape out of the box?”

He blinked as if surprised to realize he was in the car. He bent down to the box of tapes and shuffled through them. “I really wonder why in the world you still use tapes. Wouldn’t it be better to install an AUX jack so you can play music from your phone?”

He shrugged. “I want my car to stay original.”

He handed him a tape and Dean put it in the tape deck. The tape crackled to life. It was one of Dean’s favorite Led Zeppelin tapes. He knew Castiel was right. Getting an AUX jack or at least one of those tapes that could hook up to a phone or CD player would be better than using old cassettes but he was an ‘if it ain’t broke don’t fix it’ type of people. One day his tapes would stop working. He knew that but for now, he wanted to enjoy the music he so painstakingly recorded all those years ago.

“Oh yeah,” Dean said. He tapped on the steering wheel and started to sing with the music. He studied Castiel though he managed to keep his eyes on the road. About half-way through his version of _When the Levee Breaks_ , Castiel smiled. “There it is.” Dean grabbed his cheek and pinched it. “There’s that smile.”

Castiel scoffed and playfully slapped at his hand. “Stop it.” He laughed. “I haven’t had my coffee yet and it is far too early in the morning.”

“I just wanted to see you smile.” He teased and grabbed Castiel’s cheeks

“Thank you, Dean… I… yes thank you.” He laughed as he slapped away his hands playfully

They drove to a McDonald’s and got coffee and food for the two of them. Castiel nibbled at his food for the most part. Dean inhaled his biscuit in the parking lot before he started to nurse on his coffee.

“You know I never asked before,” Castiel started. “You told me that you and your family traveled a lot before you got settled back home… did you guys use this same car?”

He nodded. “Yeah, dad got the car when he first met mom. He came back home from the Vietnam war and was looking for a vehicle. He was originally going to get something practical but he saw Baby,” He patted the steering wheel affectionately. “And she was as much as the practical car and he told me he had always wanted an Impala so he bought her.”

“It’s amazing to me how a car with such a history is still in good shape.”

“Dad took good care of her. He treated her like she was his kid. It’s not without its flaws though.” He turned on up the heat and a rattling sound echoed in the car. He chuckled. “Me and Sammy were playing with Legos and we… stuck some in there.” He smiled as he thought back on it. “Dad was pissed. He never did get them all out though.” He pointed to the backseat. “In the back, Sam stuck an army man in the ashtray he’s still holding up patrol back there. We craved our initials into the car too.” He shook his head. “Point is this car isn’t without its blemishes.”

“I think it gives it character.”

He smiled. “So, I never asked but do you have a driver’s license?”

“I do, however, it is expired. I couldn’t renew it Dereck never wanted me out of the house nor did he let me drive.”

“That’s another thing we need to get taken care of. We need to get you renewed so we can get you some wheels.”

“I don’t necessarily need a car.”

“You want to drive Baby?” He asked with a smile

He shrugged. “I was always partial to classic cars.”

He snorted and laughed. “Okay, Cas.”

“Though I don’t know much about cars.”

“I can teach you, babe. Then you’ll know.”

“Thank you, Dean.” He sighed. “I have to remember to get all my important documents when I get home. I didn’t take them with me when I moved out, thank God. I actually… I left a lot of my stuff at home.” He frowned as he finished his coffee. “I was hoping… I could take it back with us.”

“Fine by me, this car has a big trunk so I can fit a lot in it.” He shrugged. “It’s your stuff, man. Bring home what you want I don’t mind. Unless you plan on bringing home an ex that is.”

He smiled. “Thanks. And no I don’t plan on bringing home any exs.”

They enjoyed one another’s company as they drove. They talked idly about various things: the road, Cas’s family, books, and music. Overall, it was a good trip. Dean noticed though the closer they got to Kansas city the more nervous Castiel became. His nervousness was thick in the air. It hung in the cabin of the car almost choking Dean with it’s looming presence. It was making him nervous.

“Dude, are you okay?” He glanced over at him. Castiel was chewing on his lips so hard he was going to crack them open at the rate he was going.

“I… I don’t know. I’m feeling a lot of emotions right now.” He stated and released his lower lip from his teeth. To which, he was glad, he would have hated to have seen his lovely lips cracked and bleeding.

Dean took his hand. “You are going to be okay. I promise.”

“Thanks…” He sighed deeply. “You are a good man. You… you just make me feel so safe.”

His heart warmed. He brought his hand up to his lips and kissed it. “I am happy to hear that. It means a lot to hear you say you feel safe with me.”

“I do.” He chewed his lips. “Up here is the neighborhood they live on.”

Dean made a turn down the street. The homes here were large and very nice. Most of them seemed to be older. He heard Castiel’s breathing increase. He worried that he was going to have a panic attack on him in the car. “Breath, Cas, breath.” He said to him

“This one on the left.” He pointed out of the window with a shaky finger.

He turned the car into their driveway. He parked it and turned off the engine. His car was so loud most likely Castiel’s parents probably heard him pull in.

“Dean, I don’t know if I can do this.” Castiel confessed his voice shaky.

“You’re okay, Cas.” He took his hands. “You have me, remember? I’ll keep you safe.”

He nodded. “Let’s go. They probably heard you pull in since this car is so loud.”

“It doesn’t leave much to discretion.” He laughed.

He pointed at him. “Hey, you love my car and you know it.”

“Almost as much as I love the driver.” Castiel laughed and planted a soft kiss on Dean’s lips

They got out of the car. Castiel slowly made his way up to the door. Dean stayed behind him. He got to the door and he looked back at Dean. Dean smiled at him and gave a thumbs up. He knew Castiel had to be nervous. He couldn’t imagine being in his shoes right now. Him returning home after being gone for so long. He would be nervous too. He knew that Castiel and his family didn’t part on the best terms. Castiel choosing the then-boyfriend over his own family and isolating himself from them. The ding-dong of the doorbell snapped him out of his thoughts.

Castiel let out a breath. “Okay, here we go.”

The door opened up and standing there was a short woman with dark hair. Her face was stern and Dean could see immediately where Castiel got his trademark scowl from.

She looked at Castiel. Her face softened and her mouth fell open. “Castiel? Castiel is that you?”

He smiled. “Hello, mother.”

“Cas!” she exclaimed. She all but jumped into Castiel’s arms as she grabbed onto him and hugged him tightly. “My baby! I thought I would never see you again!” She pulled away from him and studied his face. “Where have you been? What happened to you?” She stopped and noticed Dean behind him. She glared at Dean. It was like icy daggers went through Dean’s blood. If looks could kill she would have struck him down then and there. “Who the hell is that?”

Dean waved at her. He wasn’t sure why he just hoped he could ease the tension. “Hi.”

She kept glaring at him. Dean wanted the Earth to open up and swallow him whole. Yikes! Cas’s mom was intense with a capital I.

“It’s fine, mom, that’s Dean he’s my boyfriend.” Castiel said

She blinked. “Boyfriend? I haven’t heard from you for years and you come back with some boyfriend. Is this why I haven’t heard from you? Because you were with some new guy?”

“No, no, mom, let me explain.” Castiel sighed

Dean shifted uncomfortably. He thought he was going to have to save Castiel. He stepped forward and licked his lips his mouth suddenly dry.

“What’s going on, Naomi?” Dean heard another voice call from the house. A short man with dark curly hair appeared beside her. Dean then realized where Cas got his deep blue eyes from. Castiel was definitely their child. “Cas!” Castiel’s father exclaimed. He hugged him harder than his mother had. “Son, it’s been so long… who the heck is that?” He asked when he noticed Dean

“The boyfriend apparently.” Castiel’s mom Naomi said. Well, it was more like spat out.

His father looked at Castiel and frowned in confusion.

“Let’s get inside and I’ll explain everything.” Castiel said

They walked into the house and went straight to the living room. Castiel’s parents sat on the couch, Castiel sat across from them in a recliner, and Dean stood behind him with his hand on his shoulder. Naomi was still staring daggers into his soul. He made a note to not piss her off.

Castiel went through his story. He explained how Dereck had convinced him they didn’t love him, how he got him to move to New York and how he very slowly took away his freedom. He told them about how he got away, and how he was homeless and how Dean saved him and gave him a job, food and, shelter. Naomi’s tense expression finally softened.

“That is what happened to me.” Castiel said. He patted Dean’s hand. “If not for Dean’s help I would still be living in a tent in the park. Hell, I might have frozen to death during that storm.”

Tears welled up in Naomi’s eyes. “Oh, Cas,” She got up and walked over to him. Castiel stood up as she hugged him. “My poor boy, I’m so glad you are safe.” She held him tightly. She looked at Dean. “Thank you for… helping him.”

He nodded. “I couldn’t sit by and let him suffer.”

Castiel’s father got up from the couch. He held his hand out to Dean. “My name is Chuck.”

He took his hand. “Well, I am Dean Winchester.”

He smiled weakly. “Thanks for bringing my son home. We… we had always assumed the worse.”

Naomi pulled away from Castiel. “I knew that Dereck was bad news. There was something off with him from the very moment I laid eyes on him.”

Castiel sighed and nodded. “I should have listened to you all. I can’t believe I was so naïve.”

“You were young.” She said. She glanced at Dean. He could see her judging him. He chewed on his lips. It couldn’t have looked good to them. Castiel got out of a bad relationship and immediately hooks up with Dean. Yesh, this was going well wasn’t it? “Do your siblings know that you are okay?”

He nodded. “Lucas lives in the same town we do. He is a repairman and he worked in Dean’s place a few times. We met up and he gave me everyone’s numbers and I called them and told them I am okay.” He smiled. “They are planning on coming here too… so we can have a big family reunion.”

“That would be nice. It’s been so long since we had all of you kids under one roof.” Chuck said

Naomi smiled she looked at Dean and her smile didn’t reach her eyes. “I assume you two are planning on staying a few days?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded. “Although we haven’t gotten a room at a hotel yet.”

“Why don’t you just stay here?” Chuck suggested. “We got plenty of room.”

Dean felt his stomach drop. He wanted to get a nice hotel room with Castiel and have quality time with him. Even though they did live alone he didn’t want to be tip-toeing around the house and worrying about Cas’s parents hearing them. Plus Naomi scared the shit out of him.

“Oh, no, we couldn’t impose.” Castiel said

“Nonsense, Cas, it isn’t imposing. You are our kid after all.”

“Charles,” Naomi all but hissed. “Can I have a word with you in the kitchen?”

Chuck’s face reddened and he nodded. “Sure.” The two of them got up and left the room.

Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He turned to Castiel and smiled weakly and winked at him. “They uh, seem nice.”

He huffed and rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to lie to me, Dean.”

He scoffed. “Me lie? Never.” He rubbed his hands together and chuckled. “Your mom she’s uh, well she’s something…”

He smirked. “I am well aware of how my mother is.”

“So it wasn’t just me? Because I felt like if she could have she would have killed me with her looks alone.”

“No, it’s not just you.” He patted Dean’s arm. “Don’t be offended. She does that with everyone I bring home.”

He licked his lips. “It’s not because I’m a Dean and not a Dena is it?”

He shook his head. “Oh, no, no, honey, she isn’t bothered in the least by my sexual orientation. It’s because you are dating me. She’s got high standards for who can date her children.”

“Hmm, and here I thought it was because you brought home a complete stranger after being gone for so long.” He knew that’s what it was. If he in her shoes he would be doing the same thing.

“That could be it too.” He snorted. “Last time I was home it was with Dereck.” He sighed. “Most likely that is what they are talking about. Mom protesting a stranger staying the night; dad saying that you seem to be an okay guy.”

Dean snickered. “Does this happen often, Cas?” he teased.

“Nah.” He winked

Naomi and Chuck walked back into the living room. Naomi was still glaring daggers at Dean. Her arms were folded but Chuck had a friendly smile on his face. Dean chewed on his lips wondering who won the argument.

“You can stay here if you want to.” Naomi said as she glared at Chuck. Apparently, Chuck won the argument. He couldn’t imagine someone as stern as her backing down but maybe Chuck was one hell of a smooth talker.

Chuck smiled warmly. “We were thinking maybe you boys would like some lunch. It will be our treat.”

Castiel smiled. “Can we go to The Garden? I think Dean would love to see it.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. A restaurant with the name like The Garden sounded like a place that served nothing but salads and more up Sam’s alley than his. But if that was where Castiel wanted to go he would gladly eat a salad… just not with a smile on his face.

“Of course, sweetie.” Naomi said.

Chuck walked to a hall closet and got out their coats. He helped Naomi into hers. She whispered something to him and he frowned at her. Dean guessed she was probably whispering about him.

They headed outside. Chuck spotted Dean’s car. “Is that your car?”

“Yup,” Dean said. “I got it from my dad.”

“It’s nice.”

“Thanks.” He chuckled awkwardly as they got into the SUV he parked beside his car. He felt weird about being in the backseat. He hadn’t been in the back of a car since he was a kid. He got out his phone to tell Sam that they had made it.

_We made it_. He texted Sam

A few minutes later it vibrated with Sam’s response. _I’m glad to hear it. So… what’s his parents like?_

He looked at Castiel who wasn’t paying attention to him. He texted Sam back, _Honestly, his mom scares the living shit out of me_

Sam responded with a _LOL_ , and Dean told him he would tell him more. He could feel them judging him for texting someone.

“I texted Sam and let him know we made it.” Dean said to Castiel

He nodded. “Good. I’m sure Sam was happy to hear it.”

They drove out of the neighborhood and into an area with shops. Dean looked at the signs on the stores as they drove by. They were basic stores you would expect; boutiques, a florist, a game/comic book shop, a shoe store, and a coffee shop. Then there it was a big storefront that had large windows. It almost looked like a greenhouse. He whistled

“That is The Garden.” Castiel said.

“It’s a nice place.” Dean admired the building. While his restaurant was nice this place was like a place you would see in foodie magazines.

“They have the best burgers in town.”

He chuckled. “With a name like The Garden I expected it to serve rabbit food.” He said as Chuck parked the SUV

“It got its name because it looks like a greenhouse.” Chuck said. “Though they are also known for their salads.”

They got out of the SUV and headed in. The restaurant was open and full of tables. There was a waterfall in the middle of it and chandlers hanging from the ceiling. Much to Dean’s surprise, the ceiling wasn’t made out of glass.

The waiter smiled at them as they walked in. He seated them at a booth. Dean was still looking around for a minute before he looked down at the menu. He could feel Castiel all but pressed up against him in the booth. He smiled. It was a pleasant feeling. Sure enough, Castiel was right they did have an impressive selection of burgers.

“Which one do you recommend?” He asked him

“That one.” He pointed at one. “That’s the one I’m getting.”

They ordered their food and sipped on their drinks while they waited.

“So how is your restaurant like?” Naomi asked as she stirred her ice tea with her straw

“It’s uh, well, I inherited it from my Dad. It was a staple of the town for years and then it closed down. He got it fixed it up. We serve basic foods… you know, like burgers, chicken… most stuff you’d find at a diner.”

“Do you do all the cooking?” Chuck asked

He shook his head. “Nah, I do if I have to. My main chief does all the cooking. Dad hired him years ago.”

Naomi looked at Castiel. “So what do you do at the restaurant? You never did tell us.”

“I uh… I wash dishes. His dish washer called in and that was how I got the job.” Castiel said

She frowned. “You wash dishes?” She glanced over at Dean. Dean wished he could have melted into the seat right then and there. “Graduated the top of your class and here you are washing dishes.”

“Naomi.” Chuck hissed at her. “Now is not the time for that type of talk.”

Castiel sighed. “I sometimes take orders. That’s how I found out about Lucas.”

She hmphed.

Dean licked his lips. “You know it’s not Cas’s fault. He needed a job I gave him a job. Hell, he had nothing. Or did you forget that part? Rather than judging him for washing dishes maybe you should be happy he isn’t living on the streets and starving!” He raised his voice at her.

“Dean.” Castiel said. He put his hand on his arm. His look was stern. Dean could see he was telling him to stop it.

“Hell, no, I ain’t going to sit here and listen to her belittle you.” He didn’t like her glaring at him but he could put up with it but he drew the line at her mocking Cas. Castiel had been through so much already. He didn’t need his mother treating him like he was a second class citizen for working at a restaurant.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak when Naomi said. “I was not belittling my son. I am very grateful you helped him. Don’t get me wrong, Dean.” She hissed out his name. “I want what’s best for my son.” She sipped her drink. The unspoken words hung in the air. It isn’t you. Dean could feel that’s what she was thinking.

He bit back a growl. He wanted to tell her off. He could sense Castiel holding him back. No wonder Cas was so hesitant to come home. How dare she think so little of him? He was a businessman how was that not good enough for her?

She smirked at him from behind her straw as if knowing he wanted to call her a few choice words.

“So have you worked there you’re whole life?” Chuck asked breaking the stalemate between him and Naomi

“Oh, uh, yeah. I started helping dad when I was a teenager. I started with washing dishes and taking orders. Then he worked me up through the ranks along with my brother.”

“You work with your brother?”

“Yeah, I manage it and he does a lot of the day to day paperwork. We share responsibilities… he’s just better at taking care of the paperwork than I am.”

“I think it’s nice you guys have a family business.”

Dean chuckled. “The name of the restaurant is actually Family Business.”

Chuck laughed. “It fits.”

Naomi shot him a dirty look. No doubt from getting chummy with the enemy. Dean decided not to worry about what she thought about him. At least Chuck seemed to like him and as long as Naomi didn’t talk down to Cas again Dean was going to overlook her glares.

“So, Cas, are you two going to stay at the house?” Chuck asked

Castiel glanced over at Dean. “We haven’t decided yet. Um, I was wondering if… did you guys keep my stuff that I left at home?”

Chuck nodded. “Yeah, I got it all in a tot in the basement. Are you going to take it back?”

“I plan on it.”

“Good. It will help clear up some space.”

“I was also wondering is Meg still around?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. Who was Meg? He didn’t remember Cas ever bringing up a Meg before.

“Yeah, she is. She still lives in the same apartment too.”

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled. “Can we… go see her?”

“Uh, yeah sure.” It would give them time to decide where they were going to stay.

“Awesome, that’ll give me time to find your stuff.” Chuck said

The waitress appeared with their food. They ate in mostly silence. A few comments here and there about the food and other stuff. Dean enjoyed his burger. “You were right, Cas this is an amazing burger.” He said with his mouth half full. He heard Naomi grumble something. He mentally smiled. Good. He’d get on her nerves too. “But Benny’s is better.”

Castiel laughed. “Benny’s are very good but this place will always be special.”

They finished their food and paid the bill. They returned to the Novak home. They got out of the car and Dean started towards the house.

“I want to see Meg.” Castiel said

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot.” He dug out his keys as Chuck and Naomi headed to the door.

“I should have everything out when you get back.” Chuck said. “I’ll even make your favorite thing for dinner.” He headed inside the house

Dean felt a weight off his chest as he was finally away from Naomi’s judgmental glare.

Castiel chewed on his lips as he headed to the car.

Dean unlocked the door for him and got in the driver’s side.

“I’m um, sorry for how my mom was.” Castiel said. “She’s… always had certain ideas about me.” He sighed. “Wanted me to go off to college and get a doctorate in something. I guess me moving in with the guy who saved me and offered me a job isn’t good enough for her.”

Dean shook his head. “You shouldn’t let her talk to you like that, Cas.” He started the car and backed out of the driveway.

“She’s my mom though.” He glared at him. “And you don’t have to fight my battles for me. I can handle her.”

“Sorry, I just… didn’t like her talking like that to you. You shouldn’t let people talk to you like that.”

“I don’t either but there isn’t much I can do. I have learned to live with it. She… She may be a bitch but she is my mother and I love her.”

“Okay, Cas.” He took his hand and squeezed it. “At least your dad seems to like me.”

He snickered. “Dad likes almost everyone. He’s a friendly guy. Mom isn’t so bad once you get to know her. It just takes a while.”

“I did see where you got that scowl from though.” Dean teased

“Yes,” he laughed. “I do take after my mother in that regard and in being serious. Anna also took after her.”

“Great so I get to look forward to getting glared at by two people, awesome.”

“No, Anna is excited to meet you. Make a left up here.”

He nodded. “So who is this Meg person?” He asked changing the subject

He sighed. “She is an old friend of mine. We were childhood friends. She was my best friend.”

“She’s not an ex is she?” He teased

“Not in the purest form of the word.”

He raised an eyebrow. “The hell does that mean, Cas?”

He laughed. “She did give me my first kiss.”

“Should… should I be jealous?”

He shook his head. “No, it was but a result of a dare during a game of truth or dare. We did try to date in high school but we both concluded we made better friends.”

“I see.”

“She means a great deal to me.” Castiel said. Dean could feel him studying the side of his face. “She’s been a dear friend to me and a good judge of character.”

He felt his stomach drop. Was this Meg person a test? What if she didn’t like him then what? Would Cas just give up on being with him? He licked his lips. “And if she doesn’t like me then you’re just going to stay here?” He asked with a laugh. He knew he was covering his concerns with humor. He wondered if Cas noticed.

He huffed. “Not in the least. I would at least get my bear and tell everyone at the restaurant what happened.” He winked at him

He rolled his eyes. “Haha very funny, Cas.”

“I thought so. Though it would be an interesting story to tell everyone. We broke up because my long-time friend said you were weird.”

He snorted. “Well, I’ll be on my best behavior all the same.”

“Good. Now turn up here.”

They turned into a parking lot of an apartment building. Dean felt his stomach drop. Now he was extremely nervous. He chewed on his lips. What awaited them inside? Would she like him? And if she didn’t would Cas bail on him? He looked over at Castiel who smiled.

“Come on, Dean.” He took his hand and kissed it. “Let’s go love.”

He smiled. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. As long as he had Castiel beside him he could take on anything life threw at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the tiny cliff hanger. As I said I was worried this chapter would have ended up being way too long.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. I managed to hurt my wrist last week and was unable to do much typing. I am working long hours next week and I may not have time to work on the next chapter. So there may not be an update next week. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Good Deeds

Chapter 18

Dean followed Castiel up to the front door. He was still nervous. He watched as Castiel pressed the button to be let into the apartment.

“Who is it?” A woman’s voice came from the com

“It’s me, Castiel.”

“Clarence!” The woman shouted. “Come on up, man.”

There was a buzz from the door and Dean opened the door and they walked into the lobby.

“Which one is hers?” Dean asked. His question didn’t get answered as a short dark-haired woman came bounding up to them.

“Cas!” She exclaimed.

“Meg.” He smiled at her as they embraced. They hugged each other for a long time and Dean did his best to try not to feel jealous.

They broke the hug and her eyes fell on Dean. “Who is this?”

“I have so much to tell you, Meg. Can we go into your apartment?” Castiel said

She nodded. “Yeah come on.”

She took them down the hall a bit. She opened her apartment and they walked in. It was a spacious thing, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom. It even had a balcony.

“Have a seat I’ll get us something to drink.”

They sat on the couch and she came back from the kitchen with three beers. As far as Dean was concerned anyone who offered a beer for a drink was a pretty good person.

He thanked her as he took the beer. She raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Castiel. “Alright Clarence, who is this?”

Castiel laughed. “It’s a long story.” He went through the whole story of what happened with Dereck and how he ended up with Dean. It always hurt Dean to hear him talk about how he was living before he met him. He tried not to dwell on it for too long or else he might break out into tears in front of them. “And this,” he put his arm around Dean’s shoulders. “Is Dean.”

She looked at Dean with her eyebrow raised. “I see.” She sipped her beer. “Thanks for saving my friend, Dean.” She leaned over and patted Castiel’s knee. “My friend here is a little bit weird.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You think I’m entertaining and you know it.”

She snickered. “So is he a good lay?” She asked and nodded at Dean

Dean almost choked on his beer. He looked over at Castiel who didn’t seem so shocked.

“He does a good job.” Castiel said and he sipped on his beer

She nodded. “Good, nothing is worse than a hot guy who’s bad in bed.” She smiled at Dean.

Dean frowned. What the hell did he walk into? He to wanted fold into the couch and disappear into the cracks.

She cackled. “You passed, man.” She leaned toward him with her beer in her hand. “You didn’t freak out and run so you passed the test.”

“Test what test?” He asked when they clinked their bottles together.

“Me and Clarence here made a deal years ago whenever the other one started dating we would see if whoever they were dating would freak out if we started acting weird.” She sipped her drink. “I love a good awkward dirty joke.” She snickered. “I scared off one guy of his by asking him how big his dick was.” She smiled

Castiel laughed. “He had his foot out the door anyway when he found out I had a female friend.” He shrugged.

“Nothing is worse than one of those people who think the opposite sex can’t be friends.” She looked at Dean. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Dean asked

“You care?” She nodded to Castiel. “About me and him being friends.”

“No, doesn’t bother me at all. I have a few female friends myself.”

“Oh?”

“I’m not the jealous type if that’s what you’re wondering.”

She smirked and looked at Castiel. “Did he tell you I was his first kiss?” She sipped her beer. “Truth or Dare, I picked dare and I was dared to kiss him.” She chuckled. “I’m sure he remembers don’t ya.” She winked at Castiel

Castiel blushed and looked at the floor. “I did tell him.”

She laughed. “Well, good glad that’s cleared up.” She finished off her drink and set the bottle down. “Man, I can’t believe that happened to you, Cas.” She sighed. “I knew there was something off with Dereck.”

He nodded. “I know I just… I should have listened.”

She scratched her head “I know when I met him and I told you there was something off about him and you didn’t listen; I uh, I told Gabriel about it. He was supposed to break you two up.”

He smiled faintly. “Gabe did try. God, did he try. I was just… I didn’t listen.” He finished his beer and wiped his mouth. “I just… I guess I just assumed you were jealous.” He looked at her through his eyelashes. Dean could sense his shame. “When you said to him ‘no one was going to take me away from you’ he convinced me that you… you were jealous of us; that you wanted me all to yourself. That you didn’t care about me, that you were some jealous ex of some sort and I,” he sucked in a harsh breath. “And I believed him.” His voice quivered. “I ended a life-long friendship because my controlling boyfriend said I should.” He sobbed

Dean sat down his beer. “Cas, buddy,” He wrapped his arms around him and Castiel buried his head in his chest.

Meg walked over to the couch. She laid her hand on his back. “Cas, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you. I… I’m so damn happy to see you.” She rubbed his back. She sniffed most likely holding back tears of her own.

Castiel sniffed. He raised his head and rubbed his eyes. “I’m still sorry.” He sniffed. “I never wanted this to happen.”

She squeezed his shoulder. “It’s okay. You’re back and you got Dean now and he seems cool.”

“Seems cool? Girl, I am cool.” Dean grinned

She rolled her eyes. “I take that back; you have Dean and he seems like a dork.”

“Hey!” Dean yelled

Castiel laughed it was a wet sad laugh but it was a laugh all the same. He smiled. “Thank you. I needed the laugh.”

“You’re welcome.” Dean looked at Meg. “I’m not a dork.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Castiel regained his composure. They spent the next couple of hours swapping stories as Meg and Castiel caught up. Dean felt a little bit like a third wheel at times but Castiel would make a point to make him feel included. It bugged him some to be left out but it was better than nothing. As long as Castiel was happy he was happy.

Dean held his hand the entire time they talked. Castiel would squeeze it every once in a while. Dean would look at him when he did it their eyes would hold and the world would seem to stand still for even the briefest of moments. Dean could feel his heart doing little flips every time he did it too.

Castiel cleared his throat. “I believe maybe it is time for us to go. I’m sure mom and dad are wondering what happened to us.”

Dean looked at the clock to see it was nearing six. Castiel was right they probably were looking for them.

Meg nodded. “So how long are you going to be in town?”

“A few days, my siblings are coming in and we are going to have a reunion.” Castiel said

“Awesome, don’t be a stranger though, Cas. You know my door is always open to you.”

“Thank you, Meg.” He got off the couch and Dean followed him. Castiel and Meg hugged and she walked them to the door.

She opened the door and smiled at them. “I think you did good this time, Clarence.” She nodded at Dean. “I can see the love between you two. I approve.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that. I was worried Cas would dump me immediately if you didn’t like me.”

“Oh, I was planning on it.” Castiel said with a wink

They laughed and said their goodbyes. Castiel and Meg exchanged numbers since Castiel had a new phone and couldn’t remember her number.

They walked out of the apartment and down the hall. Dean smiled to himself. He at least had Castiel’s best friend’s approval and that meant something to him. He took Castiel’s hand as they walked back to the car. “She uh, Meg she seemed nice.” Dean said

Castiel chuckled as they walked out of the front door. “Meg is a piece of work. She always weird and random, she would say whatever came to her mind and never worried about what others thought about her.”

“How… how on Earth did you meet someone like that? I mean,” He unlocked the car and they got in. “You’re so… straight-laced and she is… wild.”

“Maybe I am wild.” He said suggestively

Dean snickered. “Maybe… but seriously I’m curious.”

“She was my neighbor growing up. You know how it is when you’re a kid, you walk outside and see another kid and it’s like ‘I’m a kid you’re a kid let’s play’ that’s pretty much what it was. We went to school together. She protected me from the asshole bullies, I was a steady friend. We were always close for years. She uh, she helped me come out to my family and she was the first one who knew.” He smiled. “It was an interesting conversation. I hide the fact I liked both for years and thought it was… a passing thing… a one-off and we were watching a movie and she said,” He laughed. “The main character was hot and I agreed. I remember she paused the movie and asked me if I liked guys too. I was scared I don’t know why I was but I was… we talked through it and that was when I admitted to it. She helped me go over what I was going to say to my parents and it helped a lot.”

Dean nodded as he started the car. “So how did your parents take it? I mean, I know they didn’t disown you I’m just curious.”

“They were fine with it. I don’t know why I was so worried. Mom had told me… as long as the person I’m with makes me happy and treats me right she doesn’t care about their gender. What about you? Did you ever tell your dad?”

He chuckled. “I did. I didn’t tell him for the longest time though. I don’t know why I was so afraid but I was. I was about twenty I think… I had been seeing… at the time this woman named Lisa. Well, we broke up after like six months and I started seeing someone else. I spent most of my time out of the house and dad really wanted to meet the new person… trouble the was new person was a dude. The first dude I ever dated. I… well I wasn’t sure how he would handle it. There was only so much avoiding I could do… Benny, he knew the guy and he said to me what I was doing wasn’t fair to the guy so one day I manned up. I sat dad down told him I was bi and dad said ‘Okay, Dean.’ He didn’t make a big deal about it. He just shrugged like I told him what we were having for dinner. I said to him ‘dad why aren’t you surprised’ and he said ‘I had a feeling’. I don’t know how but he figured it out. Maybe it was because of how nervous I was or how I was avoiding bringing the guy around when I usually brought someone home after dating them for like a few weeks but something tipped him off.”

He made a noncommittal noise.

“It obviously didn’t work out. Dude had so many issues. He was deep in the closet it just no.” he sighed. “After that, I gave up on dating. Dad got sick, I started running the restaurant more and dating… being with someone long-term committing to another person just didn’t seem possible. No one wanted to be second to my family or my business so… I just got it where I could but I’m done with that,” He took his hand and smiled. “That was until I meet you.”

He smiled. “Dean.”

“Do… you think about that? You and me in the long-term?” His heart pounded in his chest. He was going to lay it all out for Castiel and see what he said.

Castiel shrugged. “I mean I guess so.”

“You guess so?” He asked

Castiel looked like a deer caught in headlights. “I’ve never really thought about it with anyone before, to be honest.”

“Oh.” Dean felt his heart deflate. He knew what he wanted out of this relationship. He wanted Castiel and Castiel alone forever. He knew that in his heart more than anything but… did that mean Castiel didn’t feel the same? It was like a stabbing feeling in his heart.

Castiel took his hand and kissed it. “I love you, Dean.”

Maybe Castiel just needed more time? Yeah, that’s what it was he needed more time. Dean pulled the car into the driveway. As they got out of the car he spotted Naomi in the door.

“Mom is a worrier.” Castiel said as he closed his door. “I knew she was probably waiting for us to come back. Oh,” he stopped Dean. “We never did decide where to stay at.”

“Crap, we got so caught up with Meg it completely slipped my mind.”

Castiel sighed. “Why don’t we just stay here? It would save on money plus mom makes one hell of a breakfast.”

Dean thought to protest but decided against it. They were Cas’s family and he could save getting his rocks off until they got home. “Okay.”

He smiled. They collected the bags from the trunk and headed to the house.

Naomi opened the door for them and looked at the bags. “I see that you two decided to stay here.”

“Yes, mom,” Castiel said with a nod. “I had a great visit with Meg.”

She smiled. “Well, good I am glad to hear it. We are using your old bedroom as the guest room.”

“Okay.” Castiel said. He picked up his bags and nodded to Dean

“Oh, and your father found your stuff. He put it in the room all ready for you.”

“Good.” Castiel said. They headed upstairs. Dean caught a whiff of good food as they headed up. His stomach growled reminding him that lunch was a long time ago.

“Mmm, smells good.” He muttered to himself

“Yes, dad has most likely made spaghetti. It uh, was my favorite dish growing up.” Castiel said

“Awesome, I could go for some pasta.”

They walked down the hall to a bedroom at the end. It had large bay windows that overlooked the backyard.

“Dang, this was your room growing up?” Dean asked as he sat his bags down on the bed

“Well, mine and Alfie’s. We shared it for a long time until Lucas moved out. Then Alfie got his room.”

Dean walked up to the window and looked out of it. “Good view.”

Castiel hummed and sat his bags down. “It has an ensuite as well.”

“Good, I wasn’t exactly thrilled about the prospects of fighting for a shower with everyone.”

He smirked. “Nope, shower all,” He wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him on the back of the neck. “To ourselves.”

Dean felt a shiver go down his spine. His dick started to perk up with interest. “Cas, don’t start anything you don’t plan on finishing.” He teased

He chuckled and let him go. “Later then.” He winked

The tightness in Dean’s pants made him feel like later was a lifetime away. He spotted the large tot off in a corner. “So what was it you wanted so bad that you had your old man dig this stuff up?” He asked hoping conversation about something else would get his mind off his dick.

“Oh that,” He walked up to it and opened it. “This was what I left behind when I moved out. It… pretty much my whole life is in this tot.”

Dean looked in. There were a lot of miscellaneous items. Posters, CDs, a CD player, DVDs, games, systems, books, and various other knick-knacks. “Dang dude.”

He nodded. He pulled out the CDs first and handed them to Dean. Dean looked through them. “I had no intention of leaving my music that was an unfortunate accident.”

Dean frowned at them. “Or maybe a blessing.” He teased as he held up a CD. “Britney Spears really?”

“It’s a classic.” He said as he took the CD away from him

“So much pop music, rap… grunge. Dude, really where’s the good stuff.”

He rolled his eyes at him. “That is the good stuff.” He took the music back and set aside. He pulled out a small stack of games. “My old Gameboy Advance, the only thing I didn’t have to share with anyone.”

Dean laughed as he looked through the posters. “Such a nerd, Cas.” He teased as he unrolled a Buffy the Vampire Slayer poster.

He took the poster and smiled. “You love my nerdy ass and you know it.”

He took his face in his hands. “I do.” He kissed him on the lips

He smiled. “All these memories in this box.” He reached into it and pushed around framed photos.

Dean watched him as he shifted through the stuff making a note of what he saw. This was Castiel’s past… looked up in a tote persevered forever. He could see a few toys, a yo-yo, an old stuff dog, and some clothes. He wondered how Chuck managed to get all this stuff in one box.

Cas pulled out a small box that looked like a jewelry box. “This is what I was looking for.” He smiled as he held it up like he found gold.

“Wanted a piece of jewelry?” Dean asked. “What from an old girlfriend?” He teased

He shook his head and pulled out a necklace with an ornate container hanging from it. “Grandma got this for me.” He smiled. “She… she was a bit strange.” He chuckled. “She was what most people would call a hipper. She was dad’s mom, in case you were wondering.” He held out the necklace. “She made this for me when I turned sixteen. She said it was supposed to hold my heart so I could give it to someone.” He looked at the necklace. “Obviously… I never gave it to anyone. I wanted to give it to Dereck but he said it was ugly.” He held it out to Dean. “I want you to have it… I want you to have my heart.”

He knew his jaw had to have fallen open. “Cas, I…” He didn’t expect this. It was so… intimate, all-inclusive, and… it felt like something permanent like Castiel was pledging himself to Dean. He took the necklace in his hands and looked at the delicate bottle. He ran his hands over it feeling the imperfect edges of the metal wrapped around the glass. Hard to believe a grandmother made this. He could imagine the work she went into while making it. How she would have to carefully wrap the metal around the bottle. He smiled. “Cas, I don’t know what to say.”

It felt like the biggest gesture in the world like a… proposal. Oh my God, did Cas just propose to him?

“Just say that you accept it.” Castiel said with a smile. “Accept my heart, Dean, with all its imprecations and flaws.”

“I’ll accept it.” Dean said. “Do I… Do I put it on?”

“Yes.” He rolled his eyes at Dean. “Why else would I give you a necklace?”

“Man I thought I would ask. Don’t judge me.” He slipped the necklace over his head. He was glad it was made with a long chain. He suspected that was because the family knew Cas swung both ways.

“Boys! Dinner!” Chuck called from downstairs.

Dean suddenly felt self-conscious. “Um, you’re folks aren’t going to be mad you gave me this are they?”

He shook his head. “I doubt it. Even if they are it is my decision. Just don’t break my heart then I’ll be upset.”

Dean had no idea if he meant literally or metaphorically. He had no intentions of hurting Castiel. He would never do that to him.

They headed downstairs. Dean followed Castiel into the dining room. Naomi was already at the table and Chuck came in carrying the last of the plates.

“I didn’t know what you wanted to drink.” He said to Dean. He pointed at the kitchen. “Help yourself.”

Dean blinked. At least Castiel’s dad seemed to like him. He headed into the kitchen. He noted Naomi’s raised eyebrow as he walked by. He headed to the fridge. He opened it and spotted beer he considered getting it until a tanned hand reached in and took a gallon of milk.

“I don’t think beer will go with spaghetti.” Castiel teased as he poured himself a glass of milk.

“Yeah.” He agreed. “Hey, can you pour me a glass of that?”

He nodded and reached into the cabinet and got another glass. Dean watched him and made a note of where the glasses were. Castiel held out a glass to him. “Thanks.” He said as he took it.

“Of course.”

They walked back into the dining room. Chuck smiled at them as they walked back in. “So, me and your mother are thinking about having a big feast when everyone comes in. What do you think about that? Celebrate you coming home, you know?”

Castiel nodded as he sat down. “If that’s what you guys want then that’s fine with me.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. He knew Castiel just wanted to see his parents and have time alone with them and didn’t want this to be a big fuss.

Naomi looked at him her head tilted. “I see that Castiel gave you that necklace.”

He looked down at his chest. “Yeah,” He chewed on his lower lip and added. “He said it was his heart.”

She smiled faintly. “Be careful with it.”

He slurped up some noodles. It wasn’t polite but oh well, if he was going to make it work with Castiel then they were going to learn quickly that he wasn’t polite when it came to eating. “Listen. I know you don’t like me but I love Cas. Okay.” His voice was stern. He wasn’t going to let this woman defeat him. He didn’t care how fierce she was he could stand up to her.

She sipped her drink and smiled. It was a strange smile; Dean wasn’t sure if he should dive under the table or what. “Listen, Dean, I don’t dislike you.” She sighed. She looked at Chuck who nodded. “You seem like a sweet boy and a good fit for our son. I just…” She took her napkin into her hand and balled it up. “The last time our boy brought home someone we didn’t see him again for years.”

Dean’s mouth went dry. He licked his lips. They were worried about Cas and he could understand that. “I’m not like that. I’m not going to take him and hide him away somewhere. I mean, for God’s sake, I brought him home so he could show to you he’s alright.”

Naomi rolled her eyes. “That may be but the trauma he experienced while with,”

“He can speak for himself.” Castiel said cutting her off.

She looked at him her mouth closed tight. “Sorry, Castiel, I just… we worry about you, honey.”

“I know, I know you worry about me. Maybe, you guys worry too much.” He sat down his fork and sighed. “Mom, Dad, I love Dean. I’m not a fragile flower that needs to be protected. I’m a grown man. Yes, I have made mistakes. God knows that I think about those mistakes often and regret them but, Dean is different. I’m not giving up me or my family for him. He,” He pointed at him. “He was the one who helped push me to come here.” He clenched his fists and fought back tears. “I didn’t want to I was scared. I was so scared of what you would say how you would judge me. I get it, mom, I fucked up, okay. Now drop it. Dean isn’t Dereck there is no need to live in the past! I’m back home. I’m here mending fences. I came back home.” He sniffed

Chuck shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Dean couldn’t blame him there was a tenseness in the air so thick they could cut it with a knife.

Naomi looked at Castiel. “I am sorry that you felt that way, Castiel.” She dabbed at her mouth with her balled-up napkin and set it down on the table. “You are right. I have treated your boyfriend unfairly and I apologize to both of you.”

“Apology accepted.” Dean raised his glass and nodded at her. “Good dinner, by the way, Chuck.”

“Oh, thanks.” Chuck let out a nervous sounding chuckle

Castiel shot his mother a hard look then nodded. “I accept your apology. However, stop bringing up what I’ve done and treating Dean unfairly. Okay?”

She sighed. “Fine, I will treat him better.” She picked up her silverware and started eating.

Dean let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. He was thankful to be over that hurdle. Maybe now she would be nicer to him he hoped.

They ate in silence for the most part. Once dinner was done they sat at the table and talked idly.

“So, Dean,” Naomi started. “Since we are having the celebration dinner is there anything you would like to have?”

Dean felt put on the spot, he licked his lips and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. “Some pie would be nice.”

“Pie.”

“What kind of pie?” Chuck asked

“Any, I’m not picky.” He chuckled. “I uh, really like pie.”

“Noted.” Naomi said as she got up to gather the plates. 

Dean jumped up. “Hang on, I got these.” He started to take the plates from her and gather them up.

“I won’t be much of a host if I let my guest do the dishes.” She said

“Don’t worry about it. I got it I don’t mind.” He walked into the kitchen with the plates and started the dishwater. He was glad to be out of that room and that suffocating environment. He was glad Castiel stood up to his family. Hell, he was proud of him.

He started washing the dishes when someone else walked into the room. He looked to see Chuck standing there with a glass in his hand.

“You uh, missed one.” He handed the glass to Dean.

“Oh, my bad, thanks.” He took it and stuck in the sink.

Chuck stood there for a minute before he sighed. “Listen, Dean, I’m sorry for how Naomi was acting towards you.” He took a plate and started to dry it. “I promise we aren’t monsters. We are just worried about Cas.” He put the plate away and got another one. “Losing him… no, the thought of losing him scared us more than anything. We,” He put the plate up. “Feared the worst. That last guy we could tell he was bad news. Cas started to change around him. He became this… weird nasty version of himself. He wasn’t our Cas. But you… you brought home our Cas. The one we thought we lost years ago.”

He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. It was a little wet from the dish but Dean didn’t say anything. “And for that I thank you.” He took his hand away and frowned at the wet spot he left on him. “Sorry about that. Anyway, you are okay in my book, Dean. You seem like a cool guy and you got a nice car.”

He laughed. “Thanks, Chuck… it is okay if I call you Chuck right? Instead of Mr. Novak.”

“Yes,” He chuckled. “Please, call me Chuck. Being called Mr. Novak makes me feel old and I’m not ready to feel old yet. Even though I am a grandfather.” He got a glass out of the cabinet and then a bottle of liquor. He poured himself a drink and smiled at Dean. “Help yourself, son.” He took a long sip of it and topped his drink off. “Try not to be so stiff by the way. We don’t bite.”

Chuck left the kitchen leaving Dean alone with his thoughts. Dean let out a hum and reached into the fridge and got a beer. After today he felt like he deserved it. He got another one for Castiel and walked back into the living room.

Castiel was on the couch with his mother. They were looking through an old photo album. He looked up at Dean and smiled. The smile filled Dean’s heart.

Dean held out the beer to him.

“Thank you.” He said as he took it and opened it.

Dean sat down beside him and smiled. He pointed at one of the photos. “Is that a little Cas?” He asked. He pointed at a picture of a small child, frowning with bright blue eyes.

“Yes.” Naomi smiled at Dean. Dean thought he was going to pass out. Holy shit! She actually smiled at him. “This is Cas when he was about seven I think.” She pointed at an older woman who was holding his hand. “This is his grandmother. The one who made the necklace.”

“Awesome.” He looked Castiel. “Glad to see some things never change.” He teased as he pinched his cheeks.

“Stop.” He swatted at his hand playfully and laughed.

Naomi laughed as well. “I am sorry we were feeling nostalgic.” She said

“Doesn’t bother me any.” He took a sip of his beer

The walk down memory lane with the Novak family was pretty entertaining. Usually, Dean would have rather been shot in the foot then do something like this but they were good at telling stories. They filled Dean on who was who and what was going on that day. Chuck embellished more than a couple of times much to what appeared to be Naomi’s annoyance. Despite everything, Dean realized that Castiel’s family was accepting and including him and that meant the world to him. He slipped his hand into Castiel’s and held on. It felt weirdly perfect. It had been so long since he had a proper family like this.

Sure, he had Sam and Bobby to some extent but not like this. Laughing at nothing and sharing embarrassing stories and reminiscing. It made him miss his father. It was like a gaping hole had been opened up in his chest. He squeezed Castiel’s hand harder. He could see it now in his memory. His dad sitting on the couch, beer in hand, and laughing over old and well-loved memories of Dean’s mother Mary.

“I think, maybe it might be time for us to retire for the night.” Castiel said. His voice snapped Dean out his thoughts. “We got up early today and it’s been a long day.”

“It is getting late.” Chuck said

Dean blinked. How long was he spaced out? He felt Castiel pull him to his feet.

“Goodnight.” Castiel led Dean upstairs.

Dean was still on autopilot as he went up the stairs. He waved at the Novak parents as he got to the top of the stairs. He followed Castiel to his room.

“Are you okay? You seemed upset?” Castiel’s voice was laced with concern as he shut the door.

“I… yeah, I think I am okay.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. “You don’t have to go to bed just because of me.”

He smiled as he sat beside him. “It’s almost midnight, honey. I just assumed you were tired. I know I am.” He yawned and stretched. He picked up their bag off the floor near his feet and got out his night clothes. “You can tell me what’s wrong you know.”

He sighed. “I was… when we were sitting there and you were catching up it… got me thinking about my dad. Over the years it’s gotten easier but sometimes… something will trigger a memory and… I get lost in it.” He took the bag and got his night clothes as well. “I know I don’t talk about it a lot but I do miss him a lot.”

He smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around him. Dean dropped the clothes on the floor and buried his face in Castiel’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while. How long exactly Dean had no idea. They held one another until Castiel finally pulled away with a loud yawn.

“Sorry. I know we were having a moment.” He rubbed his eyes. Dean noticed how baggy they were. Castiel was seriously tired.

He kissed him on the cheek. “Let’s go to bed sweetie.”

The two of them changed into their bedclothes. Dean wasted no time turning the bed down. He was more tired than he thought. Hell, he was pretty sure he could flop on top of the covers and sleep like a rock.

Once the covers were turned down the two of them laid down on the bed. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and went straight to sleep. It was a dreamless sleep until Castiel’s stirring woke him up.

He opened one eye the clock on the dresser said it was about two in the morning. He looked at Castiel who fidgeted in his sleep and made a pained moaning sound. He was having a nightmare. He licked his lips. He could wake Castiel up too but that didn’t seem fair. He studied him wondering what to do. Castiel usually didn’t have nightmares at home.

He noticed the tot with the stuffed dog hanging out of it. That’s it! He needed his bear. He climbed out of bed quietly and got the dog. It was raggedly and a little dusty. It looked like it had been owned by a couple of Novak children. He made his way back over to the bed and placed the stuffed dog in Castiel’s arms.

Castiel made a mumbling sound and snuggled into the dog.

Dean laid beside him and listened to his breathing even out. Castiel was sleeping peacefully. He sighed and pulled him up against his chest. He laid his head on his shoulder and fell back asleep with him. It truly had been a long day and tomorrow would be longer when the rest of the family came around.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. I got busy over the last week with work and adult stuff. This chapter ended up being very long and for some reason did not want to be written. I have the next few chapters done so hopefully this is the last one that gives me grief. Hope you all enjoy

Good Deeds

Chapter 19

Dean slowly opened his eyes. Confusion washed over him as he didn’t recognize his surroundings. Oh yeah. He was at Castiel’s parents’ place. He ran his hand over his face and glanced at the clock. It was five in the morning. He rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Castiel who was curled up on his side with his face buried in the pillow.

He reached out and stroked Castiel’s hair. He smiled warmly as Castiel began to stir. Castiel rolled over and looked at him with one blue eye open.

“Morning, sweetie.” Dean said

Castiel yawned. He looked at the stuffed dog in his hand and frowned. “Where did this come from?”

“Your tot of stuff.”

“No, I know he was in there I mean how did it get in my hands?”

“You were having a nightmare or something last night so I got him and put him in your arms. I don’t know why you didn’t bring your bear. You don’t sleep well without it.”

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” He rubbed his eyes and blinked himself awake. “I… I hate to admit it but I am embarrassed by the stuffed toy. That’s why I didn’t want to bring it.” He sighed. “It should be enough to have you in bed. I shouldn’t have to have the bear too.”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t see what the big deal is. It doesn’t bother me and it shouldn’t bother you. What you need to do to get a good night’s sleep is between you and me.”

He smiled. “You are right, Dean.” He got out of bed and stretched.

He watched his shirt ride up and smirked to himself. He wanted to lick the small path of tan skin that was exposed. “So… when do your parents usually wake up?”

“Not for a while. Usually about six they get up.”

“Hmm.” He got out of bed and snaked his arms around Castiel’s middle. “So we have some time to take a long shower?” He kissed him on the lips

He chuckled. “Oh yeah, we just have to keep it down.” He all but moaned as he kissed Dean’s neck

He chuckled as they made their way to the bathroom. They barely took their lips off of one another as they piled each other’s clothes off. The necklace caught on his chest and caused him to hiss in pain.

Castiel stopped and looked at his chest. “Oh no, Dean,” He ran his hand with the scratches the necklace caused

Dean looked at his chest the necklace caused small scratches across his chest. He frowned at it.

“Here, let’s get that off it will tarnish in the water anyway.” He removed the necklace in question. Dean suddenly felt naked with it gone. Well, he was naked but he felt even more naked than before. Losing the weight of it around his neck felt weird and Dean wasn’t so sure he liked being without it.

“Now, where were we?” Castiel teased as he latched onto Dean’s lips. He reached to the faucet and turned on the shower.

Steam filled the bathroom as Castiel pushed Dean into the shower his lips barely breaking contact with him. Dean could feel himself growing hard. He could feel Cas’s length against his leg they were both ready to go and Dean couldn’t wait. It felt like decades since they last touched each other even though it was only a few days.

Dean used a firm hand and grabbed onto Castiel’s dick which caused him to let out a sultry moan. A flash of heat coursed through Dean’s veins. He liked getting Cas off. He had many partners before but none responded like Castiel did. It made him feel powerful to have him practically melt in his hand. The sounds Castiel made, the way his dark lashes would conceal, and the way he would call out his name drove Dean wild in a good way. His pulse quickened as more blood rushed southward.

Castiel began to thrust into his hand. Dean formed a tunnel with his hands and gripped him tightly. He groaned in response. He rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean.” He whined as he pumped into him.

Dean felt himself grow painfully hard as Castiel lost himself in the moment. He kissed the side of Castiel’s face. “That’s it, baby, I got you.” He was all but throbbing now. His blood pounded through him making him feel almost dizzy in ecstasy.

He began to pant as he worked himself in Dean’s hand. Dean wished Castiel was inside of him but he wasn’t going to push his boyfriend into something he wasn’t ready yet. He wanted to talk to him about it. Hell, he needed to talk to him about it. He wanted it so bad the feel of Castiel in him stretching him, feeling him up inside. He felt a dribble of pre-come ooze out of himself at the thought.

Castiel’s breath began to shutter. “Dean, I,” His words were lost in a loud moan that he suppressed by burying his face in Dean’s shoulder. Dean could feel his moan reverberating through his body as Castiel’s body seized up and jerked. He could feel his hot ropey come running down his hand. Dean didn’t think he could take any more of this. He needed to get off and now. He reached for his ignored dick when Castiel grabbed his hand to stop him.

Cas was still panting and shaking from his orgasm. He looked into Dean’s eyes his blue eyes were wide with lust. “I have you.” He croaked. He wrapped his long fingers around Dean’s cock.

Dean let out a hiss of relief as he was finally touched. He wanted to push him against the wall and thrust wildly. His brain was overloading. Dean closed his eyes. He titled his head until it was resting against the wall. The water rained down on both of them now. He was lost in the ecstasy. “Cas, oh, Cas, uh.” He groaned. He wouldn’t last long. His own job on Castiel had all but sent him over the edge already.

Castiel kissed him on the lips and that was all it took. He was emptying himself into Cas’s hands. He groaned into his mouth and Castiel swallowed the sounds. It was filthy and sexy. It felt so dangerous and risky to have sex in Castiel’s family home but it also thrilled Dean. Of course, Dean would rather be screaming out his name like he did at home but… at least he got off.

He was panting when Castiel broke off the kiss. He had his back to the shower wall and was holding Castiel to his chest. “Damn, that was wow.”

“Same.” Castiel said. He kissed Dean’s chest

Dean laughed. “We, uh, we should get clean so we can face the day.”

“Ugh, I just want to stay in your arms.”

“Yeah, think of it your family will get to see you and me naked if we stay like this.” Dean teased

He rolled his eyes and pulled away from Dean. His legs were still shaky. He grabbed the bottle of body wash. “I’ll wash you and then you wash me.”

“If that’s how you want to do it.” Dean stood there and watched as Castiel soaped up his hands. There was something so sexy about his hands. Castiel began to lather up Dean’s body. He did his chest, then his arms, and then he worked down his legs and finally his package. Dean was glad they had already gotten off or this would have been a very interesting moment between them.

The cleaning was more functional than sexy but Dean couldn’t complain he probably wouldn’t be rising to the occasion for a while. He felt satisfied and relaxed now.

Dean took the body wash and got it lathered up for washing Castiel. He did similar movements with Castiel and was sure to get everything clean. He held Castiel’s face and kissed him on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Castiel sighed. He leaned against Dean’s shoulder. “I love you so much.” He nuzzled into his neck as Dean washed his back. Dean smiled as Castiel sighed contently as he worked his hand down his back feeling his muscles move under his skin. He could hold Castiel like this forever. Love washed over Dean. He wanted it to stay like this forever. He slowly ran his hands through Castiel’s hair

He looked at him with his blue eyes. “I think… I think we should get out of the shower. We are going to run up my parents’ water bill.”

Dean laughed but he agreed. He shut off the water and the two of them stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself while Castiel got the other one and dried himself. They got dressed. Dean picked his necklace back up.

“Here let me.” Castiel said as he undid the clasp and helped put it on Dean’s neck. He kissed him on the cheek. “I uh, I think we should see about getting it converted into a different piece of jewelry.”

“Why?” Dean asked as he held it in his hand. “I love it like this it’s cool.” The metal from it dug into his hand and he let out a small hiss. “Okay, maybe it could do with a bit of filing down.”

He chuckled. “Grandma loved making her jewelry but…” He sighed. “More often then not it had flaws and imperfections. According to her, it made it better.”

“It does make it unique.” He said as he stuck his thumb in his mouth to ease the smarting from the small cut.

“Yeah, but it scratching you is not ideal.” He took Dean’s hand. Dean’s thumb made an audible pop sound as Castiel removed it from his mouth. He stared at the injured digit. “It’s not deep but still I would rather you not get hurt from something I gave you.”

“Sometimes love hurts.” Dean said with a shrug.

“Does my love hurt?”

“Nah… your love feels like… I don’t know it feels great.” He couldn’t put an exact word on how Castiel made him feel. He lacked the words for it. He knew he loved him, he knew it was love but it felt deeper more meaningful than anything he had before with anyone else.

He laughed. “Great? That sounds so generic.”

“Great is good though.” He caught a whiff of pancakes being made. “Uh-oh, I think your parents are up already.”

Castiel smiled. “I guess they couldn’t wait to cook breakfast. It has been a while since one of us was home.” He spoke so fondly of his family it warmed Dean’s heart. He was so glad he was able to witness them reconnect. Even if it made him miss his parents.

“Let’s go eat.” Dean said

They headed downstairs and the smell of coffee and pancakes grew stronger. Dean could now smell bacon and eggs with it. Apparently, the Novaks put on quite a spread for breakfast. They walked into the dining room. Naomi was walking in carrying a carafe of coffee.

“Oh, good morning.” She said to them. She smiled warmly. Dean wondered if she had decided she liked him now since she wasn’t glaring daggers like she used to. “Please, have a seat breakfast will be out shortly.”

Dean pulled out a chair for Castiel he noted that Naomi noticed it. He sat down beside Castiel and whispered in his ear. “I feel like we are at a restaurant.”

Castiel chuckled. “Maybe we can open our own and compete with yours.” He grinned at him

“I’d like to see that. With Benny alone, I’d put you out of business.”

“What if Benny came and worked for me?”

“He wouldn’t do that. He loves me like family.”

“Who’s that?” Chuck asked he walked in with a tray full of food.

Dean’s mouth fell open at the sight of the food. “He’s uh,” He was so hungry he forgot who he was talking about. The smells of the food filled his nose. God, was he hungry.

“He’s the cook at Dean’s restaurant.” Castiel said laughing as Dean’s eyes followed the tray of food to the table.

Naomi came in with plates and mugs sitting them in front of everyone. “Alright dig in. I’m sure you boys must be hungry.” She said as she sat down

Dean’s stomach growled loudly and he blushed. He got himself some pancakes and bacon. Did the Novaks eat like this often? Perhaps it was still remnants of years of having so many children under one roof. He couldn’t imagine the bill of trying to feed four sons and one daughter. He glanced up from his plate. Castiel was eating his bacon like it was going out of style. He smirked at him. Naomi sipped her coffee and nibbled at her pancakes and Chuck looked at him over a steaming mug. He wondered if they heard them in the shower. God, he hoped not. He would die of embarrassment if they had. Then again he felt like Chuck would be weird about it and fist-bump his son for getting laid.

“Glad to see you guys are enjoying the food.” Chuck said as he set his mug down and dug into his own plate.

“Dean likes food.” Castiel said with a smile. “I don’t know where he puts it all as small as he is.”

“Hey,” Dean said pretending to be offended. “You calling me fat?”

“Not yet, dear.” He winked at him

He ruffled up Castiel’s hair and they laughed.

There was a knock at the door. Dean’s stomach dropped. Oh God, the big breakfast spread Castiel’s siblings were coming in this morning. He dropped his fork as Chuck got up from the table to open the door. Dean felt his heart pound in his chest.

Castiel took his hand. “It’s okay, Dean. It will be okay.” He whispered in his ear

Chuck walked back into the room with a tall red-haired woman behind him. He opened his mouth to speak when she yelled.

“Cas!” She dropped her purse on the ground with a thud and ran over to Castiel.

Castiel stood up and was almost knocked down by his sister when she all but jumped into his arms. “Hello, Anna.”

“Oh my God, I thought… I didn’t think I would see you again.” She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. “I should have worn waterproof mascara if I knew.” She sniffed

“You look lovely as always even with raccoon eyes.”

She laughed then noticed Dean. “Is this him?”

Dean felt uneasy. He didn’t like this coming off as some superstar or something. He stood up and held out his hand. “I’m Dean.”

She took his hand. “I’m Anna Cas’s only sister.” She pulled Dean into a hug. “Thank you, Dean, for saving my brother.”

Now he felt uncomfortable. He didn’t want the Novak family to see him as some sort of savior. He just liked Cas. Yeah, he felt bad for the guy originally but inviting him to live with him was because he liked him. He wasn’t some hero he was just a human being.

He pulled away and opened his mouth to say something when there was another knock at the door. He let out a small sigh. He wasn’t even sure how to tell them. He didn’t want to come off as some type of creep. But he also wanted to clear the air between all of them.

Chuck came back with a taller young man with dark hair. “Dean, this is the youngest Alphonse but we call him Alfie.”

Alfie looked at him with mild indifference. He extended his hand to him. “What’s up?”

Dean shook his hand and Alfie walked off and sat beside Castiel

Naomi came back with plates for Anna and Alfie. “I wasn’t sure if you two were going to make it on time.” She handed them their plates.

Anna thanked her while she was busy eating on a piece of bacon. Dean could tell he could get along with her. She seemed carefree and interesting.

He sat down in his seat. He could feel Alfie glaring at him. He chose to say nothing. He’d explain to them that this savior idea they had was unwanted.

They went back to eating. Anna talked lively with Castiel asking questions about how he had been and basic stuff. Alfie remained quiet which unnerved Dean to no end. It was like there was this bomb sitting there waiting to go off. He had seen enough dramas to know it was going to happen.

Anna wiped her mouth with a napkin then said. “Gabriel texted me before I walked through the door. He’s going to be in later this afternoon. Lucas is going to pick him up from the airport.”

“Good.” Chuck said with a smile. “It will be nice to see everyone together again. Me and your mother have a big dinner planned for all of us.”

“Awesome.” She said with a smile. “I missed your cooking, dad.”

He laughed. “I’m sorry you didn’t inherit the ability to cook.”

“I got other stuff though.” She looked at Alfie. “What about you?”

Alfie shrugged. “I come home every weekend so I haven’t been missing much.” He glanced over at Castiel. “Not like I haven’t been home for years, unlike some people.”

“Alfie.” Naomi hissed at him. “Castiel had his reasons.”

“And what were those exactly?” He asked as he glared at Castiel. “You shack up with some random ass dude. You tell us you’re in love with then you drop off the face of the Earth for years. Now here you are with some other random dude and why because he let you stay with him.”

“Alfie, it’s not like that.”

“It’s not like what? Are you being you again? Doing something to get mom and dad’s attention because you felt like you didn’t get enough? Because that’s how I see it.” He scoffed. “You bringing some guy around saying that you were homeless and he gave you a home. Bet he just sees you as some easy lay.”

“Alfie!” Chuck scolded his son

Castiel stood up so fast his chair hit the ground with a thud.

“Cas, don’t,” Dean grabbed for Castiel’s hands.

Castiel shook him off and glared at his brother. “How dare you! You don’t know me you don’t know what happened to me!” He shook his head tears gathered in his eyes. “I was abused you brat, I wasn’t allowed out of my home, my phone was taken from me.” He clenched his fists. “He… treated me like some sex slave for years. Years. The… emotional toll I went through was almost unbearable. I… God, Alfie, it took everything in me to escape to fight for myself. You can think what you want about me.” He slammed his hands on the table so loud it made Dean flinch. “But leave Dean out of it.” He choked back a sob. He turned away from the table and stormed out of the house.

“Cas!” Anna called she got up from the table

Dean grabbed her arm. “Let me talk to him.” He patted her shoulder and she nodded with a faint smile. He headed to the door when he heard Naomi hiss something at Alfie. Good. He hoped the parents raked him over the coals for upsetting Cas. He opened the door and walked out. Castiel was sitting on the porch stairs, his knees were up to his chest and his elbows rested on his knees. He was staring out towards the road.

He slowly sat himself down beside him. “So that was… that was something.” Dean said. He was unsure of what to say. He licked his lips and looked at Castiel. He was unfamiliar with this type of conflict. Family drama wasn’t something they really had in their family. Sure his mom’s parents didn’t care for his dad but he never personally bared witness to it.

Castiel sighed. “Yeah…” He looked up at the clouds. He looked like he wanted to escape.

“You know… we can go home if that’s what you want.” Dean offered.

He shook his head. “No, I don’t… I don’t think I want that.” He looked at Dean. “Alfie… I told you he was always a brat. He… was a bit spoiled.” He chewed on his lower lip and Dean was worried he was going to split it. “He… me and him have been at odds before. He…” He looked at the ground. “He got it in his head that I do stuff for attention.” He shrugged. “There is so many of us you know, I guess we sometimes had moments when we felt like we had to compete for attention. I know I had my fair share.” He rubbed his arm. “I… had a few asshole moments as a teen.”

“Didn’t we all?” Dean laughed.

He chuckled but it was without humor. “Well, I… I was pretty bad. I did things like a normal rebellious teen. I drank, smoked a little, dyed my hair blue for a while, but the more I did the more attention I got. Mom said I was expressing myself… finding myself. It all came to a head with Dereck. The boyfriend they didn’t approve of I remember Alfie did say to them that I was only dating him for attention.” He sighed. “I guess he’s still resentful for trying to ‘one-up’ him for years. But I wasn’t.” He shook his head. “I don’t want my little brother to hate me, Dean, or you.”

Dean licked his lips and felt his mouth grow dry. “Are you sure, Cas? I mean, he thinks you’ve done all this for attention and that I’m some sort of sugar daddy or something.”

Castiel laughed. “You do buy me a lot maybe you are my sugar daddy.”

He laughed. “Okay that may be true but… do you want a relationship with him? It seems a little… toxic.”

He stared off into the distance. “I… I don’t know… but I want to try.”

Dean took his hand and squeezed it. “Okay, baby, if that’s what you want.”

He looked back at the house and sighed.

“The offer still stands for you to run away with me.” Dean winked at him

“Running away won’t fix it. Running away is what got me into this mess.” He stood up and Dean did the same. “I have to deal with this. I may never have a relationship with Alfie like I do my other siblings but I’m going to try.”

They headed back into the house. Alfie was sitting on the couch his head in his hands. He looked up at Castiel. “I’m…” He sighed. “I am sorry, Castiel. I,” He got up from the couch. “Mom and dad filled me in on what you told them. I… I am truly sorry. I just assumed that you… you know picked up a new man and made up the story for shock value.” He looked at Dean. “And Dean, I am sorry for what I said. I shouldn’t be so quick to judge you.”

Dean shrugged. “Honestly if I was in your shoes I would have felt the same way.”

Alfie smiled weakly. “All the same it was rude of me.” He looked down at the floor suddenly interested in his socked feet. “I hope you can forgive me, Cas.”

“I forgive you, Alfie.” Castiel said.

Alfie jerked his head up and smiled. “Good. I was… I was so worried you would hate me.”

“I could never hate you.” Castiel walked up to him and wrapped him into a hug. “You’re my little brother and for better or worse I will love you.”

Alfie sniffled and held back his tears. “Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel turned to Dean. “Can I have a moment alone with my brother?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” He patted him on the shoulder. “Yell if you need me.” He said. He walked into the dining room area. He glanced back at Castiel who was sitting on the couch with Alfie. Dean decided to help the Novak family clean up from this morning.

He found the dining room table bare. He sighed. Well, he wasn’t doing that. He wandered into the kitchen to find Chuck washing the dishes.

He looked over his shoulder at him. “Oh, hi Dean,” He turned back to the sink and kept washing.

Dean grabbed a towel and started to dry off the dishes that were forming an army in the dish drainer.

“Sorry about Alfie.” Chuck said as he handed him a dish. “He uh, he gets like that.” He sighed and stared into the dishwater. “Thanks for being there for Cas.”

“Of course.” Dean nodded as he finished up with drying and putting away the dishes

Chuck rung out the dishrag and sighed again. “I mean it, Dean,” He looked at Dean. His blue eyes reminding him of Cas’s. They were so sad. He could see all the emotions playing through Chuck’s mind. “I… I wasn’t there for my kid.” He flung the rag into the sink. It hit with a wet thump. “I know I shouldn’t complain to you.” He shook his head. “You’re Cas’s boyfriend and all.” He ran his hand through his curly hair. “It… it bothers me that I couldn’t help Cas.” He confessed. Relief seemed to have washed over him as he said it. He smiled. “I… I feel like a bad dad. I couldn’t help my child when he was in trouble.” He smiled softly. “I know I thanked you for helping already, Dean but you are a good fit for Castiel and I mean it.” He put his hand on his hip and laughed. “He’s had a few relationships come and go but you, you’re different. You care about Castiel.”

Dean felt his face redden. He bowed his head. “Th-thanks, Chuck.”

He patted his arm. “Welcome to the family, son.”

He felt tears prickle the back of his eyes. He nodded and chuckled. He wasn’t going to cry in front of him. He heard someone walk into the kitchen Castiel was standing at the door looking shy.

“Hello, Dean.” He smiled

Dean laughed. His lip trembled. “Hey there, Cas.”

“Is… am I interrupting anything?”

“No,” Chuck said. He pulled a piece of paper off a notepad. “Me and Dean were just bonding.” He folded the paper and stuck in his pocket. “I’m going to go to the grocery store.” He sighed

“How about we come with you?” Dean suggested. He looked at Castiel in silent confirmation.

Castiel nodded. He was okay with it.

“Nah, I can’t ask y’all to come with me. Plus, Cas’s siblings are in so he should,”

“I’d like to spend some time with you, dad.” Castiel said

Chuck smiled. “Alright, son, let’s go to Kroger then.” He laughed.

The three of them left the kitchen. At some point during their conversation, Naomi and Anna had ended up in the living room.

Naomi smiled at them as Chuck stopped to kiss her on the cheek.

“We are going to the store.” He told his wife

She nodded. “Okay, honey.” She looked at Castiel. Dean figured she was about to tell him he should stay home and bond with his brother and sister but she said nothing. “You boys be careful.”

“We will.” Castiel said to her.

Chuck got his coat and handed one to Castiel, and Dean’s to him. “We’ll be back shortly.”

They walked outside. Dean automatically walked up to his car. He stopped as he pulled out his key. “Oh, sorry. I was running on autopilot.”

Castiel looked to his father and Chuck was grinning like an idiot. If it wasn’t for the dark hair and blue eyes Dean wouldn’t have thought these two were related at all.

“How about we take your car, Dean?” Chuck said. “I uh, really want to ride in it.” He sounded so excited like a little kid

Dean sighed. “Seriously?”

Castiel laughed. “Father is excitable.”

“Hey!” Chuck frowned at him. “That is true but come on, Cas, look at it. It’s such a cool car.”

“I don’t mind.” Dean unlocked the car door. He got in and Castiel got in the front. Much to his surprise, Chuck got in the back of the car. He chuckled as Chuck admired the car. He started the car and backed out of the driveway.

The trip to the grocery store was a standard trip but, it allowed Dean to see Castiel and Chuck in a new light. Chuck was carefree and goofy a sharp contrast from Castiel’s normally stoic persona. Dean watched as slowly Castiel went from shyly chuckling at Chuck’s jokes and comments to full outright laughter. It brought a smile to Dean’s face to see him lighten up around his family. Dean knew that Castiel could let loose he just rarely did it.

They gathered the groceries that they needed. They had split the list among the three of them to make it easier. Chuck had decided to not only get stuff for dinner but to stock up on essentials the family needed at home.

Dean stood in the condiment aisle looking over his list. He looked in the cart he had. Crackers, milk, tea, coffee, and lastly ketchup. He had it all. He sighed as he folded up the list and put it in his pocket. He was waiting for either Chuck or Castiel to meet him now. He felt awkward standing there with the cart waiting. It felt like everyone in the store was staring at him.

He looked around trying to look nonchalant. The aisle beside him had Christmas decorations. Stores were always in a rush to get Christmas stuff out. He wandered down the aisle and looked over the stuff. Hard to believe it was already November. October flew by so fast he barely remembered it. With everything that happened when he met Cas it seemed like a whirlwind and a decade ago.

A set of lights got his attention. He smiled as he looked at them. He actually had a reason to decorate this year. Halloween slipped past him but Christmas… he was going to decorate for Christmas. He hadn’t been much on celebrating the holidays once his dad passed. Sure he had diners with Sam and Eileen but it felt strange like something was missing. Probably because someone was missing.

He chewed on his lips as he stared at the lights. John loved Christmas because Mary loved the holiday. He would tell Dean every year about how much she loved it as he strung up the lights on his house and put up the tree. It made Dean’s heartache. He had all the decorations from then he just didn’t feel like putting them up after John died. The last time he looked at the Christmas tree he curled up in a ball in the hallway and sobbed.

Losing both of his parents was hard and nothing brought that home more than the holidays. He had Sam of course and they had each other but it was hard on both of them. He nodded to himself. Perhaps with Castiel he could put up a tree. At least… at least he could have a reason to decorate now.

He found himself in front of random gift items. Stocking stuffers and stuffed toys, that was when he spotted it a stuffed bee. He pulled it out. It was a bee wearing a Santa hat. He chuckled to himself. Nothing less Christmas than a bee even if it was sporting a Santa hat. The stuffed toy had sewn across his chest _Bee Nice_. He smiled it was cute. He did need to start Christmas shopping. He debated what to do. He could put it back and hope that their local Kroger had it too or he could buy it and hope Castiel didn’t find it. He sighed and stuck it in the cart. If Cas found it he would just give it to him.

He backed down the aisle to find Chuck standing there. He waved at him and Chuck nodded. “There you are.” He said

“Yeah, I was… uh,” He pointed down the Christmas aisle. “Looking around.”

Chuck spotted the bee in his cart. “Aww, cute, is that for Cas?”

He blushed. “Yes, it is. But I’m worried he will see it.”

He smiled. “Go ahead into the checkout line. Cas will be along shortly.”

He did as he said. He took the bee up and paid for it and Chuck stayed to lay his items on the conveyer belt. As if on cue, Castiel appeared with his shopping right when the cashier started scanning Chuck’s stuff. It gave Dean time to hide the bee among the groceries.

“This stuff is also mine.” Chuck said as Castiel unloaded the stuff.

“Sorry, it took me a while. I missed something on the list.” Castiel confessed

“It’s okay.” Dean said as he sat the food items in the cart.

Castiel took the two extra carts and put them away and Dean hid the bee better in the cart. He had a feeling Cas was going to find it.

Chuck paid for his stuff and they set off to the car. When they got to the car and Dean popped the trunk he wondered how he could hide it without Castiel seeing it.

“Oh, shoot.” Chuck said. “I forgot to get a bottle of that wine Naomi wanted.” He looked at Castiel and pulled some money out of his pocket. “Son, can you run in and get it?”

“Yes, of course.” Castiel said as he took the money and headed into the store

Chuck winked at Dean.

Dean laughed. “Thanks.” He said as he took the stuffed bee and hid it in the back of his truck under a spare blanket he kept in the back.

“You’re welcome. At least now you should be able to get it home without him seeing it.”

They unloaded the cart and Castiel returned with the wine. With everything packed in the car, they headed back to the Novak home.

They pulled into the driveway, there is another car in the driveway. It was Lucas’s car. “Looks like Lucas is here.” Dean pointed out. He heard Castiel make a noise.

“Good, we can use a hand.” Chuck said. He got out of the car and headed inside

Castiel sat in the car. He stared off into the distance. “He, that mean’s Gabriel is here.”

“Yeah, are you, are you okay?” Dean asked. Castiel had told him that he and Gabriel were very close. Though Anna was in-between the two of them Castiel spent a lot of time with Gabriel growing up.

He nodded. “I just… it’s…” He got out of the car and headed towards the house in almost a daze

Dean followed along behind him. He reached out and took Castiel’s hand as they walk into the house. Standing there is Lucas he nodded at them. Then Dean spotted the shorter man with light brown hair.

“Hiya, Cassie.” Gabriel smiled at him

Castiel let go of Dean’s hand and charged right at Gabriel. He flung his arms around him and took him into a big bear hug.

Gabriel laughed. “Good to see you too, Cassie.”

“Don’t call me that.” Castiel muttered and Gabriel laughed

“Okay, Cas.”

“I missed you.” Castiel said his voice wet

“Aww, don’t cry.” He hugged him tighter then noticed Dean. “Is this your boyfriend?”

Castiel let go of Gabriel. “Oh,” he stepped back and put his arm around Dean’s shoulders. “This is Dean.”

Dean held out his hand to Gabriel and Gabriel grabbed it and pulled him into a hug. “Whoa, hey.” Dean muttered as the smaller man almost crushed his spine

“Thanks for saving my brother.” He whispered. He let him go with a pat on his back.

“Of course.” Dean said

Chuck walked into the group. “I hate to break up this tender moment but we got groceries in the car.”

“Oh, yeah.” Castiel said with a laugh

With everyone’s help, the groceries were brought in and put up in record time. The bee Dean got Castiel remained hidden. The whole group of them were gathered in the living room. Dean felt awkward. He was the only one there who wasn’t directly related to the others in the room. He was hoping Kelly would be there but she stayed at home with Jack. He listened to the Novak family chat and catch up. Castiel had a death grip on his hand but he still felt out of place. Dean started to feel alone. He didn’t really know any of them save for Castiel. He was left out of the conversation more often than not.

He swallowed hard. He felt alone while surrounded by people. He felt like something was trying to crawl out of his skin. He was so uneasy. What if it was like this all the time? What if the Novak family didn’t let him in? His heart sank. He was looking forward to large family gatherings on Christmas and Thanksgiving.

He tightened his hold on Castiel. That’s what he wanted more than anything. A large family the very thing he didn’t have growing up.

“Dean?” Castiel asked. He leaned into his shoulder and whispered in his ear. “Are you okay?”

“I…” Dean looked at him. He stared into his blue eyes. “I,” He let go of his hand and walked away. He needed a moment to himself. He headed upstairs he didn’t hear any of them ask about him. He slipped into the bedroom he was sharing with Castiel and sit on the bed.

He buried his head in his hands. He shouldn’t hold it against them. They hadn’t had a gathering like this in years that didn’t mean that they didn’t want anything to do with him. They were friendly enough to him. He let out a sad sigh. He pulled his phone out of his pocket he thought about calling Sam.

There was a knock at the door. “Dean? Dean are you okay?” Castiel asked from the other side of the door

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” He said which was a lie.

“Okay um, are you sure? Do you want to talk?”

“Nah, I’m tired is all.” He did suddenly feel tired. Why did he feel so tired? “I think I’m going to take a nap, okay?” His throat felt a little sore. He hoped he wasn’t getting sick. He just wanted to be away from the Novak family for a little bit.

There was silence on the other end before Castiel finally said. “Oh, okay, if you… if you want to talk I’ll be downstairs.” Dean didn’t hear him walk away for a good minute then very slowly he heard him walk away.

Dean felt bad. He didn’t want to shut Castiel out. Relationships were built on communication. He didn’t need to start hurting it by not talking to Castiel. He felt exhausted and he felt like he had a headache coming on. He got up from the door and sneezed. He shook his head and made his way to the door. He was probably just a little tired. He decided to take a nap. Maybe he’d feel better afterward physically and emotionally. He sat down on the bed and set a timer on his phone. He laid his head on his pillow and sleep took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be fairly long. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Good Deeds

Chapter 20

_Dean was standing in a hospital room. The sterile smell of cleaners and the fresh smell of flowers clashed and invaded his nose. He gagged as he stood by the door. He couldn’t stand the smell of hospitals. The smell alone always got to him reminding him if the doctor’s office and a funeral home rolled into one. The sound of monitors beeping, loud TVs, and nurses chatting filled the room. Dean Winchester hated hospitals._

_“Dean?” The voice came from across the room_

_“Yeah, it’s me.” Dean said as he stepped into the room. His heart sunk. There was his father lying in the hospital bed. Oxygen in his nose, monitors clipped to him. His dad was pale so pale. He knew in his heart… he knew that his father was dying. “Bobby told me you wanted to see me.” Dean said. Bobby had been visiting with John while Dean hid in the waiting room._

_They lied to the nursing staff to get Bobby back here saying he was John’s brother. He was essentially in all but blood. Only one person at a time could visit him in the ICU._

_“Shut the door, son.” John said. His voice was wet and weak. Dean shut the door which sealed them off from the world. Now it was just him, his dad, and the machines beeping. “Come here.”_

_Dean walked up closer to him. He hesitated. He didn’t want to see his dad like this. “Dad.” He said softly_

_“I… I wanted to tell you some stuff,” he coughed. “Before…” He shook his head. “I’m dying, Dean.”_

_Those words echoed in the room. Dean shook his head. “No,” He started crying. “Dad, you can’t die there are treatments and,”_

_“It’s too late, son. You know this… I don’t want them anyway.” He huffed. “It’s throughout my body even if I fight it I won’t make it. We’ve known for a while…” He shook his head. “Not important now anyway. Dean,” He tried to sit up in the bed better. “I know… I know I put a lot on you,”_

_“You didn’t, dad, I wanted to help you,”_

_John cut him off. “You broke up with that girl to stay with me. I know you’ve been putting your life on the backburner for years. First helping me with Sam then you helping me.” He wheezed. “Son, you got to live your life. I’m leaving the restaurant to you and Sam. I want you both to share it. The house is yours too. It’s all in the will. I… I want you to be happy, Dean.” He coughed. “I want you to go out there and meet a nice girl or guy and settle down and be happy.” He smiled. “Take time for yourself, Dean, put yourself out there, and find someone you love as much as I loved your mother.” He sobbed. “Promise me.”_

_“I promise.” Dean took his father’s hand and cried. “I promise, Dad, I’ll live my life to the fullest.”_

_He laughed. “Good,” He patted his face. “I don’t care who it is as long as you love them. That’s what’s important that you love them.” He lowered his hand weakly. “Now… go get Sammy please.”_

_Dean walked to the door. He looked back at his dad. He knew it was a matter of time. His dad was going to pass on. Tears burned his eyes. “I love you.” He said to him_

_“Love you too.”_

_He walked out of the room in a daze. He didn’t remember walking to the waiting room. He looked at Sam with tears in his eyes. “Dad, he wants to see you.” He sunk into a chair as Sam walked away. He buried his head in his hands. He felt alone even though Bobby was right there talking to him. Even though he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket which was filled with messaged from people at the restaurant. He cried. He cried for the family he had lost and the family he was losing. It was going to be him and Sam now. He felt alone and removed from everyone else. He sobbed loudly._

“Dean.”

He felt someone shaking him awake. He blinked a few times as his body slowly woke up. He sensed a presence beside him. He rolled over to see Castiel laying beside him. “Cas?” He asked his voice gruff with sleep.

“Hello, Dean.” He said softly he reached out and stroked Dean’s cheek. His big blue eyes looked concerned as he looked over his face.

He yawned. “How? What?” He couldn’t form a coherent sentence

“I came up here to check on you when your phone was going off. You looked so peaceful I just laid with you. You must have been having a nightmare or something so I woke you up. Are you okay?”

“I think so.” He rubbed his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He grimaced. He didn’t want to talk about it. It was like pouring salt on an open wound. He had thought he had buried all those memories years ago. It was hard seeing his father like that and knowing he was dying. The feeling that when he came home his dad wouldn’t be there when he walked into the back office at the restaurant it was his now not his dad’s.

“Dean,” Castiel said gently. He cupped his face and turned him to look at him. “Where did you go?”

“Oh, uh, nowhere.” He shook his head. “I had a dream…. It was more like I was reliving memories of when my dad was in the hospital.” He confessed. There was something about Castiel that made him feel safe. Like he could tell him anything and he would just listen to him.

“Oh.” Castiel nodded. He scooted closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder. “You and your father were close?” He laid his hand on Dean’s chest. “You don’t talk about him a lot.”

He sighed. “It… it hurts to talk about him sometimes. I get to missing him and then I get depressed.” He took Castiel’s hand and kissed it. “He wanted me to be happy. He was so worried I dedicated too much time to others and not to myself. He told me that all the time when I was taking care of him. He would look at me and say ‘Son, go out and have a life.’ But I…” He looked at Castiel’s hand and sighed. “I got you now.” That was when it hit him. His father wanted him to find happiness. To find someone to spend a life with and to be loved. Castiel was that someone. He would love him no matter what.

He looked into his eyes. “I got you too.” He kissed Dean’s chest. “So why did you sneak upstairs?”

“I needed a nap.” Part of that was true. He mostly wanted to get away from Castiel’s family.

“Dean,” He climbed on top of him pinning Dean beneath him. Dean looked at Castiel. He was so damn sexy pinning him to the bed. “I know there is something else wrong I can feel it.” He kissed him on the mouth

Dean’s heart fluttered. He wanted to melt into Castiel. “Do we have to talk now? Can’t we just enjoy ourselves?” He ran his hand on Castiel’s back and felt his body jump at the contact.

“Why are you avoiding this conversation?”

He chewed his lips. He didn’t know what to say to him. He felt left out and lonely. He felt like he was the only one being ignored. It was childish and stupid he knew that. He wanted a family and that was something he was looking for in Castiel and the Novak family. He wanted a large family gathered around the table, sharing stories. He couldn’t see that happening with them. They were pushing him out and or putting him on this weird pedestal. He wasn’t a hero. He was just someone looking to keep Castiel warm and safe. That didn’t make him different from anyone else.

“Dean,” Castiel speaking his name snapped him out of his thoughts. He kissed him on the lips again. “If you don’t want to talk to me it’s fine.”

He sounded hurt but what could Dean say to him. He laid there under Castiel wanting nothing more than for him to make love to him. He wanted Castiel to cradle him, make him feel loved, and be with him forever. “Cas.” He kissed him. He wanted him so bad he felt like he would explode. He wanted love. He needed love. He kissed him desperately. He needed Castiel wanted to feel him all around him and in him. He plundered Castiel’s mouth with his tongue.

Castiel melted into him. Dean considered it a win. He got to make-out with him and avoid the hard conversations. He could talk to him about it later he decided. It was very hard to get his words to form a coherent sentence with him on top of him anyway. “Dean.” Castiel groaned.

He wrapped his hands around his head and kissed him deeply. His mind was focused on Castiel. The conversation long forgotten about all that mattered now was him and Castiel. His hands went under Castiel’s shirt. He graced his pecks then his nipples.

He broke contact from his lips and removed his shirt. Dean stared at his chest as Castiel panted. He looked at him his expression hungry with want and lust and another emotion that Dean never saw on him before. “Take your shirt off.” He ordered

Dean did as he asked. He wanted whatever Castiel was willing to give him.

Castiel undid his pants and Dean watched as his weighty cock fell out of his boxers. He looked at him again and down at his pants.

Dean wasted no time removing them. Excitement built though him along with the sick thrill of the possibility of them getting caught.

“They left to have lunch.” He growled in his ears as if he was sensing what Dean was thinking. “So we can be as loud as we want.”

He nodded. The house to themselves was a lot better. He didn’t want Cas’s family to walk in on them. It was awkward enough as is without adding more to it. He kissed Castiel and pulled him closer. His cock ached with need. He kissed him deep and longingly. Castiel’s member brushed against his. Dean arched up to meet the friction but Castiel pulled away. He let out a growl of frustration. He wanted him so badly he didn’t think he could stand it.

“Cas.” Dean rasped

Castiel reached to grab his cock. While Dean wanted this he wanted more. He needed more he needed to fill the closeness of two bodies. His being ached for it.

“Wait.” Dean grabbed his wrist.

“Wait?” Castiel asked. He looked into his eyes his eyebrow raised in question.

“I…” he tried to slow his racing mind. It screamed sex, sex with Castiel so loud it was hard to focus. He licked his lips. “Let’s have sex.”

“That’s the idea.” Castile tilted his head and frowned with confusion

He shook his head. “No, I mean… not whacking each other off I mean, actual you know…”

He stared into his eyes. Panic flashed across them. Dean feared he went too far. Castiel had been through a lot and Dean had never gotten the nerve to just ask him for it. He always was afraid he would turn him down and being rejected would hurt like a son of a bitch.

“I’m sorry. I just.” Dean took Castiel’s hand and guided it to his aching member. “Whatever works for you, works for me.”

He took his hand away. “Dean, what are you saying?”

“I’ll take you however I can get you. Okay? If all you want to do is jack me off then fine. If all I can get from you is a blow job then fine.” He sounded desperate. He felt his cock soften some. “If you don’t want to that’s fine. I know you’ve been through some shit so if you don’t want to that’s fine.” He looked away from him. He couldn’t stand to look at him feeling desperate like a teenager trying to get their crush to look at them. “Sorry.”

Castiel shook his head. He turned his head to look at him. “Is that what you want, Dean?”

He nodded. “Make love to me, Cas. Please, I need you.”

He watched Castiel’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. He nodded. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out the lube they brought. He looked at him. His breath was shaky. “You want me to top?” He asked as if unsure

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “You in me.”

He nodded. “I…”

“You’ve never topped before have you?”

He shook his head. “No, I… was never allowed.” He looked away and smiled. “I… I have wanted to with you though.” He crawled back over to him and kissed him again

Dean felt a new surge of love. He was going to get Castiel like he wanted. He spread his legs wide and Castiel put a pillow under him for comfort. “Do you need me to?” His question was lost on his tongue as Castiel slide a finger into his hole. He moaned loudly. He was glad the family was gone and hoped they didn’t come back anytime soon.

Castiel slowly worked him open. He was unsure at first but quickly gained confidence with the sounds of Dean’s groans growing louder and louder with each thrust. “Do you think you’re ready?” His voice was lust-filled. Dean wasn’t sure how long he would last now

He nodded. “Yes, Cas, please yes.”

He guided himself to Dean’s hole. His tip was against the rim. He licked his lips and nodded at Dean. “Okay.” He slowly eased himself in his tip entered then soon his whole cock.

Dean groaned loudly as he was filled up. Castiel was fairly hung and having him inside of him felt so damn good he could cry. “Oh, Cas, Cas.” He chanted.

He bottomed out. He took a few shaky breaths and let Dean get adjusted. He was about to tell him to move when he pulled himself out and slammed back into him. He continued his thrusts.

Castiel hoovered over him. His heart filled with love as he pounded into him. Cas, Cas, it was all Dean could think or say. He had sex many times before but this was different. It was like the whole world was coming together in one single moment. He pulled him up some and Dean wrapped his legs around him and let him abuse him.

“You feel so good. So tight.” The words fell out of Castiel’s mouth. He captured his lips with his own. Then he struck Dean’s prostate.

He arched his body up and groaned as pleasure shot through his body. “So good, Cas, you’re so good.” He chanted. Castiel pounded into him, filled him so full he could only think of him. The room was filled with the sounds of them fucking. The creaking of the bed and their moans echoing off the walls and he was glad no one was home.

“I’m getting close.” Castiel informed Dean. He reached to his cock and Dean took his hand.

“Me too.” He was going to come untouched. He had never done that before. He held onto Castiel as if his life depended on it. Their lips met again and Castiel pulled away. His eyes fluttered closed as his hips snapped forward.

“Dean!” He cried out as he emptied himself into Dean’s hole. He held onto Dean’s hand tightly as he climaxed. Dean followed along shortly. His release spilling all over Castiel’s chest

Castiel panted as he came down. His body shook a few more times as he laid down beside him still holding his hand. “Wow. I’ve never had one that strong before.”

“Yeah.” He gasped. He was coming down from his high. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He kissed his neck again. He grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and wiped up Dean’s spent from his chest. He tossed it somewhere near the wastebasket. He rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and sighed contently.

He felt Castiel pull him closer to himself and kiss his neck. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the intimacy. He wanted this to be something he had every day. He inhaled Castiel’s warm scent. It made him feel safe and loved. He wrapped his arms around his neck. He hadn’t felt like this before. Sure he and Castiel had moments but this was… different in a way he couldn’t explain. He felt whole as if something he didn’t know was missing was returned to him.

“We should get cleaned up.” Castiel murmured his husky voice bringing Dean out of his thoughts.

“Let’s stay like this.”

He chuckled and kissed his cheek. “We can but I’m sure my family would frown upon us showing up to dinner naked and smelling of sex.”

He laughed. “Fine.” He sat up.

The two of them headed into the shower and worked on getting one another cleaned off. Dean enjoyed Castiel’s light touches as he cleaned him off. He buried his head in his shoulder and held onto him as the water beat down on them. Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes and breathed out. “I love you so much. You know that right?”

“I do indeed.” He kissed his shoulders as he rinsed off the soap. He hummed softly to himself as he finished rinsing Dean off

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.” He said as he left the shower and got the towels. He tossed one to Dean.

Dean stepped out and started to dry himself off. “The necklace… what does it mean?”

He paused drying himself off and stared at Dean. “What do you mean?”

He pulled on a new shirt. “You said it was your heart. You said it was you giving me your heart. What do you mean by it?”

“That’s what it means.” He pulled on his clothes then shrugged. “Nothing more, nothing less.”

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m pretty sure telling a guy you are giving them your heart is a pretty big damn deal.” He gestured at him. “And here you are acting like it’s nothing. It’s really confusing, Cas.”

He frowned. “It’s a,” His sentence was cut-off by the sounds of his family coming home.

“We’re back boys!” Chuck called up to them.

Castiel glanced at the door and frowned. 

“Go.” Dean sighed. “We’ll talk about it later. I’ll uh, fix the bed. You go and spend time with your family.”

He looked at him. “Dean, I,”

“Go.” He shooed him away. “It’s fine we can talk about it later, okay?”

Castiel huffed. “Okay fine.” Then he walked out of the bathroom. Dean heard the thump of the bedroom door indicating that Castiel had left.

He sighed and pulled on the rest of his clothes. Eventually, they would talk. He needed to be open with Castiel about how his family made him feel. Sure it was awkward and embarrassing but he needed to be open about it then he would feel better. He picked up a towel from the floor and when he stood up the room spun for a second. He groaned and stuck his hand on the wall to steady himself. He hoped he wasn’t coming down with something.

He hung up the towels he just picked up. He felt a headache coming on. He sighed and shook his head. It was probably just seasonal allergies. He grabbed some cleaner and sprayed the shower. After he cleaned the shower he took care of the toilet too. He walked into the bedroom and stared at the bed. The scent of their sex still clung to the air. He sighed as he stared at the bed.

He smiled to himself. Sex with Cas was perfect. It was everything he could ever want full of love and affection. Plus, not for nothing it was one of the best orgasms he had in a while. No one had ever held him like that. Worked him over like that. Made him feel sexy, and loved all at the same time.

He pulled the sheets off the bed and tossed them into the hamper. He found new ones in the closet and made the bed back up. He sat on the end of it. The smell had dimmed now that he changed the bed. He felt a wave of guilt. He debated trying to sneak the sheets downstairs and wash them himself but there was no way he could sneak a load of laundry let alone sheets and not advertise to the whole family ‘hey me and Cas fucked while you were gone’

He stared at the wall. He didn’t want to go downstairs and interact with them again. He wanted to stay in bed and daydream about sexy times with Cas. Or hell, just watch TV. He stifled a cough and shook his head. Stupid allergies. He pulled out his phone and called Sam to avoid dealing with them for a bit. Plus he missed his brother.

“Hello.” Sam said on the third ring.

“Hey there, Sammy.”

“Dean? What’s up? Is something wrong?”

“Why must there be something wrong for me to call my brother?”

“Because you rarely call to just talk. Besides, I figured you would be spending all your time with them.”

He sighed. “Nah, not really.”

“Uh-oh, are you fighting with them?”

“No,” He studied his hand. “They are just... it’s just awkward. They didn’t talk to me much. They kind of made me feel left out… and they act like I’m some type of hero and I don’t like it.” He sighed. “It was bad… I never felt so alone even in a room full of people.”

“Dean,” Sam said softly. He sighed. “Look, it’s going to be okay. This isn’t a traditional meet-cute okay. It’s probably weird for them too just don’t hold it against them. And remember you have Cas. I know from what I have seen; he loves you, Dean. He loves you a lot. He looks at you like you hung the moon. Try to engage with the Novak family. Remember it’s all new to them too. And if you still feel lonely I’m just a phone call away.”

He stifled a chuckle. “How did you get to be so damn smart?”

“Because I got the best person in the world to be my older brother.” He chuckled and Dean laughed with him. “But seriously Dean, it’s going to be okay. Just stick with him. I know he loves you.”

“Thanks, Sammy.” He hung up his phone and sighed. He felt better emotionally talking to Sam. He still felt a bit off. But he figured that would pass too.

He headed downstairs smiling to himself. He stopped on the stairs when he heard Naomi talking and the smile fell from his face.

“I think you would be better off staying here.” Naomi said to what he assumed was Castiel. “You have family here.”

“Lucas lives there too. I’m not without family.” Castiel said to her his tone neutral. Dean was impressed by how neutral Castiel could be.

She sighed. “I just think you’re jumping the gun.” He heard her pat his shoulders. “I’m not saying you should break up with him I’m just saying you should distance yourself from him. It’s not healthy to jump in all in like that. You just got out of a bad relationship. Why be in a hurry to get in another one?”

“I love him.” Castiel said barely above a whisper. “And there is nothing wrong with our relationship. It’s healthy.”

“No, honey, you are just grateful to him.”

He huffed. “Mom,”

“I just worry about you, honey. I would feel better if you stayed here with us.”

“I know, mom.”

Dean walked the rest of the way downstairs. He felt weird for listening in on them. He was starting to think that no matter what this woman just wouldn’t like him.

“There you are.” Castiel said. He rushed up to Dean and took him into a big hug. “I was getting worried.”

“Sorry. I was talking to Sammy.”

He nodded. “Is Sam well?”

“Oh yeah.”

Castiel stared into his eyes. “Are you okay? You look a little pale.”

“I’m aces.” He smiled at him. But he felt far from aces. The headache was still ongoing and he was starting to feel a little hot. He couldn’t tell if it was him or if he was embarrassed by almost getting caught listening in to Cas and Naomi’s conversation.

Naomi huffed. “Chuck is working on dinner. It’s going to take a while. Why don’t you boys join the others in the den.” She suggested

Castiel nodded and took Dean’s hand. They walked towards the back of the house that Dean hadn’t seen yet. It opened up into a very large family room. The Novak children were sitting on the couch.

“Cas,” Gabriel said with a wave. “Is mom done talking your leg off?”

“For the most part.” He sighed

“She wants you to stay doesn’t she?” Anna asked. She looked at Dean gauging his opinion on the fact

“She does indeed.”

Dean stole a glance at Castiel. Maybe he should tell him to stay? They were his family and he had been through so much already, what right did Dean have to keep him to himself?

“I’m not going to do it though.” Castiel said snapping Dean out of his thoughts. He slung his arm around Dean and pulled him close. “I love Dean and I plan on staying with him.”

“I love you too.” He kissed him on the cheek. He felt a wave of relief wash over him. Cas was going to stay with him. He was glad he couldn’t imagine going home alone and waking up alone. He had enough of living alone. He wanted a partner.

Anna and Gabriel oohed at Castiel. They joined them on the couch. Alfie dug out a party game of _Apples to Apples_ and they played it while they waited on dinner to be done. Dean though, he had fun, spent most of his time in his headspace. He felt off still. He wanted to go lay back down and go to sleep.

“Sweetie,” Castiel whispered in his ear which made Dean jump. “Where did you go?”

“Nowhere.”

Castiel ran his hand along Dean’s arm. “Are you okay?” he asked in a hushed tone. “You’ve been off today.”

“I’m feeling a little sick.” He confessed

“No cheating!” Gabriel tossed a rolled up candy wrapper at them. He laughed as Castiel rolled his eyes at him. “Always so serious, Cassie.”

“Don’t call me that.” He tossed the wrapper back at him.

Dean smiled. Their banter reminded him of his times with Sam.

Castiel laid his forearm against Dean’s head. “You do feel a little bit warm.”

“Kids, dinner!” Chuck called to them from another room

The others put their cards down and headed to the living room. Castiel looked at Dean. “I can ask mother to give you some cold medicine.”

He shook his head. “I’ll be fine. Maybe once I’ll eat it will pass.” The two of them headed to the dining room. The Novak siblings had waited for them before they sat down at the table.

“Smells good.” Anna said as she sat down at the table

Castiel pulled a chair out for Dean and Dean sat down. Castiel sat beside him and Anna. Gabriel sat beside Dean. Lucas and Alfie sat across from them. Dinner was spread out before them. A roasted chicken, ham, a salad, potatoes, and two bottles of wine, that would normally make Dean’s stomach growl but he didn’t feel hungry.

Chuck passed around the rolls and they took one. Dean felt like he was at Thanksgiving dinner. He smiled to himself. He couldn’t think of a time when he had dinner this elaborate. Growing up there was only three of them so John never made a huge meal. Not that they had a small meal necessarily. Dean licked his lips. He wondered if they ate like this all the time growing up?

He caught eyes with Castiel who smiled at him. His heart did a little flip. How could he love someone this much? He never thought it was possible. He knew he was capable of love but never something like this. He returned the smile and felt his face heat up. He wanted to share big meals like this with Cas. No, he wanted to share one like this with Cas’s family and his family. A big group. Him working in the kitchen to make things that people would enjoy. That would make him happy. That was why he liked working at the restaurant so much. It wasn’t a burden for him to take over the family business it brought him joy to know he was providing a good meal to people. He may not be on the grill as much as he used to be but he still enjoyed it.

He felt a wave of nausea hit him again. He suddenly felt tired. He ran his hand over his face and felt the warmth radiating off of it. He wanted to lay down. He looked at Castiel and thought about excusing himself from dinner but decided against it. He wanted to spend this time with them and make a good impression. Then maybe they would be able to do it again.

The meal was good. They chatted about various topics ranging from TV to gardening. Dean felt more included this time and felt like an idiot for getting upset with them earlier. They weren’t monsters they were people. Gabriel asked him a lot of questions about his restaurant and he was happy to answer them. He even gave him a few ideas about doing baked goods and promised to send him a few recipes. Apparently, Gabriel enjoyed making sweets.

The pie came out which as far as Dean was concerned was the best part of any meal. Castiel cut his piece for him which made Dean giggle. It was nice to be treated like this. To have someone take care of you and make you feel special. Castiel cut him a large piece which made Gabriel grumble.

“Favoritism I call favoritism, Cassie.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Dad bought more than one, okay?” He patted Dean’s shoulder. “So he can have as much as he wants.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes playfully. “Your love is making me sick, bro. Since when did you get so sappy?”

“Since I found love.”

Dean smiled. He felt put on the spot but no one said anything. He ate his pie happily. He was feeling tired again. He chewed thoughtfully. He started to think he was coming down with something. It was possible. Stress from everything might have weakened his immune system and made it easier for him to catch a cold.

“Can I be the best man at your wedding?” Gabriel teased

Castiel frowned. “It’s a bit soon for that,”

Anna cut him off. “You just said he was the love of your life, Cas.”

“Maybe you two shouldn’t try to force him into something he isn’t ready for yet.” Naomi said

Dean felt sick and not just because of them talking about his future with Cas. No, he actually felt sick. He jumped up from the table.

Naomi bit her lip. “I meant nothing by it, Dean.”

He shook his head. “Excuse me.” Then took off running down the hall.

“Dean!” Castiel called after him

Given how he been acting they probably thought he was running away from them. He didn’t have the time to process that thought as he staggered into the bathroom and as his stomach contents spilled into the toilet. He hugged the bowel and retched.

“Dean,” Castiel started to say from behind him then stopped. “Are you okay?”

“Dude, is Dean-o okay?” Gabriel asked

“No, Gabe, he seems to be sick.” Castiel snapped at his brother

Dean raised his head and wiped his mouth. “I’m fine.” His voice was horse and he felt tired. If he kept telling himself he was fine it would pass.

“Oh yeah real fine there, Dean.” Gabriel rolled his eyes at him. “Fine people usually go and barf up their meals.”

Castiel edged his way into the small bathroom and helped Dean off the floor. “You poor thing. You’re worse than I thought.” His voice was concerned

“Sorry.” He felt his stomach lurch and he put his hand on the wall for support. “I thought it was nothing.”

“Well, you got nothing all over the floor.” Gabriel said

Dean looked down to see the remnants of his mess on the floor. “Sorry, I’m so sorry.” He felt tears prickle his eyes. He was embarrassed and ashamed. “I’m a mess I shouldn’t,”

“Stop talking.” Castiel ordered and he obeyed. “Let’s get you upstairs and cleaned up then we’ll go from there.” He looked at Gabriel. “Can you help?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel and Castiel held Dean under each arm. Dean didn’t realize how unstable he was until then. He fumbled his way up the stairs without the two of them he probably would have ended up on the floor.

Castiel got the door open and Dean heard someone shout if Dean was okay. “We’ll talk later!” He called down to them.

They eased Dean on the bed. His head was thumping he wanted to curl into a ball and give up. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this bad.

“I got him.” Castiel told Gabriel

“Are you sure man? He seems really unstable.”

“I got him, okay.”

He sighed. “Alright, Cas. Just remember we are a shout away.” He left the room

Dean’s stomach lurched again but nothing happened. He watched as Castiel got a rag and new clothes for him.

Castiel started to clean his face. His eyes intense as he stared into his own

“Sorry. I’m sorry I wrecked dinner.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s not like you asked to be sick.” He sighed as he tossed the rag aside. He rested his arm against Dean’s forehead. Dean leaned into his cool arm wanting to be held and cuddled. “You’re burning up.”

“I feel cold and hot.” He croaked. His head was pounding. He heard someone walk upstairs.

“Castiel?” Naomi’s voice echoed down the hall.

“Yes?” He asked. He was getting a set of pajamas ready for Dean.

She walked into the room. “Gabriel told us Dean got sick.” She looked at Dean her face one of pity. She crossed the room and laid her arm on Dean’s forehead much like Castiel did. “Oh dear, he’s got a fever.”

He blinked slowly. “I feel awful.” He peered up at her suddenly missing his mother.

“I’m sure you do.” She looked at Castiel. “I’ll get some medicine.”

“Naomi,” Dean croaked

She looked at him her eyes that of a concerned mother. “What is it, Dean?”

“Sorry. I’m sorry for wrecking dinner. I know you don’t like me,”

“Nonsense. You didn’t ask to get sick, Dean.” She pointed to the pillow. “Now lay down and rest.” She walked to the door. “Keep him in bed, Cas. I’m going to get medicine and hopefully, that helps get that fever down.” She left the room

Castiel shut the door and walked to Dean with his pajamas in his hand. “Come on. Let’s get you comfy.”

Dean groaned. He felt like his body was on fire. He slowly lifted his arms and let Castiel remove his shirt. Dean chuckled to himself. “Hey, remember earlier this morning? That would have been sexy.”

He sighed as he pulled his PJs over his head. “Yes, I know.”

“What if you get sick?”

“If I do I do.” He gestured for him to stand up.

Dean did he wanted and dropped his jeans to the ground with a thud. Castiel handed him his pants. He held onto his shoulders as he unsteadily got his pants on.

“It wouldn’t be fair if I got you sick.” Dean said. He looked into Castiel’s eyes

Castiel cupped his face. “That’s a risk I’m going to take, Dean.” He sighed.

He shook his head which made him dizzy. “But why?”

He frowned at him. “What do you mean by why?” He sounded offended. He shook his head. “This fever must be messing with your head.” He muttered to himself.

“Why would you risk getting sick?” Dean asked his voice thick and heavy

He smiled softly. “Because I love you and you love me. You’re a kind man, Dean.” He sighed a sigh of love and contentment. “I have never been happier with anyone. You make me feel like living life. I will do anything for you.”

“I don’t deserve it.”

“You deserve love, Dean.” He smiled again his gums showing. Dean hoped he would remember that smile later. “You deserve all the love in the world.” He eased him onto the bed. He lowered down and lifted Dean’s feet to remove his boots.

“You should be with your family. I’m just getting in the way. You should call Sam have him come get me and you stay here with them.”

Castiel stared off into the distance. He looked up at him his eyes serious. “No.” He growled at him. His jaw was set tight his blue eyes fierce. Dean had a feeling if he wasn’t sick Cas might have punched him in the face right then and there.

“But,” He started

“I said no, Dean, and I mean it.” He stood up it was at that moment that Dean felt truly small before Castiel. “I am going to take care of you.”

“I’ll be fine you spend time with them.”

He sighed. “Once again, you are not fine.” there was a knock at the door.

“May I come in?” Naomi asked

“Yes, mom.” Castiel said

She walked in with a bottle of water and medicine. She shook out some pills in her hand and Castiel opened the water for Dean. Dean opened his mouth to tell them he was just sick and he could take care of himself when she laid the pills in his hand. “Take two every six hours.” She sat the bottle down on the nightstand

He tossed the pills in his mouth and took the water from Castiel. He took the pills with a harsh swallow.

Naomi whispered something to Castiel and left the room. He helped Dean lay his head onto the pillows. “Rest, Dean, we can talk about it in the morning.”

Dean looked up at him. “We were supposed to be going home tomorrow evening.” It hit him like a ton of bricks. They were supposed to leave tomorrow. There was no way he could drive home feeling like this. He couldn’t leave Sam to run the restaurant all alone it wasn’t fair to his brother. “Sam he, he’ll worry and he,”

Castiel cut him off. “I will call Sam and tell him what happened. He will understand.” He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Rest now, my love.”

“Okay, baby.” He murmured in his pillow.

He stood by him humming tunelessly rubbing his arms watching him relax.

“I… I don’t want to sleep alone.” He mumbled into the pillow. “But I don’t want to get you sick.” He wanted Castiel with him but he didn’t want to risk it.

“Hmm,” Castiel murmured in thought. He snapped his fingers. He picked up the stuffed dog from the nightstand. “I will lend you him in my stead. That way you won’t be alone or worry about making me sick.”

He smiled and took the dog. “Thanks, Cas.” The dog smelled like Castiel from where he had been sleeping with it. He felt his eyes grow heavy. “Now, you go spend time with your family.”

He laughed. “Okay, Dean, I’ll check on you later.”

The last thing he heard was a phone dialing and Castiel say. “Sam, yes Dean’s sick.” Dean watched the door slowly close and listened to Castiel walk down the hall. Sleep took him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly earlier than usual update. I now officially have this story done. Now I just have to edit and post it. This chapter is shorter than most of the others but do not fear, the next one makes up for it. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it.

Good Deeds

Chapter 21

Dean weaved in and out of sleep. His thoughts were cluttered and didn’t make much sense anymore. He needed to use the bathroom. He slowly sat up his body aching, sweat dripped off of his face. He was so hot and so cold all at once. He burned and he chilled. His nose was stuffed up and his throat felt filmy and gross.

He got off the bed and wobbled like an unstable Jenga tower. He coughed. He groaned in pain it hurt to cough. He took a step forward and moaned. He rarely got sick and when he did his body got even with him. He stepped again wishing the bathroom was closer. He coughed again harder than before almost knocking himself over. He braced himself on the wall and let out a pained groan.

He considered calling for Castiel but he didn’t want to be a burden on Cas. It was embarrassing to think that his boyfriend would have to help him to the bathroom. He took a step again painfully slowly. Eventually, he made his way to the bathroom. He felt sweet relief as he emptied his bladder. He coughed again. His chest hurt he probably pulled a muscle coughing. He flushed the toilet. He turned looking over his shoulder at the bed, it was so far away. He barely made it to the bathroom he didn’t think he had it in him to even try to walk back now. He closed the lid of the toilet and took a seat.

He groaned. He wanted to be home and sick in his own home, in his bed, in his misery. He didn’t want to be a burden to Cas or his family. Here he was botching up Cas’s visit. He wished he had his phone so he could call Sam and have him come get him but he wasn’t sure where his phone ended up at. More than likely Castiel took it so he couldn’t call Sam.

There was a thump outside of the room which made him jump. He peered through the door which he didn’t close as the bedroom door opened. Castiel, Gabriel, and Lucas walked through the door. They had a TV with them. Castiel stared at the bed his mouth half-open his blue eyes wide and fearful.

“Here.” Dean called to him. His throat was dry and sore. He wanted a nice cold glass of water.

Castiel rushed into the bathroom. “What are you doing here?” He asked hurriedly. He looked over him assessing him.

“I had to pee.” He frowned at him. “Why else would I be in the bathroom? For the view?”

He rolled his eyes. “Come on let’s get you back to bed.”

“I want to go home.” He mumbled as Castiel helped him from the toilet. “I’m just getting in your way.”

“You are far too sick to be up and running around. Much less driving for hours back home. Now you are going to go to bed, rest, and watch TV while you get well.” Castiel informed him as they exited the bathroom.

Dean glanced at Castiel. If he felt better Cas bossing him around would have been a turn on.

“You tell him.” Gabriel teased as he and Lucas busied themselves with setting up the TV

Dean looked at Castiel and smirked. “I like it when you take charge.” He winked at him half-heartedly

“Kinky.” Lucas said which made Gabriel laughed

Castiel glared at his older brothers, both turn away and pretend like they didn’t hear them talking. “Dean,” He said softly as he looked at him. “Someone has to take charge. You have to take care of yourself.”

“I do I just… I usually don’t get sick.” He coughed. He didn’t want to be weak in front of Castiel. He wanted to be the strong one so he knew he could depend on him. He was always the caregiver and the provider he wasn’t used to the roles being reversed.

“Well,” He laid his hand on his shoulder as he eased him to the bed. “You got me to look after you. I’ll be sure you have plenty of food and water.”

Dean felt himself blush or at least he thought he did he wasn’t sure given how hot he was feeling. “You’re so sweet, Cas.” His heart did a little flip as Castiel looked down at him in the bed. His blue eyes were focused on him and full of love and worry. It did things to Dean that he couldn’t explain at the moment.

“Just call for me, Dean and I’ll come and help you.” He said softly as he pulled the blankets over Dean.

Dean tried to push some of them down. He was far too hot for blankets. “Did you get ahold of Sam?”

“Yes, yesterday.” He stated as he pulled the blanket back up and shot Dean a stern look that said don’t mess with them.

“Yesterday?” He frowned as Castiel tucked him in. “Cas, I can put myself to bed.”

“You slept through the whole night, Dean.” He told him ignoring his second statement as he fixed the bed.

He hmmed and nodded. “No wonder I had to piss like a racehorse when I woke up.”

“Yes.” He nodded. “Sam knows that you are sick. He’s pushed things around so you can take the time to get better and get home.”

“Home yeah, we can’t impose on your folks for this long.” He felt guilty enough as id by getting sick during Castiel’s reunion with his family. He didn’t want to be more of a burden then what he already was.

He scoffed. “Mom and dad would be furious with us if we left with you like this.” He patted Dean’s head. “You focus on getting well. They aren’t going to toss us out, okay.”

He nodded. He felt grateful. He didn’t figure they would force them out of the house but still, he was imposing. Plus he brought in some manner of illness into their house putting them at risk. He opened his mouth to thank Castiel and to tell him to thank his parents when Gabriel yelled.

“TV’s ready!” He walked up to Dean and handed him the remote. “We got the Roku hooked up to it so have at it, Dean-o” He looked at Castiel. “We’re going to head out before we catch cooties or some love bug.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at them. “Thank you, Gabe and Lucas.”

“Thanks.” Dean shouted as they walked out the door.

“Would you like something to read?” Castiel asked. “I know TV can get a little boring at times.”

He smiled. Of course, to Castiel, a book would be much better than TV. “No, I don’t think so. My head is still fuzzy. I’m not even sure if I’m talking to you or if I’m dreaming it.”

He smirked. “I’ll get you some medicine and make you some soup.”

“Thanks, baby.” Gratitude washed over him. He wished he could shower Castiel with love right now but he didn’t want to give him whatever it was he had. He probably already exposed him to it though.

“You’re welcome.” He left the room.

Dean turned on the TV and put it on Netflix. He logged in and picked NCIS a nice good play in the background show. He cuddled into his pillow and picked up the stuffed dog. “Just you and me now doggie.” He stared at the TV the daily investigations slowly lulled him to sleep.

**

“Dean,”

His eyes felt heavy as he slowly opened them. “What?” Standing over his bed was Castiel looking concerned.

“I have food and medicine.” He had a tray in his hand with a steaming bowl of soup.

Dean’s stomach growled. He sat up and Castiel laid the tray across his lap. “Lunch in bed.” He smirked at him. “You really know how to treat a guy.”

He smiled. “Eat first then I’ll give you your medicine.” He laid down beside him on the bed.

He dug into the soup. His stomach was still unsettled and achy. He worried he would puke it back up later but for now, he was ravished and he needed to eat before he took the medicine. He ate it all and some crackers with the hopes of it settling his stomach.

Castiel took out a bottle of medicine and shook out two pills and handed them to Dean. “Here you go since you were such a good boy.”

“Thank you.” He knocked them back and drank some water. He hoped when they kicked in he felt better. He curled back into the pillow with the stuffed dog.

Castiel got up and took the tray off his lap. He headed towards the door.

“Don’t leave me.” Dean all but begged. He wanted nothing more than to be held right now. He wanted him here with him. He should let him go and spend time with his family but he wanted to be selfish and have Castiel to himself. He wanted the warmth and comfort of another warm body near his. Sure he was risking getting Cas sick as well but he needed him.

“I’ll be back, Dean.” He promised. He walked out of the room and Dean listened to him walk down the stairs

Dean felt his eyes drift closed again. It was exhausting to being sick.

**

_Dean stood in his house. Before him was his father. “I have cancer.” John said matter of fact like he was talking about the weather._

_“What?”_

_“I’m dying, son.”_

_“No, no you can’t be there are treatments.” Dean cried._

_“It’s too late, Dean.” He sighed. “Damnit stop crying!”_

_But Dean couldn’t stop the tears poured down his face like hot streams_

_The image changed into his dad on his death bed. “Find love, son. You deserve it. I just wish you could see it.”_

_He started to panic. Where was he? The room spun around and he was in the alley behind his restaurant. There was a sound and he turned to see a man climbing out of the dumpster._

_The man looked at him. His blue eyes glowing. He tilted his head at him._

_“Cas?” He asked. From above him, he heard echoes of John telling him to find love. He stared at Castiel he looked so Unearthly with his eyes glowing. “Cas?”_

_Castiel smiled at him. His smile unnatural as his face cracked open with his smile._

_Dean screamed. He found himself in his living room from when he was a child._

_“Dean.”_

_He turned to see his father standing above him. He knelt. There were tears in his eyes. “Dean, son, mommy she… she uh… went to heaven.”_

_“Heaven?” He asked. His voice sounded young._

_He nodded. “Yeah, she went to be with the angels.”_

_“When is she coming back?”_

_He started to cry. “She’s not coming back, Dean.”_

_Dean was back in his house. He was feeling sick. His stomach lurched. He was in his father’s old bedroom. “Dad?”_

_John looked up at him. He was a wisp of a man he once knew. The cancer was slowly eating him alive. “You always looked after me, son. You’re such a caregiver.” He chuckled. “You take care of me and Sammy.” He sighed. “Let someone take care of you, Dean. Someone out there will do it. They won’t put everything on you, son. That’s what love is.”_

“Dean.”

_“Open your eyes, Dean.”_

It hurt to open his eyes. His vision was blurry. He heard a beep. He tried to blink but his eyes felt heavy. No, he couldn’t open them he wanted to sleep. “Cas?” He groaned. He reached out blindly. He needed him more than anything.

“It’s one hundred and one.” Castiel said. He took Dean’s hand. “I’m here, Dean.” He said softly

“Get a cold rag. We need to help cool him off.” He heard Naomi say

“I think his fever is breaking.” Chuck responded.

Dean felt Castiel let go of his hand. “No, don’t go.” He whispered. He felt something cold touch his forehead. He tried to open his eyes. He groaned. He reached out again. Someone grabbed his hand.

“Shhh, Dean, I’m here. I got you.” Castiel said softly. He pressed the cold towel to his forehead. “It’s going to be okay. I got you, I got you.”

Dean believed him. He felt it wash over him; love an overwhelming sense of love. Castiel loved him and would take care of him. This is what his dad meant. In the past, he took care of everyone and himself he never let anyone take care of him. Here he was letting Castiel take care of him. He looked up at Castiel. He looked worried his forehead crinkled in concentration. “I love you, Cas.”

Castiel chuckled. “I love you too.” He squeezed his hand. “I got you, Dean.”

“Don’t let me go.” He begged

“I will never let you go. I’ll be with you forever.” He sniffed. He was holding back tears Dean could tell. “I will be with you forever.” He repeated.

“Forever?” He repeated. “I like the sound of that, Cas.” His eyes closed shut again. “You and me together forever.” He briefly wondered if Castiel meant it but somehow he knew that Castiel did. He would be by his side forever even at his worst. “I think I’m going to go back to sleep.”

“Okay, Dean, you do that.” Castiel said softly as he pressed a kiss to Dean’s hand.

Holding his eyes open was too much like work. He slowly let them close. He knew Castiel would be there with him as he slept. Forever, he would be with Castiel forever.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter underwent some heavy editing. I just didn't like how it was before. It takes place during the last chapter but in Castiel's POV before Dean has the fever dream
> 
> There won't be an update next week because I will be on vacation. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)

Good Deeds

Chapter 22

Castiel was worried about Dean. He stood by the door to collect his thoughts. He let out a loud sigh. He chewed his lips, he looked at the tray with an empty bowl on it. Yes, Dean had eaten but still, he seemed very sick and feverish. Dean had slept through yesterday and now it seemed he would sleep through today. He didn’t know what to do. His heart felt heavy he was so lost. What could he do to make Dean well?

He shook his head knocking the thoughts lose. He had to get this tray downstairs then he would come back and check on Dean. He headed down the hall and made his way downstairs.

“How’s Dean?” Naomi asked. She was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. Her arms were crossed and her face was that of great concern. She held out her arms taking the tray from him as he stepped down the final stair.

“He’s still a little out of it. He ate his food though and I gave him his medicine.” He sighed. He wanted to run back up there. What if he needed him right now? What if the soup made him throw up?

She nodded. “We need to keep an eye on that fever and make sure it doesn’t get worse.” She stated as she turned towards the kitchen.

He nodded. “Yeah, he uh, he…” The dam broke then. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He sobbed. “God, mom, what if he doesn’t get better?”

“Oh, Cas,” She dropped the tray on the table with a thud and ran up to him. She put her arms around him holding him close. “It will be okay, son.”

He rested his head on her shoulder and cried. “I’m so worried about him, mom.”

“He’s going to be fine, baby.” She reassured him as she rubbed his back. “He’s here with us and not at work or home. He’s in a good place and he’s got you to look after him.”

He rubbed his eyes and sniffed. “You’re right,” He sighed. “I feel stupid about getting upset.” He pulled away from his mother. “It’s… it’s been tough…” He looked away from her. “He, I, I uh, haven’t trusted anyone for a long time. I… he means so much to me.”

“I understand, Castiel, I know it was rough for you without any support for so long. Opening yourself up to him is something special.” She shook her head “And it’s not stupid for getting upset when someone you love is hurt.” She smiled faintly. “Remember when your father had pneumonia? I almost worried myself to death.” She cupped his cheek. “You are a chronic worrier too just like me.” She patted his face.

He chuckled and sniffed pulling back the few rouge tears that wanted to escape. “I know… I know.” He rubbed his eyes. “Thanks, mom, I needed that. I’m going to go check on him.”

She smiled. “Cas, can I talk to you for a minute before you go?”

“Sure.” He said as he stopped mid-step

She sighed. “I know I haven’t… been the kindest when it came to you and him but I want you to know that… I like him. I… don’t want you to feel that I don’t want you to be with him, he seems like a very kind man. And if he makes you happy and that’s what you want then I support you.”

He sucked in a breath. “Listen, mom, I… I know you are worried and I understand that but… even if I spend the rest of my life with Dean that doesn’t mean I won’t see you again.” He smiled. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, Castiel.” She sighed. “Is that what you want? To be married to him?”

He sighed. “I… know I want to be with him.” His hands fiddled with the end of his sleeves. “I gave him my heart… I want him to know that I want to be with him and only him.”

She smiled. “Well, that sounds pretty serious.” She teased.

He rolled his eyes. “To be honest, Dean wants… he wants to be married. He is looking to settle down he made that pretty clear and I…” He chewed on his lips. “Mom, I’m scared. I… ever since what happened I’ve been afraid to go all in.” His lips quivered. “I don’t know what to do.”

She pulled him into a hug. “I can’t tell you what to do but I can tell you to follow your heart. If it tells you that being with him is right then go for it.”

“I…”

“I know you have doubts but remember we are here for you, okay?”

“Okay, mom.” He sighed. “And thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now go check on your man.” She laughed when he rolled his eyes. “What I got to tease you, Cas.” She patted his arm. She picked up the tray off the table heading towards the kitchen.

Castiel made the slow walk upstairs. He could hear what sounded like sounds of distress. _Oh no, Dean!_ He sprinted into his room in full panic. Dean was tossing and turning in the bed. His sheets were wrapped around his legs and his body was coated in sweat.

“Dean! Dean!” He shouted. What was he supposed to do? It was clear that Dean was having a nightmare. Panic surged through him. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. “Dean!” He reached out to him hoping to wake him up.

“What’s wrong?” Naomi asked she ran into his room evidently hearing his panicked cries of Dean’s name. She was followed by Chuck who looked worried.

“Dean’s fever has gotten worse.” He blurted out. “He’s having a fever dream I don’t know what to do.” He ran his hand through his hair. “What do I do?”

“Calm down.” Chuck said. “It’s going to be okay, Cas.” He laid his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Breath, Cas, breathe. Deep breaths in and out.”

Castiel followed his instructions. Slowly his breathing steadied but he was still full of panic.

Naomi walked into the bathroom and came back with a thermometer. “Let’s see what his temperature is.”

Castiel took the thermometer from her. He walked up to Dean and slide the thermometer under Dean’s arm. It beeped loudly.

Dean groaned loudly. He must have been waking up now. “Cas?” He groaned. His hand reached out blindly trying to grab onto something.

“It’s one hundred and one.” Castiel reported to his parents. He took Dean’s hand which was hot. “I’m here, Dean.” He said softly. He squeezed Dean’s hand. He never wanted to let go of Dean’s hand. He wanted him to know he would be there with him forever.

“Get a cold rag. We need to help cool him off.” Naomi said

Chuck ran into the bathroom and got a washrag wet and cold. “I think his fever is breaking.”

Castiel took the washrag from him letting go of Dean’s hand.

“No, don’t go.” Dean whispered. He reached out again seeking out Castiel.

He took his hand. “Shhh, Dean, I’m here. I got you.” Castiel said softly. He pressed the cold towel to his forehead. “It’s going to be okay. I got you, I got you.” He reassured him.

Dean looked at Castiel with half-lidded eyes. “I love you, Cas.”

Castiel chuckled. “I love you too.” He squeezed his hand. “I got you, Dean.” He said softly as he patted Dean’s forehead with the cold cloth

“Don’t let me go.” He begged

“I will never let you go. I’ll be with you forever.” He sniffed. Yes forever with Dean. It felt right. His emotions surged it was a beautiful moment. He could weep right now but he controlled himself. “I will be with you forever.” He repeated. He needed to hear it again. That sounded right. He wanted to be with Dean forever. It was like a door had been opened. He wanted Dean by his side. No, he needed Dean. Castiel realized he truly meant it. He would be with Dean forever. He would hold him and love him forever. The fear of the future was dimmer. Dean loved him and he loved Dean. They were meant to be together. Castiel could tell.

“Forever?” He repeated. “I like the sound of that, Cas.” His eyes closed shut again. “You and me together forever. I think I’m going to go back to sleep.”

“Okay, Dean, you do that.” Castiel said softly as he pressed a kiss to Dean’s hand. He watched him drift to sleep. That would be a sight he would never grow tired of. He could watch Dean sleep peacefully forever. 

“Once the Advil kicks in it will help bring his fever down.” Naomi said.

Castiel had all but forgotten his parents were in the room. He looked over his shoulder at them

“Aren’t they sweet?” Naomi asked Chuck as she put her arm around him.

Chuck laughed. “Our little boy has grown up.” He winked at Castiel

Castiel rolled his eyes but laughed. “Thank you. I uh, I don’t think I could have handled this alone.” He didn’t do well under pressure. Seeing Dean suffering like that broke something in him making him useless. He didn’t like that but he managed to pull himself together long enough to help Dean.

“Of course, honey.” Naomi said

Chuck whispered something to Naomi and she nodded. “We are going to go and let you go and you have your moment.”

They left him alone in the room with Dean. He looked at Dean who was sleeping peacefully now. He headed into the bathroom to freshen up the washrag. He walked out of the bathroom laying it on Dean’s head. Dean was much more still now. Castiel was glad that Dean was having restful sleep now He laid in the bed beside him. He pulled Dean close to him and turned on the TV.

Castiel watched TV quietly for about an hour. Dean began to stir beside him. He looked at him as Dean rolled over.

He looked at him and blinked. “Cas?” He asked in confusion

“How are you feeling?” Dean looked better than he did earlier.

“Not great but better than I was.” He yawned

“I’m glad to hear it.” He reached his hand out and rubbed the side of Dean’s face. He needed to touch him to love him.

Dean leaned into the touch. Castiel smiled Dean reminded him of a cat as he all but purred to the touch. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed. “Feels so good, Cas.” He snapped his eyes back open then yawned. “How long was I out?”

“A couple of hours.” He stated as he continued to stroke Dean’s cheek.

“Damn. Sorry about that.” He rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder

“You couldn’t help it.” Castiel adjusted his body so the two of them could be more comfortable. He wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his head on top of Dean’s

“Dude, you’re going to get sick if you lay in this bed with me.” He mumbled into his shoulder

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Castiel reassured him. If he got sick it would be okay as long as he got to take care of Dean when he needed him most. It was the least he could do for Dean. He provided him with a home and a job. He didn’t want to think of what would have happened if he hadn’t met Dean.

“Yeah well trust me, buddy, you don’t want this.”

“I’m still willing to risk it.” He patted the back of Dean’s head. Love surged through him. He never wanted this to end.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Dean sighed dreamily. He was enjoying being held Castiel could tell.

“You opened your back door and found a homeless man digging in the trash.”

He chuckled which vibrated through Castiel’s chest. “True.”

“And you opened up your home and your heart to me.” He kissed him on top of his head. “I’m the luckiest man in the world. I don’t even want to think about what would have happened if we never met.”

“No, I’m the lucky one.” He leaned into Castiel’s chest and heaved a sigh. “I love you so freaking much.”

“I love you too so freaking much.” Castiel laughed.

There was a knock at the door. The two of them separated. Castiel frowned he wanted to continue to have this moment with Dean.

“Come in.” Dean said

Gabriel opened the door with Anna and Lucas. They were carrying a tray of food. Gabriel smirked. “We figured we would knock first in case you were doing the nasty.”

Anna and Lucas both rolled their eyes at their brother.

“Gabe, Dean is sick.” Anna scolded him

“That’s an image I didn’t need in my head.” Lucas grumbled

“Bro, why were you even thinking about it?” Gabriel teased

Anna hit Gabriel with her elbow. “Stop it. We came here for a reason.”

He mumbled to himself as he tried to keep from the food from falling over. “We brought you guys some food.”

“Thanks, man, I’m starving.” Dean said setting up in bed.

Gabriel walked over to them and sat the food down on a table and brought it over to them. He fiddled with his hands. “So, uh, would it be cool if we hang out with y’all for a while?”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Why would his siblings want to hang out with them while Dean was sick?

Anna jumped in to explain. “We know that you want to stay by Dean’s side, Cas, but we were hoping we could stay too and spend time with both of you.”

“Of course.” Castiel said he looked at Dean and asked permission with his eyes. Dean was the one sick he may not feel up to having guests around in the room.

Dean nodded. “Fine by me.”

They pulled chairs into the room and gathered around for a makeshift dinner party. They had the TV on and laughed as they exchanged stories. Castiel’s heart warmed as he enjoyed the company his siblings brought. He missed moments like this. Spending time with them watching them laugh and him laughing with them as their warmth filled the room. It made him realize how much he had missed them. He spared a glance at Dean. Dean. His precious Dean. He noticed a smile on his face and tears in the corners of his eyes. Castiel couldn’t help but smile. Dean was happy. His Dean was happy with his siblings. Dean getting along with his family was the icing on the cake. He wanted nothing more than for them all to get along.

Castiel reached out and took Dean’s hand and squeezed it. None of his siblings noticed which he was glad of. He didn’t want to be teased by Gabriel again today. Dean squeezed his hand back. This moment between them, so soft and gentle, so every day and yet different somehow Castiel could tell this was a defining moment between the two of them.

Time passed, Castiel felt Dean growing heavy on his shoulder. He was drifting off to sleep again.

Gabriel noticed Castiel shifting to adjust for the weight of Dean. He stood up from his chair. “I think we should head out and let Dean-o get some sleep.” He said to the other siblings.

Dean’s green eyes cracked open. “No, don’t leave on my account.” He waved in the general direction of Castiel and thumped his hand on his chest by accident. “Stay with Cas. He missed y’all.” He mumbled half-asleep

Castiel felt his face heat up. Dean wasn’t wrong but it was still a bit embarrassing. He opened his mouth to say something when his siblings cut him off.

“Awww, you’re so sweet.” Anna said as she cooed at two of them.

Gabriel laughed. “Don’t worry, Dean we’ll still be around to visit Cas. You just get you some rest.”

Dean nodded and let his head fall to Castiel’s chest. He was out like a light.

Castiel wasn’t sure how Dean could fall asleep so fast. He looked down at him and sighed. He was so peaceful looking again. Castiel looked up at his siblings. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Anna said as she and Lucas worked on picked up the dishes they brought with them. “I think you two are cute.” 

“Looks like you’re going to be there a while so we are,” Gabriel pointed to the door. “So we are going to go.”

“Okay. I will see you guys later.” He watched his siblings leave. His heart was soaring. Here he was holding the love of his life and repairing his connections with his siblings. He felt love in his heart. He could honestly say for the first time he finally understood love. In the past, he thought his family as a burden and they didn’t love him but he can now see that they did. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. His family was there for him. They helped him cope with Dean being sick. He knows he isn’t alone anymore. He smiled. He felt whole again. He had his family and he had Dean and everything felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up rewriting this whole chapter. I started working on another story as well and I'm hoping to have it done shortly after I finish this one.

Good Deeds

Chapter 23

It felt like it took days for Dean to feel better; he was in and out of sleep. Castiel would wake him up for medication or for food he never left his side. He kept his word that he would stay by his side. Dean generally felt like crap. He would crack open an eye and flirt with Castiel when he could which would cause the other man to roll his eyes and laugh at him. Dean had never been more in love in his life. Sure, he felt like the walking dead but damn, he loved Castiel.

Doubts he had about their relationship were fizzling out. Dean knew that Castiel held concerns about being in a long-term relationship but here he was by his side every step of the way. When Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes all he saw was pure love. Love for him, love for being with him.

Dean had never felt this way before. Yes, he knew for a while that he did love Castiel. But he had not realized how much in love with him he was with Castiel. He felt giddy. He was excited about their future. Castiel was his future and he couldn’t wait to see the rest of it.

He did lose track of time, at some point, Alfie left to return to school. He did stop by the room to say goodbye to Dean but it was quick and to the point. Dean didn’t imagine that he and Alfie would get along. Not that Castiel’s youngest sibling was nasty with him after the first day he just didn’t seem to be interested in getting to know Dean. He decided not to worry about it.

He did start to feel a lot better by the third day. He woke up his eyes felt heavy and his throat was still sore. He felt heat beside him. He rolled over to see Castiel sound asleep. He looked so peaceful. Dean wanted to run his fingers through his hair and touch his skin. His hand hovered above his body and paused. He really should let him sleep. Castiel had stayed by his side taking care of him and he wasn’t sure when he rested if he did.

Dean’s fingers ghosted along Castiel’s jaw. It was a nice strong jaw. His fingers caught on stubble that dusted along his jaw and neck. Clearly, Castiel hadn’t shaved in a while. He smiled when a pleased sigh escaped Castiel’s lips.

Castiel’s eyes fluttered as he opened them. Dean was now staring into those deep blue eyes. Dean’s heart did a little flip as they made eye contact. “Hello, Dean.” Castiel’s voice was gravelly with sleep. It was hot.

“Hello, Cas.” He dipped down capturing Castiel’s lips with his own. He cupped Castiel’s face, stroking his jaw. He was beautiful so beautiful. His desire for Castiel was strong. His body felt like it was burning and it wasn’t from a fever. He was burning in need of Castiel. He captured his lips again with his own.

Castiel groaned and wiggled beneath him. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck pulling him down on top of him. Dean worked Castiel’s mouth open with his tongue deepening the kiss. He was so full of passion, want, and love. He soon felt Castiel’s hard length against his thigh. He was pulling sounds from him he had never heard before, and Dean wanted to hear more. No, he needed to hear more.

“Dean.” Castiel whined as he thrust up against him. “Dean, God, Dean.” He shook his head. His eyes were blown with lust. His breaths was coming in pants now. He sucked in some air and shook his head. “Are you feeling okay?” He asked his eyes full of concern. “I don’t want to push you into anything if you aren’t feeling well enough.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Cas, I’m giving all the green lights here. I feel great now.” He leaned in and kissed him genteelly. The fire had gone out some but it was still full of passion.

“As long as you feel fine, Dean.” Castiel crashed their mouths together. The fire stoked back up. Dean reached in between them and freed Castiel’s member from his pants.

“Dean!” Castiel cried out arching his back. His hands fumbled all over Dean’s body as he reached into his pants.

His eyes fluttered closed. He focused on stroking Castiel’s firm dick trying hard not to get distracted by what Castiel was doing to him. “Oh, God, Cas.” He groaned. He threw his head back. His body was burning with desire. He felt so much. He loved Castiel. He loved him so much he would do anything for him. His mouth fell open as he panted. He could hear Castiel’s myriad of noises beneath him. It spurred him on and turned him on even more. He felt the pooling in his stomach; he was close. “Getting, uh, close.” He groaned

Castiel responded with a groan thrusting up into Dean’s hands. While Dean was enjoying the pleasure he was feeling he had to see Castiel come undone beneath him. Dean forced his eyes open. He was a fest before him. His lips puffy and red from the passionate kisses, his black eyelashes dusted his checks with his eyes closed, and his mouth half-open releasing little pants of groans. It was pure ecstasy. The sight sent Dean over the edge his come spilling over Castiel’s fists and onto his stomach. His lover arched his back, letting out a long moan followed by chants of Dean’s name as he finished.

Satisfied, Dean flopped over beside Castiel. He pulled him to him and kissed him in the haze of orgasm. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.” He pillowed his head against his chest.

They laid there for a moment as their bodies came down from the high. They just enjoyed the moment of quiet thoughts and holding one another. Dean wanted this every single day. To wake up next to Castiel and make love to him. Castiel deserved it, he deserved it. He deserved all the love in the world and Dean was ready to give it to him.

Dean took Castiel’s hands tracing the lines and placed soft kisses on his knuckles. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured in Castiel’s ear.

He felt Castiel’s face heat up against his chest. “Thank you.” He looked at him, his blue eyes half-lidded. “You’re beautiful too.”

He smiled. He wanted this moment to last forever. He caught the smell of bacon and fresh coffee. “What time is it?” he asked glancing over at the clock on the nightstand. It informed him with its red lights that it was ten in the morning. “God,” He groaned. He was usually one to wake up early in the morning. It was normal for him since the restaurant had a busy breakfast hour.

“I suppose we should get up and get ready before breakfast gets cold.” Castiel untangled himself from Dean.

He missed his warmth but his boyfriend was right. They couldn’t just lay in the bed all day. Plus his stomach was growling like an angry bear. He was starving.

The two of them got in the shower together and washed up. They dried off and got dressed. They were heading towards the door when they heard Chuck call for them.

Dean opened the door. He was glad they got up when they did. He would have died of embarrassment if one of Castiel’s family members had come up here and caught them going at it.

They headed down the stairs. The smell of bacon was even stronger. Dean felt his mouth water. He all but ran to the table which made Castiel chuckle.

“Slow down, Dean. They won’t eat it all.”

“I don’t know that.” He winked at him

“Just don’t overdo it,” he sighed. “You’ve only been eating soup the last few days, bacon may not agree with you.

Dean frowned. Castiel was right it had been so long since he had a decent meal as he was worried he wouldn’t be able to keep anything down. He knew he couldn’t eat a whole plate of bacon by himself like usual but he could at least get a slice or two in and some coffee.

They walked into the dining room and the Novak clan is already sitting at the table when they walk into the dining room.

“Hey!” Gabriel announces with a wave. He had a mug of coffee in his hand.

“Morning.” Dean greeted them as Castiel pulled out his chair for him. He had to smile to himself. Castiel pulling out chairs for him and opening doors cracked him up sometimes. It made him feel like a princess… and if he was being honest he kind of liked it. He sat down and Castiel kissed him on the cheek and informed him he was getting them coffee.

“I’m surprised to see you this morning.” Naomi said. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you. I… I’m sorry for getting sick and being in the way.”

“Nonsense, dear, I’ve raised five children I’m used to having someone sick around the house.”

Chuck handed Dean a plate. Much like usual he had prepared a lot of food and had it out on the table for everyone to get what they wanted. “I wasn’t sure if you would be joining us this morning. Help yourself.”

“Thank you.” He forgot his manners grabbing a piece of bacon of the plate of bacon and started chewing it. “Oh, bacon I have missed you.” He all but moaned as he chewed

“If I didn’t know any better I would think you love bacon more than me.” Castiel teased as he sat the coffee mug beside Dean. “Remember Dean, pace yourself your stomach may not be able to handle all that grease.”

Dean did a thumbs up and continued to chew on the bacon. God was it good to eat real food again.

“Glad to see you are better.” Anna said as she sipped her coffee. “You had us worried sick.” Anna said

“Sorry.” Dean said with his mouth full of bacon. He noticed Castiel shoot him a dirty look and he winked at him.

“You were looking pretty rough there for a while.” Lucas said

“Cassie was freaking out about you.” Gabriel teased. “He spent so much time up there with you feeding you soup and medicine.”

Dean smirked at Castiel. “Glad to know you care.”

Castiel blushed. “Of course.” He licked his lips. “I do love you after all.”

“Aww aren’t you two cute?” Gabriel teased. “You’re a lucky man there, Dean. Cassie is a good boy.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean said. He smiled at Castiel. The rest of the family may have been at the table but his world was focused on Castiel. He was happy to be with Castiel and his family. He felt accepted by them. He never felt that way before with anyone else’s family. They honestly, felt like an extended part of his family now. Sure, he had only been around them for about a week but he could feel it. They were kind and supportive people. They helped Castiel take care of him. They were awesome. He felt tears prickle in his eyes. God, he was becoming a sentimental bastard in his later years.

“Dean?” Castiel asked. He laid his hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I just,” He sniffed. “Whew, sorry, I want to thank you all for helping Cas take care of me. I appreciate it. You guys are awesome.” He smiled. He had an idea. He knew for a while he wanted a large family get togethers. Something he never got to have a kid. “I was thinking, Thanksgiving is coming up so maybe I can host y’all at my place.” He played with his coffee mug in his hand. “I came from a small family. There was just me, my brother, and my dad… so I would love to have dinner with an actual big family.” He chewed his lip. Maybe he should have kept it to himself. They probably wanted to spend time with Castiel since he just came home, but he wanted to see if they understood that he and Castiel were a package deal now.

Chuck and Naomi looked at each other. Dean was always amazed by how couples could talk to one another with just looks. He had seen Sam and Eileen do it a few times. He glanced over at Castiel. He wondered when the two of them would be able to do that. He felt Castiel place his hand on his leg squeezing it. Okay, maybe they were doing it already.

“Sounds great to me.” Chuck said with a smile.

“I like it too.” Naomi said

“I think it would be lovely.” Anna said. She smiled. It was a warm and loving smile. “I would love to see your home Dean.”

“As long as there is cake I’m game.” Gabriel said with a laugh

“Is that all you care about is cake?” Lucas asked

He shrugged. “And you won’t have to travel as far.”

“True.” Lucas smirked. “It really would save on travel costs for me.”

“And you guys can bring guests.” Dean said as he rested his hand on Castiel’s. “I have a decent-sized dining room that hasn’t been used in forever.” He hoped he could find all the pieces to it to extend it.

Naomi looked at Castiel. “Is it fine with you, Castiel?”

“I would love it.” He put his arm around Dean. “If it is what Dean wants then it’s what I want.” He kissed Dean on the cheek.

“Well, I did suggest it.” Dean laughed

Naomi smiled. “Okay then.”

Gabriel suddenly rose from his seat. “I hate to eat and run but I got to go and catch my flight.”

Castiel frowned. “You’re leaving already?”

“Yeah, man, they are getting ready to start filming again and you know they kind of need the director.”

Castiel leaped up from his seat and ran over to Gabriel. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“Relax, Cassie. You’ll see me again.”

He pulled away. “I know I just…”

“You can call me at any time too.”

“I know. I know, Gabe.”

Gabriel nodded and looked at Dean. He held out his hand.

Dean stood up to take his hand and Gabriel pulled him into a hug.

“You take good care of my Cassie, okay?” He whispered in his ear.

He nodded as Gabriel pulled away. “I will, Gabe.”

He patted Dean on the back. “Good. It was nice to meet you, Dean-o.”

“Nice to meet you too, Gabe”

Lucas got up. “Well, since I’m Gabe’s ride to the airport I guess I should get going too.” He sighed. “Kelly needs me at home anyway.” He nodded at Dean. “I will see you later, Dean.”

“See you around.” Dean said

Lucas hugged Castiel and Anna. He walked behind Gabriel as they headed to the door. “Cas, I’ll text you when I get home.” Lucas said. He waved good-bye to his parents

“Same.” Gabriel said as he opened the door. “You guys be careful going home. Bye, Mom and Dad. I’ll see everyone at Thanksgiving.” And with that, they were gone.

Anna looked at Dean. “Can we talk for a minute?” She asked nodding towards the den

“Uh, sure.” Dean said. He looked at Castiel

“Go on. We can clean this up.” Castiel said as he started picking up plates.

Dean nodded at him. He looked at Anna. He felt nervous as they walked into the den. What could she want? Was she going to tell him off?

She closed the door behind them and sighed. “I… sorry about this, I know you are probably nervous but I wanted to speak to you in private.”

“What’s on your mind?”

She smiled. “I wanted you to know that I approve of you and Cassie. You two are so cute.” She rubbed her arm. “But I want you to promise me something.” She looked at him her eyes full of worry. “Promise me that you will take care of him. He’s so… in love with you. I can see it. Hell, we all can see it. I just… I don’t want to see him get his heartbroken.”

Dean felt a pain in his heart. Did Anna really think he would hurt Cas? He shook his head and scoffed. “I would never break his heart, Anna. I sincerely plan on being with him forever.”

She sighed. “I hope you don’t.” She walked up to him and poked his chest with her well-manicured nails. “Because if you hurt my Cassie I will kick your ass.”

He flinched. He knew she meant it. He would hate to be on her bad side. “I uh, got it.” He nodded

She smiled. “Good. Now that, that’s out of the way, I think you and him are a good fit and I truly do like you Dean.”

He chuckled nervously. “Y-yeah?”

“Yeah, and I’m sorry I threatened you. I just wanted you to know how I feel.” She opened the door. “Let’s help them get everything cleaned up. Then I’ll be heading out myself.”

They headed to the kitchen. Dean was still in a mental fog. Here he was worried about Cas’s brothers but his sister was the one that scared him. He didn’t blame Anna if Sam had gone through what Cas had, he would be threatening every would-be lover who came around Sam.

Castiel looked at Dean and frowned at Anna. He walked up to him with a dish in his hand. “Let me guess,” He whispered. “She said if you hurt me she will kill you?”

“No,” He took the dish from Castiel. “She said she would kick my ass.”

He nodded. “She must like you then. Usually, she threatens to kill people.”

He laughed. “Remind me not to piss her off.”

Castiel laughed. “Don’t piss her off. I meant to ask earlier, but do you want to head home today?”

“Yeah, I need to. Poor Sammy has been manning the restaurant alone for so long.”

“Do you feel up to it?”

He nodded. “I think and if I don’t then maybe you can drive.”

“Okay, Dean.”

They finished cleaning up the kitchen. Anna announced that she was going to leave.

“I’m going to head on home.” She told everyone. She walked up to Castiel and hugged him tightly. “You be a good boy, Cas.”

“I will, Anna.”

She patted his back and moved on to Dean and hugged him as well. “Just remember what I said, Dean.”

“Oh, I will.” He said with a laugh

She smiled. “Good.” She sighed. “I will see you all later. Castiel, call me when you get home. Bye, Mom and Dad.”

“I will, you do the same.”

She walked out the door. Castiel looked at Dean. “I believe we should start packing.”

“You guys going to leave too?” Chuck asked

“Yes, Dean’s brother has been running his restaurant in his absence and he is anxious to return.” Castiel said

“Sammy is going to want a vacation when I get back.” Dean laughed

“Well, you be careful, son, if you get tired then rest and let Castiel drive.” Chuck said

“I think I’ll be fine.” Dean said

“Still,” Naomi started. “Be careful.”

Dean and Castiel headed upstairs. Dean was anxious to get home. He missed his bed and his shower. Plus, he wanted Castiel all to himself and not have to worry about someone walking in or hearing them. Dean looked around the room. They had a few things sitting out. He looked at the tot in the corner of the room. “You wanted to bring that right?”

Castiel nodded as he began to fold their clothes to go back into their suitcases. “Yes, if that’s fine.”

“It’s fine with me.” Dean said as he started to repack the tot. The Impala had a big truck even though it was a large tot it would fit just fine. “You are cool with leaving right?”

He looked up at him and tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He shrugged. “They are your parents. I mean, if you want we can stay another day.”

He shook his head. “I love them but I am ready to go home. I miss our bed.” He zipped up the suitcase. “I dare say, I even miss the restaurant.”

He laughed. “They probably miss you too. No one does the dishes as good as you.”

“I might have to get back in the swing being off for so long.” He laughed. He zipped the last suitcase. He had their old clothes in a bag ready to go home with them to be washed. He spotted the stuffed dog on the bed. He picked it up “Can’t forget him now can we?” He held it out to Dean to be put back in the tot.

“Seems kind of rude to shove him back into the tot.” He took the stuffed toy. “I’ve gotten attached to the little guy.” He ran his fingers over the worn ears of the dog. It never left his side when he was sick. Even when Castiel was there with him he kept it nearby. “How about he rides upfront with us?”

Castiel smiled. “Sure. I think it’s cute that you like the stuffed toy.” He wrapped his arm around Dean’s middle and pulled him closer to him.

“Yeah?” He smirked

“Yeah,” Their lips meet with a kiss. “It’s adorable.”

“I am pretty adorable.” Dean breathed.

“I agree.” He kissed him again with heat behind it.

Dean felt the familiar pull towards Castiel. He would give anything to kiss him stupid but now wasn’t the time for that. “Cas, as much as I would like to keep this going we need to get out of here.”

“I know.” He kissed him again. “We’ll pick this back up when we get home.”

“Oooh, I like the idea of that.” He winked at him.

“You’re going to break the speed limit getting home aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” he grinned. He picked up the tot. “We got everything?”

“Yes, I think so.” He picked up the suitcases. He stood there in the room looking around. He sighed.

“Cas, I mean it, man, if you want to stay another day that will be okay.”

He shook his head. “No, Dean, I’m ready to go home.” He smiled. “This used to be my home but… with you, you’re my home.”

“Cas,” He was at loss for words.

He walked past him with the cases. “Let’s go before I become an emotional mess.”

They walked down the stairs. Chuck took the other case from Castiel at the bottom of the stairs.

“Now remember, Dean, if you start to feel bad just let Cas drive.” Naomi said as they loaded the stuff into the back of the car.

Dean was glad he hid the stuffed bee well in the trunk. No way that Castiel saw it back there. “I know and I will.”

Castiel shut the trunk and looked at his parents. Tears gathered in his eyes.

“You be careful.” Naomi said hugging Castiel

“I will.” He sniffed. He pulled away and Chuck held out a folder to him.

“This is all of your legal documents. Birth certificate, social security card, everything you are going to need to get uh, a driver’s license.” He glanced at Dean. “And you know a… mirage license.”

Castiel blushed at the last part. “Thanks. I will miss you both.”

“Keep in contact, Cas, we are just a phone call away.” Chuck said

“I will. I will guys.” Castiel sniffed as he got into the car.

“Take care of our boy.” Chuck said tears were brimming in his eyes.

“I will.” Dean said. He hugged them both then got into the driver’s side and started the car. He backed out of the driveway they waved at them and stayed on the porch until the car was no longer in sight. Dean let out a sigh. It was a long drive back home. He turned on the radio on low. “Did you have a good time?” He asked Castiel breaking up the silence. The stuffed dog was seated in between them like a mascot.

Castiel nodded. “It was nice to see them again.” He said softly. He laid the documents in between them and sat the stuffed dog on top of them. “I will miss them but at least now I can call them.”

“Yeah.” Dean said

They drove in mostly silence allowing the radio to fill the void. Dean enjoyed the silence. He liked that it never got awkward with him and Castiel. When he was with Lisa he felt like he had to constantly fill the silence with talking but with Cas the silence was different. Dean stopped at a gas station and filled up the car and got them some snacks and they continued their drive.

Dean hummed with the music as it played softly. He focused on his driving as Castiel stared out the window.

“Do you still feel okay?” Castiel asked

He nodded. “Oh yeah, still good, baby.”

“Good. But if you need a break just let me know.” Castiel’s hand slipped onto his leg.

He smiled at the warmth of the hand on his leg. His mind went back to that nearly heated make-out session before they left. God, what he would do to feel those lips on him again. He chewed on his lips as his dick perked up with excitement. It had been a long time since he had sex in his car. He glanced over at Castiel… the thoughts of him pushing him into the leather and making him forget what his name was, was hot. His mouth felt dry. They were still hours away from home even though they had put a good dent in the drive they still had a few to get home. He glanced over at Castiel. His heart beat in his chest making it hard to concentrate. “It’s a few hours before we get home… I was thinking… I would really like to…”

“Like to what?”

“I was thinking maybe we could… blow off some steam before we get home.” He felt more blood rush downstairs.

Castiel ran his hand higher up Dean’s leg ghosting over the bulge forming there. “I always wondered what it would be like to have sex in this car.” His voice was huskier than usual

Dean nodded that was all the encouragement he needed. He drove until they found a good spot to park the car. He wasn’t adventurous enough to left Castiel blow him while he drove. That sounded like a good way to get in a wreck. He swallowed hard as the car bumped along the rocks. He found a little secluded area. He didn’t want some good Samaritan to come along thinking they were having car trouble and get more than they bargained for.

With shaky hands, Dean undid his seatbelt. Castiel already had his off. He smiled at him and climbed into the backseat. “Dean,” He beckoned him

Dean’s breathing was shaky as he climbed into the backseat with him. It had been years since he got it on in the car. He pulled his shirt off along the way.

Castiel grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him down into a crushing kiss. Dean could feel his length against him. He reached down and undid Castiel’s pants. “Dean,” He purred. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He moaned as Castiel covered his body with fiery kisses. 

Castiel’s hands fumbled with his belt and jeans button. He pulled his zipper down freeing Dean’s aching cock. Pre-come was soaking the front of his boxers.

Dean kissed him and nuzzled into his neck. “Cas,” He groaned. He wanted Castiel to take him right then and there in the back of his car. It seemed so hot.

He pulled his boxers down and Dean swallowed a groan as the air hit it. Castiel’s smooth hands grabbed onto him.

Dean cried out into his neck. “God, baby, yes!” He wanted to thrust into his hands but he tried to control himself. He undid Castiel’s pants and boxers. He took Castiel’s length in his hands.

Castiel let out a low sultry groan. “Dean…” He kissed his neck. “Dean I want to make love to you.”

“Okay.” He moaned into his mouth. He climbed over the passenger seat and got the bottle of lube out of the glove box.

“Do I want to know why you have that in there?” Castiel asked as he crashed their lips together.

“I like to be prepared.” Dean chuckled. He watched as Castiel poured lube into his hands. Soon he felt Castiel work him open. He groaned loudly as Castiel got the job done. Then he knew what he wanted. “Cas, Cas, wait I want to try something.”

He looked at him with his lust blown eyes. “What is it?” He asked his voice breathless. Castiel was ready and needy.

“I want to ride you.”

He looked at him and licked his lips as if he was a meal. “Do we have the room for that?”

“I hope… would you like to try?”

He nodded. He pulled his fingers out of Dean. Dean missed the feeling of them. He laid down and Dean climbed on top of him.

“Is this okay?” Dean asked as he lined his hole up with Castiel.

“Yes, please.”

He nodded and lowered himself of Castiel’s warm dick. He let out a loud groan as he filled him up. He worked his hips thrusting up and down. He watched Castiel’s face. Castiel had his eyes closed and his mouth open. He groaned.

Dean enjoyed the sight of him beneath him. He quickened his pace pulling sounds from Castiel he didn’t know was possible. His head tilted back. “Oh, this feels so good.” He groaned. His dick was rock hard now. He desperately wanted to jerk himself off.

Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean’s dick and began to jerk. Dean gasped at the feeling.

Dean moaned as the jerks increased in speed. He looked down at Castiel who was gasping and groaning. The man turned into putty beneath him.

“Oh, oh, God, Dean.” He cried out.

Dean sped up. He was focused on making Castiel feel good. The car filled with the sounds of their groans and moans. And Dean could only focus his attention on Castiel. His Castiel. He was the one making him feel this way. It was a powerful feeling knowing that he could make a person become so undone.

Castiel’s eyes closed. “I’m going to…” His words were lost as a groan was punched out of him. He cried out filling Dean with his come.

Dean soon followed. “Cas!” He called out as he finished up. He collapsed onto Castiel’s chest. “Fuck.” Was all he managed to say.

“Yes.” Castiel breathed in response. He pulled him close to him. His softening dick came out of Dean’s ass along the way.

They laid there in silence. Dean had his head on Castiel’s chest while the other man’s hand ghosted up and down his back. His body was buzzing and yet relaxed. He could stay like this forever. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a content sigh.

“Dean,” Castiel’s deep voice rumbled in his chest making Dean’s eyes slowly open.

“Yeah, I know we need to,” He started to sit up but Castiel shook his head.

“No, I wasn’t… I want to talk for a second.”

He rested on his elbow and stared into Castiel’s blue eyes. “Yeah?”

He sighed and let out a breath through his nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Please, Dean, let me finish talking.” He scolded. “I love you and I want to spend my life with you.” He traced an invisible pattern on his arm. “When I told you I wanted to be with you forever I meant it.”

“I want to be with you forever too, Cas.” Dean leaned forward and captured his lips with his own. “Is this a marriage proposal?”

“Not exactly.” He smiled at Dean. “Consider it more of a warning.” He teased. He pulled him into him for another kiss. “We really should go.” Castiel murmured against his lips. “And get cleaned up.”

Dean laughed although he felt his heart drop for a minute. Did Castiel mean that? Dean knew that he wanted to stay with him forever, but, was he really ready for marriage or was it just something he said due to the endorphins flowing through his veins?

He put it out of his mind for now. He studied Castiel’s eyes for a minute. All he saw in them was love and devotion. Holy shit! He was serious, wasn’t he? He kept his eyes on him, feeling the weight of them in his soul as he reached under the seat and pulled out a package of wipes he kept down there for moments like this. He held them out to Castiel who kept his eyes on him as he took some form the package. He looked away as he got cleaned up.

Dean felt naked with the Castiel’s strong gaze gone but then again he was already naked so… He got to cleaning himself up. He was wishing he waited until they got home but it was too late now.

“Dean, what should we do with these?” Castiel asked holing out a bunch of wipes with a frown on his face.

“Umm,” Dean spotted the bag from the gas station they kept it to put their empty soda bottles in it. “This.” He picked up the bag and held it open.

Castiel tossed the stuff in there and Dean did the same. “I think I saw a trashcan outside when we parked.”

“Okay.” Dean said as he busied himself with pulling his clothes on. He watched Castiel do the same. He was disappointed to see his naked form vanish under clothes but they couldn’t exactly ride around in the nude.

“God, I needed that.” He said as he buttoned up his shirt. “I don’t think I could have waited until we got home.”

“Me either.” Dean sighed. He got out of the car tossing their bag of trash into the trash can. He got in the car. He felt so relaxed. He sighed. He looked over at Castiel. “Want to drive the rest of the way back?”

Castiel stared at him and blinked. “Are you feeling okay? Did we do too much today? I didn’t-“

He stopped him. “No, I’m just a little sleepy is all.”

“Okay.” Castiel said his voice still dripping with suspiciousness. He got out of the car and headed to the driver’s side as Dean slid over to the passenger side. He felt fine, honestly, he was just tired.

Dean tried not to laugh as Castiel had to move the seat up to reach the peddles. Castiel started the car then he eased it back onto the highway. Somehow no one drove by while they were in the car and Dean was glad. He watched Castiel drive for a bit before exhaustion took over. He picked up the stuffed dog and held it tight as he drifted off to sleep.

**

“Dean, Dean, wake up.”

Dean slowly opened his eyes. “Wha? Huh?” He asked. He rubbed his eyes.

“We are almost home.” Castiel said

He blinked. “Oh, man, I didn’t mean to sleep for that long. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Because you looked so peaceful.” He confessed.

It was late in the evening hours now. Dean watched as they drove past familiar houses. Dean sent Sam a quick text that they made it home. He was too exhausted to do a full-blown conversation.

Castiel eased the Impala into the driveway. Dean hoped out and opened the garage door. He watched Castiel drive the car into the garage. He was impressed he let him do that. He never even let Sam drive his car and here he was letting Castiel drive it.

They unpacked the car and headed into their home. Dean let out a sigh of relief as he walked in. Nothing beats being in his own home. “I’m glad to be home.” He tossed the cases onto the floor and flopped onto his couch

Castiel smiled. “Me too, Dean.” He said as he walked into the laundry room. He dumped his dirty clothes in the hamper. He stood at the door looking at Dean. “How about we grab a shower then get a pizza?”

“Sounds good, baby, but that means I have to get up.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. He walked over to him and hauled him up by his arm. “Come on, Dean.”

“Ooh, I like it when you take charge.” He teased as they headed to the bathroom. Dean didn’t realize how much he missed his shower until he’s in it. He let the water beat on his achy muscles. He was exhausted still.

Castiel rubbed his back. “Relax, Dean, we’re home.” He whispered in his ear. He kissed his neck and helped Dean get clean. Dean returned the favor to Castiel. Soon they were both clean.

They got out of the shower and got dressed. Castiel wasted no time ordering a pizza.

They headed back downstairs and flopped on the couch and waited for the pizza to come. Once it did they devoured it and watched TV. Dean couldn’t help but smile at how domestic it felt. Once the pizza was gone Dean buried his head in Castiel’s chest. He loved this. He loved Castiel. It was perfect. He smiled. He wondered what size ring Castiel wore as he drifted off back to sleep. It had been a long day well, a long week and Dean was happy to be home at last with his boyfriend. He had never been more in love in his life and he knew that he had found the one person he wanted to be with forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments they mean the world to me :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike my previous chapters, this one will have both guys' POV in it. It was just going to be a Cas chapter but it felt too short so I did a little piece about Dean as well in it. 
> 
> I know I said I had the last few chapters done but I decided I didn't like them so... I'm redoing them... yeah, well, the next chapter is already half-way done so unless I decide I don't like it, it should be posted sometime next week.

Good Deeds

Chapter 24

The sunlight poured into their room. Castiel slowly opened his eyes. He felt the weight of Dean against him as he slept. He had managed to wake up Dean long enough to get him upstairs. Castiel may be strong but he didn’t want to try to fireman carry Dean up the stairs. He smiled as he looked at the resting man. Dean had pretty much fallen back asleep when they got to the bedroom. Castiel knew he was probably still working off the final strains of the cold he had. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. He had never been more in love in his life. The weight of Dean beside him made him feel warm, safe and protected. He knew deep in his heart with Dean he would never want for anything again. He would provide him with everything he would need: love, shelter, warmth. Dean would provide it all.

He shuddered his mind wandered back to those times with Dereck. How miserable he was. He would wake up alone, go to bed alone, only called upon when Dereck wanted to get off. He pushed those thoughts away. That bastard couldn’t hurt him anymore. He told himself that often to keep him going. Dereck couldn’t hurt him anymore. He didn’t have power over him and thinking of him and his abuse gave him power.

Castiel smiled at Dean. His fears for his future were all but gone. Of course, he was nervous about their future together but he knew that with Dean by his side it would all work out. He no longer feared commitment with Dean. Dean was the one. He knew that without a doubt now. Of course, they would have ups and downs like any couple but he was ready to take them on. He wasn’t going to let fear rule his life anymore. Dean was sweet, kind, and gentle. He was perfect as far as he was concerned.

He sighed contently. He needed to get out of bed. He had plans today. He wiggled out from under Dean’s arms and slid out of bed. He would normally just wake him up but he had a battle plan for the day and the less Dean knew the better. He kept his eye on his sleeping partner as he slipped into the bathroom. He showered and dressed quickly.

He jotted down a note for Dean saying something about going for a run. He frowned at the note. Now that he has freedom again he should get back into running. He made his way downstairs and headed out the door. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Sam.

Sam was in on his plan and answered on the first ring. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” He said. He started down the sidewalk towards Sam’s place. Thankfully Sam didn’t live too far from Dean. “I am on my way.” He didn’t want Dean to catch him so walking to Sam’s was the best idea plus it added to the going ‘for a run’ story.

He stretched a bit. His muscles felt a little tight. When he was homeless he did walk everywhere including into town which was about two miles one way from the park. He had started slacking off once he got access to cars again. He started a slow jog down the sidewalk the steady thump feeling good. It was nice.

It didn’t take long for him to get to Sam’s place. He knocked on the door and Sam answered.

“What did you do run?” He teased

“Yes, well, I jogged.” He stated.

Sam rolled his eyes at his ‘matter of fact’ answer. “Okay, Cas.” He walked to his SUV in the driveway and opened the doors.

Castiel got in as Sam got into the front. It felt so much different than the Impala. Dean’s car was rolling history.

“We need to get you your driver’s license.” Sam stated as he started the car.

“That’s next on my agenda.” It was. Though he had access to the Impala he wasn’t sure how he felt about driving Dean’s beloved car.

Sam backed the car out of the driveway starting down the road. “So, we are going to Crowley’s?”

He nodded. “Yes, I managed to contact him. He has what I need.”

Sam just nodded. They drove in comfortable silence to Crowley’s. If the store wasn’t so far from the house; Castiel would have just walked to the consignment shop but it was too far for him. He’d been gone for too long and probably would have worried Dean.

They pulled into the parking lot of Hell of a Thrift. Castiel almost jumped out of the SUV to get in. He heard Sam chuckle at him but he didn’t slow down. He opened the door to the shop. Crowley looked up at him.

The pudgy British man smiled at him. “Castiel, I see you made it.” He nodded at Sam. “Along with, moose.” He opened up the glass case in front of him pulling out the jewelry. Castiel had wasted no time when he made his decision to propose to Dean. He called Sam, and Sam contacted Crowley who informed him he had rings. “Most of these rings came from husbands or wives looking to flip an old wedding ring.” He picked up one and held it out. “I hope you aren’t superstitious.” He teased with a wink.

Honestly, Castiel didn’t want to buy a second-hand ring. However, spending thousands of dollars for a band of silver seemed silly. He could very well get one here and get it crafted to his liking. He took the ring from Crowley and looked it over.

“That one, if I’m being honest, is one of the few here that didn’t come from a broken marriage.” Crowley said. “I’m a bit of a superstitious fool myself.” He smiled. It was a genuine one, something that Castiel had rarely seen on the thrift store owners face. “A kind old woman sold it to me. She was getting ready to be admitted into a hospice facility and she needed the money.” He looked at the ring. “She said her husband was the kindest man she knew.”

Castiel nodded. The ring was a simple silver band. Nothing too fancy which was more of what he was looking for.

“If it doesn’t fit Dean you can always get it resized.”

“Let me see it.” Sam said taking it. He slipped it onto one of his fingers. “I and Dean have about the same ring size.” It fit perfectly. “I think it should fit his ring finger.” He handed it back to him.

“Is it to your liking?” Crowley smiled smugly. “I pride myself in knowing what others want.”

He looked at it the ring. It was perfect. He ran his finger over it. He could get it engraved as it wasn’t too fussy already. “How much?”

“Hundred and fifty, I’ll give you the friends and family discount. I want to see you snag yourself one eligible Winchester, God knows he’s been single long enough.”

He weighed the ring in his hand. The ring was a symbol more than anything. Commitment came from him and Dean not so much as the ring and the paperwork but he wanted Dean to understand he was serious. While he already gave him the necklace, he wanted Dean to have something that wouldn’t cut him. The necklace while lovely was impractical for a man like Dean. He would have to take it off for work and other stuff. The silver ring could get wet and wouldn’t get in the way of work (usually). “I will take it.”

“Lovely.” Crowley took the ring and put it in a ring box. He rang up the ring. He smiled as he handed the box to Castiel. “I look forward to the wedding. I hope I am invited.”

He chuckled. “I’ll see what I can do.” He put the ring in his coat pocket. “Thank you, Crowley, I greatly appreciate this.”

“Of course, after all, you are my best book buyer.” He winked. “While my mind is on the thought, I have some more books if you are interested.”

“As much as I would love to pick up some new books, I am afraid I have to head home. I slipped out while Dean was asleep.” The guilt from it weighed on him. He expected his phone to start going off any minute with Dean looking for him. “So I need to return soon. But I will come back and look through them.”

“Oh, they will be here.” He looked at Sam. “Moose, I am looking forward to Dean’s bachelor party.”

“I know, Dean settling down finally.” Sam shook his head. “We have to have one hell of a party.”

Castiel frowned at Sam. “I haven’t even proposed to him. For all I know, he’s going to say no.”

“He will never say no to you, Cas.” Sam said with a nod. “He loves you.”

“He does.” Crowley smirked. “It’s so stinking cute.”

Castiel blushed. He was not used to people talking about how cute his relationship with someone was. No one ever said that about him and his ex and for good reasons too. He was not used to having so much support. So many people at his side supporting his decision to be with the man he loves. “Thank you.” He said softly

Crowley laughed. He looked at Sam. “Well, I think I have embarrassed him.”

Sam barked out a laugh as he patted Castiel’s shoulder. “Let’s go Cas before Dean starts to wonder where you went.”

He nodded as he thanked Crowley again. He followed Sam out to his SUV and climbed in. They drove back to Sam’s home. “Thank you for the ride.” He said as he exited the SUV

“No problem, Cas.” Sam said as he leaned on the side of his car. “I want you to know,” He started as he walked around the vehicle. “You’re like family to me, man. I’m really glad that you came into our lives. You’re a good fit for Dean and you make him happy.” He sighed. “I can’t say I have ever seen him that happy before. Not like he was miserable or anything but he just glows when he’s around you or when he talks about you.” He held his arms out to him for a hug. “I mean it man, welcome to the family.”

He felt tears prickle his eyes as he embraced Sam. Of course, he had a family but knowing that his family was growing warmed his heart. He was accepted by Sam. Sam cared for him and it was a great feeling. He hoped Dean felt the same about his siblings. “Thank you, Sam.” He pulled away from the embrace. “Having your blessing means the world to me.”

“Yeah, of course,” He sighed. “Are you sure about walking back? I can drop you off?”

He shook his head. “I don’t want to raise suspicions. It would look better if I run back.”

“Well, be careful.” Sam patted his shoulder. “I will see you later, Cas.” He waved good-bye as he walked into the house.

Castiel patted his jacket pocket. The ring was still there. He would have to find a good place to hide it once he got home. He started his jog back home. It was slower than his jog to Sam’s. He was no busy thinking of places to stash the ring where Dean wouldn’t be able to find it. His mind wandered and before he knew it he was home. He sighed patting the ring pocket again. He didn’t know why he just had to keep checking it. It was like a dream. He couldn’t believe he did it.

He walked into the house. “Dean, I’m home!” He called. He took off his jacket and hung it up. He didn’t think Dean would check his jacket pockets. He would hide the ring later when he had a better chance of not getting caught.

“How was your jog?” Dean asked as Castiel walked into the kitchen. Dean looked about half-asleep. A steaming mug of coffee in front of him.

Castiel kissed him on the cheek as he walked by to the coffee pot. “It was a good jog.” He poured himself a steaming cup of coffee. He smiled as the smell hit him. He couldn’t believe he went on a run before his coffee. “I haven’t been on a run in so long,” He sipped his coffee as he sat at the table. “It was nice.”

He smiled as brought his coffee to his lips. “Not really my thing but you have at it, babe.”

“You wouldn’t want to go on a jog with me?”

“Nah,” He set his mug down. “You’d have to bribe me first.” He winked at him

“Oh?” He traced a finger along Dean’s jaw. “What sort of bribe do you have in mind?”

“Oh you know,” He kissed him on the cheek. “Something that involves some physical activities.” His eyes twinkled as a devious grin formed on his face. “You know, something just as physically exerting but more fun for both involved.”

He chuckled so lightly it was almost a giggle. Only Dean Winchester could make him giggle. “Oh? While that would be fun for both parties jogging can be an amazing experience. You get to enjoy fresh air, and see what nature has to offer.”

“Babe, did you just say you would rather jog than have sex?” He laughed

“Well, no… I’m just trying to get you to see the bright side of jogging.”

Dean was still laughing. He had his head tossed back and laughed loudly. “Oh, my God, Cas, you’re too much.” He laughed for a good five minutes. Castiel frowned at him. He didn’t see what was so funny about it. He enjoyed jogging. Dean wiped the tears away from his eyes as his laughter died down. “Whew,” He patted Castiel’s arm. “Don’t ever change.”

Castiel tilted his head then sighed. “Dean, I just wanted you to join me on a jog. It would be nice to have company.”

His expression softened. “Okay, Cas, if that’s what you want. I’ll join you on your jogs.” He sipped his now cold coffee. “But I ain’t wearing shorts.”

“Shame, you’re tight little ass would look good in shorts.”

He blushed then laughed. “So would yours.” He winked. He believed he was getting better at flirting if Dean’s reddened face was any indication. Castiel used to be terrible at flirting. He knew this to be a fact. That was why he was single more often than he wasn’t.

Dean took his hand and placed a tender kiss on it as he held it close to his face. “I haven’t had breakfast yet. I was waiting for you to get back.”

He nodded. “I appreciate it. What would you like for breakfast?”

“I’ll make it.” Dean let go of his hand as he stood up. Castiel considered protesting letting Dean cook but he had noticed he was stubborn. Most likely if he told Dean to sit and rest Dean would be offended. “How about waffles?”

Castiel opened his mouth to tell him not to bother with something that hard when Dean pulled a box of waffles out of the freezer. He laughed. “Wow, I see I am getting the gourmet treatment.”

“Nothing but the best for my baby.” Dean put the waffles in the toaster then stuck the box back in the freezer. “I should be ashamed of having ‘easy food’ around the house but even a restaurant owner gets lazy every once in a while.” He winked at Castiel as the toasted ejected the waffles.

“Are you feeling better today, Dean?” He asked as Dean poured a vigorous amount of syrup on the waffles

“Yeah, I’m still tired but not as bad as I was.” He handed him his plate then sat down. “I will admit,” He cut into his waffle. “I probably should have rested another day before the drive home.”

Castiel sighed. “That’s what I was worried about.”

“I know,” He took a bit of his food. “But,” He started with his mouth full of waffle. Castiel was always amazed by how bad Dean’s table manners where sometimes. “I felt great that morning so I thought I could do it.”

“The two rounds of sex probably didn’t help either.” Castiel took a bit of his food

“Nope, but I enjoyed it.”

He chuckled. They ate in silence. He watched Dean’s face. He smiled being with Dean made him happy, even if he ate like a slob. He was a lovely creature that filled his soul with pure happiness. He didn’t think it was possible to be this happy. He had never considered himself worthy of a relationship like this. He thought himself as a ruined man after what happened with his ex. The pain he caused him, the humiliation, Castiel just wrote off ever being with another person again when he got away from him. But then he met Dean, the man who showed him kindness, who showed him love, who showed him he wasn’t broken that he was worthy of being loved again. He reached out and took Dean’s hand.

Dean stared at their interlocked fingers. He pursed his lips. “What’s up, Cas?”

“I love you so much, Dean. I just want you to know that.”

He smiled. “I love you too, Cas.” He pushed his plate away he was finished eating. He yawned. “Sorry.”

“You look tired, Dean.” He noticed Dean was also still in his pajamas. “Why don’t you take a shower and relax for a while. I’ll clean up down here.”

He nodded. “Yeah, maybe getting clean will wake me up.”

“You can relax, Dean. I can take care of the house today.”

“Okay, Cas.” He said as he left the kitchen.

Castiel watched him head up the stairs. He started the water in the sink. While it was getting filled he snuck to the coat rack and retrieved the ring box he was hiding in there. He looked at the ring one more time. It was perfect. He decided he loved the simplicity of it. He turned off the sink as he walked by and made his way downstairs. He had observed that Dean didn’t go down there often so he could hide it here and he wouldn’t find it.

He headed to the guest bedroom. He paused in the door. They wanted to turn this into Castiel’s office so he could work on his novel. He hadn’t started on it yet but he planned on it. He walked up to the bookshelf. He still had his books down here rather than clutter up Dean’s upstairs. Castiel didn’t mind. He enjoyed having his own library. He pulled out one of the books and set the box behind it and pushed the book back. It didn’t stick out too far from the others so it was a fantastic hiding place.

He dashed back upstairs. He washed up the dishes quickly as there wasn’t that many in the sink. He heard Dean make his way downstairs. He drained the water as Dean walked into the kitchen. He was wearing another set of pajamas.

“Dude, we got to do laundry.” He grumbled. He still looked tired.

He nodded. “Okay, Dean, I got it. You just rest.”

He scoffed. “I’m a big boy, Cas.”

“Yes, you are a ‘big boy’ but you are still fighting off that cold. If you don’t rest and fully recover you will get worse. Now sit and rest.”

He blinked. “Okay.” He shambled his way into the living room. He flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. “I love it when you take charge.”

He snickered. He turned on the kettle brewing Dean some tea. He took the steaming mug into the living room. “Here drink this and rest.”

He sniffed at the mug and frowned. “I don’t like tea.”

“It’s good for the body.” He stated. He had managed to pick up a box of tea during their last shopping venture.

“Thanks, Cas.” He sipped it frowning at the taste. He set it on the table. “You’re a great guy.”

He smiled. He kissed him on the cheek. “Now, you rest. I’ll take care of everything.”

Castiel headed upstairs. He felt like he was floating. Taking care of Dean triggered something in him he couldn’t explain. It made him feel needed and wanted. Not that Dean didn’t make him feel that way before but now looking after him gave him purpose. He felt whole and complete. He sorted the laundry. Dean Winchester completed him.

He headed down to the laundry room. He stopped and stared at Dean. He was asleep on the couch now. He smiled. His sweet Dean. He headed into the laundry room. His life would be full of tender moments like this. The two of them together made on hell of a team. He got the first load of laundry going and joined Dean on the couch.

Castiel shifted and adjusted Dean so his head was resting on his leg. He would take care of Dean the man who spent years taking care of everyone else around him. It was Dean’s turn to be looked after. Castiel smiled. He was more than ready to do that. He was going to be in Dean’s corner no matter what. Loving and supporting Dean. He stroked Dean’s hair. He was the one Castiel was meant to be with. There was no doubt in his mind. He had finally found his way home.

**

The next day, Dean woke up in his bed. He yawned as he stretched. Sam and Castiel made him take the day off. Last night, Castiel had called up Sam and informed him that Dean was taking the day off because he still needed to rest. Dean had tried to argue but he realized fairly quickly that he would lose this fight with the two of them. They were making him take the day off. He climbed out of bed. The side that Castiel slept at was empty. He glanced over at the clock; it was almost nine in the morning. He whistled to himself. He usually didn’t sleep in that late. Usually, he was up about six or earlier to be at the restaurant for opening. Perhaps Sam and Cas were right, he did need more rest.

He jumped in the shower and got dressed. Without Castiel to distract him in the shower, it was a fairly quick affair. He missed Cas. This was the first time he had been without him in months. Castiel being around him became natural almost like breathing.

He walked into the kitchen there was a note on the coffee pot. _Dean, I have prepared you coffee just turn it on. I have cut up fruit for you in the fridge this morning. Enjoy, love you, Cas._ He smiled. Even when he wasn’t here Castiel was looking after him. He felt pooling warmth in his heart. He loved Cas so much. He turned on the coffee and got the fruit out of the fridge. He ate and drank his fill.

Castiel looking after him filled him with a warmth he had never considered before. He usually was the caregiver. He took care of his dad, and Sam. It was normal for him but actually have someone take care of him was nice. He didn’t want to take advantage of Castiel’s kindness but he would bask in receiving more of it. He smiled. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Castiel.

He stared at the mug in his hand now long drained of its coffee. He knew this fact for a while. Castiel completed him. He had been ready to settle down for a while now and Castiel checked off his boxes. Dean knew Castiel felt the same he pretty much proposed to him in the back of the Impala on the way home but he wanted to make it official.

Dean stood up dropping the mug in the sink. He knew what he needed. Castiel wouldn’t object to it, he was no longer afraid of him rejecting him. It was time. He made his way upstairs to his bedroom. On the dresser was an old jewelry box that belonged to his mother. His father had gotten for her on their first anniversary. Dean opened it. John had kept it around for years. He never had the heart to donate the jewelry box. His father kept the wedding rings in it. On his passing, he and Sam discussed what to do with the former wedding rings. John had given the whole set to Sam but Sam…

Dean laughed when he thought about it. Sam took the engagement ring as well as their mother’s wedding band and told Dean he could have their father’s wedding ring stating that Dean might find himself a nice guy to give it to.

Dean reached into the box picking up the ring. He did find him a nice guy. He ran his fingers along the wedding band. It was simple but it did the job. What it symbolized was important not so much how it looked. He doubted Castiel would be all that fussy about it being simple. He didn’t have a box for it but he had an idea.

He walked to the garage to his car. He didn’t figure Castiel took it out and most likely got a ride with Sam to work. He opened the trunk, reached in, and got the stuffed bee he got for Castiel. He slipped the ring on the bee’s antenna. It stayed. He smiled to himself. This was perfect.

He decided to hide the bee somewhere in the house. If he left in the car eventually Castiel would find it. He went to his bedroom, opened the closet, and hid it among the stuff on the top shelf. Castiel would never look up there so this was perfect.

He smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to see Cas’s face when he got it. He made his way back downstairs and in front of the TV. He did need to rest after all or else they would make him take another day off. His mind was going a mile a minute. He could not wait until he gave Castiel that ring and officially made him his. It was going to wonderful. He would finally be able to settle down with his man and start the life he has always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has left a kudo, commented, and bookmarked this story. I am so excited that so many people like this story. I appreciate it so much.   
> This will be the final chapter of the story. I was going to do an epilogue as well, but I feel the story is complete with this chapter.  
> I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I loved writing it. I have another project in the works. I don't have an exact date as to when I will start posting it but I'm working on another one.

Good Deeds

Chapter 25

Dean woke up early. It was finally Thanksgiving. He stretched as he climbed out of bed. He glanced down at Castiel who was still fast asleep. He smiled to himself. Given what the two of them got into last night he’s not surprised he’s asleep. Hell, he’s surprised he got up as early as he did. He pulled the blankets around Castiel’s shoulders and tucked him in. He planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

He had work to get done. He wanted to get everything ready this morning. He jumped in the shower and got dressed. He headed downstairs and headed to the coffee pot. He started coffee. He had a lot to do today. He poured himself a steaming cup of coffee and set it on the kitchen table.

He got out the broom. He and Castiel had cleaned up their house yesterday but he wanted to make sure it was as clean as it could get. He was nervous. He had no reason to be nervous. He knew them, they were family. He told himself over and over again. Didn’t help much he was still nervous. He chewed on his lips. He wanted to make a good impression. Not that his house was all that dirty but still.

He worked on sweeping, and then he got out the mop and mopped the floor. He used some op and glow bringing his hardwood floors into glorious life. He smiled to himself when he was done. Man was he good. The floors looked great.

He returned to the kitchen to finish his coffee while the floor dried. He fiddled with his mug. He was planning on proposing to Castiel tomorrow. He chewed on his lips. He didn’t want to wait until Christmas it seemed too… typical for his liking. He wanted to do it after they put up the Christmas tree. When their family used to put up the Christmas tree they always did it the day after Thanksgiving. This was going to be a nice bonding moment with him and Castiel. He couldn’t wait until they got it up. He didn’t realize how much he missed those traditions.

“Dean?” Castiel walked into the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes and still had his pajamas on. “What are you doing up?”

“I was making sure everything was ready for your family.”

“We got it all clean yesterday.” He yawned as he draped himself around Dean’s shoulders. “It looks great. You don’t have to worry about what they think.”

“What are you doing up, baby?” He stroked his back as Castiel yawned again

“I missed your warmth.” He mumbled into his shoulder as he rested his chin on it. “Bed felt so cold with you gone.”

“Aww, babe, I didn’t mean to disturb your sleep.” He adjusted himself in the chair to make Castiel more comfortable. These kitchen chairs weren’t made for cuddling and Dean was already losing the feeling in his ass long before Cas came along.

“Mmm.” He mumbled. “Missed you.” He nuzzled Dean’s neck and breathed in deeply.

“Cas, sweetheart, can we move this to the living room? This chair is killing my ass.”

He laughed which rumbled in Dean’s chest. “Okay, Dean,” He slid off Dean. He took his hand pulling him into the living room.

Dean followed behind him. He flopped onto the couch and pulled Castiel on top of him.

Castiel wrapped his arms around him buried his head in his shoulder. “My Dean.” He whispered.

He felt him grow heavy as he fell back asleep. He ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair. He never thought he would ever have a relationship like this with another human being. Dean had never had such a deep relationship like this. He was never this intimate, this vulnerable with another human being in his life. Though he was technically comforting Castiel at the moment it was a comfort to him too. Cas was safe and in his arms. He listened to his soft breathing as he slept. He relaxed and let the other man sleep. It was a good time for a nap.

**

“Dean,” Castiel said softly as he kissed Dean on the cheek. “Wake up, baby.”

He slowly opened his eyes. The sun was filtering into the room. He yawned. “Oh, God,” He ran his hand over his face. “What time is it?”

“It’s only ten.”

“Shit, baby, get up I got to get the turkey in the oven.” He nudged Castiel on the side

“What’s the rush?” He asked. His eyes half-closed looking at Dean through his lashes. Dean’s heart leaped into his throat at the sight of those deep blue eyes barely visible through his dark lashes. He leaned in kissing Dean on the neck. “We got plenty of time.” He purred.

He chuckled as Castiel set to working a hickey on his neck. Arousal shot through his veins. Castiel was so fucking sexy. “Babe, babe,” He whispered as he grabbed onto his shoulders.

“Hmmm?” He barely removed his lips from Dean’s neck. Dean was glad that Castiel had decided to assault the part of his neck that a shirt would cover. He would have died of embarrassment if everyone saw hickeys on his neck.

“Let’s stop for a minute.” Oh, he hated to say that. His body was yelling at him to keep going but now wasn’t the time.

He looked at Dean with a frown. “Stop?”

He kissed him on the cheek. “Just for a minute or two. Let me get the turkey ready. It takes it a while to cook it. Then we can pick this back up.”

He nodded. “Fine, I’ll wait.” He sighed dramatically then laughed. He rolled off of Dean’s lap flopping onto the couch in a heap. His erection was obvious in his pajama pants. “Hurry up, Dean, or else I’ll take care of myself.” He teased

Dean stared at Castiel sprawled out on the couch. Caught between wanting to be responsible and wanting to get laid, he could get off real quick then put the turkey in the oven. But he didn’t like to rush sex. Especially with Castiel. He loved taking it slow with him and taking him apart piece by piece. Sure they had a few quick romps here and there but even then afterward they would cuddle for a long time.

“Dean, are you going to get up, or am I going to make you?”

He shook his head bringing his mind back to focus. “Sorry. I got distracted.” He got up and headed into the kitchen.

“Hurry back.” Castiel purred

Dean chuckled as he turned on the oven. He had the turkey already ready in the fridge. He just had to put it in the oven. While he waited for the oven to finish pre-heating he added a few more seasonings to the turkey. This was the first time he made a meal this serious. Growing up they usually did smaller meals and even then they had a lot of leftovers. Turkey wasn’t something that usually came up. The last time they had one they grew tired of having turkey before they got it all ate. The oven beeped informing him it was ready. He put the turkey in and shut the door.

He all but ran back into the living room. He slid on the freshly polished floor by the couch. “Hey there, baby,” He purred at Castiel who was still sprawled out on the couch.

He smiled at him. “Well hello there, stranger.” He sat up on the couch smiling like someone who had the best secret in the world.

He leaned in capturing Castiel’s lips with his own. It was an awkward position leaning over the arm of the couch.

“Maybe we should take this upstairs? I’d rather not have to explain to mom and dad why there is a wet spot on the couch.”

Dean almost fell over the couch laughing. “Okay, okay.” He took his hand pulling Castiel to a standing position.

They ran upstairs giggling the whole way like two teenagers. They stopped in the hallway. Castiel pining Dean against the wall and raiding his mouth. “I love you so much, Dean.” Castiel breathed as he kissed him

“Love you too.” Dean managed to say when Castiel stopped kissing him for a minute. He managed to guide them to the bedroom.

Castiel backed him into the room, his mouth never leaving his as they fell onto the bed with a thump. Castiel was in control of the situation. Dean felt his clothes being tugged on. He removed them quickly and helped Castiel get his off. They were now in their boxers. Castiel broke his lips from his for a moment. He reached over to the nightstand grabbing lube.

Dean focused on his erection straining in his pants and the small wet spot forming. He cupped Castiel’s dick as he reached over him for the lube.

Castiel let out a groan. “Dean.” He cried out as he came back with the lube.

He wasn’t sure how he could say his name and it have so much meaning. Castiel was the only person who could do that. “Castiel.” He sounded out every syllable just to see what it was like.

He smiled. He brought their lips together again. His fingers going into his hair. Dean carded his through Castiel’s dark locks. He was painfully hard at this point and he imagined Castiel was as well.

“Dean,” Castiel pulled his lips away panting. “I… I want to try something.” His voice trembled. Dean couldn’t tell if it was from arousal or something else.

“What is it?” he ran his hands up Castiel’s arm to reassure him.

He looked away as if ashamed. He glanced back at Dean sighing.

Dean cupped his face. “Tell me, babe, I’m here with you whatever you want to try.”

“Can I ride you?” He breathed. His blue eyes were wide like he couldn’t believe he said it himself.

He looked into his eyes. He knew bottoming was a touchy subject with Castiel. After the abuse he had gone through Dean could understand. He never asked him to bottom he wanted Castiel to feel comfortable in the bedroom. “If that is what you want, baby.” He rubbed his back. “I’m fine with it as long as you are comfortable doing it.”

“I would like to try.”

“Okay, but if you want to stop that’s fine. We can get off some other way.”

Castiel kissed Dean again. He climbed on top of him. His mouth on his as he took the lube and worked himself open. Dean hated to admit that he was disappointed he didn’t get to open him himself but there were other times. He knew how much of a big deal this was for Castiel. He was handing himself over to him on a silver platter. Dean watched Castiel as he stared down at his erection. He watched as Castiel looked deep in thought. He considered telling him not to worry about it they can try again later but Castiel slowly snuck himself down on Dean’s dick.

All logical thought shot out of the door the moment he was enveloped in Castiel’s warm velvety heat. “Oh, God, Cas!” He cried out. He grabbed onto Castiel’s hips a lot harder than he meant to.

Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed. He groaned loudly. He was still for a moment then he sucked in a deep breath and began to move.

Dean’s body sung in pleasure. It was a slower pace than what he would have liked but he wasn’t going to force Castiel into anything he wasn’t comfortable with. He laid back calling out Castiel’s name. He may have his dick in Castiel but he was certainly the one fucking him. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. He had never thought he would ever have a moment like this with Cas. The trust that had been built between them to even get this moment to happen was amazing. He smiled at the thought and the pleasure. Castiel trusted him. He felt safe with him. He gave himself over completely to Dean to show it too.

He felt Castiel tighten around him. He swallowed a groan as Castiel’s breathing picked up. Castiel finally picked up the pace. Dean opened his eyes; they locked eyes for a moment. He could see how flushed Castiel’s face was he was getting close. “Let go, baby.” He encouraged him

He panted in response. His hand flying down to his cock and with a few quick jerks he was coming with a shout of Dean’s name. His ropey come coating Dean’s chest. He panted and gasped. He rolled off of Dean with a plop sound. “We didn’t come together.” He grumbled sounding upset.

“It’s fine.” Dean said. He grabbed his dick and with a few jerks he was coming as well. He flopped back onto the bed beside Castiel. “Whew that was, that was something else.”

“Sorry, we didn’t finish together.”

“It’s fine, Cas.” He kissed him. “I promise you.”

Castiel slide out of the bed and got a wet washcloth. He wiped them both up before tossing the cloth back into the bathroom. He flopped down beside Dean and sighed.

He pulled him closer to him. “Come here.” He said softly. He nuzzled against his shoulder. “It was good for you?” He was unsure. He was worried Castiel might have been hurt or something.

He nodded. “Yes,” he kissed him on the cheek. “You are a caring lover, Dean.” There was a pause for a moment then Castiel continued talking. “I… I… I am sorry I was so strange about it.”

“I understand,”

He cut him off. “It is difficult at times. I decided a while ago I’m not going to let him rule me anymore. No more fear, no more doubts. You,” He took his hand and held it close to his chest. “You are special.” He kissed his hand. “When I was with him,”

“If you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to.” Dean was worried about Castiel digging up old hurt feelings.

Castiel shook his head. “No, I want to tell you. You need to know. I have to tell someone okay.” He sighed into Dean’s hand. “He never loved me… being with you I realize that more than ever. Sex with him was… painful.”

Dean felt a wave of anger hit. He hated to hear how Castiel had been hurt by that man.

“It was about him getting off. Once he finished he would just leave and I would lay there… sore and sad. I didn’t want to but he started with if I didn’t he wouldn’t buy groceries or let me live there. I vowed to never be vulnerable again. Not ever. I vowed to never even date again but being with you… you showed me what love is. What real love is. I’m not scared anymore, Dean. I know,” He kissed him. “You will keep me safe, I know you will love me no matter what, and I know I can be vulnerable around you and you won’t take advantage of me. I love you, Dean Winchester, now and forever I am yours.” He kissed his chest

Dean wrapped his arms around him. “I love you too, Cas.”

Castiel had fallen asleep on his chest and soon Dean joined him.

**

“Are you sure the house is clean enough?” Dean asked as he fluffed a pillow on the couch again.

“Yes, Dean, geez I was hoping you would relax after sex.” Castiel teased as he applied a little bit of wood polish to the coffee table.

After they woke up they got in the shower and got dressed. Dean had gone back to worrying about getting everything ready much to Castiel’s disappointment.

“Where’s your tablecloth?” Castiel asked as he walked into the dining room

“I uh, oh, no, where is it?” Dean ran into the room and opened up a drawer in the china cabinet and pulled it out.

He sighed as he took it. “If you’d stop panicking and let me help we’d be done already.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Dean laughed.

He laid the tablecloth on the table. He got the plates out of the cabinet and set them on the table. “You act like you’ve never done a meal like this before. You own a restaurant, Dean.”

“Yeah, well, we don’t cater and for good reason.” Dean scoffed. He hurried back into the kitchen checking on the food.

“Good thing.” Castiel teased as he finished setting up the plates. He set up the silverware next then the doorbell rang.

Dean gasped. “Crap.”

“I’ll get it.” He walked up to the door and opened it.

He swallowed hard. This was it. This was the big moment. He heard Castiel greet his parents and Dean felt dizzy. This was really happening. He sucked in a harsh breath almost choking himself. Smooth there Dean, choke on your breath in front of your future in-laws.

“What a lovely home you have, Dean.” Naomi announced as she came into the kitchen carrying two bottles of wine. “I love the open concept.”

“Thank you. Dad picked it because of it.” He chuckled. “He always said he needed to keep an eye on me and Sammy while he cooked.”

She smiled. “Well, it is just darling.” She held up the bottles. “Where would you like these?”

“Oh uh fridge.” He tried to remember if he had a wine chiller among his dad’s old stuff. He didn’t think so. John wasn’t much of a wine drinker and he certainly didn’t have any fancy dinner parties that required one.

Chuck walked into the kitchen carrying a small tot. Castiel followed behind him. “I uh, this is for Cas.” Chuck held up the tot.

“We would have brought some food but we were worried about it spoiling.” Naomi sat down at the small kitchen table that they usually had their meals at.

Castiel joined his mother at the table as well as Chuck. He took the tot from his father. “The wine was enough, Dad.”

“Well, this is different.” He patted the tot

Castiel sighed as he opened the tot. His eyes lit up. Dean tried to angle his head so he could see what was in the tot. “Oh, you guys didn’t have to…” He trailed off. He covered his mouth with his hand.

“It felt right, Cas.” Chuck patted his shoulder. “The others got something too and now it’s your turn since you have a home.”

Home. That word coming out of Chuck’s mouth made Dean’s skin tingle. He viewed this as Castiel’s home. He smiled softly. Castiel’s parents had accepted this was his home now.

Castiel pulled the items out of the box. They were very old Christmas decorations. One was a ceramic Santa, a box of Christmas tree balls, and a stocking.

Chuck looked at Dean. “Our family has accumulated a lot of Christmas decorations because someone,” He pointed at Naomi who rolled her eyes at her husband. “Keeps buying stuff. So we’ve been gifting our children decorations that belonged to their grandmother.”

Castiel held out the Santa. “I always loved this Santa. Thank you.”

“It’s yours now, Castiel.” Naomi smiled. “Even though I liked it as well your father thought it needed to move on.”

“Where can I put it, Dean?” Castiel asked

“Where ever you want to, babe.” Dean said as he checked on the turkey again. He would have to get the rolls in soon. “Can I get you guys anything to drink?” He heard Castiel get up from the table. He wondered where he was going to put it.

“No, thank you we are good.” Naomi said

The doorbell rang again. “I got it!” Castiel called. The door opened and Sam came in with Eileen.

Dean sighed a sigh of relief seeing his little brother. “Hey.” He said to Sam as he walked into the kitchen after ditching his coat. “Sam, this is Chuck and Naomi. They are Cas’s parents.”

“Nice to meet you.” Sam shook their hands. “This is my girlfriend Eileen.” He slung his arm around her as he introduced her.

She smiled at them. “Dean, we brought some stuff.” She held up multiple containers.

Dean laughed. “You two really did bring half of the dinner.” He took the stuff off Eileen’s hands.

Sam walked into the kitchen. “I’ll help you get stuff ready.”

Dean thanked him. He glanced over his shoulder. “You guys can start waiting in the dining room if you want, or the living room. Whichever you like.” He turned back to the kitchen. He heard Castiel take everyone to the dining room. He chewed on his lips. He glanced back and made sure no one was around. “So uh, I got something to tell you.”

“What is it?” Sam asked as he got out pots for the sides.

“I uh… I plan on proposing to Cas tomorrow.”

“What!” He cleared his throat and brought his voice to a whisper. “Really? You are?”

“Yup, I decided I don’t want to wait. I want to make it official.” He smiled. “I love him so much.” He laughed. “Look at me, man, I’m turning into a sap.”

Sam smiled. “Well, someone was going to do it.” He turned on the stove. “I didn’t think you would be single forever.”

He sighed. “There was a time that I did.” He took the foil off the top of the turkey so it could brown. “After Lisa, I thought that I would never find anyone. I always thought no one would understand. They would be too interested in creating a new family and not taking care of their old family but… Cas is different.”

“He’s a great guy.” Sam patted his back. “I think you and him are a great match. Do I get to be the best man?”

“Yeah, duh, who else would it be?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know maybe Benny.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You know it’s going to be you, Sammy.”

He laughed. “I just wanted to make sure.”

The doorbell rang again. “Cas will get it.” Dean said when Sam looked over his shoulder.

“I can’t believe so many people are coming over.” Sam stated as he Lucas, Kelly, and Jack came through the door.

“Me either.” Dean said. He gestured to Castiel. “Hey, Cas, I got a coloring book and some crayons for Jack I forgot to get them out.”

“Okay, Dean.” Castiel headed to the storage closet to retrieve them.

“This old house isn’t going to know what to do with so many people.” Sam laughed.

“I brought a ham.” Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen. “Where would you like it at?”

“Umm, counter. I’ll stick it in the oven.” Dean said

He nodded and left the ham then joined the others in the dining room.

“Yeah, it’s weird.” Dean said as he got the baking sheet ready for the ham. “I and Cas put the leaf in the table. God,” he laughed. “It took me forever to find it in the basement. I’m not sure dad ever used it.”

“I’m not even sure why dad got such a fancy dining room set.” Sam shrugged. “It was just the three of us and sometimes Bobby. We could have easily fit at the kitchen table.”

Dean sighed. “I think dad got it in the anticipation of us having families of our own.”

Sam closed his mouth tight. “Shame dad didn’t get to live long enough to see us with our families.”

He patted his shoulder. “Yeah, but dad is still looking over us. I know.”

He smiled faintly. “I think he would have liked Cas.”

He laughed. “I would hope so.”

“Do you guys need help?” Castiel asked. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

“Not yet. I’ll need your help getting everything to the table.” Dean said

He nodded. “Okay, Dean.” The doorbell rang again. “That must be Anna or Gabriel.” He went to answer the door. Alfie decided to have Thanksgiving with his girlfriend and decided not to attend.

Dean smiled as he watched Castiel walk away.

Sam patted Dean on the shoulder. “Dad would have loved Cas. He would have seen how happy he makes you. I can see it. I can’t think of a time I have ever seen you this happy. Hell, you are practically glowing.”

“Glowing?” Dean scoffed as he rolled his eyes. But he knew it was true. He felt different with Castiel. He felt whole now. Complete like he was only half a person before meeting Castiel.

Castiel directed his siblings to the dining room. He smiled. Dean couldn’t help but smile again as their eyes met. Castiel had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. He walked into the kitchen area leaning on the counter. “I can help when you need it.”

“I know, baby.” Dean said. There was a calmness that washed over Dean as he got into the cooking zone. He blocked out all thoughts and got to working on the food. He got it done efficiently with Sam’s help and Castiel taking the food to the table. It was done very quickly.

The next thing Dean realized, he was walking into the dining room with the turkey. He smiled as everyone looked at him. This is was it. The very thing he had dreamed of. A large family gathered around the table, the dining room table actually being used, their mother’s old china actually being eaten off of and not just sitting in their cabinet. The pictures family moment. He set the turkey down. “Dig in everyone.” He announced.

Dean sat down at the table as they set to passing around food. Things went back and forth and soon everyone loaded up. They went around the table saying what they were thankful for. Dean blushed when Castiel said he was thankful for Dean. Dean in turn said he was thankful for Castiel and for having everyone there.

They ate, chatting about various topics. No fighting happened which Dean was grateful for. Sam and Eileen got along with Castiel’s family. Dean did feel bad for Jack who was the only child at the table but Jack didn’t seem to be bothered by it. After diner was eaten they had desert. Hours flew by soon it was late and folks were ready to go home.

Dean prepared plates for them to take home, or take back to where they were staying. Castiel’s parents were staying with Lucas, Gabriel and Anna split an Airbnb for the weekend. They made plans to go Black Friday shopping but Dean declined. He, after all, had plans with Castiel.

**

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to go shopping.” Castiel said as he sipped his coffee the next morning.

Dean shrugged. “Getting up at three in the morning to get a slightly discounted TV really isn’t my type of thing.”

“I am surprised the restaurant isn’t open today.”

“Well, dad never opened on Black Friday. He gave his staff Thanksgiving and Friday off so people could spend time with their family.” He poured himself some coffee. “I realized though we really wouldn’t get that much business. Most people will be at the mall which is nowhere near downtown so those restaurants will get all the business.”

“I see. So… what are we doing today?”

“We are putting up the Christmas tree.” He smiled. “It was a Winchester family tradition to put up the tree the day after Thanksgiving.”

“It was?”

He sighed. “After dad died… I kind of stopped putting the tree up. With Sam not living here having a tree up seemed… sad.”

Castiel gripped Dean’s arm. “It’s okay, Dean, I understand. I may not have lost a parent but I can understand how it would be hard to continue with traditions with them gone.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I uh,” He sniffed. Thinking about his dad always made him sad. He chewed on his lower lip and held back tears.

“Dean, sweetheart, it’s okay.” He pulled him into a tight hug. “I know, I know you miss him.”

He rested his head on his shoulder letting Castiel comfort him. Castiel rubbed his back and kissed his hair. Dean felt loved. They held one another for a good few minutes until Dean regained his composure.

“I’m good, Cas.” He said pulling away from him

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” He rubbed his eyes. “Let’s… let’s get this tree up and finally have Christmas again in the Winchester home.”

He smiled warmly. “Yes, let’s.”

The tree Dean had was fairly large about seven feet tall. Sam had tried to talk him into buying a smaller tree to replace it but Dean ended up giving the smaller tree to Sam instead. He had offered to give him the bigger tree but it didn’t fit anywhere in his home. They always put the tree by the fireplace. There wasn’t much to be moved to make room for it other than one chair. They set up the stand which turned out to be a bigger ordeal then Dean had anticipated. The stand fell apart, went together wrong which resulted in Dean cursing and Castiel laughing.

“Well,” Dean looked up at Castiel as the leg fell off the stand again. “It just isn’t Christmas decorating unless someone is cussing.”

Castiel chuckled. “Here,” he took the base and held it. They were finally able to get the stand together.

Dean took the main piece of the tree and stuck it into the stand. They needed another set of hands but between the two of them, they were able to get the stand and tree secured. Dean stood back checking to make sure the tree wasn’t crooked. “It look straight to you?”

Castiel looked over it a thoughtful frown formed on his face. Dean couldn’t help but think of it as cute. “I believe so, Dean.”

“Good.” He got out branches. “It’s alphabetical. Starting from E and working our way up. I think the last ones were C maybe.”

Putting on the branches was also interesting. “I can’t tell which is which.” Castiel grumbled as he held the tree branches up to the light trying to read the fading tags on them. He sighed. “Now I’m starting to wish you had a real tree.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, but real trees are a pain in the ass, plus a fire hazard.” He stuck in a branch spreading its needles. “This will look good once we get it up.”

He shook his head. “I hope so.”

They worked tirelessly until the tree was assembled. Castiel let out a sigh as they surveyed their work. “Look at that. A good tree.”

“Told ya.” Dean pulled out a box full of lights. “Now for the lights.”

Castiel groaned. “Lights. Oh, fun.”

He laughed. “Don’t worry they aren’t tangled.”

“Do you even know if they work? Hasn’t it been years since you guys put up a tree?”

“Uh…” That was a good question. Dean would be embarrassed if they didn’t work. It certainly would throw a wrench in his plans. He plugged one set in and they lit up. “These work.”

Castiel chewed on his lips. “Okay.” He sounded unsure. Dean was unsure himself. One set working didn’t mean much. They started on the lights wrapping them around the tree. Soon, the tree was sparkling and bright with various colors. A few bulbs were burnt out here and there which was an easy fix and only one set didn’t work at all.

Dean smiled as he watched Castiel stare at the tree in awe. Seeing the many colors in his deep blue eyes was lovely. “So, when was the last time you put up a tree?” He asked as he got out the box of ornaments.

“God, years, many years. I think I was still living at home.”

“Hmm, no trees when you were with the ex?”

He sighed as he hung up a ball. “Well, we did put one up but he had someone come in and do it.”

Dean frowned. “Seriously? What’s the point in that? Half of the fun of it is knowing you did it.”

He stared at an ornament in his hand. “He… he was more worried about appearance than anything else. He wanted it to look good, for Christmas cards. That’s all he cared about honestly, the perfect home, with the perfect looking tree, and the perfect looking husband. Never mind the fact that I looked so miserable in the pictures they had to be perfect.”

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean sensed he struck a nerve. He didn’t want to upset Castiel.

“It’s fine, Dean.”

“It’s not though.” He shook his head. “No one should be treated like that. Like a piece of meat.”

Castiel smiled faintly. “You are right, but the past is in the past and it needs to stay there.” He pulled him into a hug. “I have you now.”

Dean kissed him on the cheek. They went back to decorating the tree. Dean shared stories of handmade ornaments which made Castiel laugh, especially Sam’s sadly made reindeer out of popsicle sticks. They took a break about half-way through and had leftovers from the dinner the day before. After they ate they finished getting the tree together.

“Whew, that was far more difficult than I expected.” Castiel said

He laughed. He reached into the ornament tot. He grabbed onto the gift bag that contained the bee with the ring. His heart thudded in his chest this was it. “Didn’t put up such a big tree in the Novak home?”

“No, well, actually our tree was about as big… there’s just more of us.”

He smiled as he pulled the bag out. “There’s just one more thing.” He held the bag out to Castiel

Castiel frowned at the bag. “What is this?” He took the bag, opened it, and reached inside. He pulled out the bee. “Aww, Dean, it’s adorable. Did you get this for me?” Then his mouth fell open when he spotted the ring on the antenna. “Dean?”

Dean got down on one knee. He took Castiel’s hand. “Cas, I… I’m pretty crappy at words, but my life has never felt more complete until I met you. I would like to make you a permanent part in my life…” he chuckled. “Will you marry me, Castiel?”

He looked at the bee and back at Dean. He started to laugh. “Are you serious?”

He was laughing? Why was he laughing? Panic shot through Dean. He stood up quickly as his face heated up. Oh no, no, no he messed up. “Why are you?”

Castiel held up his hand indicating for him to wait. He ran downstairs to the old guest room.

Dean still felt embarrassed this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. The thud of Castiel returning upstairs snapped him out of his spiral.

He was catching his breath. He held out a small box. “Oh.” He said to himself as he got down on one knee. “I uh, will you marry me?” he smiled at him. “Oh, wait… I was supposed to make a speech.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He took the ring from Castiel. “Dude,” he cupped his face and kissed him deeply. “Yes, Cas, I will marry you.”

Castiel laughed. “Good I hope so.”

He shook his head as Castiel stood up. “You scared me to death. I was thinking you were going to say no.”

He pulled the ring off the bee and held it to Dean. “No, I mean I was going to say… sorry I’m all flustered. I was going to ask you after Christmas. I didn’t expect you to ask first.”

Dean slid the ring on Castiel’s finger and Castiel slid the ring on Dean’s. “I wanted this to be something special. That’s why I didn’t want to go shopping with everyone.” He kissed him again this time more deeply. “I wanted you all to myself.”

“I as well.” He returned the kiss. “I love you so much, Dean.”

“I love you too.” They kissed again. Dean looked at the ring on his hand. “When did you get it?”

“Remember when I went for a jog that one morning?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t. I ran up to Sam’s and he took me to Crowley’s.”

“So Sammy knew?”

“He did. Did you tell anyone?”

He snickered. “Yeah, I told Sam yesterday.”

“Well, that Sam should have told one of us so we wouldn’t have been so surprised.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I guess he should have.”

Castiel gasped. “Oh, I need to tell my parents!” He reached into his pocket to get his phone

He took his hand. “Let’s make it something special.”

He looked at him with his head tilted in that adorable way that he does. “Like what?”

“Let’s invite them out to dinner.”

He nodded with a smile. He reached out and cupped Dean’s face. He leaned in capturing Dean’s lips with his own. They had kissed multiple times before but this felt different somehow to Dean. It felt more powerful more like Castiel was giving himself over completely to Dean. His slowly worked his lips open and Dean let him raid his mouth with his tongue. They swapped kisses for lord knows how long until Castiel stopped. He rested his head on Dean’s forehead. “I should call them.” He said softly kissing Dean on the forehead before he broke away.

Dean stood there blinking as he watched Castiel dig his phone out of his pocket and call his dad. It was almost surreal. Castiel was going to be his husband. They would share this space forever. He glanced over at the Christmas tree. Its lights seemed brighter. He listened to Castiel tell his dad to meet them at a restaurant. Dean let him pick where they were going to eat. He smiled as Castiel hung up the phone.

“What?” He tilted his head as he asked

“It’s just,” He shook his head with a chuckle. “It just now hit me we are going to get married.”

Castiel smiled. “Yes, we are.” He wrapped his arms around Dean and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Don’t go and change your mind on me, okay.”

“Oh, I won’t.”

“Good. Now let’s get ready for dinner.”

**

Dean was a bundle of nerves as they pulled up to the restaurant. “Okay.” He breathed. “Yeah, okay.”

“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel asked

“I’m great.” His voice came out a lot higher than what he meant to. He cleared his voice and tried again. “I am great.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Sure, because when people are great they tend to chant okay to themselves on the way to their destination.”

“Seemed right.” Dean said. He ran his hands through his hair silently swearing at himself for ruining his hair.

“Dean,” Castiel took his hand as Dean tried to fix his hair. “It will be okay. You need not worry about your appearance. Mom and Dad have already seen you, they know you, and you don’t need to make a first impression.”

“I just,” He sighed wrapping his hand around Castiel’s. “I just worry about them not liking me… like maybe they are okay with you dating me but being married to me they might… change their mind you know.”

He smiled. “They didn’t seem to be bothered by me returning home with you.” He patted Dean’s face. “So I think you are in the clear here, dear.”

He nodded with a sigh. “Right, right.” He got out of the car. He straightened up his clothes and headed in with Castiel.

Castiel had picked the nice Italian restaurant that Dean had taken him to for his date. It was a little bit busier than usual but not as bad as it was since most people had finished all their shopping a few hours ago. They spotted Chuck and Naomi and made their way over to them.

“Hello,” Naomi smiled as they walked up to them. “How are you, boys?”

“Good.” Castiel said. He pulled out a chair for Dean and then sat down too. They had taken off their engagement rings to make it a surprise.

“I’m pretty good.” Dean said. “How was your shopping?”

“It was good.” Naomi said

“Though the mall wasn’t nearly as busy as ours.” Chuck said. “Glad we were here for it.” He laughed. “Last year Anna got in a fistfight with some woman over a towel set we avoided that this time.”

“In Anna’s defense, she did put it in her cart first.” Naomi said as she sipped her drink

Dean and Castiel ordered their drinks and waited for them to arrive. “Do you want to tell them?” Dean asked him very quietly.

“No, I will.” Castiel said. His parents frowned at them. It reminded Dean of some of the faces he’s seen Castiel make when he was confused. Castiel reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his hand. “I and Dean are engaged.”

Naomi squealed as she took Castiel’s hand to look at the ring. Dean never took her for someone who would squeal. He tried not to laugh about it. “Oh my goodness.”

Chuck’s mouth fell open as he looked at it. “Congrats, Cas, I can’t say I’m exactly shocked… I just figured you would ask first.”

Dean held up his hand. “Well, he did ask I just beat him to it.”

“Aww,” Naomi looked at his ring. “Congratulations to both of you. I look forward to the wedding.”

The dinner went very smoothly. Dean didn’t know why he was so nervous at first. Castiel’s parents had defiantly accepted him into their family. They were even discussing wedding plans with the two of them, offering suggestions and offering to pay for some of it. It warmed Dean’s heart to know that they accepted him. He felt like part of the family. After the dinner, they parted ways. Chuck and Naomi were planning on returning home early the following morning.

Afterward, Dean and Castiel returned home. Castiel stopped Dean in the living room. “I uh, should call my siblings and let them know. Unless mom and dad already told them.” As soon as those words left his mouth his phone rang. He pulled out his cell and laughed. “I guess they did.” He answered the phone and walked towards the back of the house.

Dean smiled then realized he needed to tell Sam. He was so excited he forgot about telling him. He pulled out his cell phone.

Sam answered on the second ring. “Well, how did it go? I’ve been waiting all day.”

He laughed. “Hi, Sam, he said yes. Which you knew he was going to say. Good job on covering up for him.”

He snickered. “Yeah, I didn’t know when he was going to ask I just knew he was going to.”

“Thanks for uh, helping him.” He licked his lips it felt like a strange thing to say but there it was.

“Of course, I want you two to be happy. You deserve one another.”

“Thank you, Sammy.”

“So when is the wedding?”

“You don’t mess around, do you? We are aiming for some time in the spring.”

“Set a date already? I was just joking.”

“Not an exact date it’s just a general idea. We already told Chuck and Naomi so,”

“I’m the last to know? Not cool, Dean.” He teased

“Well, not exactly the last. Cas still has to tell his brothers and sister.”

“Good thing he’s got more of those than you or else I’d be offended.” He laughed. “No, but really, I am happy for you two. Just knowing you two will be happy together and using that big house as a home.” He paused. “It makes me happy.” He sniffed

“Dude, are you crying?”

He sniffed again. “No, I uh,” He sniffed. “Something is making my nose run.” He lied. “I uh, I’m just really happy for you two.”

Dean held back his tears. Hearing Sam cry made him want to cry. “I’m happy to, Sam. I can’t wait in all honesty to make him officially mine.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, then I’ll get me a brother-in-law and we can be one happy family.”

“That’s the idea, man.”

“Yeah, I like that. I’m uh, going to go and tell Eileen. You behave yourself and treat Cas well. I will see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Sammy.” He ended the phone call and rubbed his eyes.

“Are you crying?” Castiel asked.

Dean looked up to see him standing in the living room. He still had his phone in his hand and his eyes looked a little red themselves. “No… well yeah, Sammy started then I started.” He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “These are happy tears don’t be alarmed.”

He smiled. “So are mine.” he laughed rubbing his eyes.

“We are two happy and lucky men.” Dean smiled. He crossed the room and took Castiel into a hug. “No regrets?”

“Not a one. How about we go and start planning our wedding?”

“Already? We just got engaged.”

“I want to get some basic stuff out of the way.”

“Okay, baby,” He kissed his cheek. “Whatever you want.”

He sighed. “I want to cuddle for a while and talk.”

“Then that’s what we will do.” Dean led him to the couch. They sat down and wrapped themselves around one another. They discussed what type of venue they wanted, how big they wanted, and various other topics. Dean couldn’t help but feel happy. Castiel nuzzled his head in his chest and mumbled something about an outdoor wedding as he drifted asleep. Dean held him as he slept. His heart did a flip as he looked down at Castiel’s sleeping form. He was ready to do this every day. Hell, he could go and get married tomorrow and he would be happy. He kissed his hair. They promised one another forever. Forever in love, forever a family, and forever overcoming all challenges that came their way. They could handle it all as long as they had one another. They were strong as a team. They were meant to be together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed the journey. Goodbye for now :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. See you next time.


End file.
